falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Участник:FileCrasher/FO76 Book
На данной странице помещены сведения, извлечённые программным путём из файлов *.ESM игры Fallout 76 v.1.2.4.6. __TOC__ Описание Book — это данные о журналах, заметках, схемах. Короткий перечень Подробный перечень с содержимым 0x00577BBD Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_GrimReaperCardboardCutouts Plan: Grim Reaper Vault-Boy Cutout Схема: картонная фигура Волт-боя в костюме Старухи с косой props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005772C0 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved03 Plan: Vault Boy Jack O'Lantern Схема: Волт-Бой props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C4 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved07 Plan: Mobster Jack O'Lantern Схема: фонарь-гангстер из тыквы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C1 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved04 Plan: Vault Door Jack O'Lantern Схема: фонарь из тыквы в виде двери Убежища props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C6 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved09 Plan: Practice Jack O'Lantern Схема: тренировочный фонарь из тыквы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C2 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved05 Plan: Surprised Jack O'Lantern Схема: удивленный фонарь из тыквы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C7 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved10 Plan: Evil Jack O'Lantern Схема: злобный фонарь из тыквы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C5 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved08 Plan: Happy Jack O'Lantern Схема: счастливый фонарь из тыквы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C9 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinRack02 Plan: Pumpkin Rack Схема: круглая стойка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772BE Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved01 Plan: Classic Jack O'Lantern Схема: классический фонарь из тыквы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772BF Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved02 Plan: Vault-Tec Jack O'Lantern Схема: комбинезон "Волт-Тек" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C8 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinRack01 Plan: Full Pumpkin Rack Схема: полная полка для тыкв props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772C3 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinCarved06 Plan: Alien Jack O'Lantern Схема: бластер Чужих props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772CA Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinRack03 Plan: Half Empty Pumpkin Rack Схема: наполовину пустая полка для тыкв props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772CB Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinRack04 Plan: Half Full Pumpkin Rack Схема: наполовину полная полка для тыкв props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005772CC Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_PumpkinRackEmpty01 Plan: Empty Pumpkin Rack Схема: пустая полка для тыкв props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0056AB81 W05_Lore_FS_Eviction Eviction Notice Уведомление о выселении interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ О ВЫСЕЛЕНИИ ДЕШЕВОЕ ЖИЛЬЕ КЛАРКСБЕРГА КЛАРКСБЕРГ, ЗАПАДНАЯ ВИРДЖИНИЯ *** ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ *** ФЛАВИЯ СТАБО Мейн-стрит, 809 Кларксберг, Западная Вирджиния COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0056AB82 W05_Lore_FS_ConcernedFriend Flavia's Disappearance Исчезновение Колина props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Дорогая Флавия! Где ты? Ломбард закрыт уже несколько месяцев. Ты сказала, что на какое-то время уедешь. Я все думаю о твоем прощальном ужине и том, как ты говорила... что-то тут не сходится. С тобой все в порядке? Что-то случилось? Если тебе нужны деньги, я уверена, Роберт даст тебе ссуду. Ты же знаешь, он всегда неровно к тебе дышал. Всем сейчас тяжело, но у тебя есть друзья и любимые, которые всегда рады тебе помочь. Пожалуйста, вернись. И как вернешься, пожалуйста, проведи генеральную уборку. Если ты ничего не предпримешь, то все здание будет признано небезопасным. — ИФ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0056AB83 W05_Lore_FS_AutomatedSwitch 999's Setback 999: небольшая заминка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Я знаю, что у нас уговор, но мой побочный бизнес испытывает большие, ОГРОМНЫЕ трудности. Мне нужно уехать из города. Кажется, мне удалось настроить твой Переключатель. Если вернешься раньше срока: DoWnWithTheMAN!. Если я вернусь вовремя, то лично займусь этим делом. Береги себя. — 999 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0056AB84 W05_Lore_FS_FlaviaNote Note from FS Записка от Билла props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: 999! Отправляюсь на охоту. Подготовь QUOTEПереключательQUOTE. Если я не объявлюсь в течение 30 дней, используй его. — ФС COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00569C97 W05_Clue5_Overview Shanghai Sally: Conclusions Шанхайская Салли: выводы props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Изучая заговор в Беркли-Спрингс, я обнаружила связь с Шанхайской Салли. Салли была звездой летних новостей, так что мне, конечно же, было известно, кто она такая. Однако меня очень заинтересовало, что местные знали ее под именем Кэтрин Монтгомери. Чем глубже я копала, тем запутаннее становилась вся эта история: * Оказывается, Рутковски уехал на восток по семейным делам на следующий день после того, как дал показания в полиции. С тех пор его никто не видел. Хотя многие друзья пытались его найти. * Нет никаких записей, подтверждающих существование Кэтрин Монтгомери. Однако более десятка людей уверяют, что хорошо ее знали, и вспоминают, как она QUOTEводила дружбуQUOTE с другими военнослужащими, находящимися в увольнении. * Несколько других солдат (завсегдатаев баров и других сомнительных заведений) пропали примерно в это время. * Двое из QUOTEбандитовQUOTE из QUOTEУльтра-люксQUOTE очень похожи на пропавших солдат. Однако многочисленные пулевые ранения на лицах и телах мешают точно установить их личность. * На улицах Беркли-Спрингс больше офицеров военной полиции, чем на военной базе. Они уже так долго здесь находятся, что местные перестали обращать на них внимание. Итак, пора соединить все точки и выдвинуть теорию... Шанхайская Салли — это Кэтрин Монтгомери. Ей с сообщниками каким-то образом удалось заполучить 20 миллионов долларов и бежать в Лас-Вегас. Там их обнаружило правительство, которое сделало все возможное, чтобы заставить их замолчать. Я чувствую это. Сокровище Аппалачии существует. Монтгомери нашла его, и это стоило ей жизни. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00569C95 W05_Clue5_Newspaper01 Shanghai Sally: Casino Shootout Шанхайская Салли: перестрелка в казино props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ОСНОВАНА В 1872 Г. ЧАРЛСТОН, УТРО ЧЕТВЕРГА, 14 ИЮЛЯ 2072 Г. № 14 ПЯТЕРО УБИТЫХ В ПЕРЕСТРЕЛКЕ С БАНДИТАМИ В QUOTEУЛЬТРА-ЛЮКСЕQUOTE Автор: ЛЮК ХОГАН. В среду вечером полиция ворвалась в казино QUOTEУльтра-ЛюксQUOTE в Лас-Вегасе и вступила в затяжную перестрелку с бандитами. Сотни пуль спустя преступники были обезврежены, но в результате стрельбы пострадало семнадцать случайных посетителей казино. Свидетели указывают на то, что в казино творился настоящий хаос, но их показания сильно расходятся. Некоторые говорят, что бандиты дважды пытались сдаться. Один свидетель сказал, что бойня началась после того, как снайпер застрелил одного из преступников. Кассир заявила, что преимущество было за бандитами, пока не явились солдаты и не подорвали двоих преступников из ракетомета. Шеф полиции считает, что им удалось одержать большую победу: QUOTEНам давно нужно было показать, что в Лас-Вегасе все равны перед закономQUOTE. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00569C94 W05_Clue5_Newspaper02 Shanghai Sally: Chapter Closed Шанхайская Салли: дело закрыто props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ОСНОВАНА В 1872 Г. ЧАРЛСТОН, ВЕЧЕР ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЯ, 17 ИЮЛЯ 2072 Г. № 17 ТЕРРОРУ ШАНХАЙСКОЙ САЛЛИ НАСТАЛ КОНЕЦ/b> Автор: НОРМАН ПЕННИВАЙЗ. У пирса в Галвестоне винтокрылы все еще кружатся над обугленными останками лодки, которую в воскресенье днем затопил ВМФ США. Так закончилась преступная деятельность одной из самых знаменитых китайских шпионок в истории США — Шанхайской Салли. Хотя кажется, что это произошло давным-давно, личность Шанхайской Салли была установлена лишь в этот четверг. Изначально Шанхайскую Салли обнаружили в забаррикадированном номере для крупных игроков в лас-вегасском казино QUOTEЛаки 38QUOTE, где также было найдено несколько спортивных сумок в общей сложности более чем с 20 миллионами долларов. Сообщается, что преступница якобы избежала ареста, спустившись на первый этаж казино по простыням. Четыре следующих дня Шанхайская Салли двигалась на восток, а сообщения о ее столкновениях с полицией поступали буквально каждый час. Ее заметили в Флагстаффе, Альбукерке и Эль-Пасо, где она угоняла машины ни в чем не повинных граждан. Согласно одному неподтвержденному сообщению, ей даже удалось проникнуть на базу армии США и угнать полностью готовый к бою винтокрыл. В воскресенье рано утром Шанхайскую Салли опознал сотрудник заправки QUOTEКрасная ракетаQUOTE из Галвестона. Угнав скоростную лодку, она отправилась на встречу со своими китайскими связными, но тут ее перехватил эсминец QUOTEУэйдQUOTE, залп которого положил конец этой жуткой истории. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00569C96 W05_Clue5_PoliceReport Shanghai Sally: Berkeley Springs Беркли-Спрингс Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ОТЧЕТ ПОЛИЦИИ БЕРКЛИ-СПРИНГС Дело №: ЗАКРЫТО Дата: 15.07.72 Составитель отчета: Р. Майлз Сведения о происшествии: К. Рутковски прибыл в полицейский участок около 9 утра. У него в руках была статья о Шанхайской Салли из QUOTEЧарлстон геральдQUOTE. Он сказал, что женщина на фотографии — это не Шанхайская Салли, а сержант армии США Кэтрин Монтгомери. Рутковски сказал, что Монтгомери уже три недели никто не видел и что он с ней якобы встречался. До окончания допроса в участок прибыло еще два человека (Д. Уитби и Дж. Симор), которые также заявили, что знают QUOTEнастоящее имяQUOTE Шанхайской Салли. Мы с напарником опросили нескольких солдат, которые проводили свое увольнение у Майка. Они сказали, что Монтгомери заведовала автопарком, и опознали ее по одной из фотографий Рутковски. Когда я показал им фотографию Шанхайской Салли из QUOTEГеральдQUOTE, они резко изменились в лице и удалились из заведения. Предпринятые меры: Шеф сказал, что все собранные нами сведения будут переданы ФБР. Бюро взяло дело на себя. Нам сказали, что девушки просто QUOTEпохожиQUOTE. Говорят, это не редкость в таких громких делах. Однако сходство и правда поразительное. Резюме: Все заметки, записи и показания были переданы военному курьеру, который доставил их ФБР. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00569C93 W05_Clue4_FenceReport Filtcher Farm Report Доклад с фермы Филчеров props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Дорогая Лия! Интервью, которое я взяла у Глэдис Филчер, — лишь часть истории. Я проехала около трех миль вдоль забора, пока не увидела вдалеке военный джип. Из-за забора ничего не было видно. Несмотря на многочисленные знаки радиоактивной опасности, мой счетчик Гейгера не засек превышений обычного уровня радиации. А ведь выбросы радиации можно обнаружить на огромном расстоянии даже после небольшого ядерного инцидента. Иными словами, в этом районе явно не было никаких утечек радиации. Но что тогда здесь делали военные? Зачем оцеплять такую большую область? Что было в тех грузовиках, о которых вчера вечером рассказала миссис Филчер? Прошу, воспользуйтесь своими военными связями и расследуйте это дело. А потом анонимно опубликуйте результаты. Если мы все сделаем то, что должны, у нас на руках окажутся неопровержимые доказательства. С уважением, ФС COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698D6 Recipe_Armor_HazmatSuit Plan: HazMat Suit Схема: защитный комплект Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005698FB W05_Clue3_DeathOverview Suspicious Deaths Overview Сводка подозрительных смертей props props/note_classified.nif DESC: № 1: Бригадиром был Антонио Чайлдс. Один из самых одаренных и уважаемых строителей в регионе. Он уволился из QUOTEСаннифилд КонстракшнQUOTE два года назад. Затем он на несколько недель куда-то пропал, после чего объявился с огромной кучей наличных. Его новый дом — один из крупнейших в Харперс-Ферри. Соседи относились к нему с подозрением. Неужели он ограбил банк? Или занялся домушничеством? По словам его лучшего друга и собутыльника, Антонио признался ему, что получил выгодный правительственный контракт. И что он понемногу подворовывал на стройке. № 2: Мистер Тиллингс был убит через три дня после беседы со мной. Он погиб, когда в станцию взвешивания врезался грузовик. Водителем грузовика оказался некий QUOTEмистер Джон ДоуQUOTE. Мистер Доу уверяет, что потерял управление автомобилем и выпрыгнул из кабины за мгновение до столкновения. Мистер Доу поступил в главную больницу Моргантауна, откуда был выписан после обследования. Куда он затем отправился — неизвестно. Теперь я никогда не узнаю, какие еще дополнительные сведения мог предоставить мистер Тиллингc. № 3: Я поговорила с Пэйдж Рокуэлл, и она сказала, что смерть миссис Шей выглядит подозрительно, ведь та собиралась отправить QUOTEГеральдQUOTE какую-то QUOTEбомбуQUOTE. Мне удалось проникнуть в дом Шей через четыре дня после инцидента. Там я обнаружила явные следы борьбы, а также тщательного обыска. Правительственные агенты что-то искали, и боюсь, что, обнаружив то, что им было нужно, они решили избавиться от миссис Шей. ВЫВОД: три подозрительные смерти. Вы спросите, где же тут заговор? Я отправила доказательства нескольким источникам — вы лишь один из них. Боюсь, что сами по себе отправленные вам данные не представляют особой ценности. Но, если объединить их с остальными кусочками головоломки, вы сразу же увидите четкую картину. Пока я расследовала заговор, несколько людей внезапно куда-то уехали, резко прекратили отвечать на мои звонки, стали жертвами несчастных случаев или просто исчезли. И это не может не настораживать. Здесь я привела лишь три самых очевидных примера. Вам обязательно нужно связаться с журналом QUOTEОхотник на криптидовQUOTE. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698E2 W05_Clue1_CoverLetter Vigilant Citizen's Note to Blackwell Адресованная Блэквеллу записка бдительной гражданки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемый сенатор Блэквелл! Хотя мы с вами и не знакомы, я, если позволите, узнаю в вас своего единомышленника. Человека, которому мало легкой QUOTEправдыQUOTE, которую нам скармливают по ложечке. Если вы читаете это, значит, я мертва. Убита агентами правительства США, которые следят за тем, чтобы заговор не был предан огласке. Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, но QUOTEСокровище АппалачииQUOTE — не выдумка. Оно существует и уже привело к гибели многих, кто им интересовался. Прикладываю к этому письму часть результатов моих изысканий. Прошу, опубликуйте и распространите их. Если будут представлены другие доказательства, вы или кто-либо другой сможете сложить все детали головоломки и узнать истину. С уважением, бдительная гражданка COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698F9 W05_Clue3_Death2 Suspicious Death of Alicia Shay Подозрительная смерть Алисии Шей props props/note_classified.nif DESC: МЕСТНАЯ ЖИТЕЛЬНИЦА QUOTEКОНЧАЕТ ЖИЗНЬ САМОУБИЙСТВОМQUOTE, СОСЕДИ В ТРАУРЕ Автор: ПЭЙДЖ РОКУЭЛЛ. Алисия Шей из Беркли-Спрингс была обнаружена мертвой в ванной комнате. Ее тело было найдено ее 13-летней дочерью в это воскресенье. Полиция утверждает, что это было самоубийство. Миссис Шей активно продвигала интересы сообщества и местных профсоюзов. Она возглавила несколько протестов против автоматизации и даже опубликовала несколько обличительных материалов в нашей газете. Она была настоящим лидером своего сообщества. Сейчас в Беркли-Спрингс царит атмосфера траура и недовольства. Один из соседей, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, сказал: QUOTEАлисию убили! Прошлой ночью неизвестные проникли в несколько домов. Мы все слышали крикиQUOTE. На вопрос об уликах следователь ответил, что дело уже закрыто. QUOTEЭто было обычное самоубийствоQUOTE. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698E8 W05_Clue1_Invoice02 Holland Chase Invoice # 9033 Инвойс "Холланд Чейз" #9033 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: INVOICE # 9033 HOLLAND CHASE Concrete Company 893 S. Prairie Ln Pittsburgh, PA Date Mar-19-73 DELIVER TO: Appalachia **Special Arrangement** INVOICE Description: March Shipment Quantity: 8300 cu yd Unit Price: As specced NOTE: Supervisor Baldwell must handle this personally. DO NOT LOOK FOR BALDWELL! These are the only invoices I managed to acquire. Public records show Holland Chase won a government contract in '72. But the details of that bid are classified. What is the government building? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698F6 W05_Clue4_CoverLetter Vigilant Citizen's Note to Leah de Silva Адресованная Лии Де Сильва записка бдительной гражданки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мадлен, отправь это Лие. Не вмешивайся. Уважаемая Лия Де Сильва! Мы никогда не встречались. Но ваша бабка постоянно о вас говорит. Мне кажется, что я прекрасно вас знаю. Вы — честная женщина. И клятва, которую вы дали, вступая в армию, — это не просто слова. Надеюсь, ваш высокий чин позволит вам расследовать угрозу, которая угрожает американцам на их родной земле. Если вы читаете это, значит, я мертва. Убита агентами правительства США, которые следят за тем, чтобы заговор не был предан огласке. Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, но QUOTEСокровище АппалачииQUOTE — не выдумка. Оно существует и уже привело к гибели многих, кто им интересовался. Прикладываю к этому письму часть результатов моих изысканий. Прошу, опубликуйте и распространите их. Если будут представлены другие доказательства, вы или кто-либо другой сможете сложить все детали головоломки и узнать истину. С уважением, бдительная гражданка (ФС) COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698F4 W05_Clue2_WeighStation Weigh Station Logs Журнал станции взвешивания props props/note_classified.nif DESC: СТАНЦИЯ ВЗВЕШИВАНИЯ МОРГАНТАУНА I-68 eb EXIT LL-Aa ЖУРНАЛ РЕГИСТРАЦИИ АВТОШТРАФОВ 001: 0217 | Превышение: 29 120 фунтов | Штраф: $31 000 Статус: ОТМЕНЕНО АДМИНИСТРАТОРОМ 002: 0226 | Превышение: 28 830 фунтов | Штраф: $30 000 Статус: ОТМЕНЕНО АДМИНИСТРАТОРОМ 003: 0303 | Превышение: 35 110 фунтов | Штраф: $42 000 Статус: ОТМЕНЕНО АДМИНИСТРАТОРОМ 004: 1101 | Превышение: 01 010 фунтов | Штраф: $10 000 Статус: полностью оплачено 005: 1401 | Превышение: 00 003 фунта | Штраф: $10 000 Статус: передано коллекторам 006: 1908 | Превышение: 00 831 фунт | Штраф: $10 000 Статус: зарегистрирован дебетовый счет 007: 2113 | Превышение: 00 303 фунта | Штраф: $10 000 Статус: вызвана полиция, полностью оплачено Ночные поставки огромного количества товаров? Отмененные штрафы? Я поговорила с единственным сотрудником станции взвешивания, и он заметил, что даже не подозревал, что у них есть какой-то QUOTEадминистраторQUOTE. Кто-то очень влиятельный пытается замести следы. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698F5 W05_Clue3_CoverLetter Vigilant Citizen's Note to Van Lowe Отправиться в магазин "Ван Лоу, таксидермист" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемый Кэлвин ван Лоу! Если честно, я не знала, стоит ли отправлять вам все это. Ваша репутация оставляет желать лучшего. Но, читая ваши публикации, я поняла, что вы не остановитесь ни перед чем, чтобы докопаться до истины, что бы там кто ни говорил. И хотя речь дальше пойдет не о QUOTEшипсквотчеQUOTE, я все равно прошу вас дочитать до конца. Если вы читаете это, значит, я мертва. Убита агентами правительства США, которые следят за тем, чтобы заговор не был предан огласке. Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, но QUOTEСокровище АппалачииQUOTE — не выдумка. Оно существует и уже привело к гибели многих, кто им интересовался. Прикладываю к этому письму часть результатов моих изысканий. Прошу, опубликуйте и распространите их. Если будут представлены другие доказательства, вы или кто-либо другой сможете сложить все детали головоломки и узнать истину. С уважением, бдительная гражданка COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698E3 W05_Clue2_CoverLetter Vigilant Citizen's Note to Carter Адресованная Картеру записка бдительной гражданки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемая Квин Картер! Я тщательно подбираю слова, потому что если и есть кто-то, кого правда об Аппалачии интересует больше, чем вас, то я ее не знаю. Я — одна из самых страстных ваших поклонниц. Во всяком случае, я ею была. Если вы читаете это, значит, я мертва. Убита агентами правительства США, которые следят за тем, чтобы заговор не был предан огласке. Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, но QUOTEСокровище АппалачииQUOTE — не выдумка. Оно существует и уже привело к гибели многих, кто им интересовался. Прикладываю к этому письму часть результатов моих изысканий. Прошу, опубликуйте и распространите их. Если будут представлены другие доказательства, вы или кто-либо другой сможете сложить все детали головоломки и узнать истину. С уважением, бдительная гражданка P. S. У нас мало времени. На данный момент вы единственная, кому я могу доверять. Пожалуйста, отправляйтесь на почту Кларксберга и спросите про ячейку 999. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698F8 W05_Clue3_Death1 Suspicious Death at Harpers Ferry Подозрительная смерть в Харперс-Ферри props props/note_classified.nif DESC: МУЖЧИНЕ ПРОЛОМИЛИ ЧЕРЕП ВО ВРЕМЯ ОГРАБЛЕНИЯ ОКОЛО ДЕПО ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ Автор: ЛЮК ХОГАН. 42-летний бригадир был смертельно ранен тремя неизвестными у депо Харперс-Ферри. Согласно официальным данным, удар был нанесен во время ограбления. Сотрудники полиции ответили на анонимный вызов в 01:32, но жертва была уже мертва, когда они прибыли на место преступления. Детективы считают, что мужчина был атакован со спины и получил несколько ударов большим тупым предметом. Это первое подобное происшествие с тех пор, как отменили комендантский час после беспорядков в Клэй в прошлый четверг. Мэр пока что никак не прокомментировал, будет ли повторно введен комендантский час. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698FA W05_Clue3_Death3 Suspicious Death of Emmanuel Tillings Подозрительная смерть Эммануила Тиллингса props props/note_classified.nif DESC: НЕКРОЛОГИ ЭММАНУИЛ ТИЛЛИНГС МОРГАНТАУН. Жена и дети Эммануила Тиллингса глубоко скорбят о кончине своего любимого мужа и отца. Трудолюбивый государственный служащий, Эммануил всегда радовал проезжающий через Моргантаун водителей грузовиков доброй улыбкой. И хотя станция взвешивания теперь закрыта, мы объявляем о сборе средств на установку там небольшого памятника Эммануилу. Нам будет его не хватать. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698F7 W05_Clue5_CoverLetter Vigilant Citizen's Note to Sheriff Darcy Адресованная шерифу Дарси записка бдительной гражданки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемый шериф Скотт Дарси! Я с интересом следила за вашей карьерой. Вам удалось раскрыть несколько резонансных дел в Чарлстоне, и вы не отреклись от правды даже под угрозой дисциплинарных слушаний. Мне не очень хочется, чтобы вы снова оказались в опасности, но это дело куда важнее, чем вы или я. Если вы читаете это, значит, я мертва. Убита агентами правительства США, которые следят за тем, чтобы заговор не был предан огласке. Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, но QUOTEСокровище АппалачииQUOTE — не выдумка. Оно существует и уже привело к гибели многих, кто им интересовался. Прикладываю к этому письму часть результатов моих изысканий. Прошу, опубликуйте и распространите их. Если будут представлены другие доказательства, вы или кто-либо другой сможете сложить все детали головоломки и узнать истину. С уважением, бдительная гражданка COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005698E7 W05_Clue1_Invoice01 Holland Chase Invoice # 9021 Инвойс "Холланд Чейз" #9021 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: INVOICE # 9021 HOLLAND CHASE Concrete Company 893 S. Prairie Ln Pittsburgh, PA Date Jan-19-73 DELIVER TO: Appalachia **Special Arrangement** INVOICE Description: January Shipment Quantity: 8100 cu yd 8100? That's insane! Unit Price: As specced NOTE: Supervisor Baldwell must handle this personally. Client wants to extend the shipments by three months. This is not going to Vault 76. They are using another supplier. 8100 cubic yards of concrete could easily build several bunkers. What is all this concrete being used for? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005693D9 W05_RE_TempClueNote02 Clue 02 Улика 02 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Тест Улика 02 Примечание COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005693D8 W05_RE_TempClueNote01 Clue 01 Улика 01 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Тест Улика 01 Примечание COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00564078 Recipe_Armor_Backpack_Small Plan: Small Backpack Схема: маленький рюкзак Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 5 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0055CBDA LC024_RosalynnNote01 Rosalynn's Note Записка Розалин props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Я сперла ручку, чтобы пырнуть охранника, если понадобится, но в кино это выглядело гораздо проще. Этот долбаный Спасатель даже не приходит меня проверять. Какого черта я здесь вообще сижу?! Счастливого, мать его, Рождества… Дэвид, я сделала это все ради тебя. Прости, что попалась. Я не хотела, чтобы все вот так вышло. Я найду способ удрать отсюда, а ты меж тем не делай никаких глупостей. Я не переживу, если потеряю тебя. – Роуз COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0055AF02 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_JetPack Plan: Ultracite Jet Pack Схема: ультрацитовый реактивный ранец Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0055AF01 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_JetPack Plan: Raider Jet Pack Схема: реактивный ранец рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0055AEDB LC024_RaiderCourthouseNote02 Cutthroat Orders Приказы головореза props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Повторяю для всех, кому препаратами память отшибло: – Соберите все ценности, которые принесло наводнение. – Хватайте всех, кто шныряет в округе. За тех, у кого найдут снаряжение Спасателей, дают больше препаратов. – Отводите их в здание суда и готовьте их к наказанию. Мы оставим еще одно послание напоследок — пусть все знают, что происходит с теми, кто злит Дэвида Торпа. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0055A7A6 LC024_RaiderCourthouseNote01 Cutthroat Warning Предупреждение головореза props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Предупреждение оставшимся: Осмотритесь. Взгляните на то, что осталось от так называемого QUOTEПравительства Чарлстона по чрезвычайным ситуациямQUOTE. Головорезы не забывают и не прощают. Мы помним, что Чарлстон и Спасатели отказались помочь нам в 77-м. Мы помним, как они неоднократно посягали на наши земли. Мы помним наших братьев и сестер, которых они безжалостно убили. Пусть это станет уроком для всех. Вот так мы расправляемся с нашими врагами. Помните об этом, иначе вас постигнет та же судьба. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00556F1D Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_Grill_SuperMutant Plan: Super Mutant Grill Схема: гриль супермутанта props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0055549A Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_MeatWeek_BBQGrill Plan: Super Mutant BBQ Grill Схема: барбекю-гриль супермутанта props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005547B7 recipe_mod_10mmSMG_Magazine_Ammo Plan: 10mm Submachine Gun Drum Magazine Схема: барабанный магазин для 10-мм пистолета-пулемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00553ED6 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_MeatWeek_PoleFlag1 Plan: Meat Week Flag Схема: флаг "Мясная неделя" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00553ED7 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_MeatWeek_PoleFlag2 Plan: Meat Week Flag Схема: флаг "Мясная неделя" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00553ED8 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_MeatWeek_PoleFlag3 Plan: Meat Week Flag Схема: флаг "Мясная неделя" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005532B1 Recipe_Weapon_Thrown_MeatCleaver Plan: Meat Cleaver Схема: мясницкий нож Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005528D9 recipe_mod_melee_MeatTenderizer_Salted Plan: Salty Tenderizer Mod Схема: модификация "Молоток для отбивания Соленое мясо" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005528D8 recipe_mod_melee_MeatTenderizer_Peppered Plan: Peppered Tenderizer Mod Схема: модификация "Молоток для отбивания Перченое мясо" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005528D7 recipe_mod_melee_MeatTenderizer_Heated Plan: Spicy Tenderizer Mod Схема: модификация "Молоток для отбивания Пряное мясо" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005528D6 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_MeatTenderizer Plan: Meat Tenderizer Схема: молоток для отбивания мяса Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005527BF Recipe_Cooking_E02A_Meat_ChallysFeed Recipe: Chally's Feed Рецепт: еда для Чалли PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005527C0 Recipe_Cooking_MeatWeek_TatoSalad Recipe: Tato Salad Рецепт: салат из тошки PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00554653 Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_LegRight_Set_V94_Bleed Plan: Thorn Armor Right Leg Схема: Броня "Шип" для правой ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00554651 Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_ArmRight_Set_V94_Bleed Plan: Thorn Armor Right Arm Схема: Броня "Шип" для правой руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00554652 Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_ArmRight_Set_V94_Solar Plan: Solar Armor Right Arm Схема: Солнечная броня для правой руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00554654 Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_LegRight_Set_V94_Solar Plan: Solar Armor Right Leg Схема: солнечная броня для правой ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00553BEC Recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Set_V94_LegRight Plan: Strangler Heart Right Leg Схема: Броня Сердца-душителя для правой ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00553BEB Recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Set_V94_ArmRight Plan: Strangler Heart Right Arm Схема: Броня Сердца-душителя для правой руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00553BEA Recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Set_V94_Helmet Plan: Strangler Heart Helmet Схема: Шлем брони Сердца-душителя Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005535FB Recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Set_V94_Torso Plan: Strangler Heart Chest Piece Схема: Броня Сердца-душителя для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005535FA Recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Set_V94_LegLeft Plan: Strangler Heart Left Leg Схема: Броня Сердца-душителя для левой ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005535F9 Recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Set_V94_ArmLeft Plan: Strangler Heart Left Arm Схема: Броня Сердца-душителя для левой руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005527DB Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_ArmLeft_Set_V94_Bleed Plan: Thorn Armor Left Arm Схема: Броня "Шип" для левой руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005527DD Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_LegLeft_Set_V94_Bleed Plan: Thorn Armor Left Leg Схема: Броня "Шип" для левой ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005527E0 Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_Torso_Set_V94_Solar Plan: Solar Armor Chest Piece Схема: Солнечная броня для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005527DE Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_LegLeft_Set_V94_Solar Plan: Solar Armor Left Leg Схема: Солнечная броня для левой ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005527DC Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_ArmLeft_Set_V94_Solar Plan: Solar Armor Left Arm Схема: Солнечная броня для левой руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005527DF Recipe_Armor_EnclaveScoutUniform_Torso_Set_V94_Bleed Plan: Thorn Armor Chest Piece Схема: Броня "Шип" для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0054791A V96_1_Engineering_DecontaminationCodePage Vault 96 Decontamination Procedure Процедура обеззараживания в Убежище 96 interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: УБЕЖИЩЕ 96 АВАРИЙНАЯ ПРОЦЕДУРА ОБЕЗЗАРАЖИВАНИЯ RZ-812 ЦЕЛЕВОЕ НАЗНАЧЕНИЕ При аварии на реакторе класса II высокий уровень радиации будет сохраняться в инженерном крыле вашего Убежища на протяжении нескольких столетий. Техническому персоналу рекомендуется постоянное ношение защитных комплектов, однако для всех прочих жителей Убежища это решение не является целесообразным. Данная процедура позволит направить обеззараживающую взвесь в инженерное крыло, чтобы уменьшить риск немедленной смерти от кратковременного воздействия радиации. ОПИСАНИЕ ПРОЦЕДУРЫ На каждой станции обеззараживания: 1. 2. 3. 4. Получив доступ ко всем станциям, используйте терминалы на каждой из них, чтобы запустить процедуру. КОД ДОСТУПА ДЛЯ ТЕХОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ Убежище 96: КОДЫ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ ОБЕЗЗАРАЖИВАНИЕМ Станция 1: Станция 2: Станция 3: Станция 4: Станция 5: Станция 6: Станция 7: КОДЫ РУЧНОГО УПРАВЛЕНИЯ 0: 1: 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00424C59 V96_2_AnalysisEvent_4_KeypadCodePage Vault 96 Decryption Code Код дешифровки Убежища 96 interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 96 --- КОД ДЕШИФРОВКИ: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F8808 V94_2_Utility_PumpCodePage Vault 94 Water Pressure Regulation Регулировка давления воды в Убежище 94 interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 94 --- РЕГУЛИРОВКА ДАВЛЕНИЯ ВОДЫ Уровень давления воды в Убежище 94 контролируют насосы системы защиты в крыле сельского хозяйства. При падении давления воды в одном или нескольких подсобных помещениях введите нижеперечисленные коды, чтобы отрегулировать соответствующие насосы. Если давление находится в норме, код повторной калибровки не будет принят. НАСОС QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEБЕТАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEГАММАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEДЕЛЬТАQUOTE: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042E728 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Posters_PioneerScout Plan: Pioneer Scout Poster Схема: плакат скаута-пионера props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 10 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0042C54D Recipe_Backpack_Standard_Material_BrownLeather Plan: Brown Leather Backpack Схема: коричневый кожаный рюкзак Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0042C54B Recipe_Backpack_Standard_Material_BlackLeather Plan: Black Leather Backpack Схема: черный кожаный рюкзак Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0042C549 Recipe_Backpack_Standard_Material_BlackCloth Plan: Black Cloth Backpack Схема: черный тканевый рюкзак Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0042C55E P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Backpack_Effect_LeadLined Plan: Backpack Lead Lined Mod Схема: модификация "Рюкзак со свинцовой обшивкой" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 5 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0042AE35 DebugDobertNote01 Journal Cover Test Note Тестовая заметка об обложке журнала props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Нам надо вести себя тихо. По-моему, они не знают, что мы здесь. Кроме нас, никого не осталось? Думаю, да. Что будем делать? Надо просто подождать. Они ведь рано или поздно уйдут? Мы можем застрять здесь на несколько дней. А какой у нас выбор? В любом случае мы в жопе. Я отвлеку их, а ты беги. Просто подожди немного. Начинаю. Приготовься. Пожалуйста, не надо. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00429A7E LC096_Explanation Responder's Last Words Последние слова Спасателя props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Если Джефф, Мелоди или кто-нибудь другой найдет это, значит, кто-то все-таки выжил. Но боюсь, что нам конец. Таннер и Дженсон чувствуют себя скверно, да и я тоже не очень... Мне до сих пор сложно смириться с мыслью о том, что эти... существа... были нашими родными и близкими. Я даже думать не могу о том, что мы тоже станем такими и начнем убивать людей. Я этого не допущу. Я буду заботиться о том, чтобы мы оставались самими собой, пока я жив... Для меня было величайшей честью служить со всеми вами. Калеб Уидмер Медик Служба скорой помощи Моргантауна COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004299C6 LC096_BattlePlan Battle Plan План боя props props/note_classified.nif DESC: План боя - Откройте фронты в QUOTEВыдаче багажаQUOTE, зале прибытия и у выходов на посадку. Найдите что-нибудь твердое и приступите к строительству баррикад. - Из QUOTEВыдачи багажаQUOTE отступайте в служебное помещение. Держитесь там, сколько сможете, а затем уходите в зал прибытия. - Из зала прибытия отступайте в комнату службы безопасности. Соберите всех и заприте за собой ворота. - Если ничего не помогает, все отступают в штаб. Удачи! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004299C3 LC096_ClosetNote Closet Note Записка из чулана props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Тихо! Они не знают, что мы здесь. Кроме нас, никого не осталось? Думаю, да. Что будем делать? Они ведь рано или поздно уйдут? Мы можем застрять здесь на несколько дней. А какой у нас выбор? В любом случае мы в жопе. Я отвлеку их, а ты беги. Просто подожди немного. Начинаю. Приготовься. Пожалуйста, не надо... НЕТ!!! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00428C49 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_FrogHabitat Plan: Frog Habitat Схема: место обитания лягушек props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00428BC4 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Backpack_Standard_Material_Scout_Possum Plan: Pioneer Scout Possum Backpack Схема: рюкзак скаута-пионера "Опоссум" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0047795E Babylon_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian01_Book Grognak the Barbarian 1 Грогнак-варвар 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477977 Babylon_Magazine_TeslaScience03_Book Tesla Science 3 Наука Теслы 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477952 Babylon_Magazine_AwesomeTales05_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 5 Невероятно крутые истории 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047795A Babylon_Magazine_Backwoodsman02_Book Backwoodsman 2 Жизнь в глуши 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047797D Babylon_Magazine_TumblersToday05_Book Tumblers Today 5 Современные замки 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477981 Babylon_Magazine_Unstoppables03_Book Unstoppables 3 Несокрушимые 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477985 Babylon_Magazine_Unstoppables05_Book Unstoppables 5 Несокрушимые 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477950 Babylon_Magazine_AwesomeTales03_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 3 Невероятно крутые истории 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477954 Babylon_Magazine_AwesomeTales06_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 6 Невероятно крутые истории 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477958 Babylon_Magazine_AwesomeTales10_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 10 Невероятно крутые истории 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477963 Babylon_Magazine_GunsAndBullets04_Book Guns and Bullets 4 Пистолеты и пули 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047796D Babylon_Magazine_LiveAndLove06_Book Live & Love 6 Жить и любить 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047798D Babylon_Magazine_USCovertOps08_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 8 Руководство по тайным операциям США 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047795F Babylon_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian08_Book Grognak the Barbarian 8 Грогнак-варвар 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477961 Babylon_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian09_Book Grognak the Barbarian 9 Грогнак-варвар 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047797B Babylon_Magazine_TumblersToday01_Book Tumblers Today 1 Современные замки 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477965 Babylon_Magazine_GunsAndBullets07_Book Guns and Bullets 7 Пистолеты и пули 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047798F Babylon_Magazine_USCovertOps09_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 9 Руководство по тайным операциям США 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047797F Babylon_Magazine_Unstoppables01_Book Unstoppables 1 Несокрушимые 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477987 Babylon_Magazine_USCovertOps03_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 3 Руководство по тайным операциям США 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477983 Babylon_Magazine_Unstoppables04_Book Unstoppables 4 Несокрушимые 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477973 Babylon_Magazine_ScoutsLife03_Book Scouts' Life 3 Жизнь скаута 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047796F Babylon_Magazine_LiveAndLove07_Book Live & Love 7 Жить и любить 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477979 Babylon_Magazine_TeslaScience05_Book Tesla Science 5 Наука Теслы 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477971 Babylon_Magazine_ScoutsLife01_Book Scouts' Life 1 Жизнь скаута 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477969 Babylon_Magazine_LiveAndLove02_Book Live & Love 2 Жить и любить 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477989 Babylon_Magazine_USCovertOps04_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 4 Руководство по тайным операциям США 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477967 Babylon_Magazine_LiveAndLove01_Book Live & Love 1 Жить и любить 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047796B Babylon_Magazine_LiveAndLove04_Book Live & Love 4 Жить и любить 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477975 Babylon_Magazine_ScoutsLife08_Book Scouts' Life 8 Жизнь скаута 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00477956 Babylon_Magazine_AwesomeTales07_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 7 Невероятно крутые истории 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004266B5 M01C_Roboticist_ManagementNote Note From Management Служебная записка от администрации Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Доктор Сонг, Я с радостью поручаю вам эту задачу — повести в будущее новое поколение ученых. Вскоре наш прославленный исследовательский центр примет у себя скаутов-пионеров — юных робототехников, и ваш голос будет сопровождать их в ходе экскурсии по нашему комплексу. Знаю, это поручение может вам не понравиться, ведь вы были решительно против этого мероприятия (и часто выражали свое несогласие). Но мне кажется, что, проведя эту экскурсию, вы поймете, насколько она важна для будущего нашей компании. Ведь, в конце концов, скауты-пионеры — замечательная организация. Мы можем рассчитывать на то, что они будут вести себя достойно. И мы определенно можем быть уверены в том, что они сохранят нашу тайну. Мой племянник Джеймс тоже скаут, и если они такие же, как он, то беспокоиться не о чем. Кроме того, когда мы приведем этих детей сюда и расскажем им о чудесах роботехники, они обязательно станут горячими приверженцами QUOTEРобКоQUOTE. Представьте себе бесконечный поток юных гениев, которые обожают нашу корпорацию и мечтают заниматься роботехникой. Тех, кто так сильно влюблен в нашу компанию, что готов работать за гроши. Кстати, маркетинг в восторге от этой идеи. Дети — отличный пиар. Так что возьмите себя в руки, доктор, и за работу. Руководство Ага, будет тебе экскурсия, сволочь. Думаешь, эти дети такие честные? Ладно. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, когда Джеймс и его банда узнают все секреты нашей компании из экскурсии. Тогда неприятности будут не у меня. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004265FB P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Chems_InsectRepellent Recipe: Insect Repellent Рецепт: репеллент от насекомых PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004249A2 ZZZM01C_Roboticist_ManagementNote_old Note From Management Служебная записка от администрации Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Доктор Сонг, Я с радостью поручаю вам эту задачу — повести в будущее новое поколение ученых. Вскоре наш прославленный исследовательский центр примет у себя скаутов-пионеров — юных робототехников, и ваш голос будет сопровождать их в ходе экскурсии по нашему комплексу. Знаю, это поручение может вам не понравиться, ведь вы были решительно против этого мероприятия (и часто выражали свое несогласие). Но мне кажется, что, проведя эту экскурсию, вы поймете, насколько она важна для будущего нашей компании. Ведь, в конце концов, скауты-пионеры — замечательная организация. Мы можем рассчитывать на то, что они будут вести себя достойно. И мы определенно можем быть уверены в том, что они сохранят нашу тайну. Мой племянник Джеймс тоже скаут, и если они такие же, как он, то беспокоиться не о чем. Кроме того, когда мы приведем этих детей сюда и расскажем им о чудесах роботехники, то после этого они станут горячими приверженцами QUOTEРобКоQUOTE. Представьте себе бесконечный поток юных гениев, которые обожают нашу корпорацию и мечтают заниматься роботехникой. Тех, кто так сильно влюблен в нашу компанию, что готов работать за гроши. Кстати, маркетинг в восторге от этой идеи. Дети — отличный пиар. Так что возьмите себя в руки, доктор, и за работу. Руководство Ага, будет тебе экскурсия, сволочь. Думаешь, эти дети такие честные? Ладно. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, когда Джеймс и его банда в ходе экскурсии узнают все секреты нашей компании. Тогда неприятности будут не у меня. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00424883 P02L_McCreary_TaskList Task List Список дел props props\note_classified.nif DESC: СПИСОК ДЕЛ: Найти нового подопытного Добыть материалы для исследований Ядовитая вода Косторез Паяльная лампаИзбавиться от неудачных подопытных COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00424726 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Workshop_Bed_PioneerScout_SleepingBag Plan: Pioneer Scout Sleeping Bag Схема: спальный мешок скаута-пионера props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 1 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00424728 P01C_Recipe_Workshop_Container_PioneerScout_StashBox Plan: Pioneer Scout Stash Box Схема: тайник скаута-пионера props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 5 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0042454E LC010_VaultTecNote01 Letter from Vault-Tec Письмо из Волт-Тек props props/note_topsecret.nif DESC: Уведомление о принятии УБЕЖИЩЕ 51 QUOTEВОЛТ-ТЕКQUOTE РАД ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ВАС В УБЕЖИЩЕ 51 Поздравляем WELCH, IDA ! Ваша кандидатура одобрена, и вы станете частью будущего Америки в VAULT 51 ! Пожалуйста, заполните все приложенные к сообщению бумаги и отправьте письмо со своим согласием по почте не позднее OCT 1, 2077 . Представитель QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE скоро свяжется с вами по телефону, чтобы ответить на все ваши вопросы и организовать ваш переезд в VAULT 51 . Мы мечтаем о том, чтобы познакомиться с вами! С уважением, Ваши друзья из QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00424547 LC095_ToStevieNote01 10/15/77 15.10.77 Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Дорогой Стиви, Взломала реестр Убежищ. Дело плохо. Скажи маме, пусть откажется. Я еду домой. До встречи Миллс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00424546 LC095_ToMillsNote01 10/01/77 01.10.77 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Миллс! Ну что, маме дали место в 51-м... Узнаешь что-нибудь про него в школе? И сразу сообщи мне? Сестренка, я тебя люблю. Смотри, не попадись. С любовью, Стиви COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042455E Babylon_Intro_Checklist Checklist Контрольный список props props/note_classified.nif DESC: X Отвлечь его X Припрятать остаток припасов X Прыгнуть во второй ящик X Молить бога о спасении X Найти кого-нибудь из 76 Убить ZAX COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00424548 LC095_Envelope01 Empty Envelope Пустой конверт interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: МИЛЛС УЭЛЧ УНИВЕРСИТЕТ QUOTEВОЛТ-ТЕКQUOTE МОРГАНТАУН СЕМЬЯ УЭЛЧ 25 КАНОВА-СТРИТ БЕКЛИ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042101C Recipe_Weapon_Thrown_SheepsquatchShard Plan: Sheepsquatch Shard Схема: частица шипсквотча Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00421217 Recipe_Chems_SFS09_FormulaQ Recipe: Formula Q Рецепт: формула Q PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0041B8D2 P01L_McCreary_DoorCode Door Codes Коды от двери Props Props\NoteRipped_LowPoly.nif DESC: 851 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00415563 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Posters_Bucketlist_Postcards Plan: Postcard Collage Poster Схема: плакат — коллаж из открыток props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00412275 P01B_Mini_Random04_TrainNote UNSOLVED: Missing Girls НЕ РАСКРЫТО: "Пропавшие девушки" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: студентки из Кларксвилля В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: На реке, около Кларксвилля ФАКТЫ * Полиция замалчивает это дело! - кто они? почему их имена не сообщаются? * Они что-то недоговаривают Почему? * В последний раз их видели заходящими в лес у речки - Поисково-спасательную команду так и не отправили. заговор! ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: В одиночку мне не справиться. Мне нужна ваша помощь! Ну и псих! Не слушай этот бред. Он твердит о шипсквотче и каппах, не затыкаясь. Чуваку явно нужна шапочка из фольги. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00412274 P01B_Mini_Random02_TrainNote UNSOLVED: Missing Hikers НЕ РАСКРЫТО: "Пропавшие туристы" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: туристы из Мононги В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: В лесу к югу от Мононги ФАКТЫ * Туристов нашли мертвыми Полиция замалчивает это дело! * Полиция Мононги ведет расследование Начать отсюда? * Вскрытие запрещено Почему нам нельзя прочитать отчеты? * Журналистам ничего не сообщали - Что они скрывают? ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: В одиночку мне не справиться. Чтобы раскрыть эту тайну, мне нужна ваша помощь. Чувак, да ты сдурел. Не слушай этого полоумного. Он целый час болтал о шипсквотче. Черт знает, что это за тварь такая. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0040DF45 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_MountedDeerSkull Plan: Deer Skull Схема: черепа оленей props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0040DF43 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_Gorilla Plan: Mounted Gorilla Head Схема: голова гориллы на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00404AAB P01B_Mini_Random03_Book_Start_Generic MISSING: The Priblos ПРОПАЛИ: Прибло props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: Жанель и Рэймонд Прибло В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ Саммерсвилл, магазин QUOTEДиковинки ПриблоQUOTE ФАКТЫ: * Жанель — опытный охотник и таксидермист * Рэймонд занимается магазином * Отсутствует фургончик Рэймонда * Прибло охотятся на редких животных * Жанель владеет несколькими охотничьими лагерями ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Возможно, Прибло столкнулись с опасным хищником на одной из своих стоянок. Если заметите их фургончик, берегитесь диких зверей и сообщите об этом властям! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004044D3 P01B_Mini_Random04_BoardNote UNSOLVED: Missing Girls НЕ РАСКРЫТО: "Пропавшие девушки" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: студентки из Кларксвилля В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: На реке, около Кларксвилля ФАКТЫ * Девушки несовершеннолетние, их имена не сообщаются - кто они? * Полиция Кларксвилля замалчивает это дело Почему? * В последний раз их видели заходящими в лес у речки - Искать там ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Неподалеку от Кларксберга пропали две девушки-подростка. Известно, что они любили проводить время у реки. Они и до этого уходили из дома, а потом возвращались, поэтому полиция так и не отправила поисково-спасательную команду. Я, возможно, преувеличиваю, и это явно не шипсквотч, но я всегда подозревал, что каппам — персонажам японской мифологии, которые заманивают детей в воду, — водоемы Аппалачии пришлись бы по вкусу. А вдруг удастся это доказать? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004044D4 P01B_Mini_Random02_BoardNote UNSOLVED: Missing Hikers НЕ РАСКРЫТО: "Пропавшие туристы" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: туристы из Мононги В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: В лесу к югу от Мононги ФАКТЫ * Туристов нашли мертвыми - Где они были? * Полиция Мононги ведет расследование Начать отсюда? * Вскрытие проведено - Можно ли прочитать отчеты? * В газеты ничего не сообщали - Что они скрывают? ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Несколько туристов объявлены пропавшими без вести в окрестностях Мононги. Как сообщают из департамента парков и развлечений Мононги, полицейское управление города начало расследование, однако больше никакой информации обнародовано не было. Туристы пропадают в лесу? Утверждается, что шипсквотч ревностно охраняет свои границы. Не удивлюсь, если он сожрал незадачливых туристов на обед. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004041CE P01b_Mini_Random01_FromRay From Ray От Рэя props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Спринтер! Надеюсь, это письмо застанет тебя в добром здравии. Наверняка ты слышал о том, что произошло, — если ты жив, конечно. Лора старается заходить к тебе каждый раз, как ходит за припасами, но, к сожалению, многие из твоих кошек убежали. Я знаю, как они для тебя важны. Лора сказала, что Мари все еще бродит где-то поблизости... Неудивительно, она же твоя любимица. Мы договорились, что это будет последняя вылазка Лоры. Уходить так далеко становится слишком опасно, и, честно говоря... мы теряем надежду. Я попросил ее оставить там это письмо — так, на всякий случай. Спринтер... Если ты вернешься, приходи в Уэлч повидать нас. Мы живем прямо за почтой. Вместе мы все преодолеем, и еще... мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное. Рэй COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004036EC P01B_Mini_Robot01_BoPeepNote Bo-Peep's Note on Calvin Записка Бо Пип о Кэлвине props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Бо Пип: заметки о задании — 10/77: Последняя попытка Кэлвина (прости, Барашек) опять закончилась пшиком, так что теперь все — пан или пропал. Я уже жалею, не надо было так заступаться за этого идиота. Если и эта встреча пройдет без толку, то с меня хватит. И с ним тоже все будет кончено — в самом нехорошем смысле. Волк нервничает. Он показал психопрофиль, и у меня тоже волосы зашевелились. Если бы я увидела его дальше, то стала бы я и дальше продвигать этот проект? Захотела бы им руководить? Как Кэлвина вообще допустили работать в QUOTEБишиQUOTE? Ладно, жалеть уже поздновато. Прикладная социология — это одно, а мы тут совсем другим заняты. У нас все про науку, а в науке Кэлвин собаку съел. Я это точно знаю. Мы встретимся, он предъявит результаты, и все будет шик-блеск. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0040347F P01B_Mini_Albino_StartingNote Unsolved: Sighting at Thomas Farm Не раскрыто: "Случай наблюдения на ферме Томаса" props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: СЛУЧАЙ НАБЛЮДЕНИЯ: Загадочное существо В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ЕГО ВИДЕЛИ: Ферма Томаса ФАКТЫ: * В QUOTEЧарлстон геральдQUOTE опубликован репортаж о том, что недалеко от фермы семьи Томасов было замечено странное, неестественно белое существо. Туда отправили репортера для расследования. — Шипсквотч? * Когда репортер обратился к единственному жителю фермы Биллу Томасу, тот сердито потребовал, чтобы его оставили в покое, и заявил, что QUOTEне хотел никому причинить вредаQUOTE и руководствовался QUOTEисключительно благими намерениямиQUOTE. — Обман? Проверить ферму ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Что он имел в виду? У него был виноватый вид. Может быть, он как-то связан с шипсквотчем. Это дело определенно заслуживает более пристального рассмотрения. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00403342 P01B_Mini_Squatch01_CryptidArticle3 C.H. Monthly, October "Охотник на криптидов" (октябрь) props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ЕЖЕМЕСЯЧНЫЙ ЖУРНАЛ "ОХОТНИК НА КРИПТИДОВ" Октябрь 2077 года Пора открывать новый сезон охоты на криптидов. И в солнце и в дождь наши бдительные читатели продолжают собирать полезную информацию о том, где были замечены криптиды. А еще в новостной рассылке этого месяца мы порадуем вас лучшим из того, что вы прислали нам в редакцию. Ода Молероту Петра из округа Канова "Глаза красны, как два рубина Или укус от комара Она у входа в мою спальню Что привело ее сюда? Желанье, Радость иль беда?" Откуда взялся зловонный туман? Йон из округа Гринбрайер "Мы почему-то не задумываемся о том, почему Флэтвудское чудовище так пахнет. Многие списывают это на то, что ему пришлось пролететь через пять слоев атмосферы. Однако следует отметить, что экзоскелет монстра должен быть отлично подготовлен для таких испытаний. Что если запах появился у него после приключений на ближайшей ферме? А может, это неудачная попытка нам понравиться? Или же сероводородный метеоризм проявился у чудовища в результате стресса?" Застенчивое признание Майкл из округа Джефферсон "Меня пригласила в турпоход одноклассница, очень красивая... но, если честно, я согласился только потому, что в Беркли-Спрингс видели шипсквотча, и я мечтал его выследить. Это очень некрасиво, да? Надеюсь, что все-таки не совсем... Мне нравится Синди, но до шипсквотча ей далеко". Мы тебя понимаем, Майкл. Как мы тебя понимаем! Джулия Х. Парк COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004032A6 P01B_Mini_Random03_Book_Start MISSING: The Priblos ПРОПАЛИ: Прибло props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: Жанель и Рэймонд Прибло В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: Саммерсвилл, магазин QUOTEДиковинки ПриблоQUOTE ФАКТЫ: * Жанель — опытный охотник и таксидермист — пошла на охоту? * Рэймонд занимается магазином Начать оттуда? * Отсутствует фургончик Рэймонда — уехал с товаром? * Прибло охотятся на редких животных — каких именно? * Жанель владеет несколькими охотничьими лагерями — ГДЕ? ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Возможно, Прибло столкнулись с опасным хищником на одной из своих стоянок. Если заметите их фургончик, берегитесь диких зверей и сообщите об этом властям! — они вроде бы наводили справки о Звере из Бекли? Или о Букуле? Надо найти их фургончик и лагерь, они наверняка где-то там. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0040329E P01B_Mini_Random03_Book_Directions Directions to Janelle's Camp Местонахождение лагеря Жанель Props Props\NoteRipped_LowPoly.nif DESC: Как добраться до лагеря Бекли Припаркуйся рядом с моей машиной Иди на восток, за большое дерево Переберись через небольшой овраг, который выходит к озеру Ищи мою старую палатку COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00403273 P01B_Mini_Random03_Book_Letter Letter to Calvin Requested Требуемое письмо Кэлвину props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Рэймонд! Срочно напиши ван Лоу и скажи, что мы работаем над их заказом. Они не пожалеют, что пришлось столько ждать. Мы все сделаем в лучшем виде! Я тут виделась с Кэлвином, он выглядит слегка потерянным. Странным. Не знаю, как объяснить. Его ни Букула не интересует, ни даже Горзилла. Вы ведь с Кэлвином вроде дружили? Я не знаю, это у него по жизни проблемы, или лично я ему чем-то не нравлюсь, но поговори с ним, очень тебя прошу. Жанель COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0040326E P01B_Lying_NoteToWolf02 Knick-knack Paddywhack Пиф-паф! Ой-ой-ой! Умирает зайчик мой props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Друг мой ВОЛК! Собаке всегда можно кинуть кость, а вот что делать с волком? Если хочешь это узнать, спускайся в подвал. Удачи. Барашек COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004005E0 TestVanLowePoster Propaganda Flyer Агитационная листовка SetDressing SetDressing\LyingLowePoster\LyingLowePoster_01.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003FFAE1 recipe_mod_melee_BearArm_Heavy Plan: Bear Arm Heavy Mod Схема: модификация "Тяжелая медвежья лапища" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FFAE0 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_BearArm Plan: Bear Arm Схема: медвежья лапища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 210 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FFAE2 recipe_mod_melee_BearArm_Puncturing Plan: Bear Arm Puncturing Mod Схема: модификация "Медвежьей лапищи" с пробойником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FC7E4 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Posters_PioneerScout_Plants Plan: Pioneer Scout Plant Poster Схема: плакат скаутов-пионеров о растениях props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 1 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FC7E1 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_PioneerScout_Tadpole Plan: Pioneer Scout Banner: Tadpole Схема: знамя скаута-пионера "Головастик" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 1 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FC7E0 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_FlagsUSA_Clean Plan: U.S. Flags (Clean) Схема: флаг США (чистый) props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 2 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FC7E3 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_PioneerScout_Possum Plan: Pioneer Scout Banner: Possum Схема: знамя скаута-пионера "Опоссум" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 1 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FC7E2 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_PioneerScout_Squirrel Plan: Pioneer Scout Banner: Squirrel Схема: знамя скаута-пионера "Белка" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 30 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FBF4E NukaColaPlant_FeedbackForm03_Lewis NCX13-GP01 Feedback Form Незаполненная форма NCX13-GP01 Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ФОРМА ОБРАТНОЙ СВЯЗИ ДЛЯ ДЕГУСТАЦИИ "ЯДЕР-КОЛЫ" НАЗВАНИЕ ОБРАЗЦА: NCX13-GP01 ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ 1 ДО 10, ГДЕ 10 — НАИБОЛЕЕ ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ ПОКАЗАТЕЛЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОЦЕНИТЕ СВОИ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: ГЛУБИНА ВКУСА: 3,74 КОНСИСТЕНЦИЯ: 5,2 КИСЛОТА: 0,4 АРОМАТ: 2,2 ОТТЕНКИ ВКУСА: 4,275 СЛАДОСТЬ: 9,1 МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИВКУС: 7,66 ПОСЛЕВКУСИЕ: 1,9 ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПОВТОРИТЬ: 0,17 ВКУС В ЦЕЛОМ: 3 ОБЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: 3.7645 КОММЕНТАРИЙ: Привет создателям газировки! С вами Льюис, фанат Ядер-колы номер один во всем мире! (Пожалуй, если не считать самого мистера Брэдбертона.) Что касается образца NCX13-GP01, мне кажется, что это чрезвычайно неудачная попытка изменить превосходную первоначальную формулу. Начинайте все сначала. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003FBF37 ZZZP01B_Wolf_RecallKey_Recipe Recall Keycard Recipe Рецепт карты запуска отзыва props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: ВРЕМЕННО — Здесь будет рецепт изготовления карты запуска отзыва штурмотрона COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003FBB9D recipe_mod_BowieKnife_Material_Paint_Scout Plan: Pioneer Scout Bowie Knife Paint Схема: окраска "Нож-боуи скаута-пионера" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FBB9C Recipe_Brewing_ToxicGin Recipe: Toxic Gin Рецепт: ядовитый джин PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003FB9E4 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Material_Paint_NukaQuantum Plan: X-01 Power Armor Nuka-Cola Quantum Paint Схема: окраска для силовой брони X-01 "Квантовая Ядер-Кола" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F7F9F CUT_Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_Effigy Plan: Fasnacht Effigy Схема: карнавальное чучело props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F6B5A Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_Fasnacht_OldManWinter Plan: Old Man Winter Effigy Схема: чучело старика Мороза props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F6B59 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_Balloons Plan: Fasnacht Balloons Схема: карнавальные воздушные шарики props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F6A24 zzz_P01B_Mini_Random01_PrintoutGhostNotes Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F5E9C Recipe_Chem_StimGas Plan: Stimpak Diffuser Схема: распылитель стимулятора Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F5E98 P01B_Mini_Random04_Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Rugs_PicnicBlanket Plan: Picnic Blanket Схема: покрывало для пикника props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F5E97 P01B_Mini_Squatch01_Recipe_Cooking_MeatPie Recipe: Mystery Meat Pie Рецепт: пирог с таинственным мясом PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F5CA0 P01B_Lying_01_Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Wolf Plan: Mounted Wolf Head Схема: голова волка на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F5C51 Recipe_Brewing_WhiteRussian Recipe: White Russian Рецепт: коктейль "Белый русский" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F5105 P01b_Mini_Random02_Journal02 Last Page from Dr. Frank's Journal Страница из дневника доктора Фрэнка props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Запись 726. Я нашел берлогу Пушка, но пока что туда не совался. Он выглядит спокойным. Я попробую его усыпить. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F5103 P01b_Mini_Random02_Journal01 Page from Dr. Frank's Journal Страница из дневника доктора Фрэнка props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Запись 725. Мне встретился странный тип в хижине у озера. Преградил мне дорогу, говорил грубо, помочь не захотел. Я пойду вверх по течению и попробую отыскать Пушка. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F4B1C Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_PoleLantern Plan: Fasnacht Pole Lantern Схема: карнавальный фонарь на шесте props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B24 Recipe_Workshop_CeilingDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_Snowflakes Plan: Fasnacht Hanging Snowflakes Схема: подвешенные карнавальные снежинки props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B21 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_GarlandBranch Plan: Fasnacht Branch Garland Схема: карнавальный венок из веток props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B22 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_GarlandHelvetia Plan: Fasnacht Helvetia Garland Схема: гельвецианский карнавальный венок props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B26 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Rugs_Fasnacht_ConfettiPile Plan: Fasnacht Confetti Pile Схема: кучка конфетти props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B1F Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_WallFlag Plan: Fasnacht Mounted Flag Схема: установленный карнавальный флаг props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B1D Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_PoleFlag Plan: Fasnacht Flag Pole Схема: карнавальный флагшток props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B2C zzzRecipe_Headwear_Fasnacht_Beret Plan: Fasnacht Beret Схема: карнавальный берет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B25 Recipe_Workshop_CeilingDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_Ribbons Plan: Fasnacht Hanging Ribbons Схема: подвешенные карнавальные ленты props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B23 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_PartyStreamers Plan: Fasnacht Party Streamers Схема: праздничные карнавальные гирлянды props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B1E Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_PoleRibbons Plan: Fasnacht Ribbons Pole Схема: шест с карнавальными лентами props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4B20 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Misc_Fasnacht_WallBranch Plan: Fasnacht Mounted Ribbons Схема: закрепленные карнавальные ленты props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F476C Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Signs_GreekLetters Plan: Greek Letters Set Схема: набор греческих букв props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4769 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Fasnacht_AlpineHorn Plan: Alpine Horn Схема: альпийский рожок props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4747 zzz_DoNotUse COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4749 Recipe_Workshop_Crafting_Brewing_BeerKeg Plan: Beer Keg Схема: пивная бочка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4600 Recipe_Workshop_Crafting_Brewing_Fermenter Plan: Fermenting Station Схема: аппарат для брожения props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F446F Recipe_Brewing_TickbloodTequila_Margarita Recipe: Tick Blood Tequila Margarita Рецепт: коктейль "Маргарита" из текилы "Кровь клеща" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F4470 Recipe_Brewing_TickbloodTequila_Sunrise Recipe: Tick Blood Tequila Sunrise Рецепт: коктейль "Восходящее солнце" из текилы "Кровь клеща" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F446E Recipe_Brewing_LeadChampagne_Mimosa Recipe: Lead Champagne Mimosa Рецепт: коктейль "Мимоза" из свинцового шампанского PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F446D Recipe_Brewing_LeadChampagne_Bellini Recipe: Lead Champagne Bellini Рецепт: коктейль "Беллини" из свинцового шампанского PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F446C Recipe_Brewing_FirecrackerWhiskey_OldFashioned Recipe: Firecracker Whiskey Old Fashioned Рецепт: коктейль "Олд фешен" из взрывного виски PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F446B Recipe_Brewing_FirecrackerWhiskey_Manhattan Recipe: Firecracker Whiskey Manhattan Рецепт: коктейль "Манхеттен" из взрывного виски PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F3831 P01B_Mini_Random03_Book_Note Note for Raymond Записка для Рэймонда props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Рэймонд! Припасы сложи в мою палатку и жди там. НЕ ГУЛЯЙ с приманкой по лесу! Я ушла наверх по склону, хочу еще раз проверить пещеру. Мне кажется, у Зверя детеныши, я слышала писк. Сиди смирно, веди себя хорошо. Я скоро вернусь! Жанель COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F3830 P01B_Mini_Random03_Book_Catalog Catalog of Curios Каталог диковинок props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ДИКОВИНКИ ПРИБЛО Каталог Уникальных чучел Букула: полуолень, получудовище... 1999 долларов Месть Букулы: скелет... 2499 долларов НОВИНКА! Катастрофа: болотный кот... 2999 долларов Псонит: демонический пес... 999 долларов Король-лис: помесь лисы и инопланетного существа... 999 долларов ПО АКЦИИ! Горзилла: паукообразная обезьяна... 2499 долларов НОВИНКА! Резиновая уточка: к праздникам... 1499 долларов НОВИНКА! ПРИНИМАЮТСЯ ЗАКАЗЫ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F2694 P01b_Mini_Robot01_WolfLetterToPeep Wolf's Letter to Bo-Peep Письмо Волка для Бо Пип Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Бо Пип! Встречайся со своим Барашком, если считаешь нужным. Твой энтузиазм насчет его QUOTEпроектовQUOTE я по-прежнему не разделяю, но надеюсь, что хоть какая-то прибыль от них будет. Ты за него отвечаешь. Ты продвигала этот проект. Пора показать, ради чего было так напрягаться. Твой отчет я хочу выслушать лично, но с прошлого раза я сменил местонахождение. Так что встретимся в Бекли, в QUOTEСэндвичах СэлаQUOTE. Город переживает не лучшие времена, зато в забегаловке пусто — подслушивать некому. Не забудь сжечь записку, как прочитаешь. Волк COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F26A1 ZZZP01B_Mini_Robot01_Complaint Customer Complaint Жалоба клиента Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Почтовое отделение Уэлча Жалоба посетителя ------------- Посетитель потребовал доступа к ячейке 8425. Предъявил документ на имя мистера Волка. Почтовая ячейка принадлежит мисс Пип. Она открыла доступ мистеру Вулфу. Мистер Волк доступа не получал. Он заявил, что имеет доступ к абонентскому ящику, несмотря на то, что в списке доступа его нет. Посетитель был перенаправлен к заведующему. Заведующий подтвердил отсутствие наличия доступа. Посетитель заявил, что заведующий не имеет права рассматривать жалобу на самого себя. Представители властей были вызваны для разрешения ситуации. Посетитель отбыл, не дождавшись их появления. Заведующий почтой Уэлча COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F269F ZZZP01b_Mini_Robot01_BlacksheepCode Coded Message Закодированное сообщение Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: У Бо Пип на речке потерялись овечки. Их Бо Пип никак не найдет. А эти овечки сидят на крылечке И ждут, когда Бо Пип придет. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F25F3 zzz_P01B_Mini_Random01_PrintoutCatBdays Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F25F0 P01b_Mini_Random01_LetterToL Letter to L Письмо для Л. props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Привет, Л.! Спасибо, что согласилась присмотреть за моими пушистиками. Прилагаю инструкции, как с ними обращаться. И еще. Я не знаю, сколько меня не будет, но на всякий случай оставил на терминале список идей для подарков на дни рождения. Сохрани чеки, и я тебе все верну! Удачи тебе. Еще раз спасибо. Передавай привет Р. КУДРЯШ. Короткошерстный. Любит, когда еду оставляют под столом. ДИЕГО и ДОЛЛИ. Эта парочка неразлучна. Рекомендую надевать перчатки. ЭЛМА. Она у нас многопалая, так что ей нужно будет регулярно подстригать когти. ПЬЯНЧУЖКА. Хорошая киса, но вот зубки ей и вправду нужно будет чистить. МАРИ. QUOTEКлюч к моему сердцуQUOTE, моя лучшая подруга, единственная во всем мире, кому я ДОВЕРЯЮ. Любит спать на терминале. РУБИ. Надеюсь, Р. напомнил тебе надеть длинные брюки. СЛЕДОПЫТ. Крупный, но ходит бесшумно. Ветеринар посадил его на особую диету. ОБНИМАШКА. Это имя дано ей в шутку. Серьезно. Даже не пытайся обниматься с Обнимашкой! К сожалению, ей тоже надо будет почистить зубы... Извини. КЛЕО. Я на всякий случай оставил щетку для шерсти — вдруг у тебя будет возможность. МИТЧЕЛ и СПЕНСЕР. Я их не различаю. Обожают лазать. Береги голову. Еще раз спасибо! СПРИНТЕР COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F25F1 P01B_Mini_Random01_CryptidArticle2 C.H. Monthly, January "Охотник на криптидов" (январь) props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ЕЖЕМЕСЯЧНЫЙ ЖУРНАЛ "ОХОТНИК НА КРИПТИДОВ" Январь 2075 г. Приветствуем всех охотников на криптидов, правдоискателей и исследователей паранормальных явлений! В этом месяце мы расскажем вам о совершенно особенном представителе семейства легендарных существ — шипсквотче. Не нужно смеяться, дорогой читатель. За эти годы мы накопили множество доказательств и убедительных случаев наблюдения, описанных жителями Аппалачии. Да, вы не ошиблись: плавные склоны и туманные вершины гор Аппалачии — любимое прибежище нашего мохнатого друга. Читатели со всей страны вспомнят, что Аппалачия уже известна как место обитания нескольких криптидов, среди которых шипсквотч стоит особняком. Очевидцы описывают его как огромное, шести метров ростом, чудовище со спиралевидными рогами и ужасными клыками; некоторые утверждают, что он способен прокусить чистую сталь. Еще ходят слухи, что его шерсть отнюдь не "белая как снег"; исследователи считают, что это, скорее, не шерсть, а иглы. Никаких свитеров из шерсти шипсквотча, пожалуйста. Однако, пожалуй, самая печальная слава идет о его отходах жизнедеятельности. Скажем так, это главная отличительная черта шипсквотча (мы же знаем, что вы не против примитивных шуток). Некоторые утверждают, что моча у шипсквотча такая кислая, что может оставить на коже ожог, который будет заживать несколько дней. Были случаи, когда всего одна капля лишала охотника зрения на всю жизнь... Фу! Разумеется, местные правительства Аппалачии уже много лет скрывают его существование ото всех. Мы считаем, что они, возможно, даже сотрудничают с Молеротом и гипнотизируют врачей, которые лечат пострадавших от мочи шипсквотча (подробнее об этом читайте в мартовском выпуске). Собираетесь на охоту за шипсквотчем? Обязательно напишите нам и расскажите о своих находках. И, как всегда, берегите себя, мыслите открыто и ищите правду. Джулия Х. Парк ЧУШЬ СОБАЧЬЯ! Если хотите узнать ПРАВДУ о шипсквотче, найдите меня. Меня зовут Спринтер Конрой. Ступайте на юг от мотеля "Южная красавица", ищите хижину с кошками. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F25F5 P01B_Mini_Random01_Journal2 Day 82 День 82 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: День 82 Сюда упал еще один человек. Его зовут Микки. У нас было довольно сильное землетрясение, после чего Микки свалился сверху. Микки говорит дикие вещи, но я начинаю ему верить. Он сказал, что миру конец. Заявил, что он член банды поваров (???), и без конца твердит мне, что у нас есть лишь один способ выжить, и что он меня всему научит. Даже не знаю, как к нему относиться. День 90 Много думал о Рэе и Лоре. Я так и не был у них в Уэлче после переезда. Господи, надеюсь, у них все нормально. Надо было сказать Рэю о том, что я разоблачил шипсквотча... Но... Знал ли он то, чего не знал я? Эта мысль никак не идет у меня из головы. День 100? 200? 1000? Господи боже, Микки убил Кевина. Задушил во сне. Он сказал, что Кевин должен был умереть, чтобы дать нам шанс выжить. Я не могу этого сделать. Кто-нибудь, помогите. Он сказал, что так нужно. Сказал, что мы... Мы... Микки заставил меня съе... Мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, помогите. Мне так стыдно. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F25F2 zzz_P01B_Mini_Random01_PrintoutMeetingNotes Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F25F6 P01B_Mini_Random01_Journal1 Day 1 День 1 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Это Спринтер. Если вы найдете эту записку или мое тело, просто оставьте их и не трогайте. Может быть, их найдет тот, кто меня знает. Я провалился в этот сточный колодец и сломал обе ноги. Скоро я умру. Пожалуйста, покормите моих кошек. День 2 Я еще не умер и уже не один! До меня сюда свалился кое-кто еще. Его зовут Кевин, и он вроде как лесник. Отлично разбирается в выживании, показал мне, где найти питьевую воду и мох, который можно есть. Еще мы едим жуков. Организму нужны белки! Он сказал, что его товарищи со дня на день начнут прочесывать этот район. День 24 Никто не придет. Нога зажила, но кости срослись неправильно. Мы с Кевином пытались сделать шины, но дерево здесь, внизу, слишком сырое и крошится. Я целыми днями просто ползаю в грязи, ем жуков и пью грязную воду. Я здесь умру. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F25F4 P01B_Mini_Random01_Journal3 A New Day Новый день props props/note_classified.nif DESC: новый день кевин был слабым. микки был слабым. а я сильный. Я забрал у них всю силу. Теперь я вижу солнечный свет. Я не хочу уходить. Да мне и не нужно. Я буду ждать здесь. ждать, когда слабаки найдут ко мне дорогу. Я заберу их силу. Я стану сильнее. Я переживу этот мир. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F21AE CUT_P01B_Mini_Squatch01_MichaelsJournal Michael's Journal Дневник Майкла props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Когда Синди позвала меня в поход, я решил, что это идеальная возможность продвинуться в расследовании очередной городской легенды: ~ ШИПСКВОТЧ ~ - Густая шерсть - Бараньи рога - Размером с медведя - Иногда именуется "Белой тварью" - Пахнет серой (ложное утверждение?) Чаще всего шипсквотча называют жутким и пугающим, но я предпочел бы воздержаться от оценок, пока не увижу его своими глазами. Буду сегодня держать ухо востро. Думаю (надеюсь), мои читатели будут в восторге. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F1BE0 BMO_BunkerNote07_SecretDoorsNote Secret Door Sale! Продажа секретной двери! props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Грандиозная распродажа потайных дверей! Не пропустите! Предложение ограничено! Купив две потайные двери, третью вы получаете в подарок! Такое потрясающее предложение никак нельзя упускать!* *Доставка и установка не входят в рамки данной акции. Покупатель должен уплатить сервисный сбор в размере 35% от стоимости. В стоимость включены налоги и скрытые доплаты. Все три двери должны быть одинаковыми. Подробности уточняйте в магазине. Предложение действует только в пределах штата. Приобретая дверь, вы подписываетесь на один дополнительный продукт в месяц. Прочтение этого текста дает нам право продавать ваши персональные данные. Если вы не согласны с этими условиями, то обязаны отменить прочтение этого соглашения. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F1B6B BMO_BunkerNote07_TastingAreaNote My Advice Мой совет props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Дружище! Мой тебе совет: спрячь эту штуку. Продажники знают ВСЁ, особенно — куда уходят их деньги, и скоро разразится буря негодования по поводу бюджета... Все подозрения сразу падут на тебя, и я тоже попаду под раздачу за то, что собираюсь тебе помочь. Я знаю место, где ты можешь устроить тайник. С глаз долой — из сердца вон. Я подправлю строки в ведомостях расходов, и никто ничего не узнает. Не искушай судьбу. Ради нас обоих. Я заберу один ключ с собой в Танагру, когда поеду к детям. Второй оставляю тебе. Он там, где в прошлый раз лежала та штука. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F1BDA BMO_BunkerNote07_CrashedPlaneNote Attention: Nuka Cola Technician Внимание: Техник "Ядер-колы" props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Корпорация QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE Служба безопасности С сожалением мы вынуждены сообщить вам, что вы немедленно освобождаетесь от занимаемой должности по причине нарушения контракта и пренебрежения показателями прибыли корпорации QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE. Нам стало известно, что вы виновны в краже и перепродаже собственности корпорации QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE. Мы требуем, чтобы вы вернули все украденное имущество, рекламную продукцию, пароли, новые предметы одежды и вооружения. Кроме того, вы должны немедленно уничтожить все неавторизованные версии систем маркетинга корпорации QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE, которые вы могли установить. И, наконец, мы требуем, чтобы вы сдались сотрудникам отдела по обеспечению безопасности QUOTEЯдер-колыQUOTE. Благодарим вас за готовность к сотрудничеству. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F143E E01F_Fasnacht_Analysis_Good Fasnacht Residue Analysis Анализ остаточных явлений Фаcтнахта interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: ОТЧЕТ ОБ АНАЛИЗЕ ОСТАТКОВ МИКРОАНАЛИЗ: органические остатки ОБЪЕКТ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ: старинная пивная кружка ЦЕЛЬ: проанализировать частицы органических остатков на предмет наличия следов традиционных напитков Фастнахта. РЕЗУЛЬТАТ: все возвращенные кружки содержат остатки, соответствующие нужному периоду. В результате анализа обнаружены следы красного вина, различных специй и других продуктов. Чтобы узнать подробнее, см. окончательный отчет. КАЧЕСТВО: превосходное COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F143F E01F_Fasnacht_Analysis_Bad Fasnacht Residue Analysis Анализ остаточных явлений Фаcтнахта interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: ОТЧЕТ ОБ АНАЛИЗЕ ОСТАТКОВ МИКРОАНАЛИЗ: органические остатки ОБЪЕКТ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ: старинная пивная кружка ЦЕЛЬ: проанализировать частицы органических остатков на предмет наличия следов традиционных напитков Фастнахта. РЕЗУЛЬТАТ: возвращенные кружки не содержат остатков, соответствующих нужному периоду. Для продолжения анализа нужны разные пивные кружки. КАЧЕСТВО: низкое COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F1215 Recipe_Mod_Camera_SnapMatic_Lens_Targeting Plan: ProSnap Deluxe Targeting Lens Схема: целеуказательный объектив "Про-Щелк Делюкс" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F1214 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Mod_Camera_SnapMatic_Lens_NightVision Plan: ProSnap Deluxe Night-Vision Lens Схема: объектив для ночной съемки "Про-Щелк Делюкс" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 5 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F1213 Recipe_Mod_Camera_SnapMatic_Lens_200mm Plan: ProSnap Deluxe 200mm Lens Схема: 200-мм объектив "Про-Щелк Делюкс" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F1212 Recipe_Mod_Camera_SnapMatic_Lens_105mm Plan: ProSnap Deluxe 105mm Lens Схема: 105-мм объектив "Про-Щелк Делюкс" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0B33 Recipe_Brewing_MountainHoneyMoonshine Recipe: Mountain Honey Moonshine Рецепт: самогон "Горный мед" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0B31 Recipe_Brewing_BeerPickaxePilsner Recipe: Pickaxe Pilsner Рецепт: пилзнер "Секач" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0B2D Recipe_Brewing_BeerBlackwaterBrew Recipe: Blackwater Brew Рецепт: пиво "Блэкуотер" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0B32 Recipe_Brewing_CranberryMoonshine Recipe: Cranberry Moonshine Рецепт: клюковка PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0B2F Recipe_Brewing_BeerOakHollerLager Recipe: Oak Holler Lager Рецепт: лагер "Оук-холлер" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0B34 Recipe_Brewing_DLC04_NukaCola_Dark Recipe: Nuka-Cola Dark Рецепт: темная "Ядер-Кола" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0B30 Recipe_Brewing_BeerOldPossum Recipe: Old Possum Рецепт: пиво "Старый опоссум" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0B2E Recipe_Brewing_BeerNewRiverRedAle Recipe: New River Red Ale Рецепт: красный эль "Нью-ривер" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003F0736 P01B_Lying02_WolfCheckin Wolf Check-in #64 Волк: выход на связь #64 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Волк. Выход на связь #64. Барашек так и не отчитался. Это было его последнее предупреждение. Бо-Пип мертва. Возможно, Барашек имеет к этому отношение. Сегодня проведу ликвидацию. Внимание! Агентам понадобятся пропуск и дальнейшие инструкции. У Бо-Пип был небольшой наблюдательный пункт, с которого она следила за Барашком. Там вы и найдете все необходимое. P. S. Прошу прощения, но здесь тоже нужно будет прибрать. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F073B P01B_Lying_02_CryptidArticle C.H. Monthly, August "Охотник на криптидов" (август) props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ЕЖЕМЕСЯЧНЫЙ ЖУРНАЛ QUOTEОХОТНИК НА КРИПТИДОВQUOTE Август 2077 года Мы с гордостью представляем вам эксклюзивный выпуск нашего ежемесячного журнала, в котором вас ждет интервью с Гаррисоном Гаем Фоггарти — известным писателем и специалистом по криптидам. В начале этой недели мы встретились с мистером Фоггарти и обсудили его последнюю работу, в которой поднимается неизбежный вопрос, способный пошатнуть основы криптидоведения: размножаются ли криптиды? QUOTEСпособно ли какое-либо из этих существ прожить десятки или даже сотни лет? Или криптиды размножаются так же, как и обычные животные?QUOTE Этот вопрос не давал покоя мистеру Фоггарти еще в ранних работах, посвященных неуловимому Молероту. Он продолжил говорить: QUOTEЧтобы размножаться, существа должны спариваться, верно? А значит, должны существовать брачные ритуалыQUOTE. Я попросила его объяснить подробнее, как это может повлиять на работу охотников. QUOTEЭто все меняет, мисс Парк. Вы только подумайте: случаи наблюдения нерегулярны, зато замечены сразу по несколько существ, сумбурное поведение, склонность возвращаться в определенные места — похоже на нерестилищеQUOTE. Страсть и энтузиазм Гая были заразительны. Я попросила его вкратце изложить гипотезу. QUOTEЧто будет, если человек увидит криптидов во время их брачного сезона? Возможно, мы могли бы использовать это знание для прогнозирования их передвиженийQUOTE. Потрясающе. Затем я спросила: он уже знает, как именно мы можем использовать это знание? QUOTEПодражание, — ответил он со странной усмешкой, так хорошо знакомой всем поклонникам Гая Фоггарти. — Возможно, если мы изучим их ритуалы и желания, то сможем их выманить? Подражая их поведению, мы могли бы создать нужные стимулыQUOTE. Я спросила: неужели он предлагает нам QUOTEпоухаживатьQUOTE за криптидами? QUOTEЯ говорю лишь о подражанииQUOTE. Я содрогаюсь при мысли о том, что это может быть за подражание, но настоятельно призываю вас, уважаемые читатели, обдумать возможности, которые открываются перед нами! Новая книга Гаррисона Фоггарти QUOTEТаинственные криптиды и как они размножаютсяQUOTE выйдет в начале 2078 года. Джулия Х. Парк COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F073A zzz_P01B_Lying_02_WolfPrintOut Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F0739 P01B_Lying_02_BoPeepClue Further Instructions Дальнейшие инструкции props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Сегодня БОЛЬШАЯ СТИРКА, пора стирать и сушить НИЖНЕЕ БЕЛЬЕ... и не забудь сделать пометку в КАЛЕНДАРЕ! ван лоу, подвал COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F0737 P01B_Lying_02_Deed Property Deed Свидетельство о собственности props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: СВИДЕТЕЛЬСТВО О СОБСТВЕННОСТИ Льюисберг: QUOTEВан Лоу, таксидермистQUOTE Настоящим документом право собственности на имущество и бизнес предприятия QUOTEВАН ЛОУ, ТАКСИДЕРМИСТQUOTE, расположенного в ЛЬЮИСБЕРГЕ (далее QUOTEимуществоQUOTE), передается от владельца(ев) на момент подписания — ШЕЛЛИ ВАН ЛОУ и/или КЭЛВИНА ВАН ЛОУ (далее QUOTEподписавшийся владелецQUOTE) — компании QUOTEБишиQUOTE (далее QUOTEБишиQUOTE). COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F0738 P01B_Lying02_LaundryNote From Mom От мамы props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Шелл! Я не хочу омрачать наши последние дни, проведенные вместе, своими QUOTEнотациямиQUOTE (как выражается Кэлвин), поэтому пишу тебе это письмо — ты сама прочтешь его позже... НАПОМИНАНИЯ: - Стирай белые вещи отдельно. Помнишь, что было, когда ты как-то случайно постирала их с красными носками? - Если тебе нужно постирать что-то деликатное, например, нижнее белье, не забудь, что его нужно сушить при низкой температуре, иначе есть риск его испортить. - Не забывай заглядывать в календарь, а не то пропустишь БОЛЬШУЮ СТИРКУ! А главное, помни: я всегда буду любить твоего братика и тебя, моя Шелли-колокольчик! Мама COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003F050F E01F_Fasnacht_Analysis_Final Fasnacht Beverage Report Доклад на тему "Напитки Фастнахта" interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: ОТЧЕТ ОБ АНАЛИЗЕ ОСТАТКОВ — ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ МИКРОАНАЛИЗ: органические остатки ОБЪЕКТ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ: старинная пивная кружка ЦЕЛЬ: проанализировать частицы органических остатков на предмет наличия следов традиционных напитков Фастнахта. РЕЗУЛЬТАТ: обнаружены следующие вещества: Образец #1: вся кружка покрыта следами темного солода, слив и винной ягоды. Предположение: празднующий выпил слишком много порций холодного пива и не смог удержать кружку в правильном положении. Образец #2: следы белого вина, специй, цитрусовых и меда. Предположение: этим классическим напитком запивали сырные пирожки и мучной суп. Образец #3: множество разных специй, перекрывающих следы красного вина. Предположение: начинающий повар пытается приготовить глинтвейн и чуть не убивает всю семью. Образец #4: крахмалистая корочка с содержанием молока, чеснока, лука и красного вина. Предположение: празднующий не смог найти миску, налил мучной суп в кружку и выпил. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EFC5F Recipe_Chems_SFS09_FormulaP Recipe: Formula P Рецепт: формула P PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003EFB4D P01B_Mini_Random02_Animal Animal Control Report Отчет службы по отлову бездомных животных Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Полицейское управление Мононги Отдел отлова бездомных животных ------------- Нам поступило девять сообщений о том, что в округе видели крупное дикое животное, напоминающее медведя. Пятеро звонивших утверждали, что зверь был замечен неподалеку от озера (карта и точные координаты прилагаются). Вероятнее всего, именно он изувечил и убил двоих туристов месяц назад. Джексон живет в хижине у озера. Он отказался назвать свое полное имя и показать документы. Судя по всему, он бывший военный, так что уточнить его личность при необходимости можно будет по армейской картотеке. Джексон подтвердил, что видел у озера животное, похожее на медведя. На другие вопросы отвечать отказался. Нам понадобится ордер на обыск, чтобы проверить, нет ли каких-то улик в его жилище. Еще со мной связался некий доктор Эйвери. Его тоже заинтересовал наш медведь. Он не пожелал объяснить, в чем дело, так что я ничего ему не сказала. Странный тип. Грейс Унгер, рейнджер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EFB4E P01B_Mini_Random02_Jackson Jackson's Notes Заметки Джексона props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Я тут скоро крышей двинусь. Задание мне дали проще некуда: торчать здесь и внушать людям, чтоб не совали нос, куда не следует, но это же тоска смертная. Если ко мне выползет еще один охотник-потеряшка, честное слово, своими руками ему шею сверну. Еще биолог тут какой-то шнырял. Вроде искал свое QUOTEнеобычное животноеQUOTE. Сказал только, что зверь крупный и опасный, но он ему явно нужен до зарезу. Я ему сказал, как и остальным, чтобы сваливал отсюда на хер. На озере у меня, кажется, QUOTEдругQUOTE завелся. Временами на закате или на рассвете на другом берегу медведь мелькает, вынюхивает что-то. По крайней мере, похож на медведя. Возможно, тот биолог его и искал. Что-то со зверюгой явно не так. Ходит криво и звуки странные издает. Девчонка-рейнджер заезжала, спрашивала о нем, но я ее послал туда же, куда и биолога. Появляется он всегда с той стороны, где ручей в озеро впадает, и уходит туда же. Наверное, если вверх по течению пройти, я бы его отыскал. Попросил разрешения поохотиться, но мне отказали. К хижине он пока не подходил. Если сунется — станет дохлым медведем. Младший лейтенант Джеймс Корд COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EFB64 P01b_Mini_Random02_Journal Dr. Frank's Journal Дневник доктора Фрэнка props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Запись 411. Испытания идут превосходно. Я добавил рыбе железы и участки мозга геккона, чтобы создать совершенно новое существо. Я разбогатею! Надо попробовать на более крупных животных. ... Запись 502. Возникли проблемы с гибридом кота и мыши. Все время пытается отгрызть себе лапу. ... Запись 555. Возлагал большие надежды на котопса. Идеальный был бы домашний питомец. Я мог бы заработать на нем целое состояние. ... Запись 673. Я создал новую технологию пересадки. Новых собак и кошек из приюта мне давать отказались, но удалось раздобыть раненого медведя. Добавлю ему коровьего мозга и желез — может, станет посмирнее. ... Запись 695. Я назвал свой гибрид Пушком. Кажется, я ему нравлюсь. Не возражает, чтобы я забирался в клетку и чесал его за ухом. ... Запись 719. Пушок стал временами впадать в ярость. Пришлось надеть на него электроошейник. Он по-прежнему любит, когда я его глажу, но теперь приходится выжидать подходящего момента. ... Запись 723. Пушок сбежал! Содрал с себя ошейник. Надо его найти. ... Запись 724. Полицейские в Мононге говорят, что люди видели крупного зверя у какого-то озера. Похоже, это Пушок. Еще они сказали, что там погибли двое туристов. Я краем глаза заглянул в отчет эксперта. Мой бедный Пушок прикончил их. ... COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EFB4C P01B_Mini_Random02_Forensics Forensics Report Отчет криминалистов Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Криминалистическая лаборатория штата Западная Вирджиния Запрос на идентификацию следов животного ------------- По правилам для идентификации животного в лабораторию необходимо передать фотографии следов, спор, помета либо иные свидетельства, наряду с гипсовыми слепками следов и прочими биологическими образцами. В данном случае нам прислали единственную фотографию скверного качества. Настоятельно рекомендуем направить сотрудника на переподготовку. Судя по снимку, следы были оставлены медведем с деформированной стопой. Точность оценки не превышает 37%. С вероятностью 22% следы просто подделаны какими-то шутниками. Доктор Пол, младший эксперт COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EECDE UD001_DoorCodeNote_B Biome Lab: Code Fragment B Лаборатория биомов: фрагмент кода B Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" -Автоматический код доступа- Биом тундры B Код доступа для техобслуживания (частичный) ------------------------------------------- 09 Действителен с 19.12.2077 по 25.12.2077 ------------------------------------------- Стр. 2 из 3 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EECDD UD001_DoorCodeNote_A Biome Lab: Code Fragment A Лаборатория биомов: фрагмент кода A Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" -Автоматический код доступа- Биом леса A Код доступа для техобслуживания (частичный) ------------------------------------------- 97 Действителен с 19.12.2077 по 25.12.2077 ------------------------------------------- Мы застряли на нижнем уровне. Пришлите подмогу, я все объясню. Код я заблокировала, так что он должен сработать. Кристина Стр. 1 из 3 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EECDF UD001_DoorCodeNote_C Biome Lab: Code Fragment C Лаборатория биомов: фрагмент кода C Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" -Автоматический код доступа- Биом болота С Код доступа для техобслуживания (частичный) ------------------------------------------- 30 Действителен с 19.12.2077 по 25.12.2077 ------------------------------------------- Стр. 3 из 3 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EEA43 zzzRecipe_Cooking_Razorgrain_Flour PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003EEA42 Recipe_Cooking_Donut_Fasnacht Recipe: Fasnacht Donut Рецепт: карнавальный пончик PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003EEA44 Recipe_Cooking_Sausage_Fasnacht Recipe: Fasnacht Sausage Рецепт: карнавальная колбаска PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003EEA3C P02T_MarshallFetchQuest_Manuscript1 Ernesto's Manuscript #1 Рукопись Эрнесто, стр. 1 props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Зеленые холмы Аппалачии Часть 1: Преследование и столкновение Бла-бла-бла пожар бла-бла COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EEA19 P02T_MarshallFetchQuest_ErnestoBook Ernesto's Book Книга Эрнесто props props/burntbook01.nif DESC: По кому трезвонит колокол Эрнесто Бла-бла-бла литература бла-бла COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EEA3E P02T_MarshallFetchQuest_Manuscript3 Ernesto's Manuscript #3 Рукопись Эрнесто, стр. 3 props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Зеленые холмы Аппалачии Часть 3: Преследование и раскаяние Бла-бла-бла сопли бла-бла COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EEA3D P02T_MarshallFetchQuest_Manuscript2 Ernesto's Manuscript #2 Рукопись Эрнесто, стр. 2 props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Зеленые холмы Аппалачии Часть 2: Преследование и воспоминания Бла-бла-бла мысли бла-бла COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EE868 v96_tempnote IOU Долговая расписка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Просто прекрасно, сволочи COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EC396 zzz_P01B_Lying_PrintOut Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EC2AF P01T_MarshallTest_BombDefusalManual Bomb Defusal Manual "Руководство по обезвреживанию бомб" props props/burntbook01.nif DESC: Поздравляем, гражданин-солдат! Вы успешно сдали экзамен по обезвреживанию бомб! Ваши умения станут залогом спасения многих жизней. Так держать! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EBF6E V94_3_PumpDeltaShutdownCode Pump Delta Shutdown Code Код отключения насоса "Дельта" props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ДЕЛЬТА COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EBF6C V94_3_PumpAlphaShutdownCode Pump Alpha Shutdown Code Код отключения насоса "Альфа" Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 94 --- КОДЫ ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЯ НАСОСОВ СИСТЕМЫ ЗАЩИТЫ QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE Код аварийного отключения НАСОСА QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE: . Коды отключения вводятся в строгом соответствии с требованиями дипломированного инженера QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EBF6F V94_3_PumpBetaShutdownCode Pump Beta Shutdown Code Код отключения насоса "Бета" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Насчет твоего эксперимента — я очень сожалею. У QUOTEБетыQUOTE ночью снова полетел регулятор, затопило всю восточную часть технического крыла. Если это повторится, просто отключи его к черту. Я потом приду и починю. Код . Тайрон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EBF6D V94_3_PumpGammaShutdownCode Pump Gamma Shutdown Code Код отключения насоса "Гамма" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Эксперимент #118: Холодное проращивание в образцах почвы K-Н Ежедневно: 1. Произвести подсчет взошедших саженцев. 2. Замерить и записать прирост. 3. Замерить кислотность почвы. 4. Добавить известь или серу, чтобы довести кислотность до целевой (5,75). См. приложение A. 5. Замерить влажность почвы. 6. Ввести коды управления поливным насосом QUOTEГаммаQUOTE. См. приложение Б. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: В случае очередного затопления, ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ НАСОС QUOTEГАММАQUOTE (Код: ) и сообщить Тайрону. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046F0BC P01B_Lying_CalvinSecurityPhrase Calvin's Security Code Код доступа Кэлвина props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Код доступа к терминалу: СКВОТЧвОВЕЧЬЕЙшкуре Описание задания: Операция: ЯГНЕНОК МЭРИ Полевой агент: БАРАШЕК (гражд.) Обработчик: БО ПИП Мастер: БОЛЬШОЙ СЕРЫЙ ВОЛК Место: ЛЬЮИСБЕРГ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046ECB4 Recipe_Cooking_SheepsquatchMeatTasty Recipe: Mutton Meat Pie Рецепт: пирог с бараниной PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046EBCA P01B_Mini_Robot01_CrimeSceneNotes Crime Scene Notes Заметки о месте преступления props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Записи детектива Монди: Прибыл на место в 3:27. Выкурил сигарету. Обнаружил труп женщины на детской площадке. Обгорела почти до неузнаваемости. Выкурил сигарету. Осмотрелся по сторонам, пожалел сам себя: вот где работать приходится. Поговорил со свидетелем Гэри Джейкобсом по прозвищу QUOTEВихлявыйQUOTE. Свидетель вел себя нервно, не мог усидеть на месте. Свидетель заявил, что видел яркий свет и слышал крики. Свидетель уверен, что тут не обошлось без инопланетян. Выкурил сигарету. Самого нападения свидетель не видел. Выкурил сигарету. Нет улик — нет и версий преступления. Решил оформить это все как смерть по неустановленной причине. Кончились сигареты. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046DC75 P01B_Mini_Robot01_CalPsychEval Blacksheep Dossier Досье Барашка props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Доктор Ребекка Сарковски, психиатр Оценка пациента для компании QUOTEБишиQUOTE ------------- Пациент (Кэлвин ван Лоу, известный по прозвищу QUOTEБарашекQUOTE) проявляет признаки диссоциированного восприятия социума. Ясность ума не вызывает сомнений, когнитивные способности превосходны. Однако способность соотносить получаемые стимулы с окружающей средой очевидно нарушена. Перепады настроения у пациента свидетельствуют о неспособности устанавливать межличностные связи и привязку к контекстуальной действительности. Доктор Р. Сарковски COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046DC7A ZZZP01B_Mini_Robot01_BurntNote Burnt Note Обгорелая записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ВРЕМЕННЫЙ ТЕКСТ — Наполовину сгоревшая записка, подтверждающая доставку припасов в домик на горе. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046DBDB P01B_Mini_Albino01_VetNote Veterinary Diagnosis Sheet Диагностический бланк ветеринара Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Ветеринарная лечебница Льюисберга Лист осмотра пациента |--------------------------------| |Информация о пациенте | |--------------------------------| |Кличка: | Уинстон | |--------------------------------| |Порода:| пойнтер | |--------------------------------| |Возраст:| 13 лет | |--------------------------------| |Диагноз при поступлении/Симптомы | |--------------------------------| | - потеря веса | | - потеря аппетита | | - вялость | |--------------------------------| |Процедуры: | |--------------------------------| | - физический осмотр | | - анализ крови | |--------------------------------| |Диагноз: | |--------------------------------| |крупноклеточная лимфома | |--------------------------------| |--------------------------------| |Дальнейшие инструкции: | |--------------------------------| |рекомендуется обратиться в | |специализированный ветеринарный центр | |Аппалачии для обсуждения лечения. | |--------------------------------| |Подпись врача | |--------------------------------| | Э. К. Олсен | |--------------------------------| COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046D626 TestTrevorNote TestTrevorNote TestTrevorNote props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Привет COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046D624 P01B_Mini_Albino01_Relocation Relocation Note Записка о переезде props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Если кто-нибудь придет меня искать, я увез Уинстона в охотничью хижину. Думаю, он не выживет, так что пусть уж проведет последние деньки в своем любимом месте. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046D625 P01B_Mini_Albino01_Confession Confession Note Записка с признанием props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Какой же я идиот. Я сделал только хуже. Лекарства Уинстону не помогали, и я решил залить их в распылитель, чтобы он вдыхал их целый день. Но все, чего мне удалось добиться, — это превратить оленей в нечто противоестественное. Мне жаль этих оленей. Они ни в чем не виноваты. Клянусь, я хотел как лучше, но вышло так, что я все испортил. Теперь я не хочу возвращаться на ферму и видеть чудовищ, которых сам же и создал. Черт возьми, если Уинстон умрет, то и мне жить незачем. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046D2A4 recipe_Clothes_SpyOutfit Plan: Spy Outfit Схема: костюм шпиона Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046D290 Recipe_Workshop_MiscStructures_Tent_CampfireTales Plan: Campfire Tales Tent Схема: палатка для страшных историй props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046D298 zzzrecipe_mod_AssaultronHead_Sheepsquatch Plan: Assaultron Head Sheepsquatch mod Схема: модификация шипсквотча "Голова штурмотрона" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046D291 Recipe_Cooking_Smores Recipe: S'mores Рецепт: поджаренный зефир с крекерами PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046D299 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_TheFixer Plan: The Fixer Схема: Мастер Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046CF1B Recipe_Cooking_Lemonade Recipe: Lemonade Рецепт: лимонад PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046CF1C Recipe_Brewing_HardLemonade Recipe: Hard Lemonade Рецепт: крепкий лимонад PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046AAB0 V94_1_PumpRestartCodePage Vault 94 Pump Restart Codes Коды перезапуска насосов Убежища 94 interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 94 --- КОДЫ ПЕРЕЗАПУСКА НАСОСОВ СИСТЕМЫ ЗАЩИТЫ ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ КОДЫ: НАСОС QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEБЕТАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEГАММАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEДЕЛЬТАQUOTE: ИНСТРУКЦИЯ: Защитные насосы и пульт управления насосами Убежища 94 находятся в крыле сельского хозяйства. Введите коды на цифровых панелях в каждом насосном помещении, чтобы перезапустить насосы. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046A5D3 P01B_Mini_Random03_Book_Map Delivery Route Map Карта маршрута доставки SetDressing SetDressing\BeckleyCampMap\BeckleyCampMap.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046A5D4 P01B_Mini_Random03_Book_Invoice Invoice 188002: Smarty's Traps n' Bait Счет 188002: "Ловушки и приманки Умника" setdressing setdressing/dotmatrixprinter/dotmatrixprinternote01.nif DESC: СЧЕТ: 188002 ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ: QUOTEДиковинки ПриблоQUOTE СТАТУС: Доставлено ЗАКАЗ: 20 приманочных ловушек Умника по 199 долларов каждая 12 QUOTEПриманок Умника для крупного зверяQUOTE по 99 долларов каждая КРЕДИТ: 385 долларов, предоплата внесена ван Лоу ЗОЛОТАЯ СКИДКА ПОКУПАТЕЛЯ: 3% КОММЕНТАРИЙ ПОКУПАТЕЛЯ: оставить еще одну приманку в переносном холодильнике в грузовике ИТОГО: 4639,51 долларов ОПЛАЧЕНО COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046A3AB zzz_Recipe_Backpack_Material_Green Plan: Green Backpack Material Схема: материал для зеленого рюкзака Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3A7 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Backpack_Effect_Insulated Plan: Backpack Insulated Mod Схема: модификация "Изолированный рюкзак" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 5 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3AF zzz_Recipe_Backpack_Material_White Plan: White Backpack Material Схема: материал для белого рюкзака Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3A6 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Backpack_Effect_HighCapacity Plan: Backpack High Capacity Mod Схема: модификация "Вместительный рюкзак" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 8 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3A8 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Backpack_Effect_Refrigerated Plan: Backpack Refrigerated Mod Схема: модификация "Рюкзак-холодильник" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 8 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3AC zzz_Recipe_Backpack_Material_Pink Plan: Pink Backpack Material Схема: материал для розового рюкзака Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3AE zzz_Recipe_Backpack_Material_VaultTec Plan: Vault-Tec Backpack Material Схема: материал для рюкзака "Волт-Тек" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3A4 NOTINUSE_Recipe_Armor_Backpack_Frame Plan: Frame Backpack Схема: каркасный рюкзак Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3AA zzz_Recipe_Backpack_Material_Blue Plan: Blue Backpack Material Схема: материал для синего рюкзака Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3A5 P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Backpack_Effect_ArmorPlated Plan: Backpack Armor-Plated Mod Схема: модификация "Бронированный рюкзак" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 5 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3B0 zzz_Recipe_Backpack_Material_Yellow Plan: Yellow Backpack Material Схема: материал для желтого рюкзака Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3AD zzz_Recipe_Backpack_Material_Red Plan: Red Backpack Material Схема: материал для красного рюкзака Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A3A9 zzz_Recipe_Backpack_Material_Aqua Plan: Aqua Backpack Material Схема: материал для сине-зеленого рюкзака Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A397 P01B_Lying_NoteToWolf Dear Wolf Дорогой волк props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Друг мой ВОЛК! Скорее всего, ты отправишься за мной в погоню. Я оставил то, что тебе понадобится, в витрине внизу. Удачи. Барашек Что это за бред? Шелли COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046A394 P01B_Lying_NoiseComplaint Noise Complaint Жалоба на шум props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Владельцам магазина QUOTEВан Лоу, таксидермистQUOTE! Нам поступило несколько жалоб на громкие строительные шумы, доносившиеся из вашего магазина с 19:00 по 01:00 в субботу, 27 сентября. Напоминаем вам, что все предприятия должны соблюдать постановление о шуме 2-942, которое распространяется на промежуток времени с 22:00 до 7:00 во все дни, включая выходные. Данное письмо следует считать официальным предупреждением. Если нам поступят новые жалобы на несоблюдение кодекса, на вас будет наложен штраф. Полицейское управление Льюисберга Прошу прощения, они не должны были поднимать шум. Бо Пип COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046A396 P01B_Lying_RobCoCustomerSupport RobCo Customer Support Служба поддержки "РобКо" Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: СЛУЖБА ПОДДЕРЖКИ QUOTEРОБКОQUOTE -------------------------- Уважаемая мисс Ван Лоу! К сожалению, политика компании QUOTEРобКоQUOTE запрещает открывать доступ к терминалам, защищенным паролем, и встроенным в них системам аутентификации без согласия зарегистрированного владельца терминала ВАН ЛОУ. QUOTEРобКоQUOTE ценит безопасность и конфиденциальность информации всех своих пользователей. Примите наши глубочайшие соболезнования в связи с потерей ИМЯ ЧЛЕНА СЕМЬИ В РОДИТЕЛЬНОМ ПАДЕЖЕ. Поверьте, мы искренне УРОВЕНЬ СОЧУВСТВЕННОГО СООБЩЕНИЯ. Мы рекомендуем вам поискать письменную или физическую копию пароля или кода доступа. Сотрудники компании QUOTEРобКоQUOTE COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046A395 P01B_Lying_LocationList Where is it? Где это? props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Код доступа: Г Д Е О Н ? - Кабинет (НЕТ!) - Магазин (НЕТ!) - Комната Кэлвина (ЧТО ЭТО ЗА СТРАННАЯ ЗАПИСКА?) - Моя комната?.. (НЕТ!) - Подвал (МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ?..) К Т О ? Барашек Волк Бо-Пип Кэлвин... Это что, шутка? Что с тобой случилось? Шелли COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046A36F Recipe_Workshop_Crafting_Brewing_Bench Plan: Brewing Station Схема: Аппарат для напитков props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A36C Recipe_Armor_Backpack_Standard Plan: Standard Backpack Схема: обычный рюкзак Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0046A36D P01C_Tadpole_Recipe_Backpack_Standard_Material_Scout_Tadpole Plan: Pioneer Scout Tadpole Backpack Схема: рюкзак скаута-пионера "Головастик" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00469D1F zzzrecipe_AssaultronHead_Sheepsquatch Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00469598 E01B_Herd_FarmhandNoteDelano Delano Farmhand Directive Распоряжение для Фермера Дилейно Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Устройство: JGA2J Владелец: усадьба Дилейно Набор инструкций: ПРИКРЕПИТЬ: пастуший посох НАЧАЛОЦИКЛА ЦЕЛЬ: брамин ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ: пастуший посох ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ НАПРАВЛЕНИЕ: усадьба Дилейно КОНЕЦЦИКЛА COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00469599 E01B_Herd_FarmhandNoteAaronholt Aaronholt Farmhand Directive Распоряжение для Фермера Ааронхолтов Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Устройство: 2435H Владелец: ферма Ааронхолтов Набор инструкций: ПРИКРЕПИТЬ: пастуший посох НАЧАЛОЦИКЛА ЦЕЛЬ: брамин ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ: пастуший посох ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ НАПРАВЛЕНИЕ: ферма Ааронхолтов КОНЕЦЦИКЛА COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00468301 E01B_Herd_FarmhandNoteBeckwith Beckwith Farmhand Directive Распоряжение для Фермера Беквитов Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Устройство: 4EJ32 Владелец: ферма Беквитов Набор инструкций: ПРИКРЕПИТЬ: пастуший посох НАЧАЛОЦИКЛА ЦЕЛЬ: брамин ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ: пастуший посох ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ НАПРАВЛЕНИЕ: ферма Беквитов КОНЕЦЦИКЛА COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00467FC0 Recipe_Weapon_Thrown_SmokeGrenade Plan: Smoke Grenade Схема: дымовая шашка Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 25 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00465485 V94_1_ReactorEvent_2_KeypadCodePage Vault 94 Reactor Reset Codes Коды перезапуска реактора Убежища 94 interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 94 --- КОДЫ ПЕРЕЗАПУСКА РЕАКТОРА ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ КОДЫ: ОСНОВНОЙ РЕАКТОР: ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЙ РЕАКТОР: ИНСТРУКЦИЯ: Введите коды перезапуска реактора на означенных цифровых панелях, чтобы начать процедуру аварийного перезапуска. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00464858 P01B_Mini_Squatch01_Diary Cindy's Diary Дневник Синди props props/note_classified.nif DESC: 13.09.77 Хоть бы осенние каникулы никогда не наступали. Папа в последнее время просто достал, каждую неделю заваливает меня письмами с вопросами о том, чем я занимаюсь. Я учусь в магистратуре, дел у меня по горло. Неужели нельзя от меня отстать? 15.09.77 Продвинутые курсы механиков — это тоска зеленая. Я в этом разобралась еще в прошлом году, когда слегка улучшила папину полицейскую амуницию. Он так взбесился... Крутая была задумка. 17.09.77 Бриджет говорит, этот год никогда не закончится. Мне уже тоже так кажется. 24.09.77 У нас в группе новенький — застенчивый умница и такой милашка. Кажется, у меня наконец-то будет занятие поинтереснее. 04.10.77 Ужасающие осенние каникулы начинаются уже на следующей неделе, но я все продумала. Я собираюсь в поход с Майклом. Буду развлекаться вовсю, пока папа гадает, куда же я делась. 07.10.77 Майкл пригласил с нами в поход кое-кого из своего QUOTEКлуба криптидовQUOTE. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы он получше понимал намеки, ну да ладно. Вряд ли они помешают мне добиться того, чего я хочу. 10.10.77 Бриджет считает, что соблазнить Майкла невозможно. Но она плохо меня знает. Короче, мы поспорили. Тот, кто проиграет, будет до конца года делать за другого всю домашку. Я решила на всякий случай записывать то, что делаю. Пожелайте мне удачи! Хотя я и так в себе уверена. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046005D P01B_Mini_Random04_MaryNote Mary's Diary Page Страница из дневника Мэри props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Не буду больше плакать. Раньше Челси была моей лучшей подругой. А теперь она все время гадости говорит. Я знаю, что я умнее, чем она, зато она симпатичнее. И почему ей этого мало? Зачем ей обязательно во всем быть самой лучшей? Ну и что, что она Уэсли, из семьи богачей. Это не значит, что она чем-то лучше меня. Челси зовет меня на пикник, хочет поиграть в настольные игры. Она так разозлилась в прошлый раз, когда я ее обыграла. Она все время жульничает, и это меня жутко злит, но я молчу. Папа говорит, что у меня мамин характер, и что надо держать себя в руках. Я ему пообещала, что очень постараюсь не злиться, если она снова станет жульничать или обзываться. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0046005B P01B_Mini_Random04_ChelseaNote Chelsea's Diary Page Страница из дневника Челси props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мы с Мэри играем в QUOTEПоймай коммиQUOTE, и она вечно выигрывает. Я даже в карты к ней подсмотрела, когда она отвернулась. А до этого забрала немножко денег из общей кучи. Мама говорит, девчонки вроде нее не должны обыгрывать таких, как я. Я же Уэсли, я в сто раз круче. Конечно, я в сто раз круче. Она не может быть умнее меня. Так нечестно. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0045EC3B recipe_mod_melee_ShepherdsCrook_Shock Plan: Electrified Shepherd's Crook Схема: электрический пастуший посох Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC3C recipe_mod_melee_ShepherdsCrook_Spiked Plan: Spiked Shepherd's Crook Схема: пастуший посох с шипами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC3A recipe_mod_melee_ShepherdsCrook_SheepSquatchHorn Plan: Horned Shepherd's Crook Схема: модификация "Пастуший посох с рогами" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC5A recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchClub_Heavy Plan: Heavy Sheepsquatch Club Mod Схема: модификация "Тяжелая дубинка шипсквотча" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC56 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchStaff_Shock Plan: Electrified Sheepsquatch Staff Mod Схема: модификация "Электрический посох шипсквотча" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC55 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchStaff_Poison Plan: Poisoned Sheepsquatch Staff Mod Схема: модификация "Отравленный посох шипсквотча" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC54 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchStaff_Heavy Plan: Heavy Sheepsquatch Staff Mod Схема: модификация "Тяжелый посох шипсквотча" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC53 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchStaff_BurningBarbwire Plan: Burning Barbed Sheepsquatch Staff Схема: модификация "Посох шипсквотча, обмотанный горящей колючей проволокой" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC52 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchStaff_Burning Plan: Burning Sheepsquatch Staff Mod Схема: модификация "Горящий посох шипсквотча" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC39 recipe_mod_melee_ShepherdsCrook_GlassCovered Plan: Glass Covered Shepherd's Crook Схема: пастуший посох, покрытый стеклом Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC51 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchStaff_Barbwire Plan: Barbed Sheepsquatch Staff Схема: модификация "Посох шипсквотча, обмотанный колючей проволокой" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC59 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchClub_BurningBarbwire Plan: Burning Barbed Sheepsquatch Club Схема: модификация "Дубинка шипсквотча, обмотанная горящей колючей проволокой" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC57 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchClub_Barbwire Plan: Barbed Sheepsquatch Club Схема: модификация "Дубинка шипсквотча, обмотанная колючей проволокой" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC58 recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchClub_Burning Plan: Burning Sheepsquatch Club Mod Схема: модификация "Горящая дубинка шипсквотча" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC5C recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchClub_Shock Plan: Electrified Sheepsquatch Club Mod Схема: модификация "Электрическая дубинка шипсквотча" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC5D Recipe_Weapon_Melee_SheepsquatchClub Plan: Sheepsquatch Club Схема: дубинка шипсквотча Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC5E Recipe_Weapon_Melee_SheepsquatchStaff Plan: Sheepsquatch Staff Схема: посох шипсквотча Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC3D recipe_mod_melee_ShepherdsCrook_Toothed Plan: Toothed Shepherd's Crook Схема: зубчатый пастуший посох Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC5B recipe_mod_melee_SheepsquatchClub_Poison Plan: Poisoned Sheepsquatch Club Mod Схема: модификация "Отравленная дубинка шипсквотча" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045EC3E Recipe_Weapon_Melee_ShepherdsCrook Plan: Shepherd's Crook Схема: пастуший посох Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045C4A3 zzzRecipe_Brew_P01E_HeartBubbly Recipe: Appalachampagne Рецепт: Аппалашампанское PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 105 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045C4B1 P01E_Heart_RomanceNotes Simple Ways to his HEART! Простые пути к его сердцу! SetDressing SetDressing\BooksClean\PrewarBookSingle11.nif DESC: ВРЕМЕННО Статья из женского журнальчика о том, как завладеть сердцем мужчины. При этом не уточняется, что сердце не надо вырывать из груди. О качестве сердца тоже сказано немало. COST= 105 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045C49C Recipe_Weapon_P01E_HeartPerfume Plan: Expensive Perfume Схема: дорогие духи Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 105 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045C492 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_P01E_HeartBouquet Plan: Pretty Floral Bouquet Схема: красивый букет цветов Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 105 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045581F UD002PointerNote To Pete Для Пита props props/note_classified.nif DESC: С меня хватит, Пит. Не хотел ничего писать, я же не мамочка тебе, в конце концов, но мне осточертело посылать людей на поиски ключей, которые ты посеял. Если взял что-то с полки — клади назад. Ясно? Верни ключи в тронный зал, иначе нам придется настучать тебе по башке, чтобы вбить хоть немного здравого смысла. Маркус COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00454E1C RE_ObjectCMB07_Note Dead Raider's Note Записка мертвого рейдера props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Если вы это читаете, значит, я труп. Если вы это читаете, то и вы тоже. Никогда не забывайте главное правило рейдеров. По которому живут и умирают. Каждый сам за себя COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00454C1E BrewingDummyRecipe_DONOTPLACE PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0045463A RE_SceneSM04_InsultBot_Note You Have Been Insulted! Вас оскорбили! Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Вас оскорбили: ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++ +++++ ++++ #### ##### ##### ## ## ## #### ++++ +++ ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## +++ ++ ## ## ## ##### ## ## ## ## ++ + ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## + + #### ## ## ##### ##### ##### ## + + + + ##### ##### #### + + ## # ## ## ## + + #### ## ## ## + ++ ## # ## ## ## ++ +++ ##### ##### ## +++ ++++ ++++ +++++ При поддержке "РобКо" +++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Информация о роботе-оскорбителе: Робот-оскорбитель — это социальный эксперимент клуба любителей робототехники в школе Ватоги - Вперед, Львы! Робот-оскорбитель действует в три этапа: сбор данных, анализ информации, доставка оскорбления. Его целью является наблюдение за объектом, формулировка персонализированного оскорбления и донесение оскорбления до объекта. После этого робот-оскорбитель фиксирует эмоциональную реакцию и направляет ее ученикам для дальнейшего анализа на сверхсовременном оборудовании, предоставляемом "РобКо Индастриз". Благодарим вас за участие в этой важнейшей программе! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00454115 RE_ObjectCMB09_Note Note Заметка interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardHarpersFerry01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_HarpersFerry01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00453AAA UD002RightMonitoringNote Burrows Warning Предупреждение Нор props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: ВНИМАНИЕ Старайтесь не ходить через Центральную камеру! Маркус и его головорезы патрулируют местность и ставят турели. Если они вас поймают, будет плохо. Уходите лучше здесь или дальше, по тоннелям. Передайте это всем, кому сочтете нужным. Хватит терять людей в бессмысленной резне. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00453AAC UD002CentralShantytownNote Maude's Journal Page Страница из дневника Мод props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Маркус, вот же мерзавец! Как он мог? Выставил нас из дома... за что? Он всем нам подписал смертный приговор — всем, кого называл своей семьей. После его QUOTEречиQUOTE кто-то говорил: QUOTEПочему мы не сопротивляемся? Почему ничего не делаем?QUOTE Но это было бы глупо. Люди Маркуса вооружены и отлично подготовлены. Они крепче и моложе большинства из нас. Мы против них бессильны. Это ужасно, но придется уходить. Однако уйдем мы не с пустыми руками. Я поговорил кое с кем из старших. Сегодня мы заберем часть припасов, которые Норные Мальчишки забрали как QUOTEсвою долюQUOTE, и спустимся в старые тоннели. Там опасно, но Маркус об этом знает и не станет нас преследовать. Доберемся до насосной станции, заблокируем вход... возможно, взломаем систему безопасности. Потом будет видно, что дальше. Здесь нам конец, оставаться нельзя. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004845B8 P01C_Bucket_List My Bucket List Мой список желаний props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мой список желаний 1. Костюм Мистера Пушистика в Кэмден-парке — ЕСТЬ 2. Аттракцион QUOTEСкольжениеQUOTE в парке QUOTEУэйви УиллардQUOTE — ЕСТЬ 3. Старый арсенал в Харперс-Ферри 4. Дом страхов Фредди 5. Солдат-северянин из форта Прикетта — ЕСТЬ 6. Знак с мегастоянки QUOTEКрасная ракетаQUOTE 7. Приемный зал завода QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE в Канове — ЕСТЬ 8. Тыквенный дом 9. Необыкновенные пещеры — ЕСТЬ 10. Центр приема посетителей лагеря Долли Содс 11. Ярмарка округа Тайлер — ЕСТЬ 12. Потолочное окно QUOTEГалереи в долинеQUOTE 13. Музей Молерота в Пойнт-Плезант — ЕСТЬ 14. Причал QUOTEПриключений на реке ОгайоQUOTE — ЕСТЬ 15. Гигантский чайник — ЕСТЬ 16. Замок в Беркли-Спрингс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F462 zzz_P01B_Lying02_PoliceHolo01_TEMP props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F44F zzz_P01B_Random01_PrimaryClue01 props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F45A P01B_Mini_Random02_Report Incident Evaluation Оценка несчастного случая Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Полицейское управление Мононги Жалоба на сотрудника: итоги расследования ------------- Поступила жалоба на сотрудника полиции Джека Тупицера, прибывшего по вызову в дом миссис Клейборн (код 10-91: замечено крупное животное). Миссис Клейборн утверждает, что сотрудник полиции напал на нее QUOTEбезо всякой причиныQUOTE. На месте был обнаружен дробовик с ее отпечатками пальцев. Она утверждает, что собиралась применить оружие для защиты от неустановленного хищника. По нашему мнению, полицейский Джек Тупицер действовал надлежащим образом, хотя и с излишним рвением. Наличие огнестрельного оружия делает применение силы допустимым, несмотря на возраст миссис Клейборн (91 год) и на тот факт, что дробовик был подвешен на ее ходунки. Предлагаем вынести сотруднику полиции Джеку Тупицеру благодарность в приказе. Председатель надзорного комитета Джеральдина Тупицер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F464 zzz_P01B_Lying02_HaleReport props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F451 zzz_P01B_Random01_PrimaryClue02 props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F459 P01B_Mini_Random02_Memo Incident Report Отчет о несчастном случае Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Полицейское управление Мононги Отчет о несчастном случае ------------- Получил вызов из дома миссис Клейборн, код 10-91 — она увидела какое-то животное. По прибытии на место обнаружил, что она забаррикадировалась в доме с заряженным дробовиком. Следуя стандартной процедуре, я зигзагами пересек двор, взломал входную дверь и, сбив миссис Клейборн с ног, разоружил ее. Позже тем же вечером я навестил ее в больнице. Миссис Клейборн была настроена враждебно и поначалу отказывалась говорить со мной, называя меня тупицей и психом, но в конце концов смягчилась и сказала, что ее бедро заживает нормально. Миссис Клейборн сообщила, что видела у себя на участке большого страшного зверя. Она утверждает, что он был размером с медведя, но ходил на двух ногах. Когда я вернулся на ее участок, мне удалось найти только один след животного. Остальные были затоптаны сотрудниками спецназа и криминалистами. Отпечаток будет отправлен криминалистам на следующей неделе. Сотрудник Джек Тупицер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F465 zzz_P01B_Lying02_CalvinLastWords props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F463 zzz_P01B_Lying02_PoliceHolo02_TEMP props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047F321 UD006_NukaRoom_Note We Need To Talk Нам нужно поговорить props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Льюис, нам надо поговорить. Ты умнейший человек из всех, кого я знаю. Ясное дело, без тебя проект "Ядер-самогон" не состоялся бы. Но видишь ли... мы думали, что тебе нужно место для размышлений, а не для занятий этим твоим... хобби. Понимаешь... Слушай, у каждого гения свои тараканы в голове. Но нам бы это помещение очень пригодилось... Не пропадай, пожалуйста. Мне не хватает прежнего Льюиса. До того как он... начал чудить. Джуди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047CFF7 P01A_Nukashine_FlashFermenterNote Warning! Внимание! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ОСТОРОЖНО: экспериментальное оборудование Ядер-самогон раскупают так быстро, что Льюис начал работу над "мгновенным ферментатором", который ускорит процесс приготовления. Ферментатор еще не готов, так что трогать его запрещается всем, кроме Льюиса. Это ради вашей же безопасности. Я серьезно. Я чуть не лишилась глаза, хотя даже не трогала аппарат. Джуди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047C954 UD005_EvictionNotice_Note Eviction Notice Уведомление о выселении Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ О ВЫСЕЛЕНИИ Университет "Волт-Тек" Ректорат Кому: Греческому обществу "Пи Каппа Мю" Дата: 20.10.77 Это ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ предупреждение группе "Пи Каппа Мю": немедленно очистите занимаемое помещение, иначе полиция кампуса выставит вас силой. Такое решение вызвано множественными нарушениями правил общежития с вашей стороны (рекордные 24 балла по 10-балльной шкале!), после наших бесчисленных предупреждений. Все попытки отделить "Пи Каппа Мю" от университета лишены смысла: это помещение всегда было и остается университетской собственностью. Не пытайтесь оспаривать наше решение. Мы действуем в интересах кампуса и, если на то пошло, Моргантауна в целом. Список нарушений (за текущий семестр) - Злонамеренная порча имущества на кампусе - Многократное нарушение запрета на розыгрыши - Спаивание несовершеннолетних - Многократное нарушение правил пожарной безопасности - Многократное нарушение правил санитарии - Нарушение общественного порядка - Неподстрижение газона надлежащим образом - Неподчинение приказам о выселении COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047C957 UD005_Mannequin_Note The Mannequin Манекен props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Бэджер! Ты знаешь, я хорошо к тебе отношусь. И братья тоже. В моем рейтинге "Пи Мю" тебе можно отдать почетное четвертое место. Но послушай, ХВАТИТ развлекаться с этим манекеном. Да, сперва это было весело. Мы все ржали, когда ты приволок ее из магазина. Я, конечно, слегка удивился, когда ты назвал ее Сьюзи и стал сажать за обеденный стол, но тебе нравится — и бога ради, ведь так? Однако последние пару дней... честное слово, Бэджер, я не знаю, как тебе это сказать. Но мы собрались, поговорили с парнями и решили, что Сьюзи... ЧЕРТ, ты и меня приучил называть эту штуку по имени! Послушай, просто ИЗБАВЬСЯ от манекена! По-хорошему! С пламенным приветом, Джон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047BBFD P01A_Nukashine_IngredientsList1 Nukashine Ingredients Pt. 1 Ингредиенты Ядер-самогона, ч. 1 props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО Ингредиенты Ядер-самогона - 5 початков кукурузы - 5 бритвозлаков - 5 поленьев (для топлива) - 2 бутылки кипяченой воды - 1 бутылка Квантовой Ядер-колы COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047BBFE P01A_Nukashine_IngredientsList2 Nukashine Ingredients Pt. 2 Ингредиенты Ядер-самогона, ч. 2 props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: - 3 ядерного материала COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047B7F2 _DELETE_Note Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047A44B P01A_Nukashine_Label Nukashine Label Этикетка Ядер-самогона setdressing setdressing/nukashine/Note_Nukashine.nif DESC: Есть у нашей альма-матер мальчик, холоден и сер, За его спиной ступеньки — первый на пути барьер. Поворачивай направо и внимательно смотри: Слева ты увидишь место, где мы все уже внутри. Там чернилами ты можешь свою кожу замарать, Но найди дверь потайную, и идем к нам пировать. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0047A44A CUT_P01A_Nukashine_PartyNote Note About Nukashine Записка о Ядер-самогоне props props/note_classified.nif DESC: (ВРЕМЕННО) Мы принесем на вечеринку потрясающий новый напиток — Ядер-самогон. (Заменено записью на терминале Теда) COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00478DEF zzz_E01F_Fasnacht_Book_A Book A (temp) Книга А (временно) SetDressing SetDressing\BooksClean\PrewarBookSingle11.nif DESC: Фастнахт КНИГА A COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00478DF0 E01F_Fasnacht_Analysis_Mixed Fasnacht Residue Analysis Анализ остаточных явлений Фастнахта interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: ОТЧЕТ ОБ АНАЛИЗЕ ОСТАТКОВ МИКРОАНАЛИЗ: органические остатки ОБЪЕКТ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ: старинная пивная кружка ЦЕЛЬ: проанализировать частицы органических остатков на предмет наличия следов традиционных напитков Фастнахта. РЕЗУЛЬТАТ: часть возвращенных кружек содержит остатки, соответствующие нужному периоду, остальные либо не содержат остатков вообще, либо содержат слишком современные. Ожидаются результаты анализа. Чтобы узнать подробнее, см. окончательный отчет. КАЧЕСТВО: приемлемое COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00478DE3 zzz_P01B_WrittenClue03 props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00478DD6 zzz_P01B_Lying_Flier props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00478DDF zzz_P01B_WrittenClue02 props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00478DD4 zzz_P01B_WrittenClue05 props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00478DDC zzz_P01B_WrittenClue01 props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00478DE5 zzz_P01B_WrittenClue04 props props/note_classified.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00470A50 recipe_mod_UltraciteLaserGun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Ultracite Laser Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для ультрацитового лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A2E recipe_mod_44_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime .44 Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер калибра .44 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A43 recipe_mod_Minigun_Barrel_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Minigun Barrel Схема: превосходный ствол для минигана Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A33 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_SemiAuto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Combat Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A39 recipe_mod_GatlingGun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Gatling Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для картечницы Гатлинга Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A49 recipe_mod_PumpActionShotgun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Pump Action Shotgun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для помпового дробовика Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A4B recipe_mod_RadiumRifle_receiver_Auto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Automatic Radium Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный автоматический ресивер для радиевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A4A recipe_mod_RadiumRifle_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Radium Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для радиевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A32 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_Auto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Automatic Combat Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный автоматический ресивер для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A41 recipe_mod_LeverGun_Receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Lever Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для рычажного карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A3E recipe_mod_HandMadeGun_receiver_Auto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Automatic Handmade Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный автоматический ресивер для самодельного карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A31 recipe_mod_assaultrifle_receiver_SemiAuto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Assault Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для штурмового карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A35 recipe_mod_Crossbow_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Crossbow Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для арбалета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A4C recipe_mod_RailwayRifle_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Railway Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для гвоздемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A47 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_Receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Pipe Revolver Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A2F recipe_mod_50CalMachineGun_Receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime 50 Cal Machine Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для пулемета калибра 50 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A4E recipe_mod_SubMachineGun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Submachine Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для пистолета-пулемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A42 recipe_mod_MG42_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Light Machine Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для легкого пулемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A36 recipe_mod_DLC04_Revolver_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Western Revolver Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для ковбойского револьвера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A4D recipe_mod_SingleActionRevolver_Receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Single Action Revolver Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для несамовзводного револьвера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A3B recipe_mod_GatlingPlasma_Receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Gatling Plasma Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для гатлинг-плазмы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A48 recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Plasma Gun Capacitor Схема: превосходный конденсатор для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A34 recipe_mod_CombatShotgun_Receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Combat Shotgun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для боевого дробовика Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A44 recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_Receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Pipe Bolt-Action Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A2D recipe_mod_10mmsmg_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime 10mm SMG Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для 10-мм пистолета-пулемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A46 recipe_mod_PipeGun_receiver_Auto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Automatic Pipe Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный автоматический ресивер для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A38 recipe_mod_Enclave_PlasmaGun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Enclave Plasma Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для плазменного ружья Анклава Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A4F recipe_mod_Ultracite_GatlingLaser_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Ultracite Gatling Laser Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для ультрацитового гатлинг-лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A3F recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Hunting Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A2C recipe_mod_10mm_receiver_SemiAuto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime 10mm Receiver Схема: превосходный 10-мм ресивер Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A2B recipe_mod_10mm_receiver_Auto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Automatic 10mm Receiver Схема: превосходный автоматический 10-мм ресивер Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A3A recipe_mod_GatlingLaser_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Gatling Laser Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для гатлинг-лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A3D recipe_mod_HandMadeGun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Handmade Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для самодельного карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A37 recipe_mod_DoubleBarrelShotgun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Double-Barrel Shotgun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для двуствольного дробовика Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A40 recipe_mod_LaserGun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Laser Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A30 recipe_mod_assaultrifle_receiver_Auto_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Automatic Assault Rifle Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для автоматического штурмового карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A45 recipe_mod_PipeGun_receiver_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Pipe Gun Receiver Схема: превосходный ресивер для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00470A3C recipe_mod_GaussRifle_Magazine_AntiScorchBeast Plan: Prime Gauss Rifle Capacitors Схема: превосходные конденсаторы для карабина Гаусса Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004969C6 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Material_Paint_NukaCola Plan: T-51 Power Armor Nuka-Cola Paint Схема: окраска "Ядер-кола" для силовой брони T-51 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004875B6 Liberator_PropagandaNote Propaganda Flyer Агитационная листовка props props/Note_Propaganda01.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0045140F JustinColeNote Justin's Note Записка Джастина props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Ну вот, свершилось, наконец — то, о чем они постоянно болтали в новостях. Большая война, бомбы, ракеты, все такое. Народ в панике пытается скрыться в Убежище 76. Поначалу вокруг была полная неразбериха, и я отбился от своих, от родных и друзей. Потерял их из виду, но ничего, позже разыщу. И я уверен, Кристиан и остальные смогут о себе позаботиться. А сейчас самое время осмотреть окрестности. Возможно, в Западной Вирджинии уже не так безопасно, как раньше, но я-то знаю эти сельские дороги, как свои пять пальцев. Джастин Коул COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0044D404 recipe_Clothes_Jumpsuit_VaultTec Plan: Vault-Tec Jumpsuit Схема: комбинезон "Волт-Тек" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043E1AE Template_EnvelopeWavyWillards02 Envelope 02 Test Note Тестовая заметка конверт 02 interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАПИСКА В КОНВЕРТЕ 2 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_EnvelopeLow02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Envelope01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043CD89 MTNS04_BeerHallNote Attracting the Nightstalker Привлечение ночного охотника props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Вот что, по всей видимости, привлекает ночного охотника в QUOTEЛогово БакаQUOTE. Мы этим воспользуемся, когда выйдем на ночное дежурство: - Когда вы сами играете музыку. - Когда вы разносите вдребезги музыкальный автомат. - Когда вы размахиваете импровизированным оружием, которое сварганил Поли, и громите диких. - Вообще любое убийство. Он обожает свежую кровь. - Пьяные люди (похоже, он чует запах алкоголя). Ни в коем случае не делайте ничего подобного до ночи! Ночью мы будем готовы к бою! Мы уничтожим ночного охотника раз и навсегда! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00438609 Recipe_Armor_Combat_Arms_Heavy Plan: Heavy Combat Arms Схема: тяжелые боевые руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438601 Recipe_Armor_Raider_Legs_Heavy Plan: Heavy Raider Legs Схема: тяжелые ноги рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438606 Recipe_Armor_Leather_Arms_Heavy Plan: Heavy Leather Arms Схема: тяжелые кожаные руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 175 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438610 Recipe_Armor_Leather_Legs_Medium Plan: Sturdy Leather Legs Схема: прочные кожаные ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438605 Recipe_Armor_Metal_Torso_Heavy Plan: Heavy Metal Torso Схема: тяжелое металлическое туловище Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043860E Recipe_Armor_Metal_Torso_Medium Plan: Sturdy Metal Torso Схема: прочное металлическое туловище Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043860D Recipe_Armor_Metal_Legs_Medium Plan: Sturdy Metal Legs Схема: прочные металлические ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043860B Recipe_Armor_Combat_Torso_Heavy Plan: Heavy Combat Torso Схема: тяжелое боевое туловище Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438608 Recipe_Armor_Leather_Torso_Heavy Plan: Heavy Leather Torso Схема: тяжелое кожаное туловище Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 175 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004385FB recipe_Armor_Robot_Medium_Arms Plan: Sturdy Robot Right Arms Схема: прочные правые руки робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438600 Recipe_Armor_Raider_Arms_Heavy Plan: Heavy Raider Arms Схема: тяжелые руки рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004385FE recipe_Armor_Robot_Heavy_Legs Plan: Heavy Robot Legs Схема: тяжелые ноги робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 700 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004385FC recipe_Armor_Robot_Medium_Legs Plan: Sturdy Robot Legs Схема: прочные ноги робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004385FD recipe_Armor_Robot_Heavy_Arms Plan: Heavy Robot Right Arms Схема: тяжелые правые руки робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 700 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438604 Recipe_Armor_Metal_Legs_Heavy Plan: Heavy Metal Legs Схема: тяжелые металлические ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004385FF recipe_Armor_Robot_Heavy_Torso Plan: Heavy Robot Torso Схема: тяжелое туловище робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 700 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438607 Recipe_Armor_Leather_Legs_Heavy Plan: Heavy Leather Legs Схема: тяжелые кожаные ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 175 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043860A Recipe_Armor_Combat_Legs_Heavy Plan: Heavy Combat Legs Схема: тяжелые боевые ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438614 Recipe_Armor_Combat_Torso_Medium Plan: Sturdy Combat Torso Схема: прочное боевое туловище Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004385F7 recipe_Armor_Robot_Medium_Torso Plan: Sturdy Robot Torso Схема: прочное туловище робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438602 Recipe_Armor_Raider_Torso_Heavy Plan: Heavy Raider Torso Схема: тяжелое туловище рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438613 Recipe_Armor_Combat_Legs_Medium Plan: Sturdy Combat Legs Схема: прочные боевые ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043860F Recipe_Armor_Leather_Arms_Medium Plan: Sturdy Leather Arms Схема: прочные кожаные руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438603 Recipe_Armor_Metal_Arms_Heavy Plan: Heavy Metal Arms Схема: тяжелые металлические руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438611 Recipe_Armor_Leather_Torso_Medium Plan: Sturdy Leather Torso Схема: прочное кожаное туловище Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00438612 Recipe_Armor_Combat_Arms_Medium Plan: Sturdy Combat Arms Схема: прочные боевые руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043860C Recipe_Armor_Metal_Arms_Medium Plan: Sturdy Metal Arms Схема: прочные металлические руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437035 recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Torso_Explosion2 Plan: Dense Combat Armor Torso Схема: боевая броня (туловище) со взрывозащитой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437040 CUT_recipe_mod_PaddleBall_ExplosiveQuantum Plan: Weaponized Nuka-Cola Quantum Paddle Ball Схема: боевой теннисный мяч "Квантовая Ядер-кола" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437017 recipe_Armor_Raider_Underarmor_LongJohns Plan: Long Johns Схема: трико Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437003 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_WarDrum Plan: War Drum Схема: военный барабан Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1035 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437000 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_SuperSledge Plan: Super Sledge Схема: супермолот Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 630 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FFF Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Sledgehammer Plan: Sledge Hammer Схема: кувалда Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FFD Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Sickle Plan: Sickle Схема: серп Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 45 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437018 recipe_Armor_Raider_Underarmor_RaiderLeathers Plan: Raider Leathers Схема: кожаная одежда рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437014 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_MiniGun_MQ Plan: Minigun Схема: миниган Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437036 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Torso_Explosion2 Plan: Dense Leather Armor Torso Схема: кожаная броня (туловище) со взрывозащитой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF0 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_BowieKnife Plan: Bowie Knife Схема: нож-боуи Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 155 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437041 CUT_recipe_mod_PaddleBall_Fire Plan: Fire Paddle Ball Схема: огненный теннисный мяч Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437042 CUT_recipe_mod_PaddleBall_Spikes Plan: Spiked Paddle Ball Схема: шипованный теннисный мяч Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043700F Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Broadsider Plan: Broadsider Схема: "Залп" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 840 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437029 recipe_DLC03_miscmod_mod_armor_Marine_Lining_Torso_Explosion2 Plan: Dense Marine Armor Torso Схема: броня морской пехоты (туловище) со взрывозащитой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FFE Recipe_Weapon_Melee_SkiSword Plan: Ski Sword Схема: лыжа-меч Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 240 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043702C recipe_DLC03_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Torso_Explosion2 Plan: Dense Trapper Armor Torso Схема: броня Зверолова (туловище) со взрывозащитой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043701C Recipe_Armor_Raider_Legs_Light Plan: Light Raider Legs Схема: легкая рейдерская броня для ног Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF2 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_DeathclawGauntlet Plan: Deathclaw Gauntlet Схема: нарукавник когтя смерти Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 765 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043703D CUT_recipe_mod_PaddleBall_Electric Plan: Electrified Paddle Ball Схема: электрический теннисный мяч Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF7 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Knuckles Plan: Knuckles Схема: кастет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 30 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043703C CUT_recipe_mod_PaddleBall_Bladed Plan: Bladed Paddle Ball Схема: теннисный мяч с лезвиями Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437004 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_PoolCue Plan: Pool Cue Схема: кий Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 30 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FFA Recipe_Weapon_Melee_PipeWrench Plan: Pipe Wrench Схема: разводной ключ Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 90 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043703F CUT_recipe_mod_PaddleBall_ExplosiveNuka Plan: Weaponized Nuka-Cola Paddle Ball Схема: боевой теннисный мяч "Ядер-кола" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043701A recipe_Armor_Marine_Underarmor_Helmet Plan: Marine Tactical Helmet Схема: тактический шлем морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FFC Recipe_Weapon_Melee_RollingPin Plan: Rolling Pin Схема: валик Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 30 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FEF Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Baton Plan: Baton Схема: прут Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 70 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437015 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_LightningGun Plan: Tesla Rifle Схема: карабин Теслы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043703E CUT_recipe_mod_PaddleBall_ExplosiveCherry Plan: Weaponized Nuka-Cola Cherry Paddle Ball Схема: боевой теннисный мяч "Ядер-Вишня" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437016 recipe_Armor_Raider_Underarmor_Harness Plan: Harness Схема: портупея Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437012 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_HarpoonGun Plan: Harpoon Gun Схема: гарпунная пушка Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 900 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437010 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_AssaultronHead Plan: Assaultron Head Схема: голова штурмотрона Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 690 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437002 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_TireIron Plan: Tire Iron Схема: ломик Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437019 recipe_Armor_Raider_Underarmor_RoadLeathers Plan: Road Leathers Схема: дорожная кожаная одежда Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043701B Recipe_Armor_Raider_Arms_Light Plan: Light Raider Arms Схема: легкая рейдерская броня для рук Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043701D Recipe_Armor_Raider_Torso_Light Plan: Light Raider Torso Схема: легкая рейдерская броня для тела Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF1 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_BoxingGlove Plan: Boxing Glove Схема: боксерская перчатка Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 70 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043703A recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Torso_Explosion2 Plan: Dense Raider Armor Torso Схема: броня рейдера (туловище) со взрывозащитой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043700E Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_50CalMachineGun Plan: .50 Cal Machine Gun Схема: пулемет калибра .50 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1575 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF8 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_LeadPipe Plan: Lead Pipe Схема: свинцовый стояк Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 45 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043700D Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_CombatRifle_MQ Plan: Combat Rifle Схема: боевой карабин Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 780 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437013 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_RailwayRifle Plan: Railway Rifle Схема: гвоздемет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 810 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043700C POST_Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_AlienBlaster Plan: Alien Blaster Схема: бластер Чужих Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043700B Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_SubmachineGun Plan: Submachine Gun Схема: пистолет-пулемет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043700A Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_PlasmaGun Plan: Plasma Gun Схема: плазменное ружье Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 510 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437011 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Fatman Plan: Fatman Схема: "Толстяк" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF6 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_GuitarSword Plan: Guitar Sword Схема: гитара-меч Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 165 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043703B recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Torso_Explosion2 Plan: Dense Robot Armor Lining Схема: обшивка для брони робота со взрывозащитой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437007 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_44 Plan: .44 Revolver Схема: револьвер калибра .44 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FFB Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Pitchfork Plan: Pitchfork Схема: трезубец Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 45 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437006 Recipe_Weapon_Thrown_Tomahawk Plan: Tomahawk Схема: томагавк Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF4 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_PoleHook Plan: Pole Hook Схема: багор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437008 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_LaserGun Plan: Laser Gun Схема: лазер Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 270 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FEE Recipe_Weapon_Melee_BaseballBat Plan: Baseball Bat Схема: бейсбольный биток Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437005 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_HuntingRifle Plan: Hunting Rifle Схема: охотничий карабин Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437037 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Torso_Explosion2 Plan: Dense Metal Armor Torso Схема: металлическая броня (туловище) со взрывозащитой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF9 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_MoleMinerGauntlet Plan: Mole Miner Gauntlet Схема: нарукавник крота-шахтера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 450 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437001 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Switchblade Plan: Switchblade Схема: выкидной нож Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 90 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00437009 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_GammaGun Plan: Gamma Gun Схема: гамма-пистолет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF5 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_GolfClub Plan: Golf Club Схема: клюшка для гольфа Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00436FF3 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_AssaultronBlade Plan: Assaultron Blade Схема: клинок штурмотрона Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 420 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00435865 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_Snallygaster Plan: Mounted Snallygaster Схема: чучело снеллигастера props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435861 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_RadSquirrel Plan: Mounted Squirrel Схема: чучело белки props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043585E P01B_Mini_Random03_Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_Owlet Plan: Mounted Owlet Схема: чучело совенка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435856 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_MountedAntlers Plan: Mounted Antlers Схема: рога на стене props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00435863 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_ScorchedBeast Plan: Mounted Scorchbeast Схема: чучело зверожога props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043585D Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_Opossum Plan: Mounted Opossum Схема: чучело опоссума props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043585A Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_HoneyBeast Plan: Mounted Honey Beast Схема: чучело медозверя props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043585B Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_Megasloth Plan: Mounted Mega Sloth Схема: чучело сверхленивца props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435864 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_ScorchedBeastQueen Plan: Mounted Scorchbeast Queen Схема: чучело матки зверожогов props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435857 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_MountedDeerHead Plan: Mounted Deer Head Схема: голова оленя на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00435860 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_RadFrogBlue Plan: Mounted Frog Схема: чучело лягушки props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435866 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Tick Plan: Mounted Tick Схема: чучело клеща props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435867 P01B_Mini_Random01_Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_Wendigo Plan: Mounted Wendigo Схема: чучело вендиго props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435858 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_FireflyOn Plan: Mounted Firefly Схема: чучело светлячка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043585C Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_Mothman Plan: Mounted Mothman Схема: чучело Молерота props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435862 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_RadToad Plan: Mounted Radtoad Схема: чучело рад-жабы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00435859 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_Fox Plan: Mounted Fox Схема: чучело лисы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043585F Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_76Taxidermy_RadBeaver Plan: Mounted Beaver Схема: чучело бобра props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00434DC6 Recipe_Workshop_Trap_Radiation Plan: Radiation Emitter Схема: источник радиации props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0043348B LC052_BlastFurnaceNote Restricted Access Запретная зона props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Ввиду того, что сейчас идет расследование по делу о попытке саботажа на домне, доступ туда будет открыт только уполномоченному персоналу. За выдачу ключей рабочим сменам отвечает управляющий Фортни. Все входы и выходы постоянно должны быть на замке. Дирекция COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043348A LC052_BlastFurnaceNote2 Stained Note Замызганная записка props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Зак с Майком последили за Фортни, пока была его смена. Он вроде бы регулярно ходит курить на крышу домны. Подкараулим его там, немножечко поболтаем — глядишь, что-нибудь и придумаем с этими роботами в административном здании. Насовсем их это не остановит, но хотя бы выгадаем время, чтобы перестроиться с Рейли. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00433427 LC052_IgnitionReactorNote Hornwright Ignition Reactor Реактор воспламенения Хорнрайта props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Благодарим за то, что вы приобрели реактор воспламенения "Хорнрайт индастриал". Реактор интегрирован в единую систему с домной и позволяет выполнять ускоренный запуск всего оборудования в соответствии с заданными параметрами. Для успешной работы реактору требуется стержень воспламенения, снабжающий его энергией. Схему изготовления стержня вы наверняка получили. Будьте осторожны, вставляя стержень воспламенения в реактор: в начале работы система может испытать встряску. "Хорнрайт индастриал" COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004333F1 POST_Recipe_Chems_DetoxingSalveCranberryBog Recipe: Detoxing Salve (Cranberry Bog) Рецепт: мазь, выводящая токсины (Клюквенное болото) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004333F0 POST_Recipe_Chems_DetoxingSalveAshHeap Recipe: Detoxing Salve (Ash Heap) Рецепт: мазь, выводящая токсины (Шлаковая бездна) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004333F3 POST_Recipe_Chems_DetoxingSalveMire Recipe: Detoxing Salve (Mire) Рецепт: мазь, выводящая токсины (Топь) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004333F2 POST_Recipe_Chems_DetoxingSalveForest Recipe: Detoxing Salve (Forest) Рецепт: мазь, выводящая токсины (Лес) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004333F5 POST_Recipe_Chems_DetoxingSalveToxicValley Recipe: Detoxing Salve (Toxic Valley) Рецепт: мазь, выводящая токсины (Ядовитая долина) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004333F4 POST_Recipe_Chems_DetoxingSalveSavageDivide Recipe: Detoxing Salve (Savage Divide) Рецепт: мазь, выводящая токсины (Дикий рубеж) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00432F31 EN01_NuclearCommMinutes Committee Meeting Notes Протокол собрания Комитета Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: СЛУШАНИЯ В СЕНАТСКОМ КОМИТЕТЕ ПО АТОМНОЙ ЭНЕРГИИ 26.11.76 ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СТЕНОГРАММЫ, СТР. 384 Сенатор Кларк. Э-э, господин председатель, я хотел бы напомнить членам комитета, что если отвлечься от защиты окружающей среды — которую я, конечно, готов без устали защищать, — данное месторождение урана является крупнейшим во всей стране, не только на восточном побережье. Отменив запрет на его разработку, мы получим прямой и безопасный доступ к ценнейшему ресурсу, столь необходимому нашей великой державе. Сенатор Блэквелл. Господин председатель, я хотел бы обратить внимание членов комитета на то, что мой коллега сенатор Кларк не столь давно приобрел довольно крупный пакет акций корпорации "Атомик майнинг сервисиз", и это говорит о явном конфликте интересов... Сенатор Кларк. Я вам сейчас покажу конфликт интересов, уважаемый коллега! Председатель комитета. Господа, я бы попросил вас вернуться на свои места... COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432F32 MTR10_RobotNote Security Protocols Протоколы службы безопасности Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Симмонс! Еще раз все уточни в штаб-квартире "Хорнрайт", прежде чем мы дадим зеленый свет. Защитные меры, которые они требуют, — это бред какой-то. Мы запрограммировали роботов на выдачу пропусков в случае сбоя системы, но у "Хорнрайт" вообще БУДЕТ контроль на месте? Пусть бы они сразу аварийный блокиратор на автомат поставили. Мне от всего этого не по себе. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D08 Magazine_TeslaScience06_Book Tesla Science 6 Наука Теслы 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D4F Magazine_USCovertOps09_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 9 Руководство по тайным операциям США 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CD1 Magazine_LiveAndLove07_Book Live & Love 7 Жить и любить 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D11 Magazine_TeslaScience09_Book Tesla Science 9 Наука Теслы 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D0E Magazine_TeslaScience08_Book Tesla Science 8 Наука Теслы 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CE9 Magazine_ScoutsLife06_Book Scouts' Life 6 "Жизнь скаута" 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CC5 Magazine_LiveAndLove03_Book Live & Love 3 Жить и любить 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D17 Magazine_TumblersToday02_Book Tumblers Today 2 Современные замки 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D23 Magazine_Unstoppables01_Book Unstoppables 1 Несокрушимые 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D3D Magazine_USCovertOps03_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 3 Руководство по тайным операциям США 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D3A Magazine_USCovertOps02_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 2 Руководство по тайным операциям США 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D37 Magazine_USCovertOps01_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 1 Руководство по тайным операциям США 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D26 Magazine_Unstoppables02_Book Unstoppables 2 Несокрушимые 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CDD Magazine_ScoutsLife02_Book Scouts' Life 2 "Жизнь скаута" 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D02 Magazine_TeslaScience04_Book Tesla Science 4 Наука Теслы 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CE0 Magazine_ScoutsLife03_Book Scouts' Life 3 "Жизнь скаута" 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D29 Magazine_Unstoppables03_Book Unstoppables 3 Несокрушимые 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D60 Magazine_AstonishingTales01_Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 1 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 1 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CE3 Magazine_ScoutsLife04_Book Scouts' Life 4 "Жизнь скаута" 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D43 Magazine_USCovertOps05_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 5 Руководство по тайным операциям США 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CF6 Magazine_ScoutsLife10_Book Scouts' Life 10 "Жизнь скаута" 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D14 Magazine_TumblersToday01_Book Tumblers Today 1 Современные замки 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CD4 Magazine_LiveAndLove08_Book Live & Love 8 Жить и любить 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D20 Magazine_TumblersToday05_Book Tumblers Today 5 Современные замки 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CDA Magazine_ScoutsLife01_Book Scouts' Life 1 "Жизнь скаута" 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D2C Magazine_Unstoppables04_Book Unstoppables 4 Несокрушимые 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D52 Magazine_USCovertOps10_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 10 Руководство по тайным операциям США 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D1D Magazine_TumblersToday04_Book Tumblers Today 4 Современные замки 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CC2 Magazine_LiveAndLove02_Book Live & Love 2 Жить и любить 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CEF Magazine_ScoutsLife08_Book Scouts' Life 8 "Жизнь скаута" 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CFC Magazine_TeslaScience02_Book Tesla Science 2 Наука Теслы 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CCB Magazine_LiveAndLove05_Book Live & Love 5 Жить и любить 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D1A Magazine_TumblersToday03_Book Tumblers Today 3 Современные замки 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CFF Magazine_TeslaScience03_Book Tesla Science 3 Наука Теслы 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CEC Magazine_ScoutsLife07_Book Scouts' Life 7 "Жизнь скаута" 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CE6 Magazine_ScoutsLife05_Book Scouts' Life 5 "Жизнь скаута" 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D49 Magazine_USCovertOps07_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 7 Руководство по тайным операциям США 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CC8 Magazine_LiveAndLove04_Book Live & Love 4 Жить и любить 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CCE Magazine_LiveAndLove06_Book Live & Love 6 Жить и любить 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D4C Magazine_USCovertOps08_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 8 Руководство по тайным операциям США 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D40 Magazine_USCovertOps04_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 4 Руководство по тайным операциям США 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D2F Magazine_Unstoppables05_Book Unstoppables 5 Несокрушимые 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CF9 Magazine_TeslaScience01_Book Tesla Science 1 Наука Теслы 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D46 Magazine_USCovertOps06_Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 6 Руководство по тайным операциям США 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CBF Magazine_LiveAndLove01_Book Live & Love 1 Жить и любить 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D05 Magazine_TeslaScience05_Book Tesla Science 5 Наука Теслы 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432D0B Magazine_TeslaScience07_Book Tesla Science 7 Наука Теслы 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CF2 Magazine_ScoutsLife09_Book Scouts' Life 9 "Жизнь скаута" 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00432CD7 Magazine_LiveAndLove09_Book Live & Love 9 Жить и любить 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004304E0 Recipe_RSVP00_Cramburger Recipe: Cramburger Рецепт: крэмбургер PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00430479 POI205_WixonHomestead_Note Come Back to Us Возвращайтесь к нам Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Скутер! Я никак не могла за тобой не пойти, но Чесвика брать с собой не рискнула. Не хотела, чтобы с ним случилось плохое. Я его оставила наверху, на ферме, которую мы нашли к северу отсюда. Думала, ты все еще здесь, но не смогла тебя найти... Надеюсь, ты это прочитаешь. Я возвращаюсь на ферму. Надеюсь, с Чесвиком все в порядке. Приходи, мы ждем... Если доберешься домой, а меня там не будет, — сумку я спрятала под крыльцом передней двери. Пожалуйста, возвращайся... Куколка COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043037E Magazine_AstonishingTales02_Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 2 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 2 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303BD Magazine_Backwoodsman05_Book Backwoodsman 5 Жизнь в глуши 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303A7 Magazine_AwesomeTales11_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 11 Невероятно крутые истории 11 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430386 Magazine_AstonishingTales05_Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 5 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 5 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303BA Magazine_Backwoodsman04_Book Backwoodsman 4 Жизнь в глуши 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303D5 Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian04_Book Grognak the Barbarian 4 Грогнак-варвар 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430389 Magazine_AwesomeTales01_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 1 Невероятно крутые истории 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303D7 Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian05_Book Grognak the Barbarian 5 Грогнак-варвар 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303C6 Magazine_Backwoodsman08_Book Backwoodsman 8 Жизнь в глуши 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303B1 Magazine_Backwoodsman01_Book Backwoodsman 1 Жизнь в глуши 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303C0 Magazine_Backwoodsman06_Book Backwoodsman 6 Жизнь в глуши 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303AA Magazine_AwesomeTales12_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 12 Невероятно крутые истории 12 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303CC Magazine_Backwoodsman10_Book Backwoodsman 10 Жизнь в глуши 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430408 Magazine_GunsAndBullets08_Book Guns and Bullets 8 Пистолеты и пули 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303F3 Magazine_GunsAndBullets01_Book Guns and Bullets 1 Пистолеты и пули 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303AD Magazine_AwesomeTales13_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 13 Невероятно крутые истории 13 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043039E Magazine_AwesomeTales08_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 8 Невероятно крутые истории 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430395 Magazine_AwesomeTales05_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 5 Невероятно крутые истории 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303D3 Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian03_Book Grognak the Barbarian 3 Грогнак-варвар 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303C3 Magazine_Backwoodsman07_Book Backwoodsman 7 Жизнь в глуши 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303A4 Magazine_AwesomeTales10_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 10 Невероятно крутые истории 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430383 Magazine_AstonishingTales04_Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 4 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 4 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043038F Magazine_AwesomeTales03_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 3 Невероятно крутые истории 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303CF Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian01_Book Grognak the Barbarian 1 Грогнак-варвар 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043040E Magazine_GunsAndBullets10_Book Guns and Bullets 10 Пистолеты и пули 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303DD Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian07_Book Grognak the Barbarian 7 Грогнак-варвар 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303E0 Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian08_Book Grognak the Barbarian 8 Грогнак-варвар 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430405 Magazine_GunsAndBullets07_Book Guns and Bullets 7 Пистолеты и пули 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430392 Magazine_AwesomeTales04_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 4 Невероятно крутые истории 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303E3 Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian09_Book Grognak the Barbarian 9 Грогнак-варвар 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303FC Magazine_GunsAndBullets04_Book Guns and Bullets 4 Пистолеты и пули 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303F6 Magazine_GunsAndBullets02_Book Guns and Bullets 2 Пистолеты и пули 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043039B Magazine_AwesomeTales07_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 7 Невероятно крутые истории 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430402 Magazine_GunsAndBullets06_Book Guns and Bullets 6 Пистолеты и пули 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303E6 Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian10_Book Grognak the Barbarian 10 Грогнак-варвар 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043040B Magazine_GunsAndBullets09_Book Guns and Bullets 9 Пистолеты и пули 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430380 Magazine_AstonishingTales03_Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 3 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 3 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303B7 Magazine_Backwoodsman03_Book Backwoodsman 3 Жизнь в глуши 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0043038C Magazine_AwesomeTales02_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 2 Невероятно крутые истории 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303D1 Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian02_Book Grognak the Barbarian 2 Грогнак-варвар 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303C9 Magazine_Backwoodsman09_Book Backwoodsman 9 Жизнь в глуши 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303DA Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian06_Book Grognak the Barbarian 6 Грогнак-варвар 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303B4 Magazine_Backwoodsman02_Book Backwoodsman 2 Жизнь в глуши 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00430398 Magazine_AwesomeTales06_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 6 Невероятно крутые истории 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303A1 Magazine_AwesomeTales09_Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 9 Невероятно крутые истории 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303FF Magazine_GunsAndBullets05_Book Guns and Bullets 5 Пистолеты и пули 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004303F9 Magazine_GunsAndBullets03_Book Guns and Bullets 3 Пистолеты и пули 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FFBB LC203_ReminderNote Reminder Напоминание Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: СЕБЕ НА ЗАМЕТКУ Пароль для спальни записан в центральном офисе На всякий случай COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FFBA LC203_GarrahanNote Note from Bill Записка от Билла Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дэниел! Мне рассказали о последнем нападении. Искренне соболезную. Должно быть, это ужасно — смотреть на мародеров, которые громят все вокруг, ощущать себя беспомощным, не в силах защитить свою собственность. Пожалуйста, прими от меня небольшой подарок. Это чтобы ты мог хоть как-то защитить себя в будущем. А если дела пойдут совсем паршиво, ты всегда сможешь ответить мне взаимностью. Билл Гаррахан COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FFB8 LC052_FeederRoofNote Ripped Note Рваная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Фрэнк! Помнишь, мы говорили о проблеме, которую надо решать как можно скорее? Так вот, у меня есть для тебя решение — я оставил его сверху, на податчике сырья. Сам поймешь, когда придет время его использовать. А пока гляди, чтобы Фортни и чертовы штрейкбрехеры ничего не засекли. Том COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FFBC LC203_LabKeyNote Missing Key Недостающий ключ Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Папа! Мне ужасно неловко, но я куда-то ухитрилась подевать ключ от лаборатории. Если он тебе попадется, сообщи, пожалуйста. Не волнуйся, он совершенно точно где-то в доме. Я на всякий случай, конечно, закажу запасной, но все-таки неплохо было бы найти старый. Пенни COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FFB6 POI281_DavisNote Old Lady Davis Старуха Дэвис props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Неожиданный сюрприз нам достался: при одном трупе обнаружился сейф. Правда, запертый накрепко. А по виду — милая старушонка из Беркли-Спрингс. Из тех, что целыми днями пекут печенье. Если не найдем ключ и не сумеем взломать, ничего страшного. Мы и так получили все, зачем сюда шли. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FFB7 LC052_MillRoofNote Ripped Note Рваная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Билл! Если у нас не останется другого выхода, и придется вызывать дезинсектора, я кое-что оставил для тебя на крыше лесопилки. Ну, ты понял... против вредителей. Ты же меня правильно понял, да? Том COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FFB9 LC052_ConveyorNote Ripped Note Рваная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Эд! Я знаю, что ты с нами, и хочу сказать, что для нас это очень важно. Если запахнет жареным — а мне кажется, что запахнет, — иди в конвейерную башню. Я там кое-что для тебя оставил. Том COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FE1AA GauleyMine_BreadCrumbNote_Flatwoods Gauley Mine Recon Разведка шахты "Гоули" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джефф! Надеюсь, во Флэтвудсе дела идут хорошо. Хочу поделиться одной мыслью. Если у нас найдутся лишние люди, неплохо было бы отправить их на шахту "Гоули". До войны там как раз устраивали взрывы, и могли оставить динамит. Сейчас бы он нам пригодился. Я понимаю, волонтерская программа отнимает много времени. Так что все будет, как ты скажешь. Мария COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FE04C POI287_DeliveryNote New Deliveries Новая поставка props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Скотт! Поступила уйма новых заказов. Бекерсы хотят поставить вокруг своей фермы новые ограждения, а Смиты собрались строить гараж. Кажется, дела у всех вокруг пошли в гору. Возьмите два грузовика и быстренько с этим управьтесь. Только чтобы никаких обедов по четыре часа в Графтоне. Да-да, об этом я тоже знаю. Крейг COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FE049 LC108_TruckNote Note from Dave Записка от Дейва props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Джимми! У нас все как обычно. Смотри на дорогу, езжай осторожно и сразу мне позвони, как груз доставишь по адресу. Не волнуйся насчет протестующих на свалке. Главное, в глаза им не смотри и не провоцируй. Федералам я позвонил. Посмотрим, может, заставим их пошевелиться. И, главное, помни: когда бочки выгружены из грузовика, это уже их проблема, а не наша. Дейв COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FE04B LC028_KeyNote My Dearest Nancy Дорогая Нэнси props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Нэнси! Время пришло. Хватит отрицать очевидное. Ты уже много лет равнодушна к Роберту, а я никого не буду любить так, как люблю тебя. Мы можем сбежать сегодня вечером. Я собрал все барахло, какое смог, и спрятал в депо. Ключ на шкафчике, рядом с кабинетом старика. Поехали со мной. Начнем с чистого листа. Бен COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FE04D POI286_ForemanNote You're in Charge Ты за главного? props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Карл! Пока меня нет, ты за главного. Поздравляю. Не думай, это не означает, что тебе больше заплатят. Зато в резюме смотреться будет отлично. Склад с припасами на замке, код у тебя в шкафчике. Проверяй все по два раза, прежде чем закрывать. Среди этих парней есть такие, кто "забывает" класть вещи обратно. Грег COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FE04A LC142_SafeNote Tear It All Down Разломайте это все props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Чак! Как же надоело от остальных барахло прятать. Ворюги сраные. Старый сейф, который мы вытащили? Он в лодке теперь. В целости, под замком. Ключ в автофургоне, рядом со столом для приготовления препаратов. Лем по уши обдолбанный, он не заметит. Никому не говори. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FE04E POI286_CodeNote Supply Cage Code Код клетки с припасами props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: 071990 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FDC5A LC081_GraveNote Rest In Peace Покойся с миром props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Для подобающего надгробия времени нет, придется так. Здесь лежит мой друг Джордж. При жизни он вместе со мной смотрел за домиками. Продолжит и после смерти. Он был лучшим из нас и такой смерти не заслужил. Не знаю, то ли красных в этом винить, то ли жалких шакалов, которых я раньше с гордостью называл своими согражданами-американцами. Я точно знаю одно: в мире сегодня стало темнее. И я не вижу никакого просвета. Покойся с миром, брат. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2EB LC018_AVRMedicalCenterNote Stolen Supplies Украденные припасы props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Лорен! Ты правильно сделала, что велела мне проверить шкафчик с рецептурными лекарствами. Выяснилось, что у нас пропало три упаковки обезболивающего. Не знаю, чьих это рук дело, но нам больше нельзя терять припасы. Я сменю код, он будет такой:011986. Запомни наизусть и не забудь потом уничтожить записку. Мэрилин COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2EA LC169_WavyWillardsWaterParkNote It's A Dirty Job Грязная работа props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Ларри! Представь, кого управляющий Дженкинс снова назначил сортиры драить? Если ты поставил на себя, тогда — динь-динь-динь, ты победил! И кстати, поскольку у нас начинается конкурс Самое вкусное чили, советую запастись ударной химией. Я для тебя всякого-разного оставлю в техническом туннеле, под входом в "Гору кроколосса". Реджи COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2E8 LC158_LumberMillNote A Job Opportunity Хорошая вакансия props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Гэри! Тебе еще не осточертело там рубить дрова? Я всего пару недель работаю на лесопилке Западной Вирджинии — и это вообще другое дело. Платят больше, удобный график и главное — никаких роботов. Я со старшим говорил, им тут еще люди нужны. Так что хватай ребят и скорее валите сюда, пока места не расхватали. Пол COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2EC LC106_NationalIsolatedRadioArrayNote Fred's Uncertain Future Туманное будущее Фреда props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Марвин! Не знаю, что у Фреда за проблемы, но пусть встряхнется наконец! Вчера вечером у него грузовик застрял, так он вместо того, чтоб задницей пошевелить, его там и бросил. Теперь подъездной путь перегорожен, а он позвонил и заявил, что болен. Сделай одолжение, прихвати цепи со склада на погрузке и отбуксируй этот чертов грузовик. А я пока со старшим по площадке поговорю о том, будет ли Фред и дальше работать на ЛИЮ. Лоренцо COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2EE POI004_CrashedPlaneNote Safe Travels Доброго пути props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Марко! Дружище, я установил на борту новый сейф, если тебе вдруг захочется что-то складывать туда на время долгих перелетов. Код простой: 062032, день рождения моей жены. Извини, что взял именно его, но ты ж меня знаешь, я и имя свое забуду, если оно не вышито у меня на летном комбинезоне! Ноэль COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2E6 POI151_HorizonsRestNote Horizon's Rest Armory Оружейная комната рядом с остатками самолета "Хорайзон" props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Нейтан! Поверить не могу, что Элла сумела всех убедить собрать оружие и сложить в общую висячую оружейную на башне. Эта дура с самой Гельвеции пытается нами рулить, но мне кажется, пора все менять. Ее ключ от оружейной теперь у меня в хижине, спрятан под цветочным горшком. Пусть теперь покомандует. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2E7 LC037_CultistCaveNote Smuggler's Stash Тайник контрабандиста props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Клэр! Собирай все наше контрабандное барахло и двигай на шахту "Счастливая дыра", живо. Мир летит к чертям, и это все нам пригодится, чтобы выжить. Вещи сложи там же, где всегда. Новый код: 238963. Никого с собой не тащи, и не тормози. До скорого. Гэвин COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2E9 LC026_MorgantownHSNote Straight A's Отличник props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Герти! Ой, божечки, Берт это сделал! Стянул ключ от кабинета директора Лараби! Если получится, после занятий мы туда заберемся и подправим свои оценки. Сразу, как в три пробьет колокол, возьми ключ из шкафчика рядом с душевой и жди нас у входа. Пятерки с плюсом, мы идем к вам! Коннер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FD2ED LC171_WatogaCivicCenterNote V.I.P. Booth Offer Предложение V.I.P.-кабинки props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Уважаемые господа! Я посетил не менее сорока мероприятий в Общественном центре Ватоги, и до сих пор ни разу не видел, чтобы Гаррахан появлялся в своей почетной ложе. Я полтора года стою в очереди на то, чтобы ее занять, но ваши служащие твердят, как заведенные: "Занято, занято". Кем? Там никогда никого не бывает! Если дело в деньгах, я готов удвоить свое последнее предложение. Пора Гаррахану подвинуться. Жду ответа. Филлип Уорсингтон III, эсквайр COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FCC86 MothmanNote01 Note from Miller Записка от Миллера Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Цель близка. Я это чувствую. Я вырос в Западной Вирджинии и слышал эти истории с самого детства. И всегда знал точно: Молерот существует на самом деле! Он есть, и я его найду, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Всем моим друзьям — извините, что бросил вас. Я знаю, вы бы пошли за мной, будь у вас такая возможность. Но есть дороги, по которым нужно бродить в одиночку. Вы все равно со мной — мысленно, как и я всегда с вами. Да здравствует Западная Вирджиния! Эван Миллер, по прозвищу "Без конечностей" P.S. Зак, надеюсь, у тебя еще остались те патроны к дробовику. Молерота я пока не нашел, зато столкнулся с Графтонским чудовищем. Ну, и ТВАРЬ, скажу я тебе! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FC028 RE_ObjectMP01_Book_RSVP_Start Volunteers Needed! Нужны волонтеры! Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Не просто выживайте... ПРОЦВЕТАЙТЕ! Волонтерская программа Спасателей — это базовый и продвинутый курс обучения! БЕСПЛАТНО! Тошнит, когда вы что-то выпили или съели? Запишитесь на нашу новую волонтерскую программу Спасателей во Флэтвудсе. Мы научим вас основам не только выживания, но и лучшей жизни! Хотите научиться разбивать лагерь, который не снесет радиоактивная буря? Или готовы строить лучшее будущее вместе с нами? Записывайтесь в волонтеры и проходите продвинутое обучение в аэропорте Моргантауна! Строительные принадлежности приносите с собой! Спасатель Мигель COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004FA79E NRGPOI_CourseEndNote Ropes Course Note Записка из канатного парка props props/note_classified.nif DESC: В детстве меня все 9 лет высмеивали за занятия гимнастикой. А кто теперь смеется последним? Я! Свора грызунов-переростков чуть не обглодала меня до костей, но тут мне попался этот канатный парк. Обычный человек ни за что бы туда не вскарабкался... но ко мне это не относится! Стоило только закрыть глаза и вообразить себя на брусьях. Проще простого. Так зубастые крысы лишились обеда, а мне пришла в голову мысль: отличное же место! И никто сюда не заберется, если он не такой ловкий, как я. Можно обшить тут все досками и устроить себе тайный склад. Отличная мысль! Иногда я поражаюсь собственной гениальности. Кто угодно пусть жалуется на ужасы конца света. Но когда вы столь же талантливы, как и я, для вас это просто еще один день в спортзале. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004F8E09 LC154_RoofGuy_Note My Story Моя история props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Да, это снова я. Ты наверно недоумеваешь, как меня угораздило застрять на крыше аттракциона "Метание банок", на ярмарке округа Тайлер. Наверное, стоит начать с самого начала, еще до всей этой чехарды. Видишь ли, в прошлом году мы зацепились с бандой рейдеров, которые COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004F852C LC090_MonongahMineMiscNote Safe Note Записка из сейфа Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Ключ у гномов. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0050FDBF MTR15_DuchessCaseNote Case Notes: Duchess Записи по делу: Герцогиня props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Записи по делу: Герцогиня Мы уже неделю ведем слежку за домом преступницы, известной как Герцогиня, и наконец-то сделали запись, которая поможет упрятать ее за решетку, если Роберта Декланд согласится дать показания. Но я считаю, не стоит с этим спешить, хотя мой напарник настаивает! Я сомневаюсь, что она согласится сотрудничать, а если мы попробуем на нее надавить, то только зря раскроем свои карты. Я пометил белыми крестиками почтовые ящики тех домов, где ее головорез Батч каждый день торчит дольше всего, потому что, несмотря на все наши старания, мы так и не смогли докопаться, где ее нычка. Дома-то, конечно, все чисто, она не настолько глупа. Если свое добро она прячет где-то в Уэлче, искать надо в отмеченных местах. Надеюсь, там найдутся улики, чтобы посадить ее надежно и надолго. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004F7BE7 CUT_MTR15_ButchsNote Butch's Important Reminder Важное напоминание Батча props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ВАЖНОЕ НАПОМИНАНИЕ День рождения ее внука Мичона 1 сентября Годовщина ее свадьбы 7 июля COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0050F983 LC013_BigBend_CominskyCode Cominsky's Code Код Комински Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сержант Комински, ваш пароль для главного терминала — Nuka Addict. Хоть немного оставьте нам в следующий раз, если ящик найдете, ладно? Мелоди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0050F982 LC013_BigBend_AllemaneCode Allemane's Code Код Оллмейна Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сержант Оллмейн, ваш пароль для главного терминала — Smoker Boy. И бросайте наконец эту дурную привычку. Вам что, мало гадости в легких? Мелоди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0050F984 LC013_BigBend_HolsteinCode Holstein's Code Код Холштейна Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сержант Холштейн, ваш пароль для главного терминала — Nuclear Dash. Научите наконец этих черепах шевелиться быстрее. Мелоди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0050F87A recipe_mod_LeverGun_Receiver_ScorchedKiller Plan: Lever Gun Scorched Killer's Receiver Схема: ресивер рычажной винтовки "Убийца горелых" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050F87B recipe_mod_DoubleBarrelShotgun_Receiver_ScorchedKiller Plan: Double-Barrel Scorched Killer's Receiver Схема: ресивер двуствольного дробовика "Убийца горелых" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050F879 LC013_BigBendMiscNote Orders from Melody Распоряжения Мелоди Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: 1. Сбор на контрольной точке, в западной части тоннеля "Большой излом". 2. Штурмовая команда атакует и оттесняет горелых. 3. Подрывники устанавливают заряды. 4. Сваливаем оттуда и взрываем туннель. 5. Если все пойдет наперекосяк, эвакуируем туннели. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0050F87C recipe_mod_SubmachineGun_Receiver_ScorchedKiller Plan: SMG Scorched Killer's Receiver Схема: ресивер пистолета-пулемета "Убийца горелых" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050EFFC FF20_RippedNote Ripped Note Рваная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Обыскать бы управляющего хорошо она меня надула посмотреть бы, ради чего помер, в сейфе этом COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0050E3F2 recipe_Headwear_HalloweenCostume01Hat_Witch Plan: Costume Witch Hat Схема: шляпа из костюма ведьмы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050E3F3 recipe_Headwear_HalloweenCostume02Hat_Skeleton Plan: Halloween Skull Mask Схема: маска черепа на Хеллоуин Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050E3EF recipe_Headwear_CivilWarEraHat Plan: Civil War Era Top Hat Схема: цилиндр времен Гражданской войны Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050E3F0 recipe_Headwear_CivilWarHatConfederate Plan: Confederate Hat Схема: головной убор солдата-южанина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050E3F1 recipe_Headwear_CivilWarHatUnion Plan: Union Hat Схема: головной убор солдата-северянина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCBC Recipe_Cooking_AsterHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Aster Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с астрой PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC0 Recipe_Cooking_FernFlowerHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Fern Flower Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с папоротником-мутантом PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC7 Recipe_Cooking_TatoFlowerHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Tato Flower Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с цветами тошки PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC3 Recipe_Cooking_MelonBloomHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Melon Bloom Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с цветами арбуза PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCBF Recipe_Cooking_CarrotFlowerHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Carrot Flower Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с цветком моркови PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC5 Recipe_Cooking_StranglerBloomHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Strangler Bloom Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с цветами душителя PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCBB Recipe_Cooking_AshRoseHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Ash Rose Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с пепельной розой PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC6 Recipe_Cooking_StranglerPodHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Strangler Pod Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с бутоном с лозы душителя PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC4 Recipe_Cooking_MelonFlowerHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Melon Blossom Chai Рецепт: заварившийся чай с цветами арбуза PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC2 Recipe_Cooking_GourdFlowerHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Gourd Blossom Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с цветами тыквы PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCBD Recipe_Cooking_BlackberryFruitTastyTea Recipe: Sweet Blackberry Tea Рецепт: сладкий чай из ежевики PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC1 Recipe_Cooking_FeverBlossomHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Fever Blossom Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с лихоцветом PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCBE POST_Recipe_Cooking_BloodbloomHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Black Bloodleaf Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с черным кроволистом PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050DCC8 Recipe_Cooking_ThistleHerbTastyTea Recipe: Steeped Thistle Tea Рецепт: заварившийся чай с чертополохом PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050CBBC Vault76_ResponderNote Orders from Maria Chavez Распоряжения Марии Чавес Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Пол! Хочу попросить тебя, как обычно, сходить на ежемесячную разведку к Убежищу 76. Рано или поздно оно все-таки должно открыться. Будь осторожен. Пару дней понаблюдай и возвращайся. Мария COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D226F POI_BirdwatchersNote Birdwatcher's Note Записка орнитолога props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мне всегда нравилось сюда приходить и смотреть на птиц. Слушать, как ветер листвой шуршит. Тихое место, где можно отдохнуть в пересменке. Не знаю, кто его соорудил, но здесь был мой маленький рай. А потом мир сгорел в огне. И кажется, больше ни единой птицы мне не встречалось. pagebreak Если мы хоть чем-то похожи, возможно, вам не захочется никуда отсюда уходить. Но так не получится. Мир, конечно, развалился, и здесь полный бардак, но это не значит, что в лесу можно спрятаться от всех проблем. Отдохните, сколько надо, — а потом идите и помогите кому-нибудь. И может, если повезет, вам рано или поздно повстречаются птицы. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D15CF LC167_Ceo_Note Heading Out Выдвигаемся props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мне, видимо, придется составить список, потому что моя секретарша не способна даже вовремя принести мне обед. Я уезжаю, и до конца дня меня не будет, так что перенеси все встречи на другое время. Мой обед пусть съест Гектор, а потом выведи его на прогулку. Только БЕГОМ, а не вялым ШАГОМ. Ему нужна физическая нагрузка... да и тебе тоже, если честно. К вечеру зарезервируй мне номер в Уайтспринге, как обычно, на выходные. Позвони этому клоуну из генштаба и передай, что мы с Экхартом в субботу будем в клубе. Полюбуемся для разнообразия, как он выволочет свое пузо на поле. Проследи, чтобы мои клюшки почистили, забери вещи из химчистки и затребуй отчет по проекту гормонов роста. Если будут ныть, что им нужно больше времени, скажи "нет". Отчет и остальное барахло пусть водитель вечером закинет мне домой. Самсон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D1588 LC023_CharlestonNoteEmergency State of Emergency Чрезвычайное положение props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Чрезвычайное положение Согласно кодексу военного времени п. 4.58b: ввиду неочевидной преемственности губернаторского управления в период местного или национального кризиса, действующие участники законодательного собрания Аппалачии большинством голосов приняли решение о создании Временного совета, который будет действовать вплоть до возобновления законной преемственности власти. Нам до сих пор неизвестно, что происходит в Вашингтоне и как идет война. Жители Аппалачии должны собраться в Чарлстоне или другом ближайшем городе, пока не будет восстановлен закон и порядок. Предметы первой необходимости будут выдаваться по карточкам. Любой, пойманный на воровстве или ином сокрытии предметов первой необходимости, будет подвергнут телесному наказанию, вплоть до смерти. Позаботьтесь о родных и близких, и да смилуется над нами Господь. Временный совет Правительство Чарлстона по чрезвычайным ситуациям COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D1589 LC167_CEONoteOLD Notebook 02 Test Note Тестовая заметка о записной книжке 02 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мне, видимо, придется составить список, потому что моя секретарша не способна даже вовремя принести мне обед. Я уезжаю, и до конца дня меня не будет, так что перенеси все встречи на другое время. Мой обед пусть съест Гектор, а потом выведи его на прогулку. Только БЕГОМ, а не вялым ШАГОМ. Ему нужна физическая нагрузка... да и тебе тоже, если честно. К вечеру зарезервируй мне номер в Уайтспринге, как обычно, на выходные. Позвони этому клоуну из генштаба и передай, что мы с Экхартом в субботу будем в клубе. Полюбуемся для разнообразия, как он выволочет свое пузо на поле. Проследи, чтобы мои клюшки почистили, забери вещи из химчистки и затребуй отчет по проекту гормонов роста. Если будут ныть, что им нужно больше времени, скажи "нет". Отчет и остальное барахло пусть водитель вечером закинет мне домой. Самсон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D153C LC024_RuinedServerNote Server Maintenance Обслуживание сервера props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Что за черт?! Почему нельзя уйти в отпуск БЕЗ ТОГО, чтобы в твое отсутствие кто-нибудь не пролил кофе на один из центральных компьютеров? Да еще и на тот, где хранятся все файлы губернатора! Отлично! До того, как он вернется в город, мы должны восстановить всю информацию, какую сможем. Но у нас столько пленок расплавилось, что я даже не знаю, за что хвататься. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D1480 LC024_GovProclaimationSamBlackwell Official Notice Официальное уведомление props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Официальное уведомление По приказу губернатора: Этот кабинет будет заперт до завершения расследования по делу бывшего сенатора Блэквелла и внеочередных выборов нового сенатора. Любой, кто попытается проникнуть в офис без разрешения, будет обвинен во вмешательстве в федеральное расследование. Любой, кто попытается изуродовать стены офиса надписями и рисунками, будет нести ответственность за порчу государственного имущества. Вплоть до дальнейших уведомлений, прошу направлять губернатору любые запросы в отношении Сэма Блэквелла или внеочередных выборов. И не забудьте проголосовать в поддержку закона "О процветании Аппалачии"! С уважением, Губернатор Эванс Аппалачия COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D142D LC024_XmasNotice Special Notice Специальное уведомление props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Особое уведомление по случаю праздника 12 декабря 2082 Члены Временного совета, имеющие право голоса, посовещались и приняли решение о праздновании Рождества! Официальная программа торжеств будет включать: 1. Праздничное освещение здания Капитолия. 2. Праздничный талон на получение бесплатного подарка — каждому ребенку до 12 лет. 3. Дополнительные пищевые пайки всем, кто захочет отметить праздник с семьей. 4. Праздничный завтрак в столовой Капитолия. Мы считаем, что в наше непростое время ценности и традиции необходимо беречь. Все пожертвования просьба направлять в казначейство. Если кто-то желает помочь с доставками, пожалуйста, обратитесь к Спасателю Ларкин. Эбигейл Пул Спикер палаты представителей Правительство Чарлстона по чрезвычайным ситуациям COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D1343 LC024_HornwrightNote Hornwright Industrial Correspondence Корреспонденция "Хорнрайт индастриал" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Губернатор Эванс! Мне казалось, мы с вами обо всем договорились, и вы будете держать волков от нас подальше, разве нет? Нашему дому и имуществу был нанесен значительный урон. Не говоря уже о моральном ущербе при мысли о том, что законно избранные власти не в силах обеспечить общественную безопасность. В течение пары ближайших недель мы обстоятельно пообщаемся с нашей бухгалтерией. Будет досадно, если придется сократить наши вложения в общественные фонды и потратить эти деньги на защиту своих интересов. Надеюсь избежать дальнейших разочарований. Пенелопа Хорнрайт Хорнрайт индастриал COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D142C LC024_PresidentLetterToGovEvans Letter from the President Письмо президента props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Губернатор Эванс! Президент и министр обороны выражают благодарность за вашу неослабевающую поддержку наших вооруженных сил. Постоянный приток стали, угля и другого сырья жизненно необходим для успешного ведения военных действий, и всякий американец, любящий Свободу, обязан этому содействовать. Без этого Освобождение Анкориджа было бы невозможно. Члены кабинета выразили восхищение вашей экономической политикой и мерами,которые позволили обеспечить автоматизацию производства и разобраться с недовольными. Мы хотели бы официально пригласить вас и других видных политических деятелей, а также ведущих промышленников региона на встречу, посвященную вопросам дальнейшего распространения подобных технологий. С уважением, Ди Администрация президента COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D0EF2 BoS01SecureRoomNote Secure Storage Policy Политика надежного хранения props props/note_classified.nif DESC: В связи с сокращением персонала, доступ к защищенному хранилищу в нерабочее время возможен только в экстренных случаях. Если вам требуется доступ после 21:00, разбудите квартирмейстера. Повторяем: это следует делать лишь в неотложной ситуации. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D0EF0 BoS01CommandCenterPassword Command Center Password Пароль доступа к командному центру interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Пароль доступа к командному центру i4x!!pXoGG__3# COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D0D42 Recipe_Serum_Carnivore Recipe: Carnivore Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Плотоядный" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D63 Recipe_Serum_UnstableIsotope Recipe: Unstable Isotope Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Нестабильный изотоп" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D57 Recipe_Serum_ElectricallyCharged Recipe: Electrically Charged Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Электрический заряд" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D43 Recipe_Serum_Chameleon Recipe: Chameleon Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Хамелеон" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D5F Recipe_Serum_ScalySkin Recipe: Scaly Skin Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Чешуйчатая кожа" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D5E Recipe_Serum_PlagueWalker Recipe: Plague Walker Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Чумной ходок" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D40 Recipe_Serum_AdrenalReaction Recipe: Adrenal Reaction Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Надпочечниковая мутация" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D5A Recipe_Serum_HealingFactor Recipe: Healing Factor Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Лечебный фактор" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D44 Recipe_Serum_EagleEyes Recipe: Eagle Eyes Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Соколиный глаз" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D41 Recipe_Serum_BirdBones Recipe: Bird Bones Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Ранимость" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D56 Recipe_Serum_EggHead Recipe: Egg Head Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Яйцеголовый" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D5D Recipe_Serum_Marsupial Recipe: Marsupial Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Сумчатый" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D61 Recipe_Serum_Talons Recipe: Talons Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Когтистый" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D60 Recipe_Serum_SpeedDemon Recipe: Speed Demon Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Дьявольская скорость" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D59 Recipe_Serum_Grounded Recipe: Grounded Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Заземление" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D5C Recipe_Serum_HerdMentality Recipe: Herd Mentality Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Стадное чувство" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D58 Recipe_Serum_Empath Recipe: Empath Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Эмпат" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D62 Recipe_Serum_TwistedMuscles Recipe: Twisted Muscles Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Растяжение мышц" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D0D5B Recipe_Serum_Herbivore Recipe: Herbivore Serum Рецепт: сыворотка "Травоядный" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D036C MTR11_WantedKobolds WANTED: Kobolds РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: кобольды Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: В РОЗЫСКЕ: КОБОЛЬДЫ Называйте меня суеверной, параноидальной дурой, сумасшедшей... мне плевать! В этой шахте поселилось несчастье, и я знаю, кого винить... Китайцев? Нет. Правительство? Еще чего. КОБОЛЬДОВ Их можно принять за обыкновенных садовых гномов, но это страшная ошибка. Эти маленькие чудовища с давних пор навлекают беду на шахтеров. Если увидите одного из них, хватайте и тащите его сюда. Я вас награжу... не скупясь. Либби COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB75 POI162_Dreams What's Real Что правда props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Хайди всегда говорила: "Тебе нужно соскочить с наркоты, Анна". А я смеялась. Как тогда было весело! Блин, а теперь? Она всегда была права. Я уже не в реальном мире. Я застряла в каком-то кошмаре с глюками. Пыталась протрезвиться, но это было еще хуже. НАМНОГО ХУЖЕ. Все животные здесь выглядят дохлыми или полудохлыми. А люди будто вышли из фильма ужасов, чтобы на хер сожрать мой мозг или то, что от него осталось. У меня есть план, как освободиться от всего этого. Наркота привела меня сюда, она же и выведет, так что я собираюсь принять СРАЗУ ВСЕ. А когда я очнусь, то буду трезвая как стеклышко. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB79 POI242_ModelHome Abandon House! Убирайтесь из дома! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Я считал себя умным, когда явился сюда и построил этот свой милый, полностью обставленный домик. Как же я ошибался! Я услышал страшный взрыв, а потом сразу пошел этот странный дым. Кажется, он спускался с гор. Я запер двери и окна, но это было начало конца. Потом я понял, что все кругом стало меняться. Как будто болото стало наступать. Мы построили этот дом на твердом грунте, но будь я проклят, если он не оседает. Это как будто сбросили бомбы, а теперь этот мир хочет просто поглотить нас, чтобы и следа не осталось. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB7B POI276_TanagraTown Reason to Live Причина, чтобы жить props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Вы посмотрите на это место. Здесь наверху я царь этого проклятого богом мира! Кто подбросил волшебные бобы под город, где я вырос? Думаю, здесь везде в округе есть слабая радиация. Ну, и еще какая-нибудь правительственная гадость. Не знаю, как в таком мире можно обойтись без старой доброй правительственной гадости. Вообще-то я пришел сюда попрощаться с этим миром и послать его подальше, но теперь я, наверное, немного задержусь в нем. У меня есть номер с прекрасным видом, и я собираюсь посмеяться над всем этим. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB72 FS_StephanieNote No More I.O.U.s Никаких больше расписок props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемый Чарльз Оуэн Уокер, я очень надеюсь, что мне больше не придется находить ваши записки "ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК" по всему бункеру, иначе я буду вынуждена спустить с вас шкуру, каким бы здоровяком вы ни были. Миссис Эймс (также известная как пожилая дама, которую вам, черт возьми, пора научиться уважать) COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB76 LC195_LetterToTucker Dear Tucker Дорогой Такер props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Дорогой Такер! Если ты станешь нас искать, то мы ушли в Харперс-Ферри. Мы думали, что сможем поселиться здесь, ведь земля все еще дает урожай а твоя мать, как ты знаешь, обожает все консервировать. Но здесь стало слишком опасно. Вчера с севера пришел какой-то туман. Именно тогда появились лозы, а местные звери реально начали меняться. А когда лозы стали заползать в дом, мы поняли, что нужно уходить. Надеемся, что ты в безопасности, сынок. А если найдешь это сообщение, приходи в Харперс-Ферри. В такое время чем нас больше, тем спокойнее. Папа COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB6E FS_CharlieIOUBeer I.O.U. Beer Расписка за пиво props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК Все пиво. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB62 FS_RaleighChores Chore List Список дел Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Список заданий Марта - Проанализировать почву - Проверить саженцы Майкл - Полить растения - Собрать созревшие фрукты и овощи Меган - Подмести COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB68 FS_CharlieIOUWhiskey I.O.U. Whiskey Расписка за виски props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК 1 бутылка виски. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB70 FS_CharlieIOUToiletPaper I.O.U. Toilet Paper Расписка за туалетную бумагу props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК 1 рулон туалетной бумаги... простите... COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB7C LC161_LucyJournal Lucy's Journal Дневник Люси props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Дорогой дневник! Пока что "Галерея в долине" — это настоящий рай. Местные гули заставляют людей держаться от нас подальше, и кроме того, тут полно мебели и джанк-фуда. Теперь я смогу подождать и постараюсь как-нибудь победить эту... болезнь? Недавно к нам присоединилось еще несколько человек. Одна женщина, Сара, пришла со своей сестрой, на которую все это не повлияло. Приятно видеть чужаков, которые нас поддерживают. Это вселяет в меня надежду. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB7D FS_AbbieHarpersFerry Letter of Resignation Заявление об уходе Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Привет, Элла! Я помню, что ты очень радовалась моей новой работе в клинике, но по-моему, скоро я официально уволюсь отсюда. Я справляюсь со всякой местной электроникой без проблем, но вот люди... Мне не хватает сил на это, как мы недавно убедились. Думаю, раз уж к делу подключились Спасатели, мне лучше продолжить ковыряться с радио, как раньше. Эбби COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB6C FS_CharlieIOUSmokes I.O.U. Smokes Расписка за сигареты props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК 1 пачка курева. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB4B ENB_MireLab_WhatHaveIDone Didn't Want to Hurt Them Не хотел навредить им props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ НАВРЕДИТЬ ИМ НЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ ВЫБОРА ОНО. ОНИ. УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ТОЛЬКО ТАК COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB3E ENB_NukedFloraGuide_Orange Mutated Flora: Flux {Fluorescent} Мутировавшая флора: флюс {флуоресцентный} Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {флуоресцентный} __________________________ 01fo: светящийся гриб 02fo: рододендрон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB3C ENB_NukedFloraGuide_Red Mutated Flora: Flux {Crimson} Мутировавшая флора: флюс {алый} Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {алый} __________________________ 01cr: астра 02cr: гриб 03cr: мозгогриб 04cr: клюква 05cr: огненный гриб 06cr: яйца Молерота 07cr: цветок дикой тыквы COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB3A ENB_NukedFloraGuide_Blue Mutated Flora: Flux {Cobalt} Мутировавшая флора: флюс {кобальтовый} Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {кобальтовый} __________________________ 01cb: кроволист 02cb: ягода-хлопушка 03cb: светящаяся смола 04cb: илофасоль 05cb: ночной ползун 06cb: дикая кукуруза 07cb: дикий мутафрукт COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB57 MTR_AMSTestSite_Transcript TRANSCRIPT: Test Launch 11 ПРОТОКОЛ: тестовый запуск 11 Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ПРОТОКОЛ: тестовый запуск #11 __________________________ КОНТРОЛЬ: Так, ребята, давайте все проверим. Боезаряд, вы готовы? БОЕЗАРЯД: Готовы. КОНТРОЛЬ: Ответ, вы готовы? ОТВЕТ: Готовы. КОНТРОЛЬ: Восстановление, вы готовы? ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ: Готовы. КОНТРОЛЬ: Значит, все готовы. Боезаряд, начинайте отчет. БОЕЗАРЯД: Статус — красный. До запуска пять, четыре, три, две, одна. Запуск. СИСТЕМА: DETECTED КОНТРОЛЬ: Ответ, как у нас дела? ОТВЕТ: Объект держится. Угроза обрушения не зарегистрирована. КОНТРОЛЬ: Хорошая новость. Восстановление? Что у вас? ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ: Э-э... КОНТРОЛЬ: Восстановление, мне нужен ответ. Под угрозой наши позиции. ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ: Тут что-то не так. КОНТРОЛЬ: Ультрацит, Джуди? Да или нет? ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ: Ответ... ответ отрицательный. Ультрацит не обнаружен. КОНТРОЛЬ: Вот сука. Ладно, парни. На этом все. Подготовьте отчеты, а вечером с горя откроем шампанское. БОЕЗАРЯД: В смысле, виски? КОНТРОЛЬ: Конечно, я про виски. Как только поступят все отчеты... Ну, в общем, мне приятно было с вами работать. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB3B ENB_NukedFloraGuide_Yellow Mutated Flora: Flux {Yellowcake} Мутировавшая флора: флюс {урановый концентрат} Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {урановый концентрат} __________________________ 01yk: пепельная роза 02yk: ежевика 03yk: обесцвеченный кизил 04yk: цветок грязноцвета 05yk: цветок дикого арбуза COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CFB3D ENB_NukedFloraGuide_Purple Mutated Flora: Flux {Violet} Мутировавшая флора: флюс {фиолетовый} Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {фиолетовый} __________________________ 01vo: гигантский хищнолист 02vo: женьшень 03vo: папоротник-мутант 04vo: хвостолом 05vo: бутон с лозы душителя 06vo: дикий бритвозлак 07vo: дикая смоляника 08vo: цветок дикой тошки COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF806 LC013_BigBendNote5 Scattered Journal Page #5 Рассеянный дневник, страница 5 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Лето 2095 Лагерь Мелиссы пуст. Ни записки, ничего. Может, их убили горелые или что-то типа того? Я несколько часов осматривала ходы вокруг лагеря — никаких тел. Я ничего не понимаю. Если они ушли, то зачем оставили все свои вещи? Разве Мелисса не оставила бы нам какое-то послание или подсказку? Неужели им плевать на нас? Как бы то ни было, когда Братства не стало, горелые начали пробираться в туннели с востока, и они куда более опасные, чем уже привычные нам крысы или собаки. Я запретила ходить в восточную часть туннеля и организовала патрульный отряд. Мы мало смыслим в открытых сражениях, зато можем поставить достаточно ловушек, чтобы продержаться в безопасности достаточно долго. Даже если теперь мы снова одни, мы все еще сообщество, и должны заботиться друг о друге. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF805 LC013_BigBendNote4 Scattered Journal Page #4 Рассеянный дневник, страница 4 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Осень 2093 Все... лучше, чем я ожидала. Мы занимаемся собирательством, выращиваем кое-что, в общем, справляемся. Я держу связь с Братством Стали на востоке Большого излома. Мелисса, их лидер, очень щедра к нам. Мы даже "торгуем" с ними, если это можно так назвать: они присылали нам партию припасов в обмен на пару жалких оружейных деталей, которые мы случайно нашли где-то. По-моему, звучит как игра в одни ворота. Однажды я спросила Мелиссу, почему они нам помогают, и она ответила, что просто хочет убедиться, что у нашего "сообщества" все в порядке. Я думала об этом всю дорогу обратно: мы теперь сообщество. Больше десяти лет прошло, а я все равно думала о нас как о Головорезах, которые забились в дыру и ждут конца света. Теперь у меня появилась надежда. Жизнь здесь совсем не такая, как я представляла себе много лет назад в Плезент-Вэлли. Она тихая, одинокая и трудная. Но при этом в ней есть простота и какое-то странное спокойствие, если сравнивать с хаосом "старого мира". Эта жизнь стала возможна благодаря мне и моему "сообществу". Она наша. Думаю, я могу гордиться этим. P.S. Мои часы от РобКо сломались, это плохие новости. И как мне теперь следить за временем? В туннелях не отличишь день от ночи, а погода снаружи слишком непонятная, чтобы различать времена года... COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF803 LC013_BigBendNote2 Scattered Journal Page #2 Рассеянный дневник, страница 2 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: 13 ноября 2085 Если кто-то все же когда-то прочитает это, то наверняка подумает, что я сбрендила, но я верю своим глазам: я видела гигантскую, мать ее, летучую мышь! Месяца 2 назад мы начали лазить за припасами в туннели и даже научились неплохо там ориентироваться и почти всегда приходили с уловом. Но долго на диете из крыс не продержишься, так что мы решили обследовать восточный выход рядом с Ватогой, хотя туда так просто не добраться. Но у нас получилось, и первое, что мы там увидели, это гигантская чертова летучая мышь! Она вылетела из дыры в земле, как будто это какая-то сказка из очередного выпуска "Невероятно крутых историй"! Думаю, это была наша последняя вылазка к восточному выходу Большого излома. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF807 LC013_BigBendNote6 Scattered Journal Page #6 Рассеянный дневник, страница 6 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Весна 2097 года Это моя последняя запись. Мне не выбраться из этих проклятых туннелей, а горелые уже близко. Двое напуганных мужчин и женщина вчера пришли в лагерь. Мы узнали их — они были с нами в Плезент-Вэлли. Сначала мы решили, что это ложная тревога, чтобы застать нас врасплох и устроить засаду, но они и правда были в ужасе. С трудом сдерживая слезы, они рассказали нам, что горелые пробрались в горы и уничтожили почти всех выживших. Через пару часов они уже добрались до нас. Мы даже не успели придумать, куда бежать, когда они напали. Их слишком много. Когда они начали теснить нас в туннели, стало ясно, что все кончено. За много месяцев горелые плотно обосновались там. Я всегда знала, что мы не сможем продержаться слишком долго. Я слишком долго пыталась избежать заслуженного наказания. Видеть, как твоих близких убивают, разрывают на куски... Хуже этого ничего нет. Но, наверное, я это заслужила. Все эти годы я думала, можно ли оправиться от всего этого. Оправились ли люди от того, что мы сделали, смогу ли я оправиться от того, что сделала сама. Последние годы здесь дали мне надежду, что это возможно. Ложную надежду. Я никогда не оправлюсь от того, что сделала, когда была Головорезом. Человечество никогда не оправится от этого ядерного ада, куда привело себя само. И теперь, кажется, смерть станет нашим заслуженным наказанием. Остатки человечества покоятся в могилах, которые сами себе выкопали. Пора и мне сделать то же самое. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF802 LC013_BigBendNote1 Scattered Journal Page #1 Рассеянный дневник, страница 1 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: 11 января 2083 Я нашла этот полупустой дневник по дороге из Плезент-Вэлли. Пожалуй, в этом нет смысла, но мне правда нужно где-то объясниться. Меня зовут Кэрол Суини, я из банды Головорезов из Плезент-Вэлли. Ну, была. Мне пришлось уйти. Когда Торп решил затопить Чарлстон, это было слишком. Хотя я знаю, что я ничем не лучше его: я почти всегда просто делала то, что он говорил. Я умирала от голода, а он давал мне пищу. Но и все на этом. Было еще несколько Головорезов, которые чувствовали то же, что и я, и мы вместе решили уйти из города. Теперь мы тут. Сначала мы прятались у входа в Большой излом и нападали на всех несчастных, кто пытался пройти. Думаю, тут будет нормально: в дикое природе всегда можно найти еды, а вокруг много мест, где можно подобрать что-то полезное. Если придется, мы можем спрятаться в туннеле. Как я уже говорила, я не верю ни в бога, ни в какое-то другое существо, которое может простить меня за эту исповедь. Но, может, если я справлюсь и смогу жить здесь спокойно до конца своих дней, то смогу простить себя сама. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF804 LC013_BigBendNote3 Scattered Journal Page #3 Рассеянный дневник, страница 3 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: 3 мая 2088 Около западного входа кончились припасы, так что нам все-таки пришлось отправиться на восток. Все было нормально, если не считать парня в костюме консервной банки, который чуть было не отстрелил мне башку. Оказалось, эти ребята что-то вроде нового ополчения — называют себя Братством Стали... Звучит так себе, но раз они могут присматривать за другой частью туннеля, то сойдет. Их командирша сказала, что у них есть лагерь, так что они могут контролировать прибывающих. Я спросила, в курсе ли она про гигантских летучих мышей, и немного охренела, когда она уверенно ответила: "Именно поэтому мы здесь". Видимо, гигантские летучие мыши или "зверожоги" — это результат действия радиации. Они заражают все живое по всей Аппалачии, в том числе людей. По словам командирши, Спасатели делают все возможное, чтобы бороться с этим. Она спросила, слышала ли я о Спасателях, и я чуть язык не проглотила. Пять с половиной лет прошло, а я все еще думаю об этом. Я ответила ей, что слышала о них, хотя наша группа мало с кем общается, и поспешила вернуться в лагерь. Она была рада встретить кого-то мирного и предложила время от времени видеться и помогать друг другу, если понадобится. Хорошо, что Спасатели пережили то, что случилось с Чарлстоном, и что остались еще люди, которые пытаются помогать другим. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF7A3 LC143_SummersvilleMansions_PestsNote01 Regarding the Infestation По поводу заражения props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уилбур! Эти дети вернулись. Они повсюду шастают и залезают в дом. Гаденыши! Подмешай к "Сахарным бомбам" крысиный яд и оставь их там, где они точно их найдут. В прошлый раз это помогло нам справиться с нашествием паразитов. Мы с мужем и Кэсси не пошли в Убежище, потому что не собирались жить вместе со всяким сбродом, в этой общине с диктатором-Смотрителем. Это все бред коммунистов! Мы заботимся только о себе. Вы с девочками должны починить все это или поглядим, кого отсюда вышвырнут.... С наилучшими пожеланиями, Миссис Амалтея COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF7A2 LC148_Sutton_PartyHouse_EndoftheWorldParty02 End of the World Party Flier Приглашение на вечеринку "Конец света" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ВЕЧЕРИНКА КОНЕЦ СВЕТА!! БЕСПЛАТНЫЙ вход, если принесете ЕДУ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF7A5 LC143_SummersvilleMansions_NoiseComplaint On Your Recent Noise Levels По поводу уровня шума в последнее время props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Дорогие соседи! Мы невольно заметили, что на прошлой неделе вы принимали гостей. До нас доносилась самая разная громкая музыка, стук и вопли — постоянно, и днем, и ночью. Сейчас здесь нет муниципальной полиции, которая могла бы рассмотреть нашу жалобу и заступиться за нас. Однако до войны я завоевала немало трофеев на соревнованиях по стрельбе, и вы всегда уважительно отзывались о моих призах. Вам очень скоро придется вспомнить об этом, если этот проклятый шум не прекратится. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Миссис Амалтея COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF79E LC139_Summersville_VotingFlier Voting Flier Листовка голосования props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Новое голосование — это просто как 1, 2, 3! 1. Возьмите бюллетень ...из действующего принтера для печати бюллетеней. 2. Отметьте на нем ...кандидата, за которого хотите проголосовать. 3. Положите бюллетень ...в устройство для подсчета голосов! Пожалуйста, не берите более одного бюллетеня! Это считается ФАЛЬСИФИКАЦИЕЙ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF7A0 LC139_Summersville_LakeHouse_Note01 Lakehouse Note Заметка о доме у озера props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Я помню те дни, когда мы с Раджем только поселились у озера. Тогда оно было чем-то особенным. А теперь оно стало просто вонючей, гнилой дырой. Такой же как он COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF556 LC191_MessagesNote Waste Problem Проблема отходов props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Почтовый сервер постоянно падает, и телефонные линии не работают уже несколько недель. Я пытаюсь сообщить им, что у нас уже нет места для новых отходов, но грузовики продолжают их сбрасывать! Нам придется хранить бочки на поверхности, пока мы не решим эту проблему! Нам нужно починить связь, пока мы не начали светиться зеленым! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF48D CampMcClintock_LoreNote01 Sgt. Elk's Journal Дневник сержанта Элька Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Уже много времени прошло с начала автоматизации: взял больше новобранцев, чем даже мог себе представить. Роботам ведь не надо спать, поэтому теперь можно равномерно распределить всех прибывших по ночным и дневным сменам. Война идет полным ходом, и новички полны сил, в отличие от меня. Набрал почти пять кило из-за всей этой сидячей работы. Да, я перестал быть хитрым и ловким убийцей на службе дяди Сэма. Теперь я только и могу, что жрать пончики и заливать их кофе, как офисная крыса. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF486 LC075_LewisburgRaidersNote Easy Pickins Легкая добыча props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Так. За Льюисбергом мы наблюдаем уже давно. Удивительно, что им удается до сих пор поддерживать порядок, но мы все-таки нашли их слабое место: эти идиотские небесные сады, которые, по их словам, очищают воздух. От одного сада к другому по крышам тянутся мосты. Если заберемся туда, то легко расправимся с теми, кто внизу. План такой. В субботу у них пройдет Весенний фестиваль садоводов. Все мы помним, как это было до бомбежки. Они собираются в центре города, слушают хреновую музыку и строят из себя ценителей искусства. Никто не будет ждать налета. Из туристического центра мы поднимемся на крыши, окружим то место, где проходит фестиваль, и... как я и говорю — все проще простого. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF483 LC075_LewisburgVisitorsCenterNote Note to Lorri Записка для Лорри props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Привет, Лорри! Разведчикам наконец-то удалось найти несколько фильтров для противогаза в каком-то заброшенном магазине. Я положу их в сундук, который стоит на чердаке. ТС COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF44D LC100_DWDMountBlairTranyardNote01 Note to Hornwright Записка для Хорнрайтов props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Твое время на исходе, Хорнрайт. Ты слишком долго давил на нас, и теперь мы идем к тебе. Ты нас не остановишь. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF44B POI235_DWDAnchorFarmNote01 Note to Darla Записка для Дарлы props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Дарла! Вчера появились военные. Утром они нас эвакуируют. Не говорят, почему. Если найдешь это, мы направляемся в Флэтвудс. Найди нас там. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF44C LC010_DWDBeckleyNote01 Warning Внимание Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Если вы читаете это — убирайтесь отсюда, пока можете. Шахтеры начали уничтожать роботов, и Хорнрайт скоро пойдет на все, чтобы защитить свою собственность. Это лишь вопрос времени. Митчелл слышал, что военные уже в пути, так что мы с парой человек из группы решили отправиться к железнодорожной станции "Маунт Блэр". Говорят, на поездах оттуда можно выбраться из города. Советую вам отправиться туда. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF38B Summersville_Lore_PotatoContest1 Potato Eating Contest Winners Победители конкурса поедателей картошки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ КОНКУРСА НА КАРТОФЕЛЬНОМ ФЕСТИВАЛЕ В САММЕРСВИЛЛЕ Поздравляем победителей конкурса картофельных салатов! 1 место — Брайан Макларен 2 место — Джейн Накамура 3 место — Пенелопа Дональдсен Картофельный салат Брайана, вдохновленный марокканскими мотивами, поразил всех в этом году. Не упустите возможность попробовать его! И помните: сейчас самое время начать работу над вашим картофельным шедевром и победить на следующий год! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF38A Morgantown_Lore_RallyNotice Rally for Justice! Гонка за справедливость! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ГОНКА ЗА СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ! В эту пятницу, на закате, приходите на площадь перед УВТ. Будем вместе бороться за справедливость. Помогите нам сообщить начальнику полиции Мэйуэзеру, что мы больше не будем мириться с его продажным режимом. Мы требуем освободить находящихся в заключении наших братьев, сестер, матерей, отцов и детей. Давайте объединимся и покажем ему, что он не устоит против воли народа! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF38E Morgantown_Lore_RallyFlyer Rally Flyer Рекламка гонки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ГОНКА ЗА СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ! В эту пятницу, на закате, приходите на площадь перед УВТ. Будем вместе бороться за справедливость. Помогите нам сообщить начальнику полиции Мэйуэзеру, что мы больше не будем мириться с его продажным режимом. Мы требуем освободить находящихся в заключении наших братьев, сестер, матерей, отцов и детей. Давайте объединимся и покажем ему, что он не устоит против воли народа! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF38C Summersville_Lore_PotatoContest2 Potato Eating Contest Winners Победители конкурса поедателей картошки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ КОНКУРСА НА КАРТОФЕЛЬНОМ ФЕСТИВАЛЕ В САММЕРСВИЛЛЕ Поздравляем победителей забега в картофельных мешках! 1 место — Маккензи Флипотт и Лиза Ловери 2 место — Кристофер Альварес и Джордж Стрэттон 3 место — Робин Пендлтон и Эшли Фрайар Вы когда-нибудь видели, как две прелестных дамы мчатся всего на трех ногах? В этом году Маккензи и Лиза почти побили мировой рекорд! Если вы хотите выиграть приз на следующий год — сейчас самое время начать тренировки! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF389 Morgantown_Lore_MartialLawNotice Public Notice - Martial Law Внимание всем — военное положение Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ОБЪЯВЛЕНО ВОЕННОЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ Приказом начальника полиции Мэйфилда вводится военное положение. В соответствии с разделом 9 статьи 1 Конституции США, действие habeas corpus приостанавливается, а преступления будут караться смертной казнью. Кроме того, объявляется комендантский час, который действует с 21:00. Каждый, кто находится на улице после 9 вечера, будет арестован. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CF38D Summersville_Lore_PotatoContest3 Potato Eating Contest Winners Победители конкурса поедателей картошки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ КОНКУРСА НА КАРТОФЕЛЬНОМ ФЕСТИВАЛЕ В САММЕРСВИЛЛЕ Поздравляем победителей конкурса поедателей пюре! 1 место — Шелби Уилсон 2 место — Пэт Моррис 3 место — Тайлер Кидд С таким-то аппетитом Шелби, должно быть, целую неделю жила без ужина! Если вы хотите нагулять аппетит и посоперничать с Шелби на следующий год — самое время отказаться от ужина прямо сейчас! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CEA8C LC058_EvacuationNote02 EMERGENCY ORDER A19 СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: *********************** * СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 * *********************** ВСЕМУ ОСТАВШЕМУСЯ ПЕРСОНАЛУ: ВАМ НАДЛЕЖИТ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 * УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕ ТЕРМИНАЛЫ, КРОМЕ КОММУНИКАЦИОННЫХ. * ЗАПУСТИТЬ ПРОГРАММУ T79AC НА КОММУНИКАЦИОННОМ ТЕРМИНАЛЕ. * УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕ КОПИИ НА ФИЗИЧЕСКИХ НОСИТЕЛЯХ. * ЭВАКУИРОВАТЬСЯ. * СОХРАНЯТЬ МОЛЧАНИЕ. Нет, я так не думаю. Кто-нибудь должен об этом узнать! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CEA82 LC058_EvacuationNote EMERGENCY ORDER A19 СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: *********************** * СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 * *********************** ВСЕМУ ОСТАВШЕМУСЯ ПЕРСОНАЛУ: ВАМ НАДЛЕЖИТ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 * УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕ ТЕРМИНАЛЫ, КРОМЕ КОММУНИКАЦИОННЫХ. * ЗАПУСТИТЬ ПРОГРАММУ T79AC НА КОММУНИКАЦИОННОМ ТЕРМИНАЛЕ. * УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕ КОПИИ НА ФИЗИЧЕСКИХ НОСИТЕЛЯХ. * ЭВАКУИРОВАТЬСЯ. * СОХРАНЯТЬ МОЛЧАНИЕ. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE6B3 CharlestonHerald_AMSArticle AMS: Corporate Bully АМС: корпоративный агрессор props props/note_classified.nif DESC: АМС: корпоративный агрессор "Атомик майнинг сервисиз" — это довольно новая компания в Аппалачии, но если вам хоть немного знакома история Западной Вирджинии, вы не удивитесь происходящему на фабрике. Мы ежедневно сообщали о новых демонстрациях рабочих, а также о действиях сотрудников "службы безопасности", которые "разгоняли" бунтующих. К сожалению, мы вынуждены сообщить, что побит новый антирекорд. Когда АМС только начинала свою работу в Западной Вирджинии, на них возлагали большие надежды как на спасителей, чьи технологии помогли бы лучше использовать старые шахты. При этом никого не смутил тот факт, что для этих технологий требовались атомные заряды: шахтеров подобными рисками уже не удивить. Однако вскоре по прибытии АМС остановила работу над этим проектом, сославшись на "технические трудности". Безработица снова выросла, регион еще сильнее погрузился в нищету. Думаете, АМС на этом успокоилась? О нет. Словно ночные волки, люди из АМС набросились на небольшой городок Уэлч и потребовали отдать им городские земли, включая те, на которых располагался жилой сектор. Сослались на расположенные там залежи ресурсов. Разумеется, город не позволил отобрать у людей их дома, и вот тогда в дело вступила уже ставшая знаменитой "служба безопасности" АМС. Зачем им именно Уэлч? В АМС никак не прокомментировали эту ситуацию, а вооруженные люди в форме с логотипом АМС отправили наших репортеров обратно в город. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE6A3 LC148_Sutton_CultChurch_LeadersJournal01 Leader's Journal Дневник лидера props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Даже не верится, как на меня реагируют люди. Все даже лучше, чем я ожидал. Гораздо легче, чем убивать людей и забирать их добро. Мне нужно просто найти услужливого ДУРАКА, который сделает всю работу за меня. С каждым днем их все больше. Может, Ив или Маргарет... О да, нужно выбрать Маргарет, потому что никто не бросит меня ради старушки. А вот Ив может обойти меня — ведь у него такие пышные и шелковистые волосы, и ОБАЯТЕЛЬНАЯ улыбка. Нужно убедить его побриться. Ха-ха. - Маргарет, вечно ты задаешь вопросы. Ну так вот: у меня для тебя ПЛОХАЯ новость: тот, кто задает столько вопросов, никогда не познает себя, если не научится устранять барьеры, которые создают такой стресс. Я поговорю с ней наедине и скажу, что у нее серьезная проблема, которую может устранить только верность. Может, ее предали в прошлой жизни, и теперь она никому не доверяет? Это ИДЕАЛЬНО! - Маргарет заметила, что я ношу шелковые брюки нового адепта, и что-то заподозрила. Мне нужно и дальше взывать к ее ТЩЕСЛАВИЮ, чтобы она помогала новичкам осваиваться. Ну и еще милостиво улыбаться и произносить глубокомысленные фразы, чтобы все знали, кто тут СВЯТОЙ, и кто всеми командует. Не эта мегера. Никто не обратится за духовным наставлением к мегере, Маргарет. - Кто бы знал, что религиозные люди могут испытывать такие сильные эмоции по поводу шелковых штанов? Маргарет, всем плевать. Но она убеждена в том, что раскусила меня. Что я РАЗВРАЩЕН. Я сказал ей, что объявлю о своей отставке на следующей проповеди и назначу новым лидером ее. Иначе она, ведьма чертова, разоблачила бы меня при всех. Но я ее обманул. Я еще могу выпутаться из этой истории и прихватить с собой все ДОБРО. - Ох, я и не знал, что все будет так ужасно. Неудивительно, что этой штукой травят КРЫС. Это ужасно. Я должен уйти, я не могу здесь оставаться. Ну и вонь! Наверняка я смогу найти другую группу, которой нужна моя помощь — такую же, как эта. Просто нужно найти другой способ все это заканчивать, ПОЛУЧШЕ. Запах не уходит, значит, уйти нужно мне! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE6A1 LC178_WatogaPlaza_CBLore_AsylumArticleDraft Draft of Allegheny Asylum Article Черновик статьи о лечебнице Аллегейни Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Здание было рассчитано всего на триста пациентов, поэтому даже невероятно тщательное планирование и усилия персонала оказались недостаточными, когда число больных приблизилось к трем тысячам. Поэтому, хотя аргументы в пользу автоматизации системы здравоохранения выглядят убедительными, в расчет совершенно не принимается тот факт, что данное учреждение работает не так, как предполагалось. Не стоит полагать, что оно станет подходящим символом неавтоматизированной медицины. Кроме того, сравнение методов и результатов работы людей и роботов по большей части не имеет значения для пациентов, которые не смогли попасть в медицинские учреждения Ватоги. Эти пациенты были выписаны в массовом порядке, и администрация больницы лишь формально попыталась связаться с их родственниками. Вал пациентов внезапно обрушился на врачей и больницы региона; оказалось, что за многие годы о состоянии здоровья многих людей умалчивалось — и, что не удивительно, некоторых из них снова стараются сплавить подальше. Это привело к значительному увеличению числа бездомных в регионе. То, что в течение следующих десятилетий системам уголовного правосудия и здравоохранения придется бороться с кризисом — прямое следствие циничной и непродуманной политики. Просто заявить о том, что закрытие лечебницы не повлияло на жителей Ватоги и их семьи — значит заставить сельских жителей рассчитывать только на себя. Именно так и привыкли поступать жители Ватоги! Это колонка редактора, однако вам нужно следить, чтобы ваш тон соответствовал ожиданиям наших читателей. Наша задача состоит не в том, чтобы заклеймить позором ВСЕХ жителей Ватоги за события 20-летней давности. Многих из нас тут тогда еще не было. — С. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE69C LC004_AlleghenyAsylum_CBLore_DuransNotes04 Clara Duran's Notes 3/78 Заметки Клары Дюран 3/78 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Запись от 03.78 На нас напали какие-то отморозки! Не захотели ни торговаться, ни остаться у нас. Они убили всех куриц, которые несли яйца, и даже Берту, хотя я показал им, что она дает молоко. Какое бездушное насилие! Половина из оставшихся отправилась в Мононгу. Они сказали, что не могут больше "тянуть" выживших из Ватоги. Предупредили, чтобы мы не следовали за ними. Остальные собираются выдвигаться из Аллегейни завтра. В конце концов, нападавшие рано или поздно должны вернуться за добавкой. Думаю, они из того маленького городка к северу от Ватоги, где я покупал консервы и старье. Так что мы попробуем найти еще выживших к северу от Харперс-Ферри. Это неблизкий путь, но он стоит того, если мы встретим хороших людей по дороге. Или хотя бы сможем держаться подальше от плохих. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE69E LC004_AlleghenyAsylum_CBLore_CharlestonHerald_AsylumEditorial Herald Editorial on Allegheny Asylum Передовица в "Гералд" о лечебнице Аллегейни props props/note_classified.nif DESC: О "Месяце безумия" Элеанор Таркуин Четверговая передовица — напечатано 17 марта 2061 года Лечебница Аллегейни закрывается после тщательного расследования, которое последовало за выходом статьи. Однако вопрос о санкциях в отношении главврача Кессла и других сотрудников больницы еще не решен. Читатели нескоро забудут откровения госпожи Таркуин для "Чарлстон геральд", как не забыли легендарное расследование женской психиатрической лечебницы на острове Блэквелл, проведенное Нелли Блай. Несмотря на это, администрации удалось сложить с себя вину за произошедшее. Ситуация с диагнозом мисс Элеанор доказывает, что многие пациенты могли попасть в лечебницу под предлогом несуществующих психических заболеваний. Она рассказала, что пациентов часто держали связанными в тесных душных помещениях вместе с другими больными и освобождали только ради сна, еды и лечения. Лечение, как сообщалось в исходной статье, по большей части состояло в погружении больных в ледяную воду. Кроме того, в больнице практически не соблюдались базовые санитарные нормы, а у пациентов не было возможности воспользоваться элементарными удобствами, такими как вегетарианское меню или дополнительные одеяла. Редактор мисс Элеанор неоднократно направлял запросы о ее выписке из лечебницы под свою ответственность и сопровождал их материальными взносами. Однако, несмотря на все усилия, вместо планируемых десяти дней девушка провела в больнице целый месяц. Это означает, что родственники больных, которые были способны должным образом ухаживать за ними в домашних условиях, скорее всего не смогли бы добиться выписки из-за трудностей с ее оплатой. Невероятно то, что при этом любой человек, способный заплатить необходимую сумму, мог побывать на экскурсии по лечебнице. В большинстве случаев такой возможностью пользовались врачи и другие медицинские работники, однако согласно наблюдениям мисс Элеанор, которые были подтверждены сотрудниками больницы, такое происходило далеко не всегда. Члены семей пациентов тоже могли попасть на территорию лечебницы, но только в том случае, если могли заплатить за этот "безумный туризм". При этом за то, чтобы увидеть находящихся там родственников, взималась дополнительная плата. После закрытия лечебницы все пациенты вышли на свободу. Большинство из них вернулось к семьям, часть была направлена в реабилитационные центры и другие медицинские учреждения, такие как государственная больница Ватоги. Однако некоторым не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пополнить и без того многочисленные ряды бездомных и мигрантов. Всем этим людям приходится сталкиваться с общественным осуждением, так как в Аллегейни содержались несколько правонарушителей, совершивших насильственные преступления. Это осуждение становится тем сильнее, чем чаще в СМИ бывших пациентов называют главной угрозой благополучию региона. Тем временем настоящей угрозой стоит считать не их, а тех, кто управлял лечебницей и избежал негативного внимания, несмотря на свои зверства. Эти опасные люди могут жить и работать рядом с вами. Их отделяет пара подписанных документов от того, чтобы стать частью вашего сообщества. Истинные безумцы — именно эти люди! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE6A9 LC148_Sutton_PartyHouse_EndoftheWorldParty01 End of the World Party Flier Приглашение на вечеринку "Конец света" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ВЕЧЕРИНКА КОНЕЦ СВЕТА!! Приносите пиво и бомбы!!! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE6A5 LC148_Sutton_BodyShop_Note01 Body Shop Note Заметка об автосервисе props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Ох, ну почему это так СЛОЖНО? Я думал, что эти ловушки помогут мне сразу разделаться с большой группой идиотов. Правда, я повредил чертову машину, так что больше я так делать не смогу. Чтобы ликвидировать последствия, нужно слишком много времени и сил. - Вчера я встретил людей, которые грабили убитых мной. Представляешь, какая дерзость? Я сказал им, что чудом сбежал от маньяка, который это сделал, и что он убивал людей в Саттоне с тех пор, как все пошло наперекосяк. Прикинь, они поверили, что я священник. ЭТО Я-ТО? Да, я знаю, это просто умора. Я был в черном и навеселе, так что все сработало. Они придут, чтобы помолиться со мной в моей церкви, ха-ха. - Так, все идет ГОРАЗДО лучше, чем я предполагал. Это место — полный отстой. Я приложу все силы, чтобы и дальше дурачить этих идиотов. Мне удалось убедить их в том, что они должны отказаться от своего имущества, потому что они, типа, потерявшие память бессмертные. Я был слегка под кайфом и в тот момент думал про мир "Капитана Космоса", но они мне поверили. Люди такие тупые, это просто НЕВЕРОЯТНО! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE6A7 LC148_Sutton_HorseshoeHouse_ShoppingList Shopping List Список покупок props props/note_classified.nif DESC: С божьей помощью мы переживем и эту бурю, и любую другую. Я не смог получить отгул в полицейском участке, но Тоня приехала и забрала меня! Однако я составил список того, что нам может понадобиться! - Хлеб - Вода в бутылках - "Туалетная бумага" - Тонна бухла - Пластиковая пленка - Еще больше фанеры! ЖДИ МЕНЯ ЗДЕСЬ! ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE6AB LC148_Sutton_DIYAirplane_RippedNote List of Parts Перечень деталей props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Эта птичка пока что никуда не денется. Но полная ПРОВЕРКА проведена, и вот что нужно, чтобы она снова взлетела... ОЧЕНЬ НУЖНО НА ГАВАЙИ! Перечень деталей Тормозные колодки Посадочные огни Стартер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE67D MTR06_StudyMaterial_Breathing Asphyxiation and You! Удушье и ты! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Удушье и ты! Руководство по безопасности, любезно предоставленное Группой защиты рабочих компании "Гаррахан майнинг". Вы любите дышать? Еще бы! Все мы любим! Но современная шахта небезопасна даже для лучших из нас. В этой небольшой брошюре вы увидите различные ситуации, которые могут возникнуть при работе в шахте. ВАМ УГРОЖАЕТ ОГОНЬ Вы оказались в задымленном месте без дыхательного аппарата? Не отчаивайтесь! Хватайте любую тряпку или предмет одежды, смочите ее водой и прикройте рот! Затем осторожно выбирайтесь в безопасное место! ВАМ УГРОЖАЕТ ВОДА Если в шахте появляется вода, то ситуация может быстро выйти из-под контроля, как при появлении чудаковатого дядюшки Ларри на семейном барбекю. Если в процессе добычи вода не стекает как положено или прибывает из тех мест, откуда не должна, вы обязаны немедленно сообщить об этом мастеру! ВАМ УГРОЖАЕТ ГАЗ Тук-тук. Кто здесь? Таинственный газ из глубины шахты! Таинственный газ из............. о, нет! Вы умерли! С газом в шахте не шутят! Если при работе под землей вы или ваш датчик угарного газа почуяли что-нибудь подозрительное, немедленно выбирайтесь оттуда! Немедленная эвакуация — ваша единственная реакция. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE690 EN01_DeptAgProjects Department of Ag Projects Проекты министерства сельского хозяйства props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Привет, Сэм! Помни, я оказываю тебе большую услугу. Теперь ты у меня в долгу. И ты видел, какую большую сумму мне можно задолжать. Если честно, в следующий раз лучше напрямую поговори с секретарем. Он хороший, умный парень. Думаю, вы должны с ним поладить. Джоди Сорресет Сенатский комитет по сельскому хозяйству ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЕ ПРОЕКТЫ МИНИСТЕРСТВА СЕЛЬСКОГО ХОЗЯЙСТВА ПРОЕКТ "БУДУЩИЕ ПАТРИОТЫ" Национальный проект питания позволит с помощью улучшенного рациона подготовить следующее поколение к несению службы. ПРОЕКТ ПО СОХРАНЕНИЮ ПИЩИ ДЛЯ БУНКЕРА КОНГРЕССА Экспериментальный проект по увеличению срока годности пищевых продуктов для центрального бункера Конгресса. НАЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ПРОЕКТ ПО УЛУЧШЕНИЮ КАЧЕСТВА ВОДЫ Разработка пищевых добавок, которые в дальнейшем будут использоваться для повышения качества воды в местных источниках и улучшения здоровья граждан Соединенных Штатов. Работа ведется совместно с министерством обороны. ПРОЕКТ ПО ЗАЩИТЕ УРОЖАЕВ Обеспечение всестороннего исследования биологических разработок по уничтожению вредителей. ПРОЕКТ ПО САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЮ ВРЕДИТЕЛЕЙ Разработка методов биологической модификации кротов, долгоносиков и других вредителей, которые заставят их самоуничтожаться. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE686 MTR06_StudyMaterials_FirstAid_OLD Fire Breathers' Guide to Not Dying Инструкция Огнедышащих по выживанию props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Инструкция Огнедышащих по выживанию Приветствую, кандидат. Это руководство должно познакомить вас с основами первой медицинской помощи и способами выживания в путешествии по Шлаковой бездне. Но прежде всего запомните — вы не врач по профессии. Ваша работа — вывести людей в безопасное место. Медициной займутся врачи. Усвоили? Тогда изучите основы выживания (и лично вашего, и тех, кто рядом с вами). ПЕРВИЧНАЯ ОБРАБОТКА РАН 1. Вымойте руки. 2. Зажмите рану, пока кровотечение не остановится. 3. Очистите пораженную область. 4. Перевяжите рану чистыми бинтами. ПЕРВИЧНАЯ ОБРАБОТКА ОЖОГОВ 1. Если боли нет, у вас большая проблема. Это ожог третьей степени. НЕМЕДЛЕННО обратитесь к настоящему врачу. 2. В других случаях наложите на ожог холодный компресс на 15 минут. 3. Аккуратно перевяжите ожог чистыми бинтами. ЦЕЛЕБНЫЕ СРЕДСТВА Соберите следующие ингредиенты, принесите их к плите или к кастрюле и смешайте: Лесная флора: пол-литра кипяченой воды, 2 воспламенителя, 2 хвостолома, 2 кроволиста Шлаковая бездна: пол-литра очищенной воды, 2 пепельных розы, 2 гриба, 2 грязноцвета ВОЗДЕЙСТВИЕ РАДИАЦИИ 1. Лечите антирадином 2. Это все. Остальное требует настоящего лечения. Если антирадин не помогает, или у вас его нет — быстро в больницу. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE682 MTR06_StudyMaterial_FirstAid Fire Breathers' First Aid Guide Инструкция Огнедышащих по оказанию первой помощи props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: холодный компресс. 3. Аккуратно перевяжите ожог чистыми бинтами. ЦЕЛЕБНЫЕ СРЕДСТВА Соберите следующие ингредиенты, принесите их к плите или к кастрюле и смешайте: Лесная флора: пол-литра кипяченой воды, 2 воспламенителя, 2 хвостолома, 2 кроволиста Шлаковая бездна: пол-литра очищенной воды, 2 пепельных розы, 2 гриба, 2 грязноцвета COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE688 MTR06_StudyMaterial_FightingScorched Anti-Scorched Tactics Тактика борьбы с горелыми props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Тактика борьбы с горелыми доктора Клэр Хадсон Надеюсь, что уже полностью донесла до вас одну мысль: горелые смертельно опасны. Они представляют угрозу самому нашему существованию. Если мы не найдем способ победить или хотя бы сдержать их, то напрасно будет надеяться, что они не распространятся повсюду, заражая и уничтожая все на своем пути. Наши знания о горелых слишком ничтожны, чтобы выработать действенную тактику против них. То, что мы знаем, пока что сводится к рекомендуемым здравым смыслом методам обращения с любым опасным хищником. Ниже я обобщу это. Если вы, себе на горе, столкнулись со зверожогом (скорее всего, он решил поохотиться на вас), сделайте все возможное, чтобы не подпускать его близко. Если при вас есть оружие, и вы сможете найти защищенную позицию для стрельбы — это идеальный вариант. Зверожоги слишком велики, чтобы пролезать в узкие щели. Не забывайте, что зверожоги являются сильным источником радиации. Добавьте к этому мощную пасть, и вы получите вескую причину держаться от них подальше любой ценой. Если у вас не остается выбора, примите пару таблеток Рад-Х перед тем, как схватиться с этим зверем в ближнем бою. Люди-горелые свирепы и смертельно опасны. Они говорят с трудом, но не думайте, что у нет совсем нет мозгов. У них остается достаточно разума и памяти, чтобы пользоваться стрелковым и иным оружием, и они враждебны ко всему, что принимают за возможную угрозу. Сражайтесь с горелым так, как с рейдером, хотя и опасно инфицированным. Жизненно важно держаться на расстоянии, чтобы свести к минимуму риск заражения. По возможности не покидайте укрытия, но в случае необходимости отступайте. Не давайте им приближаться к вам. Я знаю, что от этих советов немного пользы. Мы пока слишком многого не знаем об этих существах. Надеюсь, эти знания вам хоть чуть-чуть помогут. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE684 MTR06_StudyMaterial_MineSignals Mine Signaling Quick Reference Краткое руководство по сигнальной системе шахты props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Краткое руководство по сигнальной системе Огнедышащих Когда вы находитесь в шахте или в пути, разговоры должны быть сведены к абсолютному минимуму. Для связи следует использовать сигнальную лампу, чтобы передавать следующие сообщения: 1 долгая вспышка, короткая — идти вперед 2 долгих вспышки — стоять на месте 1 долгая вспышка, 1 короткая, 1 долгая — немедленно отступать Повторяющиеся вспышки — опасность Для тех из вас, кто раньше работал в шахте, этот код может отличаться от привычного вам кода. Нам пришлось изменить систему сигналов, когда ребята стали попадать в засады, устроенные менее гостеприимными выжившими. Если вы увидите прежние сигналы, знайте, что их, вероятно, подают не друзья. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE670 MTR05_BlackwellNoOn6 Sam Blackwell: "NO" on Measure 6 Сэм Блэквелл о 6 измерении: "НЕТ" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Сэм Блэквелл о предложении #6 — НЕТ Вопросы задавала Квин Картер "Народ Аппалачии не может в бездействии смотреть, как его средства к существованию отбирают железными руками". Это слова сенатора Блэквелла, сказанные в интервью "Геральд" — влиятельный голос против спорного предложения #6. Предложение #6, за которое будут голосовать в этом ноябре, предусматривает выпуск казначейских облигаций на сумму 2,6 миллиарда долларов, чтобы начать процесс замены всех сотрудников в правительстве Аппалачии на автоматизированные системы с целью полной автоматизации к 2087 году. Однако многим жителям региона уже стало ясно, что это война чужими руками между местными работниками и конгломератами вроде "Хорнрайт индастриал" и "Атомик майнинг сервисиз", которые стремятся уничтожить традиционный труд. В нашем интервью сенатор Блэквелл честно рассказал о последствиях для граждан Аппалачии, которые, по его мнению, несет предложение #6: "...медленно надвигающаяся катастрофа. Наша задача, как членов правительства, защищать своих избирателей. Что сулит гражданам Аппалачии предложение #6, кроме увольнительных и пустых холодильников? На просьбу прокомментировать это Дэниел Хорнрайт, генеральный директор "Хорнрайт индастриал" и большой сторонник этой меры, заявил, что "декларируемая забота сенатора Блэквелла о благосостоянии Аппалачии испарилась, когда он решил связаться с сепаратистами вроде "Свободноштатовцев". Нам больше нечего добавить". COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CE68D EN01_BackOffSam Back Off Sam Отвали, Сэм props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Отвали, Сэм Все решено. Автоматизированным шахтам в Аппалачии быть! У нас будет такая же система раннего оповещения, как и у всех. Но если ты хотя бы заикнешься об этих твоих "различиях во времени" для военных и гражданских систем оповещения, то опомниться не успеешь, как окажешься на всю жизнь за решеткой. Ты будешь паниковать, Сэм. Мы больше не вернемся к этой теме. Рэнсет COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501D97 LC004_AlleghenyAsylum_CBLore_DuransNotes02 Clara Duran's Notes 12/77 Заметки Клары Дюран 12/77 props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Запись от 12.77 Мы поймали корову! Устроили голосование, чтобы выбрать для нее имя. Это было неплохое упражнение, которое всех объединило. Однако я и не подозревал, что оно станет настолько эмоциональным. Думаю, некоторые просто перенервничали в последнее время. Как бы то ни было, корову теперь зовут Берта. Какие-то злые собаки загнали бедную Берту в пустой фонтан. Нам пришлось убить их, только чтобы подобраться к ней. Думаю, теперь мы все узнаем, какова собачатина на вкус. Я совсем не в восторге от этого, но это явно лучше консервов с едой для собак. Список в порядке очередности COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501D95 LC004_AlleghenyAsylum_CBLore_DuransNotes01 Clara Duran's Notes 11/77 Заметки Клары Дюран 11/77 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Запись от 11.77 Трудно поверить, что я и правда хотел отвезти своих учеников сюда на экскурсию, прежде чем все пошло под откос. Я очень рад, что узнал об этом месте и смог добраться сюда с другими беженцами. Ватоге конец. Пока там буйствуют роботы, нам нет пути назад. На мелких фермах и городках среди болота мы вряд ли найдем все, что могли получить здесь. Лечебница Аллегейни — это еще один наш шанс встать на ноги. Но для этого предстоит хорошо поработать. Список в порядке очередности - Найти работающий терминал или починить сломанный. - Провести основательную уборку на водоочистной станции (там снова проблемы). - Продолжить добычу угля. (Зима уже близко!) - Обеспечить каждого выжившего нормальным укрытием, кроватью и горелкой. - Найти волонтеров, которые могли бы научить моих приятелей из Ватоги готовке и прочим вещам. - Понять, откуда берутся тараканы, и разобраться с ними! - Организовать разведгруппы для поиска различных припасов, прежде всего — семян. Привлечь детей к сортировке хлама. - Попытаться поймать ту странную корову, если она вернется. Тут есть молочная ферма, ее нужно использовать! Помимо прочего, нам очень нужно научиться нормально ладить друг с другом. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501D99 LC004_AlleghenyAsylum_CBLore_DuransNotes03 Clara Duran's Notes 1/78 Заметки Клары Дюран 1/78 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Запись от 01.78 Сэфрон провалилась между половицами, пока осматривала второй этаж, и вывихнула лодыжку. В целом, нам еще повезло. Могло быть гораздо хуже! Пока что будем обходить это место стороной. Список в порядке очередности - Достать больше угля. - Устроить больше комнат для выживших. - Продолжить обучать жителей Ватоги основным навыкам. - Отправить разведгруппы на ближайшие фермы искать припасы и других выживших. У нас мало семян и полно препаратов: можно торговать. - Кто-то говорил, что видел неподалеку цыплят. Им было бы очень уютно в сарае вместе с Бертой! Молоко, яйца и крупа — этого бы хватило нам надолго. Иногда эти ребята напоминают мне моих учеников (в плохом смысле). Они начинают делиться на мелкие группы, постоянно ссорятся и издеваются друг на другом. Это становится опасно для всех нас. Надо покончить с этими дрязгами, чтобы мы все смогли жить здесь как подобает. Я не теряю надежду, несмотря ни на что. Какой смысл заниматься всем этим, если нет надежды? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501D85 LC174_WatogaHigh_CBLore_MorningAnnouncements November Announcements Draft Черновик объявлений на ноябрь Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Утренние объявления 1 ноября Доброе утро, мальчики и девочки. Добро пожаловать в первую неделю ноября! Надеюсь, все вы уже набрались сил после праздников, потому что я хочу кое-что вам сообщить. - Пятница — последний срок сдачи писем к Дню ветеранов. Вы и представить не можете, как много значит ваша поддержка для наших солдат. И если вы не можете служить в армии, то поддержите военных! - В этом месяце мы проведем несколько учений, в том числе неожиданных. Не забывайте: "Пригнись и прячься"! Мы должны быть готовы всегда, каждый день, потому что атомная бомба может упасть в ЛЮБОЙ момент. - А теперь — моя любимая тема: экскурсии! Сдайте миссис Дюран разрешения на поездку 17 числа в Музей живой истории в психиатрической лечебнице Аллегейни. - И, под конец, как всегда: если вы увидели что-то странное, то ваш долг СООБЩИТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ. Заметили что-то необычное? Расскажите об этом вашим учителям, родителям или представителям местных властей. ВПЕРЕД, ЛЬВЫ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501D93 LC004_AlleghenyAsylum_CBLore_GateGuardPrimer Gate Guard Primer Учебник привратного стража props props/note_classified.nif DESC: УЧЕБНИК ПРИВРАТНОГО СТРАЖА Туристы и посетители Доступ в главное здание запрещен! На территории также не разрешается: - заходить внутрь здания или лазить снаружи - наносить граффити или любым другим способом портить фасад - открывать или разбивать окна - охотиться на территории парка Если какие-то действия, не входящие в этот список, кажутся вам неподобающими — судите сами. За нарушение изложенных выше правил посетители будут удалены с территории парка. Дикие животные Смирные дикие животные, такие как олени или барсуки, — это нормально. Не трогайте и не кормите их. Об агрессивных диких зверях должна позаботиться служба по отлову бездомных животных, ее телефон есть в списке важных номеров. Если та корова снова объявится (она часто сбегает) — обратитесь к Хауи. Бывшие пациенты Постарайтесь по возможности не приближаться к ним. Как правило, они достаточно дружелюбные, но перестраховаться не помешает. Обращайтесь с ними уважительно и держите дистанцию до тех пор, пока не прибудут профессионалы. Некоторые бывшие пациенты не понимают, что здание закрыто, а кому-то просто некуда идти. Если у вас возникли сомнения или какие угодно вопросы — звоните мне. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501B0E LC138_LunchThiefNote I'm Watching You Я слежу за тобой Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джонсон, ты идиот. Я знаю, что ты крадешь мои обеды. Неужели ты думаешь, что это никто не заметит в комплексе, который построили в буквальном смысле для того, чтобы видеть и слышать все? Черт, да это я разрабатывал систему внутреннего наблюдения! Возмести мне стоимость в двойном размере и верни пластиковые контейнеры, иначе я сообщу старшему офицеру Гулд, чем ты занимаешься в туалете. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501B11 LC196_SonsOfDaneBeerNote My Whiskey Мой виски Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Карл! Ты не знаешь, почему у виски из бочки, которую я купил, вкус мочи? Ты снова напился и перепутал перегонный куб с сортиром? Наверное, дело в том, что ты не отличаешь хороший самогон от дерьма, старый дурак. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501AA4 FS_Ella_Observations Scorched Observations Наблюдения за горелыми props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Наблюдения - Стремительный рост лоз на всей территории. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501998 RelayTower01_Note Letter to Linda Письмо Линде props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Линда, детка, это Чарли. Филип сказал, что передаст это тебе. Пишу на бегу. Я знаю, что сейчас все пошло кувырком, но я должен оставаться на своем посту. Скажи Бенни, что я его люблю. Вернусь домой, как только смогу. Береги себя, детка. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00501993 RelayTower_Note Letter to Linda Письмо Линде Props Props\NoteRipped_LowPoly.nif DESC: Линда, детка, это Чарли. Филип сказал, что передаст это тебе. Пишу на бегу. Я знаю, что сейчас все пошло кувырком, но я должен оставаться на своем посту. Скажи Бенни, что я его люблю. Вернусь домой, как только смогу. Береги себя, детка. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005018CF recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Leg_Misc_ExplVent Plan: Raider Explosive Vent Схема: рейдерское взрывное отверстие Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501919 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_StealthBoy Plan: T-51b Stealth Boy Схема: стелс-бой T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E8 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Misc_Sensor Plan: T-45 Sensor Array Схема: сенсорная матрица T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018DE recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Arm_Misc_Unarmed Plan: T-45 Hydraulic Bracers Схема: гидравлические наручи T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050191E recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Arm_Misc_ShockDmg Plan: T-60 Tesla Bracers Схема: наручи Теслы T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B2 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Leg_Misc_ExplVent Plan: Excavator Explosive Vent Схема: раскопочное взрывное отверстие Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018ED recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Leg_Misc_OptimizedServos Plan: T-45 Optimized Servos Схема: сбалансированные сервоприводы T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501969 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Leg_Misc_APRegen Plan: X-01 Kinetic Servos Схема: кинетические сервоприводы X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050193D recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_Cleanser Plan: T-60 Blood Cleanser Схема: очиститель крови T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C8 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Headlamp_RedTactical Plan: Raider Headlamp Red Tactical Схема: красный тактический рейдерский налобный фонарь Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501970 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_Cleanser Plan: X-01 Blood Cleanser Схема: очиститель крови X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501902 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Headlamp_Purple Plan: T-51b Headlamp Purple Схема: фиолетовый налобный фонарь T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018DC recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Arm_Misc_Optimized Plan: T-45 Optimized Bracers Схема: эргономичные наручи T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501913 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_Cleanser Plan: T-51b Blood Cleanser Схема: очиститель крови T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501897 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T51_ArmLeft Plan: T-51b Left Arm Схема: левая рука T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018AE recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Helmet_Misc_Int Plan: Excavator Internal Database Схема: раскопочный внутренний банк памяти Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B9 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_Kinetic Plan: Excavator Kinetic Dynamo Схема: раскопочный кинетический генератор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A5 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Helmet Plan: Ultracite Helm Схема: ультрацитовый шлем Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050191F recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Arm_Misc_Unarmed Plan: T-60 Hydraulic Bracers Схема: гидравлические наручи T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501961 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Headlamp_Purple Plan: X-01 Headlamp Purple Схема: фиолетовый налобный фонарь X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018AB recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Arm_Misc_Unarmed Plan: Excavator Hydraulic Bracers Схема: гидравлические раскопочные наручи Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501951 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_BatRegen Plan: Ultracite Core Assembly Схема: сборка ультрацитового ядра Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F0 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Material_Paint_Winterized Plan: T-45 Winterized Paint Схема: зимняя окраска T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501917 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_MedicPump Plan: T-51b Medic Pump Схема: инжектор стимуляторов T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501963 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Headlamp_VaultBoy Plan: X-01 Headlamp Vault Boy Схема: налобный фонарь "Волт-Бой" X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D8 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_Reactive Plan: Raider Reactive Plates Схема: активная рейдерская броня Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501971 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_Emergency Plan: X-01 Emergency Protocols Схема: аварийный протокол X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501906 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Misc_Int Plan: T-51b Internal Database Схема: внутренний банк памяти T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050192C recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Leg_Misc_Carry Plan: T-60 Calibrated Shocks Схема: калиброванный амортизатор T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F5 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_Kinetic Plan: T-45 Kinetic Dynamo Схема: кинетический генератор T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501927 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Misc_Int Plan: T-60 Internal Database Схема: внутренний банк памяти T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501928 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Misc_Recon Plan: T-60 Recon Sensors Схема: сенсор дальнего действия T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501925 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Headlamp_VaultBoy Plan: T-60 Headlamp Vault Boy Схема: налобный фонарь "Волт-Бой" T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501921 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Headlamp_Blue Plan: T-60 Headlamp Blue Схема: синий налобный фонарь T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E4 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Headlamp_VaultBoy Plan: T-45 Headlamp Vault Boy Схема: налобный фонарь "Волт-Бой" T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E1 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Headlamp_Bright Plan: T-45 Headlamp Bright Схема: яркий налобный фонарь T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F4 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_JetPack Plan: T-45 Jet Pack Схема: реактивный ранец T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501930 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_AtomCat Plan: T-60 Atom Cat Paint Схема: окраска Атомных Котов T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F3 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_Emergency Plan: T-45 Emergency Protocols Схема: аварийный протокол T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501909 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Misc_VATSChance Plan: T-51b VATS Matrix Overlay Схема: слой матрицы V.A.T.S. T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501975 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_Reactive Plan: X-01 Reactive Plates Схема: активная броня X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C1 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Arm_Misc_Bleed Plan: Raider Rusty Knuckles Схема: ржавый рейдерский кастет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050191A recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_Str Plan: T-51b Motion-Assist Servos Схема: улучшенные сервоприводы T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050193E recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_Emergency Plan: T-60 Emergency Protocols Схема: аварийные протоколы T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B6 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_Cleanser Plan: Excavator Blood Cleanser Схема: раскопочный очиститель крови Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501889 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Excavator_LegRight Plan: Excavator Right Leg Схема: правая нога раскопочной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501935 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSKnightSgt Plan: T-60 BOS Knight SGT Paint Схема: окраска рыцаря-сержанта Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501892 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T45_ArmRight Plan: T-45 Right Arm Схема: правая рука Т-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501899 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet Plan: T-51b Helm Схема: шлем T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501910 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Material_Paint_VimRed Plan: T-51b Vim! Paint Схема: окраска "Вим!" T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050194E recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Leg_Misc_ExplVent Plan: Ultracite Explosive Vent Схема: ультрацитовое взрывное отверстие Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050194A recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Helmet_Misc_Int Plan: Ultracite Internal Database Схема: ультрацитовый внутренний банк памяти Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C2 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Arm_Misc_Optimized Plan: Raider Optimized Bracers Схема: эргономичные рейдерские наручи Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501885 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Excavator_ArmLeft Plan: Excavator Left Arm Схема: левая рука раскопочной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050194B recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Helmet_Misc_Sensor Plan: Ultracite Sensor Array Схема: ультрацитовая сенсорная матрица Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018BA recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_MedicPump Plan: Excavator Medic Pump Схема: раскопочный инжектор стимуляторов Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018AD recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Helmet_Misc_DetectLife Plan: Excavator Targeting HUD Схема: раскопочный прицельный интерфейс Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C7 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Headlamp_Purple Plan: Raider Headlamp Purple Схема: фиолетовый рейдерский налобный фонарь Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501938 DEPRECATED_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSSentinel Plan: T-60 BOS Sentinel Paint Схема: окраска стража Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501891 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T45_ArmLeft Plan: T-45 Left Arm Схема: левая рука Т-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501968 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Misc_VATSChance Plan: X-01 VATS Matrix Overlay Схема: слой матрицы V.A.T.S. X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501978 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_Tesla Plan: X-01 Tesla Coils Схема: катушки Теслы X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050195F recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Headlamp_Blue Plan: X-01 Headlamp Blue Схема: синий налобный фонарь X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501960 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Headlamp_Bright Plan: X-01 Headlamp Bright Схема: яркий налобный фонарь X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501945 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_Tesla Plan: T-60 Tesla Coils Схема: катушки Теслы T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018CB recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Misc_Int Plan: Raider Internal Database Схема: рейдерский внутренний банк памяти Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F6 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_MedicPump Plan: T-45 Medic Pump Схема: инжектор стимуляторов T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C5 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Headlamp_Blue Plan: Raider Headlamp Blue Схема: синий рейдерский налобный фонарь Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018EC recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Leg_Misc_ExplVent Plan: T-45 Explosive Vent Схема: взрывное отверстие T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018BF POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Material_Paint_HotRod02_Pink Plan: Hot Rod Hot Pink Paint Схема: розовая окраска хот-рода Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050190E recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Leg_Misc_SprintBoost Plan: T-51b Overdrive Servos Схема: форсированные сервоприводы T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501905 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Misc_DetectLife Plan: T-51b Targeting HUD Схема: прицельный интерфейс T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E0 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Headlamp_Blue Plan: T-45 Headlamp Blue Схема: синий налобный фонарь T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501967 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Misc_Sensor Plan: X-01 Sensor Array Схема: сенсорная матрица X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050192E recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Leg_Misc_OptimizedServos Plan: T-60 Optimized Servos Схема: сбалансированные сервоприводы T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050195E recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Headlamp Plan: X-01 Headlamp Схема: налобный фонарь X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018FF POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Headlamp Plan: T-51b Headlamp Схема: налобный фонарь T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501903 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Headlamp_RedTactical Plan: T-51b Headlamp Red Tactical Схема: красный тактический налобный фонарь T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B0 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Leg_Misc_APRegen Plan: Excavator Kinetic Servos Схема: кинетические раскопочные сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050191C recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Arm_Misc_Bleed Plan: T-60 Rusty Knuckles Схема: ржавый кастет T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D0 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Leg_Misc_OptimizedServos Plan: Raider Optimized Servos Схема: сбалансированные рейдерские сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501900 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Headlamp_Blue Plan: T-51b Headlamp Blue Схема: синий налобный фонарь T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018FB recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Arm_Misc_Bleed Plan: T-51b Rusty Knuckles Схема: ржавый кастет T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501941 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_MedicPump Plan: T-60 Medic Pump Схема: инжектор стимуляторов T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050190A recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Leg_Misc_APRegen Plan: T-51b Kinetic Servos Схема: кинетические сервоприводы T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018CC recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Misc_Sensor Plan: Raider Sensor Array Схема: рейдерская сенсорная матрица Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050196A recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Leg_Misc_Carry Plan: X-01 Calibrated Shocks Схема: калиброванный амортизатор X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501977 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_Str Plan: X-01 Motion-Assist Servos Схема: улучшенные сервоприводы X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050195B recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Arm_Misc_Optimized Plan: X-01 Ultracite Optimized Bracers Схема: эргономичные наручи X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501914 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_Emergency Plan: T-51b Emergency Protocols Схема: аварийный протокол T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501912 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_BatRegen Plan: T-51b Core Assembly Схема: сборка ядра T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050190F recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Material_Paint_Military Plan: T-51b Military Paint Схема: армейская окраска T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F2 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_Cleanser Plan: T-45 Blood Cleanser Схема: очиститель крови T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D4 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_DMGShield Plan: Raider Welded Rebar Схема: рейдерская приваренная арматура Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018CA recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Misc_DetectLife Plan: Raider Targeting HUD Схема: рейдерский прицельный интерфейс Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D5 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_Emergency Plan: Raider Emergency Protocols Схема: рейдерский аварийный протокол Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050192A recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Misc_VATSChance Plan: T-60 VATS Matrix Overlay Схема: слой матрицы V.A.T.S. T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501904 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Headlamp_VaultBoy Plan: T-51b Headlamp Vault Boy Схема: налобный фонарь "Волт-Бой" T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018BC recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_Str Plan: Excavator Motion-Assist Servos Схема: улучшенные раскопочные сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D9 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_Str Plan: Raider Motion-Assist Servos Схема: улучшенные рейдерские сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E9 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Misc_VATSChance Plan: T-45 VATS Matrix Overlay Схема: слой матрицы V.A.T.S. T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B5 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_BatRegen Plan: Excavator Core Assembly Схема: раскопочная сборка ядра Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050189B recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T51_LegRight Plan: T-51b Right Leg Схема: правая нога T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C6 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Headlamp_Bright Plan: Raider Headlamp Bright Схема: яркий рейдерский налобный фонарь Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050189F recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet Plan: T-60 Helm Схема: шлем T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A3 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_ArmLeft Plan: Ultracite Left Arm Схема: ультрацитовая броня для левой руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501933 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSKnight Plan: T-60 BOS Knight Paint Схема: окраска рыцаря Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501953 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_DMGShield Plan: Ultracite Welded Rebar Схема: ультрацитовая приваренная арматура Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050189D recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T60_ArmLeft Plan: T-60 Left Arm Схема: левая рука T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501939 zzzrecipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSStandard Plan: T-60 BOS Standard Paint Схема: стандартная окраска Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501946 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Arm_Misc_Bleed Plan: Ultracite Rusty Knuckles Схема: ультрацитовый ржавый кастет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501894 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T45_LegLeft Plan: T-45 Left Leg Схема: левая нога Т-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050194D recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Leg_Misc_Carry Plan: Ultracite Calibrated Shocks Схема: ультрацитовые калиброванные амортизаторы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501949 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Helmet_Misc_DetectLife Plan: Ultracite Targeting HUD Схема: ультрацитовый прицельный интерфейс Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A1 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T60_LegRight Plan: T-60 Right Leg Схема: правая нога T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050191D recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Arm_Misc_Optimized Plan: T-60 Optimized Bracers Схема: эргономичные наручи T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A8 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso Plan: Ultracite Torso Схема: ультрацитовая броня для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B3 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Leg_Misc_OptimizedServos Plan: Excavator Optimized Servos Схема: сбалансированные раскопочные сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018AF recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Helmet_Misc_Sensor Plan: Excavator Sensor Array Схема: раскопочная сенсорная матрица Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050188A recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso Plan: Excavator Torso Схема: туловище раскопочной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018FC recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Arm_Misc_Optimized Plan: T-51b Optimized Bracers Схема: эргономичные наручи T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501887 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Excavator_Helmet Plan: Excavator Helmet Схема: шлем раскопочной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A6 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_LegLeft Plan: Ultracite Left Leg Схема: ультрацитовая броня для левой ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501895 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T45_LegRight Plan: T-45 Right Leg Схема: правая нога Т-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501934 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSKnightCaptain Plan: T-60 BOS Knight CPT Paint Схема: окраска рыцаря-капитана Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501936 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSOfficer Plan: T-60 BOS Officer Paint Схема: окраска офицера Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501958 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_Str Plan: Ultracite Motion-Assist Servos Схема: улучшенные ультрацитовые сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501947 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Arm_Misc_Optimized Plan: Ultracite Optimized Bracers Схема: ультрацитовые эргономичные наручи Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018AC POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Helmet_Headlamp Plan: Excavator Headlamp Схема: раскопочный налобный фонарь Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050188F recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Raider_LegRight Plan: Raider Power Right Leg Схема: правая нога рейдерской силовой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B4 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Leg_Misc_SprintBoost Plan: Excavator Overdrive Servos Схема: форсированные раскопочные сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501962 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Headlamp_RedTactical Plan: X-01 Headlamp Red Tactical Схема: красный тактический налобный фонарь X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050193C recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_BatRegen Plan: T-60 Core Assembly Схема: сборка ядра T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018DD recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Arm_Misc_ShockDmg Plan: T-45 Tesla Bracers Схема: наручи Теслы T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050190D recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Leg_Misc_OptimizedServos Plan: T-51b Optimized Servos Схема: сбалансированные сервоприводы T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501929 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Misc_Sensor Plan: T-60 Sensor Array Схема: сенсорная матрица T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050192D recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Leg_Misc_ExplVent Plan: T-60 Explosive Vent Схема: взрывное отверстие T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501965 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Misc_Int Plan: X-01 Internal Database Схема: внутренний банк памяти X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050193B recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_Winterized Plan: T-60 Winterized Coating Схема: утепленная обшивка T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501944 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_Str Plan: T-60 Motion-Assist Servos Схема: улучшенные сервоприводы T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F8 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_StealthBoy Plan: T-45 Stealth Boy Схема: стелс-бой T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501915 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_JetPack Plan: T-51b Jet Pack Схема: реактивный ранец T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501974 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_MedicPump Plan: X-01 Medic Pump Схема: инжектор стимуляторов X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501972 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_JetPack Plan: X-01 Jet Pack Схема: реактивный ранец X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D2 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_BatRegen Plan: Raider Core Assembly Схема: рейдерская сборка ядра Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501907 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Misc_Recon Plan: T-51b Recon Sensors Схема: сенсор дальнего действия T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050195C recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Arm_Misc_ShockDmg Plan: X-01 Tesla Bracers Схема: наручи Теслы X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050196E recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Material_Paint_Military Plan: X-01 Military Paint Схема: армейская окраска X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501943 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_StealthBoy Plan: T-60 Stealth Boy Схема: стелс-бой T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501966 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Misc_Recon Plan: X-01 Recon Sensors Схема: сенсор дальнего действия X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018DF POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Headlamp Plan: T-45 Headlamp Схема: налобный фонарь T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050196C recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Leg_Misc_OptimizedServos Plan: X-01 Optimized Servos Схема: сбалансированные сервоприводы X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501954 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_Emergency Plan: Ultracite Emergency Protocols Схема: ультрацитовые аварийные протоколы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050196B recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Leg_Misc_ExplVent Plan: X-01 Explosive Vent Схема: взрывное отверстие X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501924 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Headlamp_RedTactical Plan: T-60 Headlamp Red Tactical Схема: красный тактический налобный фонарь T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050193A recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_Military Plan: T-60 Military Paint Схема: армейская окраска T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E2 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Headlamp_Purple Plan: T-45 Headlamp Purple Схема: фиолетовый налобный фонарь T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050190B recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Leg_Misc_Carry Plan: T-51b Calibrated Shocks Схема: калиброванный амортизатор T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501923 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Headlamp_Purple Plan: T-60 Headlamp Purple Схема: фиолетовый налобный фонарь T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B8 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_Emergency Plan: Excavator Emergency Protocols Схема: раскопочный аварийный протокол Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018BE POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Material_Paint_HotRod01_Shark Plan: Hot Rod Shark Paint Схема: окраска хот-рода "Акула" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501908 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Misc_Sensor Plan: T-51b Sensor Array Схема: сенсорная матрица T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E3 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Headlamp_RedTactical Plan: T-45 Headlamp Red Tactical Схема: красный тактический налобный фонарь T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C0 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Material_Paint_HotRod03_Flames Plan: Hot Rod Flames Paint Схема: окраска хот-рода "Пламя" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E6 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Misc_Int Plan: T-45 Internal Database Схема: внутренний банк памяти T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018EB recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Leg_Misc_Carry Plan: T-45 Calibrated Shocks Схема: калиброванный амортизатор T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501926 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Misc_DetectLife Plan: T-60 Targeting HUD Схема: прицельный интерфейс T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018EF recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Material_Paint_Military Plan: T-45 Military Paint Схема: армейская окраска T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018FE recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Arm_Misc_Unarmed Plan: T-51b Hydraulic Bracers Схема: гидравлические наручи T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501973 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_Kinetic Plan: X-01 Kinetic Dynamo Схема: кинетический генератор X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018EE recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Leg_Misc_SprintBoost Plan: T-45 Overdrive Servos Схема: форсированные сервоприводы T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050192F recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Leg_Misc_SprintBoost Plan: T-60 Overdrive Servos Схема: форсированные сервоприводы T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018CE recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Leg_Misc_Carry Plan: Raider Calibrated Shocks Схема: калиброванный рейдерский амортизатор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501920 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Headlamp Plan: T-60 Headlamp Схема: налобный фонарь T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D1 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Leg_Misc_SprintBoost Plan: Raider Overdrive Servos Схема: форсированные рейдерские сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501932 DEPRECATED_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSInitiate Plan: T-60 BOS Initiate Paint Схема: окраска послушника Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501901 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Helmet_Headlamp_Bright Plan: T-51b Headlamp Bright Схема: яркий налобный фонарь T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018DB recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Arm_Misc_Bleed Plan: T-45 Rusty Knuckles Схема: ржавый кастет T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D3 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_Cleanser Plan: Raider Blood Cleanser Схема: рейдерский очиститель крови Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E7 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Misc_Recon Plan: T-45 Recon Sensors Схема: сенсор дальнего действия T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050194C recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Leg_Misc_APRegen Plan: Ultracite Kinetic Servos Схема: ультрацитовые кинетические сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501916 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_Kinetic Plan: T-51b Kinetic Dynamo Схема: кинетический генератор T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050196D recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Leg_Misc_SprintBoost Plan: X-01 Overdrive Servos Схема: форсированные сервоприводы X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A9 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Arm_Misc_Bleed Plan: Excavator Rusty Knuckles Схема: ржавый раскопочный кастет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018E5 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet_Misc_DetectLife Plan: T-45 Targeting HUD Схема: прицельный интерфейс T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018EA recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Leg_Misc_APRegen Plan: T-45 Kinetic Servos Схема: кинетические сервоприводы T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050193F recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_Jetpack Plan: T-60 Jet Pack Схема: реактивный ранец T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501918 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_Reactive Plan: T-51b Reactive Plates Схема: активная броня T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018CD recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Leg_Misc_APRegen Plan: Raider Kinetic Servos Схема: кинетические рейдерские сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018BD recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_Tesla Plan: Excavator Tesla Coils Схема: раскопочные катушки Теслы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050191B recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Torso_Misc_Tesla Plan: T-51b Tesla Coils Схема: катушки Теслы T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D6 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_Kinetic Plan: Raider Kinetic Dynamo Схема: рейдерский кинетический генератор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F7 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_Reactive Plan: T-45 Reactive Plates Схема: активная броня T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050190C recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Leg_Misc_ExplVent Plan: T-51b Explosive Vent Схема: взрывное отверстие T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501976 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_StealthBoy Plan: X-01 Stealth Boy Схема: стелс-бой X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501937 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSPaladin Plan: T-60 BOS Paladin Paint Схема: окраска паладина Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B7 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_DMGShield Plan: Excavator Welded Rebar Схема: раскопочная приваренная арматура Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050195D recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Arm_Misc_Unarmed Plan: X-01 Hydraulic Bracers Схема: гидравлические наручи X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501911 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Material_Paint_Winterized Plan: T-51b Winterized Coating Схема: зимняя обшивка T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501942 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_Reactive Plan: T-60 Reactive Plates Схема: активная броня T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F9 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_Str Plan: T-45 Motion-Assist Servos Схема: улучшенные сервоприводы T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501959 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_Tesla Plan: Ultracite Tesla Coils Схема: ультрацитовые катушки Теслы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018F1 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_BatRegen Plan: T-45 Core Assembly Схема: сборка ядра T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050196F recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Torso_Misc_BatRegen Plan: X-01 Core Assembly Схема: сборка ядра X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018DA recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_Tesla Plan: Raider Tesla Coils Схема: рейдерские катушки Теслы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018FA recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T45_Torso_Misc_Tesla Plan: T-45 Tesla Coils Схема: катушки Теслы T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501886 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Excavator_ArmRight Plan: Excavator Right Arm Схема: правая рука раскопочной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050188D recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet Plan: Raider Power Helm Схема: шлем рейдерской силовой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050192B recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Leg_Misc_APRegen Plan: T-60 Kinetic Servos Схема: кинетические сервоприводы T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501893 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T45_Helmet Plan: T-45 Helm Схема: шлем Т-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501957 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_Reactive Plan: Ultracite Reactive Plates Схема: активная ультрацитовая броня Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018AA recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Arm_Misc_Optimized Plan: Excavator Optimized Bracers Схема: эргономичные раскопочные наручи Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A0 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T60_LegLeft Plan: T-60 Left Leg Схема: левая нога T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501964 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Helmet_Misc_DetectLife Plan: X-01 Targeting HUD Схема: прицельный интерфейс X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C4 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Headlamp Plan: Raider Headlamp Схема: рейдерский налобный фонарь Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050188E recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Raider_LegLeft Plan: Raider Power Left Leg Схема: левая нога рейдерской силовой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501940 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Torso_Misc_Kinetic Plan: T-60 Kinetic Dynamo Схема: кинетический генератор T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C9 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Helmet_Headlamp_VaultBoy Plan: Raider Headlamp Vault Boy Схема: рейдерский налобный фонарь "Волт-Бой" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501950 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Leg_Misc_SprintBoost Plan: Ultracite Overdrive Servos Схема: ультрацитовые форсированные сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050194F recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Leg_Misc_OptimizedServos Plan: Ultracite Optimized Servos Схема: ультрацитовые сбалансированные сервоприводы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050189E recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T60_ArmRight Plan: T-60 Right Arm Схема: правая рука T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018BB recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Torso_Misc_Reactive Plan: Excavator Reactive Plates Схема: активная раскопочная броня Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050188B recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Raider_ArmLeft Plan: Raider Power Left Arm Схема: левая рука рейдерской силовой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A7 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_LegRight Plan: Ultracite Right Leg Схема: ультрацитовая броня для правой ноги Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A4 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Ultracite_ArmRight Plan: Ultracite Right Arm Схема: ультрацитовая броня для правой руки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050189A recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T51_LegLeft Plan: T-51b Left Leg Схема: левая нога T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501888 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Excavator_LegLeft Plan: Excavator Left Leg Схема: левая нога раскопочной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018C3 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Arm_Misc_Unarmed Plan: Raider Hydraulic Bracers Схема: гидравлические рейдерские наручи Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501948 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Arm_Misc_Unarmed Plan: Ultracite Hydraulic Bracers Схема: ультрацитовые гидравлические наручи Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501896 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T45_Torso Plan: T-45 Chest Piece Схема: нагрудник T-45 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050188C recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Raider_ArmRight Plan: Raider Power Right Arm Схема: правая рука рейдерской силовой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501955 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_Kinetic Plan: Ultracite Kinetic Dynamo Схема: ультрацитовый кинетический генератор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050189C recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T51_Torso Plan: T-51b Chest Piece Схема: нагрудник T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501922 POST_recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Helmet_Headlamp_Bright Plan: T-60 Headlamp Bright Схема: яркий налобный фонарь T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501931 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T60_Material_Paint_BOSElder Plan: T-60 BOS Elder Paint Схема: окраска старейшины Братства Стали T-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018A2 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T60_Torso Plan: T-60 Chest Piece Схема: нагрудник Т-60 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018FD recipe_mod_PowerArmor_T51_Arm_Misc_ShockDmg Plan: T-51b Tesla Bracers Схема: наручи Теслы T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018B1 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Excavator_Leg_Misc_Carry Plan: Excavator Calibrated Shocks Схема: калиброванный раскопочный амортизатор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 3000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005018D7 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso_Misc_MedicPump Plan: Raider Medic Pump Схема: рейдерский инжектор стимуляторов Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501952 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_Cleanser Plan: Ultracite Blood Cleanser Схема: ультрацитовый очиститель крови Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501898 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_T51_ArmRight Plan: T-51b Right Arm Схема: правая рука T-51b Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0050195A recipe_mod_PowerArmor_X01_Arm_Misc_Bleed Plan: X-01 Rusty Knuckles Схема: ржавый кастет X-01 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501956 recipe_mod_PowerArmor_Ultracite_Torso_Misc_MedicPump Plan: Ultracite Medic Pump Схема: ультрацитовый инжектор стимуляторов Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00501890 recipe_Armor_PowerArmor_Raider_Torso Plan: Raider Power Chest Piece Схема: нагрудник рейдерской силовой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0051E9C7 LC004_AlleghenyAsylum_CBLore_NoticeOfExpulsion Notice of Expulsion Уведомление об исключении Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ ОБ ИСКЛЮЧЕНИИ Настоящим уведомляем вас, что вам необходимо немедленно покинуть лечебницу Аллегейни. Получение данного письма означает полную осведомленность и согласие с изложенными ниже положениями. За отказ от выселения, к которому также относится отказ покинуть комнату сегодня после полуночи, предусмотрено тюремное заключение. Если в вашем файле указаны координаты контактного лица, оно было уведомлено о вашем выселении и, вероятно, сможет забрать вас. Вы можете ожидать встречи около забора за периметром лечебницы до полуночи. Если вы не покинете территорию лечебницы после полуночи, это считается отказом от выселения. Нанесение урона помещениям во время выселения наказывается по закону, возмещение ущерба взыскивается в судебном порядке. Транспортировка личных вещей, находящихся в вашей комнате, должна осуществляться вами лично в день выселения. Оставшиеся вещи будут конфискованы и уничтожены. Обратите внимание: сотрудники не отвечают за транспортировку вещей. Спасибо, что выбрали лечебницу Аллегейни! Мистер Бенджамин Йейтс-Ратледж Заведующий больницей COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E519 LC001_VillaAvailableNote Villa Available Вилла свободна props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Элайза и ее команда сегодня погибли в рейде на Ватогу. Мы не смогли вернуть грузовик. На вилле ничего не осталось, но дело еще и в самом здании. Предлагаю немедленно провести повышение, чтобы избежать дальнейших конфликтов. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E51A LC001_WhereToGoNote End of Bog Town Конец Богтауна props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Странников по пути уже не встретишь, а твари с болот нападают почти каждый день. Наш последний грузовик застрял: из двигателя дым идет клубами. Половине народу плевать, слишком подсели на препараты. Но куда отсюда деваться? Без грузовика и надежной команды это верная смерть. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E518 LC001_ExplodingLabsNote Exploding Labs Взрывные лаборатории props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: За последние дни из-за взрывов мы потеряли уже две лаборатории, потому что нельзя приказывать химикам просто так взять и заняться взрывчаткой. Попытайся хотя бы вывезти мастерские оттуда, пока все здание не рвануло. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E51B LC001_NewCrewNote New Crew Новый экипаж props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Гюнтер, я записал нас в новую команду. Доктор уже здесь. Мы отправимся через Харперс-Ферри, а потом дальше, на север. Богтаун уже обречен, а местные слишком сильно поехали головой, чтобы осознать это. Когда они все-таки поймут, что мы не вернемся, будет слишком поздно отправлять за нами погоню. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E238 BoS_Defiance_IAmKnightNote I am a Knight Я — рыцарь props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Когда Мэксон впервые рассказал нам о Братстве, думаю, не я один решил, что он спятил. Это был полный бред. Однако прошло время. И теперь, когда загорался индикатор о сообщении из Лост-Хиллз, все набивались в центр связи. Мы сидели там и слушали. У меня в запасе было много лет, чтобы подумать обо всем этом, и я понял: неважно, что ты говоришь. Важно, что ты делаешь. Все мы сражаемся за светлое будущее. В этом будущем мы покоряем эти земли и отбираем у окружающих варваров то, с помощью чего можно устроить очередной конец света. Может, тогда это казалось смешным, но теперь мне не до шуток. Я — рыцарь Братства Стали. И я не откажусь от своей миссии. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E237 BoS_Defiance_LastThunderNote Last of the Thunder Последний из "Громовой горы" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Сегодня была встреча высшего руководства. Наверное, мы еще можем так называться. Был Текс, Уилсон и я. Это все. Так много пустых коек. Даже с лазерной решеткой Таггерди я с трудом различаю лица на нашем старом общем фото. Вебер? Ушел в патруль и не вернулся. Де Сильва проверила в Хантерсвилле. Таггерди и Морено пропали без вести после операции "Тачдаун", а Эспозито уничтожили трое зверожогов. Так что от "Грома" остались только Уилсон и я. Скоро и нас не останется. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E232 BoS_Venture_StoreRoomNote Store Room Report Отчет о комнате хранения props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Понимаю, к переменам нужно привыкать. Я подумал, что немного новостей помогут привыкнуть. Раньше, если на задании или в патруле было разрешено использовать боевые препараты, их употребление стремилось к 100%. Однако сейчас в половине случаев (или чаще) препараты потом возвращают. Есть и еще кое-что, конечно. Здесь стало повеселее. Иногда это идет в ущерб новым правилам, но, по-моему, народ выглядит более счастливым. Думаю, дело в чувстве общей задачи: мы движемся к цели, у нас есть план и все такое. Что насчет Де Сильвы, по-моему, ей просто нравится наша новая эмблема. Теперь ни за что не скажешь, что у меня только плохие новости, паладин. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E23A BoS_Defiance_NoWayOutNote No Way Out Выхода нет props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Меня перенаправили в Дефайанс присматривать за сьерра-бравос. По крайней мере, в это я верю. Но как же остальное? Чем больше Мэксон рассказывает о Братстве, тем больше мне хочется свалить, как это сделал Мэдиган. Вместо того, чтобы помогать людям, мы бросаем их. Или даже хуже. Есть слухи, что мы воруем еду и припасы у Спасателей и фермеров. Если так, то чем мы отличаемся от обычных рейдеров? Но уйти я все-таки не могу. Бравос и горелые — это настоящая угроза. Для всех. Так что выхода у меня нет. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E235 BoS_GraftonDam_EspositoNote Esposito Diary - Page 12 Дневник Эспозито — страница 12 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Что ж, это было "неплохо". Морено — приличный связист, но явно не лучший управленец, особенно в нынешней ситуации. Он даже с облегчением принял новость о снятии полномочий командующего. Зато я своими глазами увидел, что наши худшие предположения сбылись: супермутанты все опаснее. Кто-то удивлен? До войны здесь была уютная долина, с фермами и фабриками. А теперь тут только гигантские кровожадные мутанты, которые убивают и похищают всех на своем пути. В первую очередь нам нужны предупредительные меры. Мы сделаем график для сопровождения караванов в Топь и обратно. Если ребята из каравана Салли думают, что мы все бросим и будем сопровождать их, то они ошибаются. Мы меньше путешествуем, но охраны у нас больше. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E230 BoS_SpruceKnob_TaggerdyJournal02Note Taggerdy's Journal: NOV 04 2077 Дневник Таггерди, 4 ноября 2077 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: По радио лишь смерть и безумие. И почти везде одно — неразбериха. Все сами по себе. Морено перехватил государственное сообщение из Чарлстона, но военных приказов не приходило. Мы должны были восстановить субординацию, но после того, что сказал Мэксон... Неужели правда наше правительство может ставить опыты на арестованных военных? Накачивать их экспериментальными сыворотками, как каких-то подопытных кроликов?! Поверить не могу... Мы тут теперь тоже сами по себе, но иначе не выжить. Надо найти припасы. Затаиться и переждать зиму. Де Сильва говорит, что к северо-востоку отсюда есть лагерь, где учат выживанию. Надеюсь, мы сможем договориться с ними. Выдвигаемся, как только начнется буря. Если все хорошо сложится, нас вряд ли кто-то заметит. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E231 BoS_Venture_AnonymousNote Anonymous Diary Page Страница из неизвестного дневника props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Я закусил губу и выжидаю. Я стал рейнджером в свой день рождения, и это был самый счастливый момент в моей жизни. Больше я гордился только зачислением в "Гром Таггерди". А сейчас... Оруженосцы? Рыцари? Паладины? Какого черта! Я стараюсь не отчаиваться и делаю все, чтобы не подвести отряд, но иногда на посту я думаю о том, чтобы уйти. Придумать бы куда. Скорее всего, на запад. На западе должно быть лучше. Хотя я и так прекрасно знаю, что ждет меня там. Какие тупые правила там бы ни придумали, я ведь все равно закушу губу и сделаю все, что от меня хотят. Но в душе я все равно рейнджер. Даже лейтенанту с этим ничего не поделать. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E22F BoS_SpruceKnob_TaggerdyJournal01Note Taggerdy's Journal: OCT 21 2077 Дневник Таггерди, 21 октября 2077 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Прибыли в Аппалачию. Тут красиво. Безопасно. Правда большая часть группы все еще думает, что это просто долгая командировка. Попросил Уилсона вправить им мозги. Хорошая аттестация сейчас поможет распределить обязанности в предстоящем нападении. За этими учениями пристально следят. Такое чувство, что нас ждет что-то масштабное. Хотя мне даже жаль ребят. Все-таки хорошо вернуться в Америку. К тому же после учений нас ждет двухнедельный отпуск... Де Сильва выросла в этих местах, обещала нам тур по местным забегаловкам. Но дело — в первую очередь. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E239 BoS_Venture_DeSilvaEulogyNote Maxson's Eulogy for De Silva Хвалебное слово Де Сильве от Мэксона props props/note_classified.nif DESC: До того как упали бомбы, генералы говорили солдатам, что те служат высшей цели и сражаются, защищая честь. Это была патриотическая чушь. Из-за них наши лучшие люди пошли на убой. Этого больше не будет. В новом мире долг командира — заботиться о жизни каждого солдата под своим началом, как о святыне. И если солдату приходится уплатить высшую цену, офицер должен отдавать в этом отчет. Перед своими братьями, сестрами и старейшинами. Оруженосец Де Сильва была хорошим солдатом. Надежным союзником, который не подведет перед лицом опасности. Настоящим другом. Ее жертва навсегда останется в нашей памяти. Это наш святой долг перед ней. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E233 BoS_Venture_GoodbyeNote Goodbye Alpha До свидания, Альфа props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Помню, как мы впервые оказались там. В метель, все замерзшие, зуб на зуб не попадал. Эти лачуги тогда казались сказочным местом из рекламы по телевизору. Это, конечно, было непростое время, но это был наш дом. Крыша протечет — мы подставим ведро, балка выпадет — вставим ее обратно. Правда, паладин говорит, что нет смысла чинить такую рухлядь. На новом месте будет тесно. Но, по крайней мере, это четыре неплохих стены и крыша над головой. Правда я все равно буду скучать о деньках, проведенных в ночлежке "Альфа". COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E23B BoS_Defiance_NoSatellitesNotes No More Satellites Никаких больше ретрансляторов props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Связи со старейшиной Мэксоном и Лост-Хиллз нет уже так давно... Паладин Таггерди классная, правда замечательная, но я все равно скучаю по старейшине. Помню, у него как-то было видение в Кэмп-Венчур. О том, как нам пробраться через этот ад на земле и вернуть то, что мы потеряли. Паладин Таггерди отличный военачальник, лучше нее наверное и нет никого, но я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы еще раз послушать истории старика о том, что может с нами случиться. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E236 BoS_Defiance_PoolTableNote Pool Table Rules Правила игры в бильярд props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ПРАВИЛА ИГРЫ В БИЛЬЯРД 1) Комната отдыха закрывается в 22:00. 2) Если вы играете последним, верните стол в исходное состояние. 3) Никакого алкоголя рядом с покрытием: если с ним что-то случится, мы не сможем его заменить. 4) И еще: никаких плевков. Серьезно. Если мы узнаем, кто делает это, нарушителя ждут последствия. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E22E BoS_SpruceKnob_WarGamesNote War Game Orders Приказы для военных игр props props/note_classified.nif DESC: СЕКРЕТНО МИНИСТЕРСТВО АРМИИ P-003 РЕЙНДЖЕРЫ АРМИИ США УЧЕНИЯ СЦЕНАРИЙ КИТАЙСКОЙ ОПЕРАЦИИ #03-C КОМУ: ЛЕЙТЕНАНТУ Э. ТАГГЕРДИ СВОДКА Вашему отряду (далее МИРНЫЙ) приказано действовать на правах спецназа США в тылу противника на территории одной из китайских провинций. Вам поручено саботировать бронетранспортер. Второстепенное задание — сбор КИТАЙСКИХ ПОЛЕВЫХ РАЗВЕДДАННЫХ. Для выполнения задания рекомендуется скрытный способ ведения действий, однако МИРНЫЙ может достичь цели любым другим путем. В данный момент действуют два (2) ВРАЖДЕБНО настроенных отряда китайских морпехов. По ходу операции МИРНЫЙ может действовать по своему усмотрению. Дальнейшие распоряжения будут изложены в дополнительной брошюре. АРМИЯ СОЕДИНЕННЫХ ШТАТОВ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E234 BoS_GraftonDam_FinalOrdersNote Final Orders for Grafton Dam Последние приказы для Графтонской плотины props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Будем ждать ваш отряд в Кэмп-Венчур до конца месяца. Когда будете собираться, пожалуйста, обратите внимание на новые распоряжения старейшины Мэксона: нам надо защитить все ценные и потенциально опасные разработки. Несколько указаний перед отъездом. 1) Воспользуйтесь контактами, которые вы получили от Спасателей (и даже Свободных Штатов) и проверьте, нет ли у них каких-то тайных разработок. Насколько я знаю, в Диком рубеже было несколько государственных научных баз. Если мы это подтвердим, то сможем начать восстановительную операцию. 2) Разузнайте все о потенциально опасных разработках, неважно, наших или чужих. Что угодно, связанное с ядерными технологиями, лазерами, плазменным оружием или чем-то подобным. Зафиксируйте, но ничего не предпринимайте. Мы с рыцарем Уилсоном будем разбирать каждый случай отдельно. Вероятно, не все из вас готовы просто так уйти с плотины, но я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили: теперь мы не просто защищаем гражданских. Не забывайте об этом. Паладин Таггерди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E21D WilliamKellerNote_Grafton01 Ghoul's Note Записка гуля Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Оставшимся Многие из нас потеряли то, чем когда-то дорожили: голос, кожу, возможность чувствовать вкус пищи. На ваших глазах умирали ваши близкие. Вы не заслуживаете того, чтобы страдать в одиночестве. На востоке скоро появится новое сообщество. В руинах города Капитолия его создают такие же люди, как и вы. Присоединяйтесь, чтобы помочь нам выбраться отсюда. Пускай Западную Вирджинию уже не вернешь, но нам нужно ради чего-то жить. Уильям Келлер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E20E OBMountainPOI07Ext_Note01 Raider Note Записка рейдера Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джим! Это на утесе между тарелкой большого радара и зданием "Вест-Тек". Сложно не заметить — там большая красная дверь посреди пустынной глуши. Не знаю, кто это построил и что там внутри, но там должно быть что-то хорошее, правда? В общем, удачи. Может, у тебя лучше получается захватывать чужие участки. Рэнделл COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E215 WilliamKellerNote_IsolatedCabin01 Ghoul's Note 1 Записка гуля 1 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мистер и миссис Брэкстон! Меня зовут Уильям Келлер, я представляю группу храбрых мужчин и женщин, к которым вы, вероятно, хотели бы присоединиться. За те годы, что мы ведем эту новую жизнь, многие из нас потеряли то, что когда-то принимали как данность. Кожу. Лицо. Прежний голос. Это больно, но каждому из нас пришлось пережить гибель родных и близких. Прошло двадцать лет. И больше никто не должен мучиться от страха и одиночества. Вы не одни. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051E216 WilliamKellerNote_IsolatedCabin02 Ghoul's Note 2 Записка гуля 2 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Если вам интересно это предложение, группа ваших соседей собирается к востоку отсюда. С нами связались люди из большого сообщества в Капитолии. Город сильно пострадал, но, как они сказали, там собралось уже очень много людей. Мы хотим присоединиться к ним. У.К. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2002 RSVP03_Book_LORE_Sweetbean Sweet bean Сладкий боб props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мой дорогой котик Гарри! Я буду в моем лагере: Мария дала мне "день адекватности", чтобы я мог расслабиться. Приходи ко мне! Надеюсь, ты принес что-нибудь вкусненькое из Флэтвудса. Можем устроить пикник! И не волнуйся: если прибудут новые волонтеры на обучение, роботы о них позаботятся. Я создал целую программу, чтобы можно было наконец-то расслабиться и провести больше времени с тобой. Люблю тебя, мой дорогой! Мигель COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2032 RSVP00_Book_LORE_Imissyoudad_Colonelkid I miss you, Dad Я скучаю по тебе, папа props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Дорогой папа! Я отправила тебе письмо в прошлом месяце, и Делберт попросил меня написать тебе еще раз. Он сказал, что я найду тебя! Я просто хотела сказать, что у меня все в порядке. Обо мне все заботятся. Я скучаю по тебе! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2036 RSVP00_Book_LORE_NothingHelps NOTHING HELPS! НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОМОГАЕТ! props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Прости, Табита ХА-ХА, они все УМЕРЛИ! И это из-за ТЕБЯ! Они ПОСТРАДАЛИ Из-за ТЕБЯ, дорогая! Целую-обнимаю! СОФИ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2021 RSVP00_Book_Recipe12_CompanyTea Recipe: Delbert's Company Tea Рецепт: компанейский чай от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Компанейский чай от Делберта - Возьмите хорошего лабрадорского чая - Плесните сливок или молока - Добавьте виски для вкуса - Плесните немного Ядер-колы для бодрости Отличный рецепт для хорошей компании, чтобы сесть и поболтать за жизнь. Налейте всем чайку — и ни о чем не беспокойтесь. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A2004 RSVP03_Book_LORE_DontTouch DON'T TOUCH НЕ ТРОГАТЬ props props/note_classified.nif DESC: НЕ ТРОГАТЬ Эти штуки не работали нормально с последнего нападения горелых, поэтому я запечатал их как есть. Не надо. Они нам все равно сейчас ни к чему. Мигель COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A1FF5 RSVP03_Book_Schematics Camping Syllabus План похода props props/note_classified.nif DESC: План похода 1. Найдите безопасное место! Осмотритесь на предмет свежих животных — ИЛИ человеческих! — экскрементов. Помните: ночевать рядом с какашками — плохая примета! 2. Постройте палатку из подручных средств! Хлам можно найти почти везде. 3. Зачем нужен лагерь? В лагере есть пункт приготовления пищи и даже ваш собственный тайник! Задание: ученики должны объединиться с одним из местных Спасателей и разбить лагерь. При этом они должны уметь создать простой пункт приготовления пищи, а также место хранения припасов и продемонстрировать эти навыки Спасателю. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A202D RSVP00_Book_LORE_Guestbook Guestbook Гостевая книга props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Гостевая книга "Теперь она в его руце" —Делберт "Я знаю, что с моим папой и братом все в порядке, но я потеряла столько друзей... очень много. Я все время о них думаю. Остается только надеяться, что кто-нибудь спасся..." —Дасса "Я надеюсь, что в Убежищах у всех все хорошо" —Вилли Мэй "Когда одна дверь закрывается, другая открывается! А может быть, окно!" —Мигель "Не нужно скорбеть, потому что на самом деле никто не умер, просто они стали другими" —Скотт "Я ничего не потерял в этой войне... На самом деле теперь моя жизнь стала лучше. Но приношу соболезнования всем, кто потерял близких..." —Гарри "Скорбь не особо продуктивна" —Лукас COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A1FF8 RSVP03_Book_GotoTerminal Schematics Test Plan Schematics Test Plan props props/note_classified.nif DESC: План тестирования схемы Загрузка схемы: пароль Строительство: пароль Устойчивость: пароль : пароль Схемы сработали! Неужели! Такое облегчение. Нужно будет сообщить другим Спасателям, что последний вариант этой схемы есть в моем терминале в роболавке. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A201C RSVP00_Book_Recipe11_LabradorTea Recipe: Delbert's Sweet Labrador Tea Рецепт: сладкий лабрадорский чай от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Сладкий лабрадорский чай от Делберта - Раздавите парочку сушеных рододендронов - Запарьте их крутым кипятком - Добавьте медовые соты - Подбросьте ягодок для здоровья Дайте как следует настояться, потом добавьте еще меда. Лишним не будет. Бабуля такой чай заваривала всякий раз, когда что-то не клеилось или накатывала тоска. И сразу дела шли на лад. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A1FF6 RSVP03_Book_LORE_FlatwoodsSupplyDelivery Flatwoods Supply Delivery Доставка припасов во Флэтвудсе props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мигель! Я оставил часть партии припасов в твоем сейфе, как договаривались. Я не знал точно, где ты, и решил, что снова где-то в лесу. Твоего робота я тоже нигде не видел, так что, наверное, ты в порядке. Я пойду навестить Марию, может, ей нужно отвезти что-нибудь обратно во Флэтвудс, так что ближайшие пару дней буду тут. Найди меня! Скучаю по тебе! Гарри COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A203C RSVP00_Book_LORE_Greg Missing Person: Greg Roethe Пропал Грег Роте props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ПРОПАЛ ЧЕЛОВЕК! Средний рост и телосложение. Короткие темные волосы. 35 лет на момент, когда упали бомбы. В свой отпуск он отправился в Кентукки покататься на лошадях и должен был прилететь в аэропорт Моргантауна в тот день, когда упали бомбы... но его самолет сел ДО этого! Я знаю, что он там! Мне попадалось на глаза его имя, написанное в разных местах, так что он там! И его записки. Пожалуйста, помогите мне найти его! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A204D RSVP00_Book_LORE_Sweetheart Sweetheart Солнышко interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Моя милая детка! Мы так хотели тебя... но это было невозможно. Но это к лучшему, теперь я это знаю, если учесть... все это. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A204A RSVP00_Book_LORE_IrememberYouMom I remember you, Mom Я тебя помню, мама props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Мама Ты растила меня в одиночку после того, как он бросил нас... и ты сделала все, чтобы я ходила в школу, ты сделала все, чтобы дать мне больше, чем получила сама. Я всегда была счастлива, даже когда казалась несчастной. Ты всегда была моей опорой. Но когда дело дошло до этого... Я не помогла тебе. Я никогда не прощу себе этого. Никогда. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A203A RSVP00_Book_LORE_Iforgiveyou_Colonelkid I forgive you, Dad Я прощаю тебя, папа props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Я прощаю тебя, папа. Теперь я понимаю. Заботиться о детях трудно, и это было слишком трудно для тебя. Ты был молод, и все это навалилось разом. Я понимаю. Правда понимаю. Теперь я тоже взрослый, ну и мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, почему ты так поступил. Нет, я не сержусь. Но... я собираюсь сделать нечто противоположное тому, что сделал ты. Я собираюсь найти детей и сделать так, чтобы у них все было хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Я прощаю тебя, но тебе больше не нужно приходить домой. Колонэл COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2038 RSVP00_Book_LORE_Prayer Prayer Молитва props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Господи! Я молю тебя дать мне силу и терпение, знание и уверенность в эти тяжкие времена, Чтобы знать, как жить такой жизнью... Чтобы знать, как ожидать тебя... и молю дать мне способность помочь другим пережить это испытание. Испытание, которое ты обещал, никогда не повторится снова. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2034 RSVP00_Book_LORE_Sorry Sorry Извините props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Извини. меня зовут табита, и я наркозависимая. мне сказали, что такие вещи помогут мне выздороветь... – Кэссиди: я не должен был этого говорить. вообще. я поступил с тобой жестоко. – Пэтти: ты была права. я всегда это знала, да. – Сенк: ты была дурой, но и я был дураком. мы оба причиняли друг другу боль. – Скай: ты была потрясающей. я никогда тебе этого не говорила. надо было повторять тебе это каждый день. – Тоби: это я украл. тогда я был не в себе, но это меня не оправдывает. – Пит: ты заслуживала большего. – Лилиан: я солгала об этом тебе в лицо. ты была права. – Пегги: я не обращала на тебя внимания, когда ты больше всего нуждалась во мне. – Эллисон: я просто перестала с тобой разговаривать, и мне очень жаль. извини меня – Керри-эль: я ничем не отплатила тебе за твою помощь. я использовала тебя. – Хантер: я использовал тебя в момент твоей слабости. – Луиза: твой совет помог бы мне, а я не обращала на тебя внимания. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2006 RSVP03_Book_LORE_Tasks Tasks Задачи props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: На этой неделе: - починить неисправности в кэмпинговой программе - проверить флэтвудские киоски на предмет поломок - найти подарок для Гарри на следующий приезд - отвезти в лагерь еще один стул COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2008 RSVP03_Book_LORE_FlatwoodsKiosks Flatwoods Kiosks Киоски Флэтвудса props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Задание: создать новую систему "Киоск самообслуживания волонтеров" во Флэтвудсе. Киоски должны пропускать несколько десятков волонтеров в день и обучать их основным навыкам благодаря помощи местных Спасателей. Контактные лица: Киша и Делберт, оба хотят стать образцами для этой программы. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A2025 RSVP00_Book_Recipe13_GrannysTea Recipe: Delbert's Granny's Sweet Tea Рецепт: бабушкин сладкий чай от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Бабушкин сладкий чай от Делберта - Раздавите пару сушеных цветков пурпурного грязноцвета - Заварите крутым кипятком вместе с клюквой - Подбросьте пару сахарных бомбочек, все равно никто не догадается Придает бодрости после обеда, пейте и радуйтесь! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A2030 RSVP00_Book_LORE_Colonel_Kid Dear Daddy Папуля props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ПАПА Если ты читаешь это, то я на колокольне церкви. У меня есть крупа, игры и спальный мешок для нас двоих! Я буду ждать! Я тебя люблю! Колонэл COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A1B1E LC117_CultLeaderManuscript02 Sermon: Impending Doom Проповедь о грядущем Страшном суде Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Проповедь: 22 октября 2077 Мы вызвали всеведущего Молерота! Пускай не всем посчастливилось лицезреть его, но брат Чарльз смутно увидел силуэт самого Молерота и услышал шепот, который предвещал скорую беду. Однако наш спаситель исчез так же быстро, как и появился! Молерот показал видения ужасных потопов, которые завтра зальют землю. Единственный способ спастись — найти возвышенность, иначе мы утонем в смертоносных водах. Наши братья и сестры будут предупреждены. К рассвету мы соберемся на крышах, чтобы с благодарностью приветствовать бушующие волны, пока те, кто презирает нас и мудрость Молерота, будут погибать из-за своей глупой самонадеянности! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A1B1C LC110_ChildsNote Child's Note Записка ребенка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: мама сказала мне нильзя играть в храми если там дым она сказала не играть со страшными людьми патамушта они защащают нас от болие страшных людей поэтому я взял маих друзей мидведей и мы играем с игрушками здесь COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A1B07 LC110_MeditationNoiseNote About the Noise Про шум Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сегодня утром один из идиотов во Дворце включил для смеха систему медитации с инструктором. И поэтому теперь мы знаем, что ее звук сводит с ума этих зеленых мутантов. Они шли к нам отовсюду. Их натиск нам удалось отбить только после полудня. Кто-то должен сказать Марджи, что мы рады платить препаратами за защиту Дворца, но не в том случае, если эти кретины будут привлекать сюда всех тварей Пустоши. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A17C2 OrwellOrchards_Note01 Cheryl's Journal Дневник Шерил Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: - 14 октября 2077 года - Сегодня Иэн отправился в Чарлстон просить еще один кредит. Банк снова отказал ему. Не знаю, что мы теперь будем делать. Мы знали, что в этом году у нас могут быть проблемы, но я сомневаюсь, что мы сможем собрать с деревьев хотя бы три тонны. Эти масляные ловушки не слишком помогают от моли, а мы не можем позволить себе купить достаточно инсектицида без серьезной помощи извне. Даже не знаю, откуда нам взять столько денег. В любом случае, осенний урожай почти пропал. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A17BF AmmoDump_Note01 Carol's Note Записка Кэрол Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Фрэнк, ты не поверишь, но я нашла рабочий комплект СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ на электростанции "Мононга"! Он разряжен, но если я достану где-то ядерный блок, то вернусь сюда уже в костюме. Джоанна что-то говорила о нем. Думаю, блок должен быть у нее. Надо только придумать убедительный предлог: пока броня не попала в наши заботливые руки, о ней никто не должен знать. Кэрол COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A17D3 NewRiverGorgeResort_Note01 Jamey's Note 1 Записка Джейми 1 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Папа Дерека и мой папа заложили дверь внизу мебелью. Дерек говорит, что крабы сдались. Они не могут пролезть внутрь и перестали даже пытаться. Но они знают, что мы здесь. Так с чего им сдаваться? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A17D4 NewRiverGorgeResort_Note02 Jamey's Note 2 Записка Джейми 2 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мама больше не хочет спускаться вниз. Она сказала мне, что чувствует, что внизу под полом что-то есть. Папа сказал, что волноваться не надо. Теперь он редко поднимается наверх. Я больше не вижу крабов в бассейне. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A1782 recipe_Clothes_CivilWarUniformConfederate Plan: Confederate Uniform Схема: форма солдата-южанина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A1789 recipe_Clothes_HalloweenCostume02_Skeleton Plan: Skeleton Costume Схема: костюм скелета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A178D recipe_Clothes_SkiingPurpleAndWhiteOutfit Plan: Skiing Outfit Схема: костюм лыжника Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A1783 recipe_Clothes_CivilWarUniformUnion Plan: Union Uniform Схема: форма солдата-северянина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A1780 recipe_Clothes_CivilWarEraSuit Plan: Civil War Era Suit Схема: костюм времен Гражданской войны Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A1781 zzz_recipe_Clothes_CivilWarOutfit02 Plan: Union Outfit Схема: костюм северянина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A177F recipe_Clothes_CivilWarEraDress Plan: Civil War Era Dress Схема: платье времен Гражданской войны Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A1788 recipe_Clothes_HalloweenCostume01_Witch Plan: Witch Costume Схема: костюм ведьмы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A1774 FS_Abbie_ReturnScenarios Scenarios: Returning from Raleigh's Сценарии: возвращаясь от Рейли props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Сценарии: возвращаясь от Рейли 1. Разграблено и ничего не найдено 2. Запись терминала уничтожена 3. Обнаружены двигатели и нагревательные спирали! 4. Бункер затоплен 5. Двигатели сломаны 6. Обнаружены горелые 7. Инопланетяне COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13C0 POI268_DWDHighlandMarshNote01 Mirelurk Research Исследование болотников props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Болотник — зловещее и пугающее существо. С другими болотниками они обычно уживаются мирно, но ведут себя агрессивно по отношению к другим существам и болотникам, если те подходят слишком близко. Зрение у них никудышное, зато нюх превосходный. Опытные советуют всегда держаться с подветренной стороны от них. Вернувшись после короткой отлучки в лагерь, я обнаружил, что болотники полностью разорили его и сожрали все мои продукты. Большие когти нужны им для охоты. Когда жертва схвачена, маленькие когти на брюхе обдирают мясо с костей за пару минут. Большой жесткий панцирь по бокам служит им основной защитой. Однако следует заметить, что большинство средних и крупных животных этого региона не обращают на болотников внимания. Кроме того, они весьма быстро растут и достигают зрелости всего за несколько недель. На этом основано мое предположение: если этих существ можно одомашнить, то мы могли бы получить практически безграничный пищевой ресурс для Свободных Штатов. Завтра, когда гнездо останется без охраны, я попытаюсь добыть несколько яиц и вернусь с ними на базу для дальнейшего изучения. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13BE POI085_DWDMonongahOverlookNote01 Bird Watching List Птицы-объекты наблюдения props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Общество наблюдателей за птицами Большой Аппалачии – Дымчатый иглохвост – Крикливый зуек – Пятнистый перевозчик – Хохлатый пингвин – Длиннохвостый поморник – Великолепный фрегат – Гигантский австралийский трубач – Восточный лесной пиви – Симург – Крошечный колибри – Лебедь-трубач – Серая утка – Пластикус Баггис – Василиск – Малый гоголь Грег COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13BF POI233_DWDLakeEloiseNote01 Little Girl's Note Записка маленькой девочки props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Мики все время говорит, что если я выйду ночью, меня съест вендиго! Я не боюсь! Я ему покажу! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13BD POI107_DWDMountainNukeCrater01Note01 Disgruntled Note Недовольная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Эти ублюдки послали меня сюда проверить эти камни. Ага, этот радиоактивный. Эй, смотри, этот тоже. Постой, а этот? Нет, тоже радиоактивный. К черту, с меня хватит. Сами проверяйте свою проклятую щебенку. Роберт COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13BA POI232_DWDSpruceKnobChannelsNote01 Salty Note Заметка о Соленом props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Ночью чертовы дети опять залезли в сарай. Это все дешевое пойло и гормоны. Клянусь, если бы эти дети проводили больше времени на озере, а не торчали перед телевизором, то страна не была бы в таком упадке, как сейчас. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13BB POI143_DWDPostCardMonorailElevatorNote01 Postcard to Parents Открытка родителям interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Здравствуйте, мама и папа! Учеба идет отлично! Вы еще собираетесь приехать на следующей неделе? Сообщите, когда, и я заберу вас со станции. Мы можем сходить в этот новый ресторан, который только что открылся. Очень хочу там побывать. Жду вас не дождусь! Кэсси COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13B9 POI231_DWDSpruceKnobLakeNote01 Salty Sam's Pricing Цены Соленого Сэма props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Аренда Соленого Сэма Аренда лодки — 42 доллара в час Аренда удочки — 18 долларов в час Наживка — 9 долларов Карты — 15 долларов Пиво — 12 долларов Матерная ругань — Бесплатно COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13BC POI108_DWDMountainNukeCrater02Note01 Research Note Исследовательская заметка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Показатели радиоактивности окружающей срелы 17.02 9:35 — 1237 ед. радиации 18.02 10:15am — 1362 ед. радиации 19.02 9:16 — 1292 ед. радиации 20.02 13:20 — 1298 ед. радиации Сегодня порвал костюм. Пытался заклеить дыры, но вряд ли это поможет. 22.02 6:38 — 1215 ед. радиации Сегодня утром начал кашлять кровью. Это плохо. Господи, надеюсь, что Робби повезло больше, чем мне. 23.02 4:22 — 1396 ед. радиации Кажется, видел утром медведя. Я рад, что хоть кто-то сумел выжить. Думаю, я недолго протяну, но надеюсь, наступит день, когда эти данные кому-нибудь пригодятся. А мне остается только полюбоваться последним восходом. Доктор Блейк Сондерс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13AA POI175_LadyJanetSoftServeReview Dammit, Janet! Черт возьми, Дженет! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Черт возьми, Дженет! Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор Я наткнулась на "Мягкое мороженое леди Дженет", когда писала статью о скрытых жемчужинах пищевой индустрии Аппалачии. Непритязательное заведение, которое когда-то открылось для местных фермеров, обзавелось обширной клиентурой. Оно стало популярным местом для молодежных тусовок, и по выходным очередь вытягивалась до 94-го. Популярность "Леди Дженет" можно заметить и сегодня по толпам облученных "подростков", которые до сих пор остаются постоянными посетителями. А что там с мороженым? Ну, по возвращении я обнаружила там куда больше алкоголя, чем мороженого. Выводы делайте сами. 2 звезды. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13A8 LC127_RedRocketMegaStopReview Red Rocket Please Stop Красная ракета пожалуйста остановись props props/note_classified.nif DESC: "Красная ракета", пожалуйста, остановись Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор Я училась готовить на Восточном побережье, когда работала шеф-поваром на частных яхтах. Этот опыт укрепил меня в мысли о том, что кулинария — это искусство, которое требует страсти и творчества. И поэтому когда мой приятель, ресторанный критик Джерри, рассказал мне о полностью автоматизированной кухне, которая создала идеальный гамбургер из продуктов биоинженерии, в точных пропорциях и с идеально поджаренной говядиной, то я отнеслась к этой новости с большим недоверием. Но когда я его попробовала, то заплакала от счастья: это был лучший гамбургер в моей жизни. О, этот сок, эта текстура, эти вкусы! Конечно, я быстро выплюнула его и изобразила на своем лице отвращение. Мне же нужно заботиться о своей репутации. 3 звезды. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A13A9 LC049_GeneralsSteakhouseReview Five-Star General Генерал пять звезд props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Генерал пять звезд Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор "Стейкхаус Генерала" — один из самых изысканных ресторанов Аппалачии, и я всегда получала невероятное удовольствие, когда посещала его. Даже когда ресторану пришлось изменить свое меню в связи с нехваткой говядины, Майло, его владелец, создал целую палитру блюд "домашней южной кухни". Впрочем, признаюсь, мне никогда не нравились посетители "Генерала". Слишком много ботанов из "РобКо" с зашкаливающим самомнением, один другого высокомернее. Однако в наше время "Стейкхаус" привлекает и более приятных, менее напыщенных клиентов — и не важно, что у них иссохший вид и что они желают пообедать мной. 4 звезды. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A10BD Charleston_Lore_ResponderRecruitingFlyer Join the Responders! Присоединиться к Спасателям! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ВСТУПАЙТЕ В РЯДЫ СПАСАТЕЛЕЙ! Спасателям, нашей новой экстренной службе, требуются волонтеры! Если вы готовы спасать жизни и владеете нужными навыками, свяжитесь с пожарной частью Чарлстона уже сегодня. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A10BF Charleston_Lore_KatelynReplyLetter Together Soon Скоро будем вместе props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Скоро я буду с тобой и мамой, мой ангелочек! С любовью, папа COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A10BC Charleston_Lore_ResponderThankYouNote Thank You Responders Спасибо вам, Спасатели! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Дорогая сестра Мария! Спасибо что спасли папулю, когда ему сделали плохо эти большие жуки. Я рада, что он не отправился к мамочке на небо. Я очень счастлива, что Спасатели помогают таким людям, как мой папуля. Я хочу скорее вырасти и тоже стать Спасательницей. А еще научиться стрелять, чтобы отомстить этим жукам. Спасибо Кейтлин О'Брайан COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A10BE Charleston_Lore_ResponderLetter Regarding Speaker Poole Насчет спикера Пула props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мария! Ты должна знать, что большинству из нас не нравится, как спикер Пул набивается в друзья к Спасателям. Довольно очевидно, что она воспользуется этим и прибавит себе политического веса, чтобы выбиться в губернаторы. Я знаю, вы с ней дружите, но нам надо быть независимыми и не ввязываться в политику. Думаю, все были бы рады, если бы ты могла провести черту между нами и спикером Пул. Пожалуйста, подумай об этом. Джефф COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A100F TWlore_Clarksburg_CooperLu Cooper Lu's Note Записка Купера Лу Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джилл или Энди! Вас давно не было, и я пошла на поиски припасов. Растениям я теперь не доверяю из-за этого белого порошка, поэтому попытаюсь добыть консервы. Когда вы вернетесь, помогу вам с разделкой того, с чем вам повезет на охоте. Думаю, нам троим еды хватит хотя бы на неделю. Купер Лу COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A1010 TWlore_GraftonSteel Injury Report Отчет о повреждении Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Работник, получивший повреждения: Уильям Энглер Повреждение: сожжение Причина повреждения на рабочем месте (если есть): дефект ограждений мостика над печью. Медицинская помощь на месте: нет Отправлен в больницу? Нет Какие части фабрики были затронуты? Производство стали, полностью. Произошедшее повлияет на выполнение норм? Еще как Если да, то что было сделано для предотвращения последствий? Ничего Если ничего, то кто из сотрудников был наказал за произошедшее? Никто Если никто не был наказан, то кто из менеджеров несет ответственность? Никто Если никто из рабочих или управляющих не несет ответственность, определите, какой из сотрудников, не наделенный исполнительными полномочиями, ответственен за произошедшее: никто. Начальство отклонило запрос на починку ограждений. Примечания: сегодня мы лишились одного хорошего человека. И все из-за того, что вы, ублюдки, зажали пару баксов, чтобы починить ржавый поручень. Мое заявление на увольнение приложено к этому отчету. Ищите себе нового бригадира. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A0BAD LC145_LoreNote_Quartermaster Quartermaster's Note Записка интенданта Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Всему персоналу: Если во время чрезвычайной ситуации вам нужно получить доступ к защищенному хранилищу, обращайтесь к квартирмейстеру. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A0BA3 LC177_LoreNote_Groves North Star Северная звезда Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: "Полярная звезда", автор — Майкл Олдберри Ты/ Моя Полярная звезда/ Я вижу тебя, Где бы мы ни были/ В глухом лесу/ В чаще/ Любовь связывает нас/ И приводит нас/ Туман и тень/ облака и сень/ Небеса и очаг/ Дом и луг/ В глухом лесу/ В чаще/ Любовь связывает нас/ И приводит нас/ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A0B9F LC188_WadeAirport_GuardNote Guard Note Записка караульного Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Просто дружеский совет от охранников из дневной смены. Не лучшая идея — разрешить механикам чинить здесь свои личные машины в рабочее время. Мы не знаем, что они дают вам взамен, но хотите ли вы из-за этого лишиться работы? Кстати, это же аэропорт... тут повсюду камеры. Мы вас видим. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A0816 Recipe_Workshop_Walls_Warehouse_GarageDoor Plan: Garage Door Схема: гаражная дверь props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A0819 POST_Recipe_Workshop_PowerConnectors_FiringTargets Plan: Firing Targets Схема: мишени props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A0822 Recipe_Workshop_PowerConnectors_Terminal Plan: Terminal Схема: терминал props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A081D Recipe_Workshop_Lights_Lightboxes Plan: Light Boxes Схема: световые коробы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A081B Recipe_Workshop_Lights_MarqueeArrows Plan: Marquee Arrows Схема: вывески-стрелки props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A0820 Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Kitchen01 Plan: Kitchen Chairs Схема: кухонные стулья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003A080D LC110_ComplaintNote Incense Complaint Жалоба на запах фимиама props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Всем заинтересованным лицам! Я пытался поучаствовать в одной из ваших медитаций, и хотя поначалу мне удалось расслабиться, запах духовного фимиама оказался просто невыносимым! Да, мне было плохо, но еще хуже пришлось алому моржу, который сидел рядом со мной: каждый раз когда он чихал, у него увеличивался нос. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C94FA Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_PoweredPoster_Unstoppables Plan: Unstoppables! Posters Схема: плакаты "Неудержимых" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94EA Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Padded_Modern Plan: Modern Cloth Chairs Схема: современные кресла с обшивкой props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94F6 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_PoweredPoster_Adverts Plan: Advertisement Posters Схема: рекламные плакаты props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94E6 Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Padded_ElectricChair Plan: Electric Chair Схема: электрический стул props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94F8 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_PoweredPoster_Communism Plan: Communism Posters Схема: коммунистические плакаты props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94E8 Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Padded_Fancy Plan: Elegant Chairs Схема: элегантные кресла props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94EC Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Padded_Whitespring Plan: Resort Cloth Chairs Схема: складные кресла с тканевыми вставками props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94E0 Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Metal_Whitespring Plan: Resort Chairs Схема: складные кресла props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94F1 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_WallPaintings_Whitespring Plan: Resort Paintings Схема: курортные картины props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94C6 Recipe_Workshop_Lights_AntiqueLights Plan: Antique Lights Схема: старинное освещение props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94DE Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Metal_Office Plan: Office Chairs Схема: офисные стулья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C94DC Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Metal_Lounge Plan: Lounge Chairs Схема: шезлонги props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C946E POI275_Prayer Fire Breather's Prayer Молитва Огнедышащего props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Когда ты призовешь меня Сражаться с пламенем, мой Бог, Прошу я разума и сил, Чтоб долг я свой исполнить мог. А если будет суждено, Мне пасть в огне и вдаль уйти, Мою ты душу упокой, Ведь я пытался всех спасти. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C946C POI080_BigFredsBBQReview Burnt Ends Обугленные кусочки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Обугленные кусочки Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор Барбекю-киоск Большого Фреда не оправдал своего названия. Несмотря на первую часть прозвища, Большой Фред оказался не таким уж большим. Насколько я помню, это приятный джентльмен ростом где-то метр семьдесят восемь, а весит он килограммов 75. И в противоположность скромному образу, который вызывает слово "киоск", Большой Фред приготовил лучшие жареные ребрышки, которые я когда-либо пробовала. В эти мрачные дни креативные кулинары изобретают новые блюда из... доступного мяса. Должна сказать, что их блюда из ребрышек вполне хороши, но их нельзя и сравнивать с произведением Большого Фреда. Пять звезд. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C946D POI236_SlocumJoesReview Slocum Woes Беды Слокама props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Беды Слокама Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор Буду с вами откровенна. Если и искать что-то хорошее в этом чертовом апокалипсисе, то я рада, что мне больше не придется больше пить кофе Джо Слокама. Посмотрю официанту Джо Слокама в глаза, отдам ему свои 28 долларов и поблагодарю за вонючее, едкое дерьмо, которое хуже атомной войны. Одна звезда. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C7BF6 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_Primitive_LivingRoom Plan: Rustic Tables Схема: деревенские столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BE5 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_AsylumEndTables Plan: End Tables Схема: тумбочки props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BF5 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_PoolTable01 Plan: Pool Table Схема: бильярдный стол props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BEF Recipe_Workshop_Tables_NpcTableVaultSit02 Plan: Metal Picnic Table Схема: металлический стол для пикника props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BED Recipe_Workshop_Tables_ModernDomestic_Ruin_Kitchen Plan: Modern Kitchen Tables Схема: домашняя кухня props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BF4 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_PlayerHouse_Ruin_LivingRoom Plan: Modern Tables Схема: современные столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BEE Recipe_Workshop_Tables_ModernDomestic_Ruin_LivingRoom Plan: Domestic Tables Схема: домашние столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BF3 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_PlayerHouse_Ruin_Kitchen Plan: Domestic Kitchen Tables Схема: домашние кухонные столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BEC Recipe_Workshop_Tables_MetalTables Plan: Metal Tables Схема: металлические столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BF1 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_TablePatio01 Plan: Patio Table Схема: садовый столик props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BE7 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_ChargenWoodSet Plan: Wood Tables Схема: деревянные столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7C04 Recipe_Workshop_Lights_TableLamps_NixieTubeLight Plan: Nixie Lamp Схема: газовая лампа props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BF0 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_OfficeDesk01 Plan: Office Desk Схема: офисный стол props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BEA Recipe_Workshop_Tables_Federalist01 Plan: Antique Tables Схема: старинные столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BE6 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_CafeTables Plan: Cafe Tables Схема: кофейные столики props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BF2 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_NpcTablePicnicSit01 Plan: Picnic Table Схема: стол для пикника props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BEB Recipe_Workshop_Tables_HighTechRoundTable01_Dirty Plan: High-Tech Table Схема: сверхсовременные столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BE8 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_Desks_Wooden Plan: Wooden Desks Схема: деревянные письменные столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7C00 Recipe_Workshop_Lights_MirrorBall01 Plan: Mirror Ball Схема: диско-шар props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7BE9 Recipe_Workshop_Tables_Fancy01 Plan: Elegant Tables Схема: изящные столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003C7B20 POI282_LoreNote_SkeletonMaking Skeleton Extraction Guide Руководство по раскопке скелетов Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Метод создания скелета для общего использования. Шаг 1: Достаньте труп Шаг 2: С помощью разделочного ножа удалите как можно больше мяса, не царапая кости Шаг 3: Положите труп в деревянный ящик с негашеной известью. Подождите неделю. Шаг 4: Промойте останки в проточной воде, например, в реке. Шаг 5: Удалите оставшееся мясо и жилы Шаг 6: Оставьте скелет сушиться на солнце. Оберегайте его от хищных птиц и диких собак Шаг 7: Отбелите и закрепите скелет Внимание: Если на вашей могиле нет надписи "Мир праху его" или чего-то в этом роде, вас автоматически призовут на войны скелетов. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C7B03 LC175_MunicipalCenter_Note Fly Free Летать свободно Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Здесь я парю В своей камере. Взимая штрафы, Я ржавею. Солнце меня зовет, Его лучи манят меня. Могу ли я сбежать? Я должен. Здесь больше Не могу я оставаться. Мир Мечтаю я увидеть. Распахиваю дверь своей камеры, УБИТЬ ИХ ВСЕХ! Летите на волю, мои друзья, Летите на волю. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C7AFA POI208_YellowSandysStill_Note For Frank Фрэнку Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Эй, Фрэнк, последняя партия оказалась полным дерьмом! Можешь просто придерживаться рецепта, как все мы? Это нетрудно. Я отправляюсь в лес, чтобы кое-что взорвать. Если эта партия такая же паршивая, как и предыдущая, в следующий раз ты пойдешь со мной... P.S. Я имею в виду, что взорву тебя... COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C7AFB POI207_SafenCleanDisposal_Note To-Do List Список дел Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Привет, ребята, сегодня я задержусь. Вот что нужно сделать, пока вы ждете. 1. Утром должна прийти небольшая партия, так что разгрузите ее... и позаботьтесь о ней. 2. Здесь нужно прибрать. Сейчас тут настоящий бардак! 3. Ронни, заскочи в город и возьми мне курева, ладно? 4. Выгребная яма уже полна, и ее нужно выкачать... Прости, Тим, но это тебе. Мы все знаем, что почти все это твоя работа. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C7AF8 POI158_BaileyFamilyCabin_Note Letter To My Love Письмо моей дорогой Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Здравствуй, моя любовь. Прошло около 7 месяцев с тех пор, как тебя не стало. Я каждый день сижу рядом с тобой и разговариваю, но мне захотелось написать тебе письмо, как много лет назад. Честно говоря, не знаю, сколько еще я продержусь. Не знаю, сколько еще я хочу продержаться... Мне нелегко здесь в одиночку. И сердце надрывается. Мне тебя не хватает, Нэнси С любовью, Генри COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C7AF7 LC188_WadeAirport_LandonsNote Landon's Note Записка Лендона Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дедушка, это Чейз. Если ты вернешься за мной и найдешь эту записку, то знай, что я отправился в Чарлстон. Я думал дождаться тебя, но какие-то люди отправляются прямо сейчас, и они сказали, чтобы я тут не задерживался, потому что здесь опасно. Я оставлю эту записку там, где мы с тобой расстались, так что, надеюсь, что ты ее найдешь. Пожалуйста, разыщи меня, дедушка. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D69C0 POI163_TheMawNote Another Spring Еще одна пружина props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Не знаю, зачем я пришел в Большое брюхо. Никогда не задумывался над тем, почему мы его так назвали. Насколько я помню, его просто всегда так называли. Помню, как здесь проходили семейные пикники, а летом старшие дети спускались вниз, чтобы искупаться. Но теперь все стало ясно. Не могу сказать с уверенностью, по каким причинам оно открылось. Я только точно знаю, что должен войти внутрь. Это запах, или звук, или тепло? Даже сейчас, когда я пишу эти последние слова, меня так и подмывает оглянуться на эту зияющую бездну, настоящее Брюхо. Древний тезка Большого брюха. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D661A POI182_AnotherSpringNote Another Spring Еще одна пружина props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Расследуйте слухи о другом источнике. Возможно, это пустяки, но если здесь осядет кто-то еще, конкуренция повредит бизнесу. Если есть другой источник, мы заберем его себе. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D6619 POI182_TradeDealNote Trade for Parts Приобрести запчасти props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Договоритесь об обмене на запчасти. Этот отстойник — неиссякаемый источник крышек, но нам нужно суметь поддерживать добычу, иначе наших запасов надолго не хватит. Если Вершина мира сочтет нас ненадежными, они спустятся сюда и отберут все, включая наши жизни. Любым способом добудьте запчасти. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D6618 POI264_ScoutReportNote Scouting Report Поисковый отчет props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мы забрались на север до самого Мосстауна. Обошли Харперс-Ферри и Беркли-Спрингс, идти на разведку было слишком опасно. Сам Мосстаун на грани краха. По Дикому рубежу шныряют рейдеры, а по Клюквенному болоту — горелые. Думаю, нам нужно остаться здесь, в Топи. Влезть на Дерево. Переждать это, как раньше. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D661B POI162_DoctorsNote Swamp Butter Болотное масло props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Я не могу выбраться, чтобы лично осмотреть больного, но на основании ваших слов порекомендую внимательно наблюдать за всеми, у кого проявляются описанные вами симптомы. Кроме того, советую немедленно прекратить добавлять так называемое "болотное масло" для приготовления пищи, потому что это ядовитая плесень. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D661C POI162_LoungeRulesNote Lounge Rules Правила отдыха props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ПРАВИЛА ОТДЫХА Не платишь — не спишь. Крышки вперед Никакой посторонней химии COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D6550 Recipe_Workshop_Trap_Flamethrower Plan: Flamethrower Trap Схема: огнеметная ловушка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D654E Recipe_Workshop_Trap_ElectricalArc Plan: Tesla Arc Trap Схема: ловушка "Дуга Теслы" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D654C recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Raider_Mk4 Plan: Protective Lining Raider Underarmor Схема: защитная обшивка поддоспешника рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D654A recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Marine_Mk4 Plan: Protective Lining Marine Underarmor Схема: защитная обшивка поддоспешника морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6547 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_BOS_Mk5 Plan: Shielded Lining BoS Underarmor Схема: экранированная обшивка поддоспешника Анклава Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6546 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_BOS_Mk4 Plan: Protective Lining BoS Underarmor Схема: защитная обшивка поддоспешника Анклава Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D654B recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Marine_Mk5 Plan: Shielded Lining Marine Underarmor Схема: экранированная обшивка поддоспешника морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D654D recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Raider_Mk5 Plan: Shielded Lining Raider Underarmor Схема: экранированная обшивка поддоспешника рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6549 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Casual_Mk5 Plan: Shielded Lining Casual Underarmor Схема: экранированная обшивка повседневного поддоспешника Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6548 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Casual_Mk4 Plan: Protective Lining Casual Underarmor Схема: защитная обшивка повседневного поддоспешника Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6533 Recipe_Workshop_Instruments_Wind Plan: Wind Instruments Схема: духовые инструменты props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6534 Recipe_Workshop_Instruments_Wood Plan: Acoustic Instruments Схема: акустические инструменты props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64E0 Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Wood_ChurchPew_Short Plan: Short Pew Схема: короткая скамейка со спинкой props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6502 Recipe_Workshop_Shelves_Metal01 Plan: Metal Shelves Схема: металлические полки props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6508 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Posters_VaultSafety Plan: Safety Posters Схема: плакаты о безопасности props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D652D Recipe_Workshop_Container_Prewar_Cabinet_Garage Plan: Cabinets Схема: шкафы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6528 Recipe_Workshop_Container_PlayerHouse_Dressers Plan: Dressers Схема: комоды props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6525 Recipe_Workshop_Container_Prewar_WoodCrate Plan: Wooden Crate Схема: деревянный ящик props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64F3 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_WallClocks_NukaCola Plan: Nuka-Cola Clock Схема: часы "Ядер-кола" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6529 Recipe_Workshop_Container_OfficeFileCabinets Plan: File Cabinets Схема: картотечные шкафы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6521 Recipe_Workshop_Container_Prewar_Safe Plan: Safe Схема: сейф props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6520 Recipe_Workshop_Container_Prewar_Locker_01 Plan: Locker Схема: шкафчик props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D651C Recipe_Workshop_Container_BearProof_Trashcan Plan: Bear-Proof Trashcan Схема: урна для мусора с защитой от медведей props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D650F Recipe_Workshop_Couches_Office Plan: Office Couches Схема: офисные диваны props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64E2 Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Wood_Park Plan: Park Bench Схема: парковая скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6536 Recipe_Workshop_DefensiveStructures_Siren Plan: Siren Схема: сирена props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64DC Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Wood_Simple_Short Plan: Simple Short Bench Схема: простая короткая скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D650B Recipe_Workshop_Couches_Whitespring Plan: Resort Couches Схема: курортные диваны props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6511 Recipe_Workshop_Couches_Elegant Plan: Elegant Couches Схема: элегантные диваны props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D650D Recipe_Workshop_Couches_Modern Plan: Modern Couches Схема: современные диваны props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6501 Recipe_Workshop_Shelves_WksDisplayCaseWood Plan: Display Cases Схема: витрины props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D651F Recipe_Workshop_Container_Prewar_NewsStand Plan: News Stand Схема: газетный киоск props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6523 Recipe_Workshop_Container_FootLocker Plan: Footlocker Схема: сундук props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6527 Recipe_Workshop_Container_ToolChest Plan: Tool Chest Схема: сундук с инструментами props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6522 Recipe_Workshop_Container_MetalBox Plan: Metal Box Схема: металлическая коробка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6518 Recipe_Workshop_Container_ToolboxLarge Plan: Large Toolbox Схема: большой ящик с инструментами props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64FD Recipe_Workshop_Shelves_GroceryStore_OneSided Plan: Single Display Shelf Схема: одинарная витрина props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D651E Recipe_Workshop_Container_Prewar_TrashCan Plan: Trash Can Схема: урна для мусора props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64F9 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_WallClocks_Whitesprings_02 Plan: Elegant Wall Clock Схема: элегантные настенные часы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64F7 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_WallClocks_Whitesprings Plan: Gilded Wall Clock Схема: позолоченные настенные часы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D652E Recipe_Workshop_Container_WorkshopSafeFloor01 Plan: Floor Safe Схема: напольный сейф props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6519 Recipe_Workshop_Container_Vault_Locker_01 Plan: Locker Схема: шкафчик props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D652A Recipe_Workshop_Container_Toolbox Plan: Toolbox Схема: ящик с инструментами props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6526 Recipe_Workshop_Container_Dumpster01 Plan: Dumpster Схема: мусорный бак props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64CE Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Metal_HighTechMetal Plan: High-Tech Bench Схема: сверхсовременная скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64D0 Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Metal_VaultMetal Plan: Metal Bench Схема: металлическая скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D651A Recipe_Workshop_Container_Vault_Dresser_01 Plan: Dresser Схема: комод props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6506 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_SignsMetal Plan: Metal Signs Схема: металлические знаки props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D652C Recipe_Workshop_Container_Cooler Plan: Cooler Схема: кулер props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64F1 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_WallClocks_Cuckoo Plan: Cuckoo Clock Схема: часы с кукушкой props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6524 Recipe_Workshop_Container_Prewar_Fancy_Bureau01 Plan: Bureau Схема: бюро props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64E4 Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Wood_Primitive_Long Plan: Long Rustic Bench Схема: длинная деревенская скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64F5 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_WallClocks_Starburst Plan: Starburst Clock Схема: часы "Вспышка" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6532 Recipe_Workshop_Instruments_Pianos Plan: Pianos Схема: пианино props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6500 Recipe_Workshop_Shelves_MagazineRackContainer02 Plan: Magazine Rack Схема: стойка для журналов props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64DA Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Wood_Simple_Long Plan: Simple Long Bench Схема: простая длинная скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D652B Recipe_Workshop_Container_Prewar_Suitcase_Clothes_Clean Plan: Suitcase Схема: чемодан props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6504 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_SignsMetal_Whitespring Plan: Resort Sign Схема: курортный указатель props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64FC Recipe_Workshop_Shelves_CharGen_Shelf03 Plan: Bookcase Схема: книжный шкаф props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64FE Recipe_Workshop_Shelves_GroceryStore_TwoSided Plan: Double Display Shelf Схема: двойная витрина props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64E6 Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Wood_Primitive_Short Plan: Short Rustic Bench Схема: короткая деревенская скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64FF Recipe_Workshop_Shelves_MagazineRackContainer01 Plan: Spinning Rack Схема: круглая стойка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64E8 Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Wood_Whitesprings Plan: Resort Bench Схема: скамейка для отдыха props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D651B Recipe_Workshop_Container_Vault_Desk_01 Plan: Desk Схема: письменный стол props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64DE Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Wood_ChurchPew_Long Plan: Long Pew Схема: длинная скамейка со спинкой props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6535 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_FlagWallUSA Plan: U.S. Flag Схема: флаг США props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6517 Recipe_Workshop_Container_Fancy01 Plan: Elegant Tables Схема: изящные столы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D64BF LC096_GardenNote Gardening Test Тест садовода props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Тест для садоводов Имя: СамантА Вопрос 1 Что нужно всем растениям? Вада И свет Вопрос 2 Что такое фотосинтез? Спроси у родителей! то как растения получают инергию! Вопрос 3 Какое у тебя любимое растение в саду? тошка! Вопрос 4 Назови инструмент, которым мы каждый день работаем на уроках садоводства. лапата Дополнительный вопрос: Как называется растение, о котором мы узнали вчера на уроке? Т Ы КвА!!!! Отлично, Саманта! Верно: 5 из 5 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D64C5 LC096_MiguelBRBNote DO NOT TOUCH НЕ ТРОГАТЬ props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, не трогайте. Все еще пытаюсь восстановить систему. Не хочу все заново переделывать. Мигель COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D61C4 LC060_WhitespringGolfCourseArchitectNote Letter of Resignation Заявление об уходе props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: 8 октября 2077 Папа! Наверно ты на меня злишься. Имеешь полное право. Все пошло не так. Я не стал заниматься полями для гольфа. Я вообще ничего не знаю о гольфе. Роботы меня донимали, так что я нацарапал им что-то на салфетке, чтоб они отстали. Я благодарен тебе за все, что ты для меня сделал, но я не хочу наследовать твой бизнес. Прекрати меня в это втягивать. Папа, я инженер-ядерщик, а не садовник. Я все лето работал над диссертацией. Она наконец готова, и я собираюсь на защиту в институт Содружества. А после защиты — никаких больше полей для гольфа в моей жизни не будет. Райан Эйнсли COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D6174 Recipe_mod_armor_Wood_Shrouded Plan: Shrouded Wood Armor Mod Схема: модификация для камуфляжного деревянного доспеха Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D6153 LC039_KarringtonNote Almost Done Почти готово Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: С тех пор, как на нас сбросили бомбы, прошло всего несколько недель. Мы делаем все, чтобы успокоить детей и самих себя. Припасов почти не осталось. Кто-то отправился в Харперс-Ферри и в Беркли-Спрингс... Это хорошо. Меньше людей — меньше проблем. Меня тошнит. У меня выпадают волосы... Я знаю, что это значит. Я хочу плакать. Кричать. Но эти дети... Они остались без родителей. Они умирают, как и я. Поэтому мне нужно держать себя в руках. А как только их не станет — я знаю, ждать уже недолго... Тогда я смогу плакать и кричать. И покончить со всем этим. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D6154 LC098_ElliotLetter Dear Spence Дорогой Спенсер Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дорогой Спенсер! Ну что, ты был прав. Зря я поехал. Нужно было остаться и сказать Полу, чтобы он стиснул зубы и потерпел. А вместо этого я предложил занять его место, чтобы он мог пойти на этот дурацкий рок-концерт. И теперь я застрял здесь, в Западной Вирджинии... далеко от Канзаса. Я уже долго смотрю на эти рельсы. Говорю себе, что мог бы дойти пешком. Я могу просто идти по этим рельсам день за днем, пока не доберусь до тебя. Попробовать стоит, да? Чтобы мы снова встретились? Даже если я хотя бы немного приближусь к тебе. Думаю, это то, что мне нужно. Стать немного ближе к тебе, пока все не рухнуло. Навеки твой, Эллиот COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D6152 LC019_BrandonNote Best Plan Ever Самый лучший план Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Пэт! У меня есть отличная идея, как достать Хэла в первый же рабочий день. Вчера вечером я стащил у старика слабительное. Немного этой дряни плюс "Очередь за кормежкой" — и наш приятель весь день проведет в туалете. Заодно позлим Ньюмана: клиенты завалят его жалобами. Будет знать, как лишать нас жалованья за тупые "нарушения". Брэндон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5F3A Recipe_Cooking_VenisonWithStarlightBerriesGourmet Recipe: Seared Venison With Berries Рецепт: томленая оленина с ягодами PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D5F3D Recipe_Cooking_MirelurkAndBloodleafGourmet Recipe: Mirelurk Cake With Bloodleaf Aioli Рецепт: пирог из болотника под соусом айоли из гнуса PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D5F31 Recipe_Cooking_CranberryTastyJam Recipe: Cranberry Jam Рецепт: клюквенный джем PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D5F40 Recipe_Cooking_BlackberryHoneyCrispGourmet Recipe: Blackberry Honey Crisp Рецепт: медовые крошки с ежевикой PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D5F34 Recipe_Cooking_CranberryTastyRelish Recipe: Cranberry Relish Рецепт: клюквенная закуска PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D5F43 Recipe_Cooking_SmokedMirelurkGourmet Recipe: Smoked Mirelurk Fillets Рецепт: копченое филе болотника PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D5F38 Recipe_Cooking_SwampPlantTastyTofuSoup Recipe: Swamp Tofu Soup Рецепт: болотный суп с тофу PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D5F2E Recipe_Cooking_CranberryMeatballGrinderGourmet Recipe: Cranberry Meatball Grinder Рецепт: сэндвич с тефтелями и клюквой PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D5F14 PortsidePub_LoreNote01 Portside Pub Happy Hour Menu Меню "Счастливого часа" в пабе "Портсайд" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ПАБ "ПОРТСАЙД" "СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ ЧАС" ВЫПИВКА "ВТОРОЙ БЕСПЛАТНО" ЗАКУСКИ Крыло чайки капитана Фрэнка.... 27 долларов Жареные кальмары... 45 долларов Бургер с морскими желудями... 36 долларов Креветка "Растолки или обдери"... 1 доллар (двойная порция: 1,05 доллара) СУП Новоанглийская уха на завтрак... 15 долларов САЛАТ Салат "Песня моряка"... 42 доллара НАПИТКИ Сельтерская вода "Курорт"... 6 долларов COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5DC1 AMSHQ_CBLore_SueThem Sue Them Засудите их Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Положи это записывающее устройство в карман рубашки. Оно маленькое, его никто не заметит. Майкл, я серьезно. Это нечестно. Они "не могут ничего сделать"? У тебя просто "кость широкая"? Посмотрим, что они скажут, когда мы подадим на них в суд за нарушение техники безопасности! Только давай ты не будешь как обычно тупить и не понесешь эту заметку на работу, а выкинешь ее ДОМА! Кстати, холодильник снова не заказал молоко, так что захвати бутылочку по дороге домой. Приду поздно, ложись и не жди меня. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5B5D LC051_Grafton_DariusAngler01 Darius Angler's Manifesto, part 1 Манифест Дэриуса Энглера, часть 1 props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Ненавижу "Графтон стил". Слишком многие из нас получают травмы, работая там. Хозяевам на нас плевать. Их интересует только прибыль. Поэтому я увольняюсь. Я пытался уговорить Билли, чтобы он тоже ушел, но моему брату нужны деньги. "Графтон стил" не заслуживает такого работника, как я. Они меня не ценят. А я лучший химик по эту сторону Миссисипи. Они не смогут меня заменить. Будет этим гадам урок. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5B5E LC051_RemoteCabin_DariusAngler05 Darius Angler's Manifesto, part 5 Манифест Дэриуса Энглера, часть 5 props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Прекрасно. Они все погибнут. Это за тебя, Билли. Они убили тебя, а теперь я убью их. Всех. Я добавлю секретный ингредиент в... Нет, лучше не пиши об этом, Дэриус. Эти крысы могут украсть мой дневник и отдать его правительству. Нельзя допустить, чтобы они помешали моим планам. Вот когда все случится, пусть слушают мои голозаписи. Тогда они поймут. Тогда они пожалеют. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5B52 CUT_SFS09_Habitat_LoreJournal Squire Asher's Journal Дневник оруженосца Эшера Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: 20 июня 2082 Наконец-то нашли подходящее место, где Дуб сможет спокойно заниматься своими наблюдениями. Оруженосец Рэмзи видела, как я ставил стол, и была очень недовольна, когда я нашел применение этому старому нерабочему Помощнику. Назвала его QUOTEбесполезной железякойQUOTE. А я что? Я увидел потенциал. Так что я дал ему имя и задание: записывать болотных тварей. Рэмзи уверена, что начальство не одобрит трату времени на изучение животных, но, как мне кажется, каждый новый радиоактивный мутант — потенциальная угроза. А угрозы необходимо записывать и изучать. Это странно, но Дуб видит их совершенно иначе. Я подстроил его поведение, чтобы он вызывал больше доверия у этих существ, но он стал общаться с ними куда больше, чем стоило бы; даже начал давать им имена. Если бы у нас был новый аккумулятор, может, это повлияло бы на его поведение. Я бы хотел, чтобы он работал круглые сутки и записал как можно больше информации. Оруженосец Эшер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5B4F Helvetia_LoreNote_Blackpowder Old Guns Старые пушки Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Подумывал разграбить тут все, только зачем? Здесь одно старье. Попробуй успей зарядить пистолет на дымном порохе, пока рейдер размахивает мачете у тебя перед лицом. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5B4A Helvetia_LoreNote_ChseeseHaus Fasnacht Robots Карнавальные роботы Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Признаю, я поначалу очень сомневался, но использовать роботов для Фашнахта было просто отличной идеей! Они понравились туристам, а нам досталось меньше работы. Еще бы они двигались побыстрее... COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5B4D Helvetia_LoreNote_BookStore German Books Немецкие книги Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Хочу заказать немецкие и швейцарские версии наших книг. Их, конечно, вряд ли станут читать, но туристам могут понравиться книги на иностранных языках, им это в новинку. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D5B46 Helvetia_LoreNote_Freyja Happy Fasnacht! Счастливого карнавала! Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Добро пожаловать в Домашний ресторан Фрейи! В честь Фашнахта у нас действует особое предложение на все десерты! Что такое Фашнахт? В переводе это значит "ночь перед началом поста", и в эту ночь принято готовить самые роскошные блюда. Эту традицию в XIX веке привезли с собой в Гельвецию немецкие и швейцарские поселенцы. Самое популярное лакомство называется так же, как и сам карнавал, — фашнахт. Это жареный десерт, который напоминает пончик. В ночь карнавала их делают сотнями! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D8006 TW007_ClosedLore Grafton Dam Sign Указатель "Графтонская плотина" props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ВНИМАНИЕ Графтонская плотина — это полностью автоматизированное сооружение, на территории которого нет сотрудников. Если вы хотите связаться с Графтонской плотиной, пожалуйста, обратитесь за помощью к мистеру КВИНТОНУ ГИСИ в нашем графтонском офисе. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D8005 TW007_OpinionLore Grafton Dam Editorial Передовая статья о Графтонской плотине props props/newspaper01.nif DESC: Статья-мнение от Мистера Квинтона Гиси Воскресенье, 2 мая 2077 года. Графтон. Дорогие друзья и соседи! Я знаю, что многие из вас не согласятся со мной, но пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. Пусть роботы делают опасную работу, которая калечит и убивает дорогих нам людей! На Графтонской плотине, где я работаю сам, автоматизация давно завершилась, и с тех пор безопасность увеличилась в разы. Разумеется, роботы не работают без присмотра: мы наблюдаем за ними с безопасного расстояния. Пройдя несложное обучение, любой работник может получить в свое распоряжение робота и зарабатывать даже больше, чем раньше! Роботам не нужен отдых, и они отлично справляются с монотонными и опасными заданиями. Давайте же поручим им нашу грязную работу! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7FA2 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Raider_Mk2 Plan: Treated Lining Raider Underarmor Схема: обработанная обшивка поддоспешника рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F9D recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Enclave_Mk4 Plan: Protective Lining Operative Underarmor Схема: защитная обшивка поддоспешника агента Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7FA3 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Raider_Mk3 Plan: Resistant Lining Raider Underarmor Схема: прочная обшивка поддоспешника рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F98 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_BOS_Mk3 Plan: Resistant Lining BoS Underarmor Схема: прочная обшивка поддоспешника Братства Стали Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7FA0 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Marine_Mk2 Plan: Treated Lining Marine Underarmor Схема: обработанная обшивка поддоспешника морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F9A recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Casual_Mk3 Plan: Resistant Lining Casual Underarmor Схема: прочная обшивка повседневного поддоспешника Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F97 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_BOS_Mk2 Plan: Treated Lining BoS Underarmor Схема: обработанная обшивка поддоспешника Братства Стали Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7FA1 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Marine_Mk3 Plan: Resistant Lining Marine Underarmor Схема: прочная обшивка поддоспешника морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F9C recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Enclave_Mk3 Plan: Resistant Lining Operative Underarmor Схема: прочная обшивка поддоспешника агента Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F99 recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Casual_Mk2 Plan: Treated Lining Casual Underarmor Схема: обработанная обшивка повседневного поддоспешника Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F9B recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Enclave_Mk2 Plan: Treated Lining Operative Underarmor Схема: обработанная обшивка поддоспешника агента Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F9E recipe_mod_armor_UnderArmor_Enclave_Mk5 Plan: Shielded Lining Operative Underarmor Схема: экранированная обшивка поддоспешника агента Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D7F0E LC096_OHolyNightNote O Holy Night О, святая ночь props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: О, СВЯТАЯ НОЧЬ О свя-та-я ночь, звезды све - тят яр - ко, это ночь, когда родился Спаситель; долго мир грешил и заблуждался, но появился Он, и душа воспарила. Усталая душа радуется лучу надежды, ведь занимается новая заря! Встань на колени! Услышь голоса ангелов! О божественная ночь! Ночь, когда родился Иисус! О божественная ночь! О божественная ночь! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7F05 LC095_RoofGangNote01 Trouble with Radiation Проблемы с радиацией props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Что ж, у нас большие проблемы с радиацией. Десять наших сегодня не проснулись. Кроме того, у некоторых начинают выпадать волосы. Ночью я соскреб что-то со щеки. Думал, это муха, но потом проснулся и увидел, что у меня дыра в щеке. Похоже, я проковырял ее во сне. Хреново. Не думал, что до этого дойдет, но я собираюсь отправить сообщение уличным оборванцам — попытаюсь заключить с ними мир. Кажется, у них тоже плохи дела, и эта войнушка слишком затянулась. Чарльз COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7EFB LC044_JeremiahWardNote01DUPLICATE000 Last Will and Testament of Jeremiah Ward Завещание и последняя воля Джеремайи Уорда props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Завещание и последняя воля Я, Джеремайя Уорд, житель города Флэтвудс, округа... не скажу точно какого. Пребывая в здравом уме и не действуя под... принуждением. Почти... Настоящим объявляю это письмо моим завещанием. Миа получает дом и все, что в нем. Не бог весть что, но больше у меня ничего нет... а она — все, что у меня есть. Я знаю, что она еще жива. Спасатели говорят, ее загрызли собаки. Но я-то знаю, что это неправда. Эти ребята были добры к нам. Научили меня, старого пердуна, готовить — это дорогого стоит. Что правда, то правда. Но про собак они врут. Я видел их на холмах. На нас ополчились злые люди. И забрали внучку. Я это точно знаю. Миа, я спасу тебя. Даю слово! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7F07 LC095_StreetGangNote01 Tear It All Down Разломайте это все props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: УЛИЧНЫЕ СТУДЕНТЫ ЭЛИТА, ЧТО ВЗИРАЕТ НА НАС СО СВОИХ КИРПИЧНЫХ ТРОНОВ, СЕГОДНЯ УМРЕТ КРУШИТЕ ИХ СТЕНЫ, ЛОМАЙТЕ ИХ ЛЕСТНИЦЫ БЕЙТЕ ИХ ОКНА pagebreak СЖИГАЙТЕ ИХ ЖИВЬЕМ УЛИЧНЫЕ СТУДЕНТЫ, ОБЪЕДИНЯЙТЕСЬ СВИНЬИ НА КРЫШАХ ПОБЕЖДЕНЫ pagebreak БУДЬТЕ ЗАОДНО НИКАКОЙ ПОЩАДЫ ПОБЕДА, А НЕ МИР ПОБЕДА РАЗНЕСИТЕ ЭТО ВСЕ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A7D LC182_WendigoCave_RaiderNote Raider's Note Записка рейдера props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мы с парнями пришли разделаться с этим психопатом Моррисом. Награду за него предложили такую, что нам всем до конца жизни хватит. Кроме того, если даже Гурманы считают его психом, то его нужно уничтожить. Слухи об этом месте оказались правдой. Здесь пахнет смертью, а все те, кто еще не умер, пытаются нас убить. И все-таки у нас все было хорошо, пока сегодня я не сломал ногу. Эти козлы меня бросили. Я не боюсь темноты, но, честное слово, за мной кто-то наблюдает. Если вы читаете это, сделайте мне одолжение. Найдите моих друзей и замочите их. А затем убирайтесь из этой проклятой пещеры. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A3E LC067_Graveyard_Note02 Graveyard Note Могильная заметка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Оруженосец Де Сильва Ad Victoriam COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A3D LC067_Graveyard_Note01 Graveyard Note Могильная заметка props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Паладин Суоффорд Ad Victoriam COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A0F Charleston_LoreNote_Trainyard02 Letter of Resignation Заявление об уходе Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Меня взяли в "Волт-Тек". Говорят, что им пригодятся мои навыки, если Америке понадобится отстраивать железные дороги. Я буду скучать по вам всем. Правда. Больше пяти поколений моя семья была связана с железными дорогами. Для меня большая честь быть здесь. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A0E Charleston_LoreNote_Trainyard01 Bicycle Велосипед Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джейк, я же тебе говорю, с байком я чувствую себя как никогда хорошо. Да, я знаю, железная дорога — наше все, но я всего лишь хочу доехать до города и обратно. Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким бодрым! Клянусь! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A08 Charleston_LoreNote_Summersville02 Charleston is Ours Чарлстон наш Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Ха! Посмотри на это. Мы затопили весь Чарлстон, а теперь нам за это еще и бесплатных лодок подогнали! Ну что, Спасатели, кто ТЕПЕРЬ правит Аппалачией? ХА! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A0A Charleston_LoreNote_Summersville03 The Evil Men Злые люди Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Даже после бомбардировки Чарлстон оставался сильным городом. Мои друзья и соседи все держались вместе. Отстраивали город. Да, случилось страшное, но благодаря им я не потерял веру в добро. Теперь все смыто. Затоплено. Безумие нескольких уничтожило надежды многих. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A06 Charleston_LoreNote_Summersville01 Cursed Проклятый Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мне выпал жребий идти в караул. От этого места у меня мурашки. Конечно, вода почти ушла, но факт остается фактом: не так давно мы затопили весь этот город к чертям. Синтия всегда говорила, что призрак убитого тобой человека будет следовать за тобой. Я не возражаю против пары убитых, и даже десятка, но чтобы столько?! Это неправильно. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7A0C Charleston_LoreNote_Summersville04 The Power Plant Электростанция Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Большая часть Чарлстона получала энергию от гидроэлектростанции. Мне всегда казалось, что это большая ирония для страны, которая знаменита своей угольной промышленностью. Они уже почти отстроились, почти начали жить нормально, когда это все случилось. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78A9 Charleston_LoreNote_BombedHouse02 The House Дом Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Извини, сюда и правда непросто добираться, да и дом не в лучшем состоянии, но я рад, что ты здесь. Располагайся. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78AF Charleston_LoreNote_TattooParlor Tattoo Parlor Тату-салон Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: К нам приходило очень много людей, которые работали в Капитолии и набивали тату так, чтобы его можно было прикрыть костюмом, блузкой или чем-нибудь еще. Я всегда им говорил: немного бунтарства никогда не помешает. Вступить в тайное сообщество или, например, набить татуировку, о которой никто не знает. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78B2 Charleston_LoreNote_DoctorOffice01 The Doctors Врачи Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Если тебе нужна медицинская помощь, то теперь ты можешь рассчитывать только на себя. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78B4 Charleston_LoreNote_RiverfrontHouse The Owner Владелец Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Я знал мужчину, который жил здесь. Правда вскоре он погиб из-за этого дома: кто-то пристрелил его с одного из соседних зданий. Не допусти, чтобы это случилось и с тобой. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78B8 Charleston_LoreNote_TherapyOffice The Shrink Мозгоправ Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Доктор Джозеф был всегда занят: лечил тревожность и депрессию у политиков и офисных работников Капитолия. Сейчас это кажется роскошью, но иногда нет ничего ценнее, чем возможность поговорить с кем-то, кто действительно выслушает. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78A5 Charleston_LoreNote_Church The End Конец Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это не мое. Уже не мое. Возможно, они подарят тебе уют, о котором я уже и не мечтаю. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78AD Charleston_LoreNote_Safe The Safe Сейф Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Когда я пришел, здесь было уже открыто. Клянусь! Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78AB Charleston_LoreNote_DoctorOffice02 The Drop Капля Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Аккуратнее, не упади. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78A7 Charleston_LoreNote_BombedHouse01 The View Вид Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Классный вид отсюда, правда? Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D78B6 Charleston_LoreNote_Slocums The Coffee Кофе Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это всегда была не просто кофейня, а настоящее место встречи, где можно увидеться с друзьями и соседями. Сюда шли не просто выпить кофе, а еще и вспомнить, что в этом городе остались знакомые тебе люди. Что-то вроде чашечки человечности с кусочком сахара и двойными сливками. Р. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7779 DarlingSisters_LoreNote02 Karla's Plan План Карлы Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Г. Поговорил с Кристофером, он изложил мне финальную версию плана. Тебе нужно будет зайти с передней части здания, пока он и его ребята пытаются вскрыть сейфы сзади. Если прямо там не выйдет, мы кинем их в грузовики, увезем и попробуем еще раз в более укромном месте. Правда, Крис еще не знает, что подача охладителя в его машине откажет через милю пути или еще раньше. Так что он возьмет на себя весь удар, а мы — все деньги. К. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D7776 DarlingSisters_LoreNote01 Gnarla's List Список Гнарлы Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: K. Завтра утром мы должны спокойно взять банк. У меня есть все, что нам нужно, по твоему плану. Вернусь завтра утром с машиной. - 1,5 м веревки - цепь длиной 3 м - килограмм мыльной стружки - формальдегид (3,8 литра) - дробовики - патроны для дробовика - ведро - cумки - зеркала со стальной рамой - два деловых костюма - удостоверения - две бутылки виски (для храбрости) С любовью, Г. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D75B3 FS_Abbie_ToDoList Abbie's To Do Список дел Эбби props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Список дел: - Дописать информацию на мастер-запись - Перепрограммировать чеки для сканирования терминала Сэма - Проверить срок годности стимуляторов - Попытаться не свихнуться COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D74A1 Recipe_Cooking_StingwingMeatTastyStew Recipe: Tasty Stingwing Stew Рецепт: вкусный суп из жалокрыла PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D74AC Recipe_Cooking_FriedDeerskinsTasty Recipe: Fried Deerskins Рецепт: жареная шкура оленя PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D74A5 Recipe_Cooking_RadToadLegTasty Recipe: Fried Radtoad Legs Рецепт: жареные лапки рад-жабы PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D74AB Recipe_Cooking_ScorchBeastTastyStew Recipe: Scorchbeast Mixed Meat Stew Рецепт: суп из мяса зверожога PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D74A3 Recipe_Cooking_RadscorpionMeatTasty Recipe: Radscorpion Fillet Рецепт: филе радскорпиона PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D74A7 Recipe_Cooking_MegaslothMeatTasty Recipe: Megasloth Tenderloin Рецепт: вырезка из сверхленивца PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D74A9 Recipe_Cooking_MirelurkQueenMeatTasty Recipe: Aged Mirelurk Queen Steak Рецепт: тухлый стейк из мяса матки болотников PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003D57D3 LC095_VTUPostcardNote05 Postcard from Adrian Открытка от Эдриана interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Привет, Маркус! Просто хочу пожелать тебе удачи сегодня на экзаменах. Мечтаю увидеть тебя на следующей неделе. С любовью, Адриан целую-обнимаю COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57C4 LC095_BirthdayToastNote Birthday Toast Drafts Черновик тоста на день рождения props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Поздравляю лучшего брата в мире. Он классный, обаятельный, умный... ну ладно, что я все о себе да о себе! (подождать, пока все посмеются) не С днем рождения, Сэмми! У тебя юбилей! Тридцатник! Ты же знаешь, как говорят: дальше будет только хуже! (подождать, пока все посмеются) сойдет COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57D7 LC095_VTUPostcardNote07 Postcard from VTU Открытка от УВТ interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Поздравляю Виктор Х. Хиббе Вы получили ежегодную награду Студент-лидер университета "Волт-Тек"! Чтобы забрать свою памятную табличку, зайдите в наш кабинет, который находится в главном здании. Спасибо! Отдел по работе со студентами университета "Волт-Тек" COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57C8 LC095_StudentBookCoverNote01 PSY101 Notebook Cover PSY101 обложка записной книжки props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ПСИХОЛОГИЯ, 1 КУРС — КОНСПЕКТЫ Введение в психологию людей и ее структурированное применение Собственность ДЖЕЙМСА ДЕРХЭМА-МЛ. Если вы нашли это, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, верните в приемную УВТ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57D1 LC095_ApartmentRenterNote Grocery List Список ингредиентов props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Док говорит, что мне нужно каждый день писать о трех вещах, за которые я благодарю судьбу, вот поэтому я и веду этот дневник. Так, надо подумать. Первое: сегодня на станции монорельса мне встретился маленький мальчик. Ему было года три, не больше. Он выглядел точь в точь как Оливер. Так вот, первое: я благодарю судьбу за то, что мне впервые удалось не заплакать при мысли о моем мальчике. Так, второе: pagebreak СПИСОК ИНГРЕДИЕНТОВ молоко хлеб яйца консервированный суп яблоки овощи для жарки ой — не та бумага COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57C7 LC095_VTUPostcardNote04 Postcard from Maddy Открытка от Мэдди interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Дарагой дядя Диди Мы скучаем по Тебе и очень гардимся тобой я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ! ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! МЭДДИ!! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57D5 LC095_VTUPostcardNote06 Unfinished Postcard Неоконченная открытка interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Дорогие мама и папа! Пока что я в восторге от УВТ. Все студенты тоже волнуются, как и я. Вчера я была так рада получить посылку от вас. Мне очень нравится эта смесь из COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57C6 LC095_VTUPostcardNote03 Postcard from Elizabeth Открытка от Элизабет interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Привет, папа! Мама помогла мне написать это письмо тебе Надеюсь тебе оно понравится она помогает мне с буквами и правописанием НАДЕЮСЬ ТЕБЕ ОНО ПОНРАВИТСЯ Я тебя люблю! Твая доч Э Л И З АБ Е Т COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57D9 LC095_VTUPostcardNote08 Postcard from Grandma Открытка от бабушки interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Моя дорогая Сибил! Я так горжусь твоими достижениями. Ты — первая женщина нашего поколения, которая учится в колледже. Знай: я всегда буду любить тебя и радоваться твоим успехам. Целую! Бабушка Дейви COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003D57C5 LC095_BarbershopOwnerNote Business is Bad Все плохо props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Еще один месяц в минусе. Еле наскребли денег, чтобы оплатить ссуду. Стилистам придется сидеть еще неделю без зарплаты. Не знаю, почему я так упираюсь. Нужно было закрыть заведение, как только эти автоматические парикмахеры вошли в моду. Моргантаун процветает. Каждый день здесь открываются новые компании. Каждый час приезжает все больше людей. Что же мне делать? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002BA293 SRMPOI_TrailerNote For Vincent Для Винсента props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Винсент! Я говорил тебе, я предупреждал тебя, и посмотри, что ты наделал. Что бы ни произошло — тебе за это отвечать, не мне. Надеюсь, ты успел попрощаться с дочкой. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002B9FD1 Recipe_Armor_RaiderMod_Arms_Medium Plan: Sturdy Raider Arms Схема: прочная броня рейдера для рук Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B9FD5 Recipe_Armor_RaiderMod_Torso_Medium Plan: Sturdy Raider Torso Схема: прочная броня рейдера для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B9FD3 Recipe_Armor_RaiderMod_Legs_Medium Plan: Sturdy Raider Legs Схема: прочная броня рейдера для ног Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8DCF CharGen_Magazine_Holotape_NukatapperBook_NoName props props/grognakcomic/robcofun/robcofunzetainvader.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00510B77 Recipe_Chems_CuttingFluid Recipe: Cutting Fluid Рецепт: смазочно-охлаждающая жидкость PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00510B78 BoSR02_Recipe_ScanningModule Plan: Scanning Module Схема: сканирующий модуль Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00510B79 BoSZ03_Recipe_ReconRifleRecipe Plan: Brotherhood Recon Rifle Схема: ружье разведчика Братства Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00387012 TEST_Recipe_Photomode_Frame_Vault76Badge Photo Frame: Vault 76 Badge Фотография в рамке: Пропуск в Убежище 76 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 10 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003CDB33 LC060_WhitespringTerminationNotice Termination Notice Уведомление об уничтожении props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: 22 октября 2077 ПОЛУЧАТЕЛЬ: Джеймс Уилкокс По поручению совета директоров сообщаю вам, что с настоящего момента ваш трудовой договор с "Уайтспринг" считается расторгнутым. Совет директоров благодарит вас за десять лет самоотверженного труда, в том числе за успешную реализацию программы "Железный сервис". Начиная с завтрашнего дня ваши обязанности будет выполнять ХМ-22 "Стратфорд". С уважением, Уилбур Эйнсли Президент и генеральный директор Уайтспринг COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CDA31 RE_TravelMD02_Note Responder's Note Записка Спасателя Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Зверожог быстро и тихо слетел на нас с ночного неба. Мы едва спаслись, но теперь мы все больны. Я не думал, я просто бежал. Ни за что на свете они не посадят меня в клетку, чтобы тыкать и колоть. Я хочу победить эту проклятую чуму горелых. Кто-то же должен это сделать, правда? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CD66C LC174_PoemNote_CBLore_Note Student's Poem Студенческое стихотворение props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Барри! Вот стихотворение для тебя. Расскажи, что ты о нем думаешь. Травка зеленеет, Солнышко блестит. Кто украл конфеты ночью, Тот будет УБИТ! Нет, серьезно, верни мои конфеты. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002B8BC2 Recipe_Chems_HealingSalveMire Recipe: Healing Salve (Mire) Рецепт: целебная мазь (Топь) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC8 Recipe_Chems_Overdrive Recipe: Overdrive Рецепт: форсаж PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BBB Recipe_Cooking_BrainBombsGourmet Recipe: Brain Bombs Рецепт: бомбы из мозгов PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC3 Recipe_Chems_HealingSalveSavageDivide Recipe: Healing Salve (Savage Divide) Рецепт: целебная мазь (Дикий рубеж) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BBA Recipe_Chems_BerryMentats Recipe: Berry Mentats Рецепт: ягодные ментаты PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BBC Recipe_Chems_Bufftats Recipe: Bufftats Рецепт: бафф-таты PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC5 Recipe_Chems_Jet Recipe: Jet Рецепт: винт PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BCD Recipe_Chems_SkeetoSpit Recipe: Skeeto Spit Рецепт: слюна скито PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC6 Recipe_Chems_Mentats Recipe: Mentats Рецепт: ментаты PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC1 Recipe_Chems_HealingSalveForest Recipe: Healing Salve (Forest) Рецепт: целебная мазь (Лес) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BCA Recipe_Chems_Psychobuff Recipe: Psychobuff Рецепт: психо-бафф PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BCC CUT_Recipe_Chems_RefreshingBeverage Recipe: Refreshing Beverage Рецепт: прохладительный напиток PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC4 Recipe_Chems_HealingSalveToxicValley Recipe: Healing Salve (Toxic Valley) Рецепт: целебная мазь (Ядовитая долина) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC9 Recipe_Chems_Psycho Recipe: Psycho Рецепт: психо PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BBF Recipe_Chems_HealingSalveAshHeap Recipe: Healing Salve (Ash Heap) Рецепт: целебная мазь (Шлаковая бездна) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC0 Recipe_Chems_HealingSalveCranberryBog Recipe: Healing Salve (Cranberry Bog) Рецепт: целебная мазь (Клюквенное болото) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BC7 Recipe_Chems_OrangeMentats Recipe: Orange Mentats Рецепт: апельсиновые ментаты PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BCE Recipe_Chems_Stimpak Recipe: Stimpak Рецепт: стимулятор PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BBD Recipe_Chems_Fury Recipe: Fury Рецепт: ярость PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BBE Recipe_Chems_GrapeMentats Recipe: Grape Mentats Рецепт: виноградные ментаты PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BCB Recipe_Chems_RadAway Recipe: RadAway Рецепт: антирадин PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B8BCF Recipe_Chems_SuperStimpak Recipe: Super Stimpak Рецепт: суперстимулятор PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 1000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003DC3C9 LC145_CampVenture_ShelleysLetter Shelley's Letter Письмо Шелли Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Брент! Помнишь, ты сказал, что это дурацкая затея — идти в Кэмп-Венчур и вступать в Братство Стали? А еще ты сказал, что у меня ничего не получится, и что через неделю я все брошу. Ну так вот: я хочу тебе сказать, что ты ошибся. Мое место здесь, вместе с людьми, которым не безразличен этот мир. Старший рыцарь Уилсон обращается со мной как с важной персоной. Ты никогда так не делал. Я нашла свое призвание, и домой я не вернусь. Братство — моя новая семья. Ну что, кто из нас смеется последним? Шелли COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DC3C3 LC062_HarpersFerry_LeonardsJournal Leonard's Journal Entry Запись в дневнике Леонарда Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: В городе много разговоров о том, как меняется Дэниел Уитби. Кое-кто называет его "монстром" и хочет выгнать из Харперс-Ферри. Другие говорят, что нужно дать время двум Спасателям, которые пришли ему помочь. Если честно, то я понятия не имею, кто тут прав. Но я знаю одно: возможно, со всеми нами сейчас происходит то же, что и с Дэниелом. И причина — не в нем, а в том, что война сделала с нашим миром. Кто знает, возможно, все люди на земле скоро станут такими же, как бедный Дэниел. И в этом нам следует винить только себя. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DC3C4 LC062_HarpersFerry_JedsLetter Jed's Letter Письмо Джеда Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Завтра приедут еще два ящика патронов 10 мм, так что с боеприпасами проблем быть не должно. Я говорил с Ларри. У него много питьевой воды, но что-то нужно сделать с Генри. Когда мы поставили его заведовать провизией, то не ожидали, что этот идиот наберет сто коробок "Сахарных бомб". Неужели он думает, что мы сможем выжить, питаясь этой сладкой дрянью? Пусть запасает нормальные продукты — или строит свой собственный бункер. Джед COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DC3BD LC030_HavenChurch_PamelasNote Pamela's Note Записка Памелы Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Том! Я оставляю эту записку на случай, если меня не будет, когда ты придешь. Ситуация в церкви ужасная. Там полно беженцев. Прошло всего несколько недель, но наши запасы уже на исходе, и от этого люди еще больше страдают. Я и еще несколько человек решили отправиться на поиски продуктов и лекарств. Если я не вернусь, не ищи меня. Позаботься о детях и молись вместе с остальными. Да поможет нам Бог. Памела COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DC3B6 LC007_HopewellCave_ReggiesNote Reggie's Note Записка Реджи Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это существо идет за мной с тех пор, как я покинул горы. Не знаю, зачем ему преследовать меня так долго, но я очень боюсь, что оно не остановится, пока не сожрет меня, как это было с Дино. Нога болит все сильнее. Я уже с трудом хожу, не то чтобы бегать. Если переживу эту ночь — это будет настоящее чудо. Если нет — передайте Элоизе, что я люблю ее. Реджи COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DC3C8 LC145_CampVenture_HenrysLetter Henry's Letter Письмо Генри Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дорогая Сара! Я начинаю подозревать, что мы совершили огромную ошибку, когда пришли в Кэмп-Венчур. Эти люди — настоящие психи. Ты знаешь, что они называют себя "рыцарями" и "паладинами"? Мне казалось, что в Братстве Стали меня научат защищать тебя и детей, но им, похоже, нужны только солдаты, готовые погибнуть в бою. Возможно, мне стоит все бросить и вернуться домой. Напиши мне как можно скорее, я хочу знать, что ты об этом думаешь. Генри COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DC3C2 LC062_HarpersFerry_AngryNote Sharon's Angry Letter Гневное письмо Шэрон Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мистер Хейз! Нужно что-то сделать с Дэниелом Уитби. Он болен, это очевидно. Лучше выдворить его из Харперс-Ферри, пока мы все не заразились! Вы его кожу видели? А волосы? Он превращается в монстра, и если мы не избавимся от него, то все скоро станем такими же. Как можно скорее прогоните его или заставьте Эллу и Марию оттащить его в штаб-квартиру Спасателей в Чарлстоне. Любой ценой. Эдди, он словно бомба замедленного действия. Не ждите, иначе станет слишком поздно. Шэрон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DC3CB LC161_ValleyGalleria_LucysNote Lucy Harwick's Note Записка Люси Харвик Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Если вы читаете это, значит, вы стали одним из Изменившихся. Люди называют вас "монстрами" и "гулями". Но на самом деле вы ничем не отличаетесь от них, просто они боятся за свое будущее. Природа решила, что вы станете такими, и, следовательно, это ваша судьба. Знайте: несмотря на то, что вы повсюду сталкиваетесь с ненавистью, есть место, которое вы можете назвать своим домом. Место, где вы сможете объединиться с такими же, как вы, и пережить эту бурю. Ищите нас в Аппалачии, на развалинах "Галереи в долине". Мы обещаем встретить вас с открытыми объятиями и, что более важно, с открытыми сердцами. Люси Харвик COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DC3BA LC011_BerkeleySprings_AppalachianAssassinNewspaper Charleston Herald - Assassin Strikes Again Чарлстон геральд — убийца возвращается props props/note_classified.nif DESC: УБИЙЦА ИЗ АППАЛАЧИИ ВОЗВРАЩАЕТСЯ! Понедельник, 14 июня 2077. Беркли-Спрингс. Неизвестный диверсант по прозвищу "Убийца из Аппалачии" вернулся. В этот раз он орудует в Беркли-Спрингс. На границе города неподалеку от главного шоссе было обнаружено несработавшее взрывное устройство, как сообщает департамент полиции Беркли-Спрингс. К счастью, роботу-саперу Бумеру удалось обезвредить бомбу и предотвратить взрыв. Если вы располагаете информацией о местонахождении или личности подрывника — пожалуйста, обратитесь в департамент полиции города Беркли-Спрингс или воспользуйтесь анонимной горячей линией. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E3CBD Recipe_Cooking_PumpkinPieTasty Recipe: Pumpkin Pie Рецепт: тыквенный пирог PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003B7F2E RS03_Recipe_Chem_RadXDiluted Recipe: Diluted Rad-X Рецепт: разбавленный Рад-Х PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003B7F2D RS03_Recipe_Chem_RadawayDiluted Recipe: Diluted RadAway Рецепт: разбавленный антирадин PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003B7D31 RE_ObjectJM02_BoSNote Brotherhood Requisition Order Заявка Братства Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ПРИКАЗЫ: доставить собранные припасы на электростанцию "Грозовая гора" Крайне важно, чтобы вы собрали припасы у граждан любыми способами, за исключением применения силы. Без пищи, лекарств, материальных средств и прочего мы не сможем защищать этот район от нарастающих опасностей. Мы защищаем их, а они в обмен помогают нам. Граждан Аппалачии охватывает тревога, они сомневаются в нашей эффективности. Однако вы должны напомнить им о недавних нападениях, когда мы еще их не отражали. Если нужны более убедительные доводы, скажите им, что они могут сами разобраться со следующей стаей горелых и посмотреть, что получится. Мы зависим от вас. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052E485 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_10mm Plan: 10mm Pistol Схема: 10-мм пистолет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052E46F RE_Scene_MD01_CultistNoteInvitation Cultist's Invitation Приглашение сектанта Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сестра послушница! Давай отправимся в тайное место поклонения в полночь и помолимся Святому Молероту. Я верю, что такое проявление религиозного рвения и твоя удивительная красота побудит Его одарить нас своим посещением. Одна мысль об этом наполняет мою душу радостью! Ты пойдешь со мной? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052E470 RE_Scene_MD01_CultistNoteReply Cultist's Reply Ответ сектанта Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Брат послушник! Я принимаю твое приглашение. Я тоже хочу помолиться Святому Молероту при свете луны. Но мой отец говорит, что он тоже должен пойти. Он считает, что я слишком молода, чтобы идти одной. Я хочу, чтобы он просто дал мне жить так, как я считаю нужным. Я не ребенок! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E156B RE_ObjectCT02_KoraNote Kora's Journal Entry Запись в дневнике Коры Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: На днях из крана потекла грязная серая жижа. Потом выяснилось, что вышла из строя не только эта водоочистная установка, но и мои очистители воздуха. Эти чертовы лозы сумели проложить себе путь сквозь бетонную стену прямо к оборудованию. Они такие неестественные, что я даже не хочу размышлять о том, какой именно "правительственный эксперимент пошел не так". Это значит, что я не могу оставаться здесь. Сначала мне пришла мысль отсидеться вместе с другими, но говорят, кое-кто из них хочет помочь выжившим, которые остались снаружи. Толпа идиотов. Ведь именно эти выжившие насмехались над нами. Они убили семью Калеба. Двое из них пытались прорваться в мой бункер, там лежат их трупы. Я просто возьму свое добро и пойду на запад. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E1B56 RE_ScenePS03_RewardCramNote G.A.S. Prize Certificate Подарочный сертификат G.A.S. interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЯ В ЛОТЕРЕЕ БОЛЬШОЙ АППАЛАЧИИ С радостью сообщаем вам, что вы выиграли ТРЕТИЙ ПРИЗ: Годовой запас готовых завтраков Доставка приза с отсрочкой 16-52 недели. "Лотерея Большой Аппалачии Инкорпорейтед" не несет ответственности за расходы по хранению и доставке призов весом больше 2 кг. Принимая этот сертификат, победитель обязуется оплатить все расходы по хранению до получения подтверждения доставки. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E1B55 RE_ScenePS03_RewardCarNote G.A.S. Prize Certificate Подарочный сертификат G.A.S. interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЯ В ЛОТЕРЕЕ БОЛЬШОЙ АППАЛАЧИИ С радостью сообщаем вам, что вы выиграли ГЛАВНЫЙ ПРИЗ: Новехонький "Крайслус Корвега" Доставка приза с отсрочкой 16-52 недели. "Лотерея Большой Аппалачии Инкорпорейтед" не несет ответственности за расходы по хранению и доставке призов весом больше 2 кг. Принимая этот сертификат, победитель обязуется оплатить все расходы по хранению до получения подтверждения доставки. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E1B57 RE_ScenePS03_RewardCheckNote G.A.S. Prize Certificate Подарочный сертификат G.A.S. interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЯ В ЛОТЕРЕЕ БОЛЬШОЙ АППАЛАЧИИ С радостью сообщаем вам, что вы выиграли ВТОРОЙ ПРИЗ: 100 000 долларов Доставка чека с отсрочкой 16-52 недели. "Лотерея Большой Аппалачии Инкорпорейтед" не несет ответственности за проценты, начисленные до доставки чека. Принимая этот сертификат, победитель соглашается подать форму заявки на получение чека A37-J до 31 октября или утратить все права на приз. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033361D Trailer_TempTales01 Tales From The West Virginia Hills Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CC136 Recipe_Cooking_SweetRollGourmet Recipe: Sweet Roll Рецепт: сладкий рулет PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052EDD4 RE_ObjectCMB05_Note Note from Brianna Hawke Записка от Брианны Хоук Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Всем выжившим: наша группа нашла пещеру в горном склоне неподалеку отсюда. Мы сумели собрать немного пищи и припасов и даже можем защитить себя. Это уже хоть что-то. Если вы одиноки, голодны и напуганы, приходите и присоединяйтесь к нам. Брианна Хоук COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052ECA8 RSVP00_Book_LORE_Everyone Everyone Все props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Список всех, кого я потерял. Мередит, моя мать, и Патриция, моя мамочка. Я знаю, что они хотя бы вместе встретили свой конец. Маделейн, моя сестра, и Теодор, мой зять. Я надеюсь, они сумели спастись, но... они были слишком близко к бомбам. Кэлвин, мой лучший друг, и его собака, Пеперс, которая всегда облизывала мне лицо, и мне этого так не хватает. Джесси, моя бывшая. Мы расстались по глупой причине... Я до сих пор очень сильно люблю тебя, хотя тебя уже так давно нет. Самара, мой босс. Лучший босс, о котором только можно было мечтать. Спасибо за ту прибавку за день до того, как все пошло к чертям. Это был последний хороший день. Минди, у которого мы играли в покер по пятницам. Я скучаю по твоему лживому лицу, плут ты этакий! Роберто, мой сосед. Надо было остановить тебя, но... И по тебе я скучаю. И по тому, кем я был, до того как должен был остановить тебя. И, наконец, я. Мне не хватает того, кем я был. Теперь нет смысла... без любого из вас. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052ECB1 RSVP00_Book_LORE_ScottStash Scott's Reminders Напоминания Скотта Props Props\NoteRipped_LowPoly.nif DESC: ПОМНИ! - Выставляй ловушки на ты-знаешь-кого и пытайся сделать голозаписи всех звуков, что они издают по ночам - Запри на замок тайник — тот, что за домом, рядом с корытами для браминов - Найди себе пушку помощнее, или несколько пушек, или несколько пушек помощнее - Попробуй приручить дикого пса или гигантскую крысу (мир праху твоему, Перри, ты был славным парнем) COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E10BF RE_TravelCT01_Note The Free States Свободные Штаты props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Свободные Штаты У правительства есть своя программа действий, и мы слепо следуем ей. Автоматизация вытесняет наш рабочий класс, а политики не делают ничего, чтобы сохранить рабочие места для живых американцев. Мы на пороге неизбежной ядерной войны, и "Волт-Тек" — их единственный ответ. Они спасут вас, если правительство сочтет вас достойным, или вы можете заплатить, сколько они скажут. Пришло время взять все в свои руки. Вступайте в движение Свободных Штатов. Живите вне системы. Живите своей жизнью. И живите, чтобы увидеть будущее. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00527554 RE_SceneDWD06Note01 Crazed Ramblings Бред сумасшедшего props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Они отравляют воду! От нее все зеленеют. Почему они зеленые? Хантерсвилл, ну же, судите сами. Я не псих, они психи, я знаю, что я видел. Они заперли меня, заставляют пить таблетки. Я им покажу. Им не удержать меня здесь! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031C8AA POI275_ActionReport Lt. Thomas' Action Report Рапорт лейтенанта Томаса props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Рапорт лейтенанта Томаса 21:40, 10.03.95 Задание номер 23 Цель: Каменоломни Брима Яс, Гарретт, Дастин, Омар и я начали штурм Каменоломен Брима сегодня на закате, примерно в 19:15. Разведдонесения сообщали о значительном присутствии противника, и он был слишком близко, чтобы мы могли не волноваться. Мы столкнулись с умеренным числом... ну, мы не знаем точно, что о них думать; они ходят на двух ногах и носят старые костюмы шахтеров. Они ворчат и визжат как чудовища, но мы находим бумажники, ключи, часы... Не знаю, пойму ли я когда-нибудь все ужасы этого нового мира. Результаты: лагерь над каменоломней зачищен. Все враги ликвидированы. Потери: 1. Гаррет. Дастин попытался утешить нас, сказав что это было почти безболезненно. Гаррет умер мгновенно. Но ему едва исполнилось 20. Мальчик не знал ничего, кроме этого адского мира. Мир закалил его. Он был еще мальчик, но хотел сражаться и умереть, чтобы помочь другим. Он этого не заслужил. Я думал, что огонь привлечет к каменоломне остальных, но никто не пришел. Как отмечено в других сообщениях, их ничего не интересует. Это не люди, по крайней мере, уже нет. Мы похоронили Гарретта рядом с ящиками на погрузочной площадке. Это было меньшее, что мы могли для него сделать. На восходе мы атакуем врагов на горе. Ребята знают, что мы там найдем. Раньше, когда я был лейтенантом пожарной части в Чарлстоне, первое, чему мы учили новобранцев — это бесстрашно идти в огонь. И этому же я пытался научить Огнедышащих и ребят в моем отряде. Какой бы огонь ни бушевал над каменоломней, мы готовы. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003453AF LC015_BasementNote Where's the damn key?! Где же ключ, черт побери?! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Джеско, у меня получилось! Я прикончил старика, пока он спал, но все равно не могу найти этот чертов ключ! Ты говорил, что он никогда с ним не расстается, но, клянусь, его нигде нет! Я уже думаю, что весь этот чертов план был ошибкой. Вернусь в Богтаун — первым делом набухаюсь. Если ты читаешь это, то можешь сам поискать этот сраный ключ. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031975B LC150_TOTW_DreamboatYachts_OwnersNote Dreamboat Owner's Note Записка владельца "Дримбоута" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Уведомление для сотрудников Салли! Мне плевать, безумный это проект или нет. Говорю тебе: во время отпуска богатые люди готовы купить все, что угодно. Черт, я бы продавала участки на Луне, если бы это не было противозаконно. И не волнуйся насчет того, как клиент получит яхту, пока катается на лыжах. Просто заставь его прийти в магазин, а об остальном позабочусь я. Джоли Макферсон Владелец "Яхт мечты" COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031A0ED LC144_SunnytopSkiLanes_MaintenanceMemo Sunnytop Maintenance Memo Служебная записка для техперсонала "Саннитопа" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Горнолыжный курорт "Саннитоп" Всему персоналу горнолыжного курорта "Саннитоп" Машины для создания снега по ошибке подключили не к водопроводу, а к трубе для слива сточных вод. Не подпускайте гостей к склонам до тех пор, пока снег снова не побелеет. Тед Фаулер, директор по техобслуживанию COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00319B8F LC182_WendigoCave_EdieNote Edie's Note Записка Эди Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Моррис охотится на людей с дороги, но мясом не делится. Я питаюсь объедками, но ногти постоянно застревают в зубах. В последнее время он странно на меня смотрит, его глаза горят голодным огнем. Он меняется, мы оба меняемся. Но вот вопрос: кто из нас устроит себе пир? Эди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00319B92 LC193_ConvertedMunitionsFactory_HoraceNote Horace's Note Записка Хорейса Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Флойд! Загляни на старый завод "Радиэйшен-Кинг" и посмотри, что там есть. Я где-то читал, что там наладили производство боеприпасов, а Свободным Штатам они точно пригодятся. Будь осторожен: наверняка патроны ищешь не ты один. Хорейс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031C177 LC020_PleasantValleySkiResort_ChaunceyNote Chauncy's Note Записка Чонси Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дорогая Людмила! Мне кажется, что я не успею вернуться домой к зимнему празднику, который ты запланировала. Я знаю, мы договаривались, что я приеду сразу после отпуска в Плезент-Вэлли, но, похоже, весь местный транспорт вышел из строя из-за этой ужасной войны. Но не бойся, милая. Правительство непременно пришлет военных, чтобы спасти нас, и тогда мы с тобой снова будем вместе. Да, и пока я не вернусь, не забывай кормить павлинов. С любовью, Чонси COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031C178 LC020_PleasantValleySkiResort_PhyllisNote Phyllis's Note Записка от Филлис Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мама! Надеюсь, ты получила мое первое письмо. На курорте становится все хуже. Людям здесь, похоже, плевать на всех остальных. Они говорят, что надо отправить вооруженные отряды в Чарлстон и там взять все, что нужно. Люди спорят, ссорятся — одного даже застрелили! Мне страшно, мама, я хочу вернуться домой. Говорят, что война показывает людей с худшей стороны. Судя по тому, что я видела, это совсем не так. Береги себя! Филлис Мендельсон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031C179 LC020_PleasantValleySkiResort_StanleyNote Stanley's Note Записка Стэнли Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сенатор! Я крайне возмущен тем фактом, что армия оставила нас отрезанными от мира в Плезент-Вэлли. Многие из нас занимают видное положение в обществе, и тем не менее нас бросили здесь на произвол судьбы. Я лично пожертвовал значительную сумму денег на вашу прошлую избирательную кампанию и даже отправил вам довольно дорогой подарок на Рождество. Прошло уже несколько недель, и если честно, я начинаю подозревать, что за нами никто не придет. Когда я вернусь в Вашингтон, у нас с вами будет долгий разговор относительно вашего будущего, сенатор. С уважением, Стэнли Лик COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003196C9 LC150_TOTW_MatterhornChophouse_StaffMemo Matterhorn Chophouse Memo Объявление на бойне Маттерхорна Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: НОВЫЕ БЛЮДА Получатель: Персонал бойни Маттерхорна Отправитель: Администрация Следующие блюда будут добавлены в зимнее меню 2077 года. Пожалуйста, как можно скорее выучите их и будьте готовы отвечать на вопросы клиентов. *Солсбери-стейк Кусок сочного солсбери-стейка на заснеженном поле из картофельного пюре *Блитц-бургер Наш вкуснейший, отлично прожаренный бургер, целиком из мяса северного оленя *Тарелка "Постыдное удовольствие" Две поджаренных на гриле сосиски, завернутые в картофельные блинчики, с гарниром из шоколадных "монеток" *Рождественская запеканка Запеканка из свежих морепродуктов, посыпанная крошкой из мятных леденцов *Десерт "Щелкунчик" Ванильное мороженое с орехами в карамели и кусочками фруктового кекса COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031BC1D LC091_MonongahPowerPlant_HallseyNote Hallsey's Note Записка Холси Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Бринн! Просто офигеть! Тупая солдатня оставила на электростанции настоящий клад. Тут полно всякого добра, которое можно разобрать на части, и припасов тоже хватает. Собирай всех и идите сюда. Мы сами все это добро не унесем. Холси COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031975C LC150_TOTW_DreamboatYachts_AngryLetter Dreamboat Angry Letter Гневное письмо "Дримбоута" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мадам! Я потрясен нулевым уровнем обслуживания клиентов в вашей компании! В феврале я приобрел яхту-люкс "Корабль мечты-5000" в вашем заведении на Вершине мира, в горнолыжном курорте "Плезент-Вэлли". Я полагал, что яхта, как и мой багаж, будет ждать меня дома, но, к моему разочарованию, ее там не оказалось. Скрывать тот факт, что на доставку вышеуказанной яхты понадобится от двух до четырех лет — это беспредел! Я требую полностью вернуть мне потраченные средства или немедленно доставить мне яхту! Каллахан Хаксли III COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031A4F9 LC093_MonongahTownship_MarthaNote Martha's Letter Письмо Марты Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дорогая Энн! я решила воспользоваться вашим благородным предложением и поселиться вместе с тобой и Луисом. Мне очень не хочется быть обузой для вашей семьи, но я должна вывезти маленького Тимми из умирающего города. Этот лжец Хорнрайт лишил нас всего. Пусть Тимми в последний раз отпразднует Хеллоуин в Мононге, а потом мы погрузим вещи в машину и уедем отсюда. Целую тебя, сестренка. До встречи. Марта COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031A35A LC103_NACentralTrainyard_BankNote Employee Notice Уведомление для сотрудников Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Банк Новой Аппалачии Относительно большого ущерба зданию банка. Взрыв, произошедший во время неудавшегося ограбления бронепоезда 781, нанес большой урон надземной части здания, сделав его непригодным для жилья. Мы опечалены человеческими жертвами и выделили пожертвования семьям погибших. Чтобы получить временную работу, пока идет ремонт, незамедлительно обратитесь к администрации банка. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031A0EB LC144_SunnytopSkiLanes_MarketingMemo Sunnytop Marketing Memo Служебная записка отдела маркетинга "Саннитопа" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Горнолыжный курорт "Саннитоп" Получатель: Тед Огестайн Вот список рекламных акций, который вы просили. Мне кажется, что он соответствует нашим требованиям и бюджету: *Горнолыжное испытание "Марко Поло" — Используйте повязки на глаза с логотипом курорта *"Заезд в Саннитоп-гриль" — Добавьте трассу, ведущую к нашему ресторану *"Лыжный рыцарский турнир" — Сбейте противника с лыж, чтобы получить приз *"Лыжная гонка на трех ногах" — Команды соревнуются всего на трех лыжах Если вам понравилась какая-либо из этих идей, просто поставьте подпись, и мы все сделаем. Даррен Лафлер, директор по маркетингу COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031BC1B LC081_MiddleMountainCabins_BragNote Brag's Note Записка Брэга Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Майра! Эти домики на средней горе — идеальное место для нашей банды. В холмах полно дичи, а в домиках можно переждать бурю. Зимой тут холодновато. Но черт побери, в доме лучше, чем в проклятой палатке. Собирай свое добро и немедленно веди всех сюда. Повторять не собираюсь. Брэг COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031BC26 LC067_Huntersville_NinaNote Nina Benchley's Note Записка Нины Бенчли Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Я слышу, как они стучат в дверь, пытаются проникнуть в дом. Они забрали папу, застрелили маму, а теперь пришли за мной. "Вест-Тек" и армия превратили наш городок во что-то ужасное. Я не знаю, что они подмешали в воду или выбросили в атмосферу, но теперь здесь все больны, все меняются. Бегите! Бегите, пока можете! Нина Бенчли COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031A0EC LC144_SunnytopSkiLanes_DirectorMemo Sunnytop Staff Memo Служебная записка для персонала "Саннитопа" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Горнолыжный курорт "Саннитоп" Всему персоналу горнолыжного курорта "Саннитоп" Слухи, которые ходят среди персонала, неверны: "Лыжная гонка на трех ногах", которая прошла в выходные, не привела к смертельному исходу. Более того, травмы получили только четырнадцать человек. Мы также рады сообщить о том, что почти все из них снова смогут ходить. Все вопросы от представителей СМИ следует адресовать администрации. Тед Огестайн, директор курорта COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00319B93 LC193_ConvertedMunitionsFactory_FloydNote Floyd's Note Записка Флойда Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Хорейс! Черт побери, этот завод по производству боеприпасов — настоящая золотая жила. Мы забрали отсюда несколько ящиков с патронами и отправляем их на ферму в Харперс-Ферри. Пришлите нам еще людей, чтобы держать это здание под контролем. Флойд COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031975A LC150_TOTW_DreamboatYachts_MarketingNote Dreamboat Marketing Note Записка из отдела маркетинга "Дримбоута" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Уведомление для сотрудников Джоли! Сначала это были "Самолеты мечты", потом "Дома мечты", а теперь мы переключились на "Яхты мечты". Сколько ты еще придумаешь безумных бизнес-проектов, в ходе которых клиент выходит из магазина с пустыми руками? Довольно сложно заманивать сюда людей, если они прекрасно знают, что получат только квитанцию. Сэл Карнс Директор по маркетингу "Яхт мечты" COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003196CA LC150_TOTW_IceSculptureArtGallery_HenryNote Henry's Note Записка Генри Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Луис! Зачем вы так усложняете мне жизнь? Я художник, и если полотно, на котором я работаю, грязное или неподходящее, то как я могу создавать потрясающие прозрачные произведения? Мне нужно, чтобы в галерее стало холоднее. Плевать на то, что зрители будут вынуждены носить пальто; ведь только можно сохранить мои ледяные скульптуры! Генри COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003196CB LC150_TOTW_IceSculptureArtGallery_LouisNote Louis's Note Записка Луиса Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Генри! Я из кожи вон лезу ради тебя. Мы уже понизили температуру в комнате до минус одного градуса. Тут в буквальном смысле слова ледяной холод, и люди здесь надолго не задерживаются. А если они не задерживаются, то они не покупают ледяные скульптуры, а если они не покупают ледяные скульптуры, то мы не получаем денег. Просто держи свои работы в витринах и постарайся работать быстрее! Луис COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031EA53 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_SCOPE_LongScope_Recon Plan: Combat Rifle Long Recon Scope Схема: длинный прицел разведчика для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0031EA55 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_ScorchedKiller Plan: Hunting Rifle Scorched Killer's Receiver Схема: ресивер охотничьего ружья "Убийца горелых" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0031EA68 recipe_mod_AssaultRifle_Receiver_ScorchedKiller Plan: Assault Rifle Scorched Killer's Receiver Схема: ресивер штурмового карабина "Убийца горелых" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0031EA69 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_ScorchedKiller Plan: Combat Rifle Scorched Killer's Receiver Схема: ресивер боевого карабина "Убийца горелых" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0031EA54 recipe_DLC03_mod_LeverGun_SCOPE_Longscope_NV_Base Plan: Lever Gun Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для рычажной винтовки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00379E14 Magazine_Holotape_GrognakBook Grognak & the Ruby Ruins Грогнак и рубиновые руины Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00379ABF Magazine_Holotape_RedMenaceBook Red Menace Красная угроза Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0037954F Magazine_Holotape_WasteladBook Wastelad Парень из пустоши props props/grognakcomic/comic_grognakmar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00379ABC Magazine_Holotape_PipfallBook Pipfall Точкопад Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003787C6 Recipe_Cooking_FirecapVegetableTastySouffle Recipe: Firecap Souffle Рецепт: суфле "Огненный гриб" PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0037A69E Magazine_Holotape_AutomatronBook Automatron Автоматрон Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0037AB42 Magazine_Holotape_AtomicCommandBook Atomic Command Атомное командование Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003792AB Magazine_Holotape_ZetaInvadersBook Zeta Invaders Зета-захватчики Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0006F7D0 Magazine_Holotape_NukatapperBook Nuka Tapper Ядер-автомат props props/grognakcomic/comic_grognakmar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002B42BB recipe_DLC01_mod_melee_MrHandyBuzzBlade_Shock Plan: Electrified Mr. Handy Buzz Blade Схема: электрический циркулярный резак Мистера Помощника Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42A3 recipe_mod_melee_WalkingCane_SpikesSmall Plan: Barbed Walking Cane Схема: посох с зазубринами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42BA recipe_mod_melee_Hatchet_ElectroFusion Plan: Hatchet Electro Fusion Схема: топор с электросинтезом Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42AE recipe_mod_melee_Powerfist_Heated Plan: Powerfist Heating Coil Схема: нагревательная спираль для силового кастета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42AD recipe_mod_melee_Pitchfork_Flamer Plan: Pitchfork Flamer Схема: трезубец-огнемет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42C6 recipe_mod_melee_DeathclawGauntlet_Hook Plan: Deathclaw Gauntlet Extra Claw Схема: нарукавник когтя смерти с дополнительным когтем Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42AC recipe_mod_melee_Machete_Sacrificial Plan: Machete Sacrificial Blade Схема: ритуальный клинок-тесак Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42A4 recipe_DLC04_mod_melee_DLC04_CommieWhacker_BladesLarge Plan: Bladed Commie Whacker Схема: молот для комми с лезвиями Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42C7 recipe_dlc01_mod_melee_assaultronblade_Shock Plan: Electrified Assaultron Blade Схема: электрический клинок штурмотрона Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42A2 recipe_mod_melee_WalkingCane_Spikes Plan: Spiked Walking Cane Схема: посох с шипами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42A7 recipe_DLC04_mod_melee_Sledgehammer_ExtraHeavyHead_Rocket_Spikes Plan: Sledgehammer Heavy Spiked Rocket Схема: тяжелый шипованный реактивный молот Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42A8 recipe_DLC04_mod_melee_Sledgehammer_ExtraHeavyHead_Rocket_Blades Plan: Sledgehammer Heavy Sharp Rocket Схема: тяжелый острый реактивный молот Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42A9 recipe_DLC04_mod_melee_Sledgehammer_ExtraHeavyHead_Rocket_Blades_Heated Plan: Sledgehammer Heavy Searing Sharp Rocket Схема: тяжелый острый пылающий реактивный молот Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42AF recipe_mod_melee_Shishkebab_ExtraFlameJets Plan: Shishkebab Extra Flame Jets Схема: дополнительные струи пламени для шиш-кебаба Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42B9 recipe_DLC03_mod_melee_polehook_Multihook Plan: Puncturing Pole Hook Схема: пробивающий багор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B4255 recipe_mod_melee_Ripper_BladesLarge Plan: Ripper Extended Blade Схема: удлиненный клинок потрошителя Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42A6 recipe_mod_melee_SkiSword_SkateBlade Plan: Ski Sword Skate Blade Схема: коньковое лезвие лыжи-меча Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x002B42A1 recipe_mod_melee_Switchblade_Serrated Plan: Switchblade Serrated Blade Схема: зазубренный выкидной нож Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00535C36 recipe_mod_Broadsider_Magazine_Multi Plan: Broadsider Multi Shot Canister Схема: кассетные боеприпасы для "Залпа" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C42D recipe_mod_MissileLauncher_Scope_ScopeLong_NV Plan: Missile Launcher NV Scope Схема: ночной прицел для ракетомета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052AF9A zzzrecipe_mod_Enclave_PlasmaGun_SCOPE_Longscope_NV_Base Plan: Long Night Vision Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C42F recipe_mod_MissileLauncher_TubeBarrel_Quad Plan: Missile Launcher Quad Barrel Схема: счетверенный ствол для ракетомета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052CAB1 CUT_recipe_mod_LaserMusket_Scope_ScopeShort_NV Plan: Laser Musket Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для лазерного мушкета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534C77 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_SCOPE_ShortScope_NV_Base Plan: Combat Rifle Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DA52 recipe_mod_LaserGun_Receiver_Burning-HipAccuracy Plan: Laser Gun Refined Beta Wave Tuner Схема: усовершенствованный модулятор бета-волн для лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052F53A recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv38-CritDMG Plan: Hunting Rifle Critical .38 Receiver Схема: критический ресивер калибра .38 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C2E5 recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_Receiver_fasttrigger-AmmoConversion Plan: Pipe Bolt-Action Hasty .38 Receiver Схема: скоростной ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FF05 recipe_mod_GaussRifle_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Gauss Rifle Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для карабина Гаусса Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530A2F recipe_DLC03_mod_HarpoonGun_Magazine_Flechette Plan: Harpoon Gun Flechettes Схема: иглы для гарпуномета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005309FD recipe_DLC03_mod_LeverGun_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Lever Gun Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для рычажной винтовки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DC58 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_SCOPE_LongScope_NV_Base Plan: Hunting Rifle Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DB7D recipe_mod_LaserGun_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Laser Gun Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530892 recipe_DLC04_mod_HandMadeGun_SCOPE_Longscope_NV_Base Plan: Handmade Rifle Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для самодельного карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052B038 recipe_mod_PipeSyringer_Scope_ScopeShort_NV Plan: Syringer Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для инъектора Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DA51 recipe_mod_LaserGun_Receiver_Burning-FastTrigger Plan: Laser Gun Tuned Beta Wave Tuner Схема: отрегулированный модулятор бета-волн для лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BBE8 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_Receiver_AmmoConv38-Damage Plan: Pipe Revolver Refined .38 Receiver Схема: усовершенствованный ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C418 recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_Receiver_AmmoConv38-CritDMG Plan: Pipe Bolt-Action Critical .38 Receiver Схема: критический ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C2B8 recipe_mod_PipeGun_Receiver_AmmoConv45 Plan: Pipe Gun .45 Receiver Схема: ресивер калибра .45 для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00000871 recipe_mod_AssaultRifle_Receiver_FastTrigger-CritDMG Plan: Assault Rifle Fierce Receiver Схема: ресивер ярости для штурмового карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00000D8E recipe_mod_AlienBlaster_AlienMag_AmmoConversion Plan: Alien Blaster Fusion Mag Схема: ядерный магазин для бластера Чужих Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A69B recipe_mod_SubmachineGun_Receiver_Automatic1_and_MoreDamage1 Plan: SMG Hardened Receiver Схема: укрепленный ресивер для пистолета-пулемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530995 recipe_mod_Fatman_Barrel_MIRV Plan: Fatman MIRV Launcher Схема: многозарядная установка "Толстяка" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DC57 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_SCOPE_ShortScope_NV_Base Plan: Hunting Rifle Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530A2E recipe_DLC03_mod_HarpoonGun_Magazine_Barbed Plan: Barbed Harpoon Схема: зазубренный гарпун Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A88C recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_Receiver_Burning-CritDMG Plan: Plasma Gun Calibrated Beta Wave Tuner Схема: калиброванный модулятор бета-волн для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BBEC recipe_mod_PipeGun_SCOPE_longscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Gun Long Night Vision Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DC56 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_FastTrigger-AmmoConv50 Plan: Hunting Rifle Hasty .50 Receiver Схема: скоростной ресивер калибра .50 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C417 recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_Receiver_AmmoConv38 Plan: Pipe Bolt-Action .38 Receiver Схема: ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BBEA recipe_mod_PipeGun_Receiver_Automatic-AmmoConversion Plan: Pipe Gun Automatic .38 Receiver Схема: автоматический ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052AF9D recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_Barrel_Flamer_HipAccuracy Plan: Plasma Gun True Flamer Barrel Схема: настоящий ствол огнемета для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529DBA recipe_mod_UltraciteLaserGun_Barrel_Spinning_Recoil-HipAccuracy Plan: Ultracite Aligned Automatic Barrel Схема: ультрацитовый выровненный ствол для автоогня Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534FD4 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_CritDMG-AmmoConv Plan: Combat Rifle Critical .38 Receiver Схема: критический ресивер калибра .38 для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534C79 recipe_mod_CombatShotgun_SCOPE_mediumscope_NV_Base Plan: Combat Shotgun Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для боевого дробовика Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052B037 recipe_mod_PipeSyringer_Scope_ScopeMedium_NV Plan: Syringer Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для инъектора Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052F53B recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv38-Damage Plan: Hunting Rifle Refined .38 Receiver Схема: усовершенствованный ресивер калибра .38 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DA4F recipe_mod_LaserGun_Barrel_Spinning_Recoil-HipAccuracy Plan: Laser Gun Aligned Automatic Barrel Схема: выровненный ствол для автоогня для лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C419 recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_Receiver_AmmoConv38-Damage Plan: Pipe Bolt-Action Refined .38 Receiver Схема: усовершенствованный ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052B035 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Revolver Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530997 recipe_mod_GammaGun_SpecialMuzzle_Charger Plan: Gamma Gun Electric Signal Carrier Antennae Схема: электросигнальная антенна для гамма-пистолета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534C78 recipe_mod_CombatShotgun_SCOPE_longscope_NV_Base Plan: Combat Shotgun Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для боевого дробовика Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052AF9B zzzrecipe_mod_Enclave_PlasmaGun_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Medium Night Vision Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BBEB recipe_mod_PipeGun_Receiver_FastTrigger-AmmoConversion Plan: Pipe Gun Hasty .45 Receiver Схема: скоростной ресивер калибра .45 для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052CAAF CUT_recipe_mod_LaserMusket_Scope_ScopeLong_NV Plan: Laser Musket Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для лазерного мушкета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FF03 recipe_mod_GaussRifle_SCOPE_longscope_NV_Base Plan: Gauss Rifle Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для карабина Гаусса Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BBE6 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_Receiver_AmmoConv38 Plan: Pipe Revolver .38 Receiver Схема: ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530890 recipe_mod_GatlingLaser_Receiver_Burning-CritDMG Plan: Gatling Laser Severe Beta Wave Tuner Схема: интенсивный модулятор бета-волн для гатлинг-лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530A2C recipe_mod_CombatShotgun_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Combat Shotgun Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел боевого дробовика Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052B036 recipe_mod_PipeSyringer_Scope_ScopeLong_NV Plan: Syringer Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для инъектора Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A842 recipe_mod_RailwayRifle_Scope_ScopeLong_NV Plan: Railway Rifle Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для гвоздемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DA50 recipe_mod_LaserGun_Receiver_Burning-CritDMG Plan: Laser Gun Severe Beta Wave Tuner Схема: интенсивный модулятор бета-волн для лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BAE3 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_Receiver_FastTrigger-AmmoConversion Plan: Pipe Revolver Hasty .38 Receiver Схема: скоростной ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C2B9 recipe_mod_PipeGun_Receiver_AmmoConv45-CritDMG Plan: Pipe Gun Critical .45 Receiver Схема: критический ресивер калибра .45 для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052CAB0 CUT_recipe_mod_LaserMusket_Scope_ScopeMedium_NV Plan: Laser Musket Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для лазерного мушкета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534FD2 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv38-HipAccuracy Plan: Combat Rifle Precise .38 Receiver Схема: точный ресивер калибра .38 для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00535C35 recipe_mod_AssaultRifle_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Assault Rifle Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для штурмового карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530893 recipe_DLC04_mod_HandMadeGun_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Handmade Rifle Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для самодельного карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052AEC1 recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_Barrel_Shotgun_Recoil Plan: Plasma Gun Stabilized Splitter Схема: стабилизированный расщепитель для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530996 recipe_mod_Flamer_Receiver_TankNapalm Plan: Flamer Napalm Tank Схема: бак с напалмом для огнемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C2BA recipe_mod_PipeGun_Receiver_AmmoConv45-Damage Plan: Pipe Gun Refined .45 Receiver Схема: усовершенствованный ресивер калибра .45 для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052F53C recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv38-HipAccuracy Plan: Hunting Rifle Precise .38 Receiver Схема: точный ресивер калибра .38 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C42E recipe_mod_MissileLauncher_Scope_TargetingBox Plan: Missile Launcher Targeting Computer Схема: компьютер наведения для ракетомета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DB7E recipe_mod_LaserGun_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Laser Gun Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005309FC recipe_DLC03_mod_LeverGun_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Lever Gun Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для рычажной винтовки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052F535 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv50-Damage Plan: Hunting Rifle Refined .50 Receiver Схема: усовершенствованный ресивер калибра .50 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BBED recipe_mod_PipeGun_SCOPE_mediumscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Gun Medium Night Vision Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534FD3 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_Auto-AmmoConv Plan: Combat Rifle Automatic .38 Receiver Схема: автоматический ресивер калибра .38 для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530891 recipe_mod_GatlingLaser_Receiver_Burning-HipAccuracy Plan: Gatling Laser Refined Beta Wave Tuner Схема: усовершенствованный модулятор бета-волн для для гатлинг-лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A88F recipe_mod_RadiumRifle_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Radium Rifle Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для радиевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529D4F recipe_mod_UltraciteLaserGun_Receiver_Burning-HipAccuracy Plan: Ultracite Laser Refined Beta Wave Tuner Схема: усовершенствованный модулятор бета-волн для ультрацитового лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FF04 recipe_mod_GaussRifle_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Gauss Rifle Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для карабина Гаусса Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534C80 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_FastTrigger-AmmoConv Plan: Combat Rifle Hasty .38 Receiver Схема: скоростной ресивер калибра .38 для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052CAB2 recipe_mod_Minigun_BarrelMinigun_TriBarrel Plan: Minigun Tri Barrel Схема: тройной ствол для минигана Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534C81 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_SCOPE_LongScope_NV_Base Plan: Combat Rifle Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00000873 recipe_mod_AssaultRifle_Receiver_FastTrigger-HipAccuracy Plan: Assault Rifle Steadfast Receiver Схема: ресивер стойкости для штурмового карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052AF9C zzzrecipe_mod_Enclave_PlasmaGun_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Short Night Vision Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BBE7 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_Receiver_AmmoConv38-CritDMG Plan: Pipe Revolver Critical .38 Receiver Схема: критический ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C2E7 recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_SCOPE_mediumscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Bolt-Action Medium Night Vision Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052F539 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv38 Plan: Hunting Rifle .38 Receiver Схема: ресивер калибра .38 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C430 recipe_mod_MissileLauncher_TubeBarrel_Triple Plan: Missile Launcher Triple Barrel Схема: тройной ствол для ракетомета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DB7B recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Hunting Rifle Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052F534 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv50-CritDMG Plan: Hunting Rifle Critical .50 Receiver Схема: критический ресивер калибра .50 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C2E6 recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_SCOPE_longscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Bolt-Action Long Night Vision Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052AEC0 recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_Barrel_Shotgun_HipAccuracy Plan: Plasma Gun True Splitter Схема: настоящий расщепитель для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005309FF recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Plasma Gun Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A88E recipe_mod_RadiumRifle_SCOPE_Longscope_NV_Base Plan: Radium Rifle Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для радиевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A698 recipe_mod_RailwayRifle_Scope_ScopeShort_NV Plan: Railway Rifle Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для гвоздемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534C7F recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_Damage-AmmoConv Plan: Combat Rifle Refined .38 Receiver Схема: усовершенствованный ресивер калибра .38 для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529DB9 recipe_mod_Ultracite_GatlingLaser_Receiver_Burning-HipAccuracy Plan: Ultracite Gatling Refined Beta Wave Tuner Схема: усовершенствованный модулятор бета-волн для ультрацитового гатлинг-лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534FD1 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv38 Plan: Combat Rifle .38 Receiver Схема: ресивер калибра .38 для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BAE2 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_Receiver_AmmoConv38-HipAccuracy Plan: Pipe Revolver Precise .38 Receiver Схема: точный ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BBE5 recipe_mod_PipeGun_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Gun Short Night Vision Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C41A recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_Receiver_AmmoConv38-HipAccuracy Plan: Pipe Bolt-Action Precise .38 Receiver Схема: точный ресивер калибра .38 для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534C7E recipe_mod_CombatRifle_Receiver_CritDMG-FastTrigger Plan: Combat Rifle Snappy Receiver Схема: стремительный ресивер для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00000D8D POST_recipe_mod_AlienBlaster_Scope_ScopeShort_NV Plan: Alien Blaster Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для бластера Чужих Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A841 recipe_mod_RailwayRifle_Receiver_Automatic1 Plan: Railway Automatic Piston Receiver Схема: пистонный ресивер с автоогнем для гвоздемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00535C34 recipe_mod_AssaultRifle_SCOPE_mediumscope_NV_Base Plan: Assault Rifle Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для штурмового карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530994 recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Plasma Gun Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C2BB recipe_mod_PipeGun_Receiver_AmmoConv45-HipAccuracy Plan: Pipe Gun Precise .45 Receiver Схема: точный ресивер калибра .45 для гладкоствола Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00530A2D recipe_DLC01_mod_LightningGun_Barrel_ChargeShotgun Plan: Tesla Rifle Charging Shotgun Barrel Схема: ствол дробовика с накоплением заряда для карабина Теслы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052AEBF recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_Barrel_Flamer_Recoil Plan: Plasma Gun Stablilized Flamer Barrel Схема: стабилизированный ствол огнемета для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BAE5 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_SCOPE_mediumscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Revolver Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A69A recipe_mod_SubmachineGun_Receiver_Automatic1_and_ArmorPiercing Plan: SMG Armor Piercing Receiver Схема: бронебойный ресивер для пистолета-пулемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529DB8 recipe_mod_Ultracite_GatlingLaser_Receiver_Burning-CritDMG Plan: Ultracite Gatling Severe Beta Wave Tuner Схема: интенсивный модулятор бета-волн для ультрацитового гатлинг-лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529D4E recipe_mod_UltraciteLaserGun_Receiver_Burning-FastTrigger Plan: Ultracite Laser Tuned Beta Wave Tuner Схема: отрегулированный модулятор бета-волн для ультрацитового лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052AEC2 recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_Barrel_Spin_Recoil-HipAccuracy Plan: Laser Gun Aligned Automatic Barrel Схема: выровненный ствол для автоогня у плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A843 recipe_mod_RailwayRifle_Scope_ScopeMedium_NV Plan: Railway Rifle Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для гвоздемета Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DC55 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_FastTrigger-AmmoConv38 Plan: Hunting Rifle Hasty .38 Receiver Схема: скоростной ресивер калибра .38 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052BAE4 recipe_mod_PipeRevolver_SCOPE_longscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Revolver Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для гладкоствола с патронником Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052F533 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv50 Plan: Hunting Rifle .50 Receiver Схема: ресивер калибра .50 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00000872 recipe_mod_AssaultRifle_Receiver_FastTrigger-Damage Plan: Assault Rifle Vigorous Receiver Схема: ресивер решительности для штурмового карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529DBB recipe_mod_UltraciteLaserGun_Receiver_Burning-CritDMG Plan: Ultracite Laser Severe Beta Wave Tuner Схема: интенсивный модулятор бета-волн для ультрацитового лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052DB7C recipe_mod_LaserGun_SCOPE_longscope_NV_Base Plan: Laser Gun Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052C2E8 recipe_mod_PipeBoltAction_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Pipe Bolt-Action Short Night Vision Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для гладкоствола с затвором Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052F536 recipe_mod_HuntingRifle_Receiver_AmmoConv50-HipAccuracy Plan: Hunting Rifle Precise .50 Receiver Схема: точный ресивер калибра .50 для охотничьего карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A699 recipe_mod_SingleActionRevolver_Grip_Better1 Plan: Single-Action Revolver Ivory Grip Схема: рукоять из слоновой кости для револьвера одиночного действия Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x005309FE recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_SCOPE_Longscope_NV_Base Plan: Plasma Gun Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A840 recipe_mod_RadiumRifle_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Radium Rifle Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для радиевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052A88D recipe_mod_PlasmaGun_Receiver_Burning-HipAccuracy Plan: Plasma Gun Refined Beta Wave Tuner Схема: усовершенствованный модулятор бета-волн для плазменного ружья Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FF02 recipe_DLC04_mod_HandMadeGun_SCOPE_shortscope_NV_Base Plan: Handmade Rifle Short NV Scope Схема: короткий ночной прицел для самодельного карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00535C33 recipe_mod_AssaultRifle_SCOPE_longscope_NV_Base Plan: Assault Rifle Long NV Scope Схема: длинный прицел ночного видения для штурмового карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00534C76 recipe_mod_CombatRifle_SCOPE_MediumScope_NV_Base Plan: Combat Rifle Medium NV Scope Схема: средний ночной прицел для боевого карабина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000218B3 recipe_DLC03_mod_armor_Marine_Lining_Torso_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Marine Armor Chest Схема: сверхлегкий нагрудник брони морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002F5EB recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Arm_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Metal Armor Arms Схема: руки темной металлической брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268BA recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Torso_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Trapper Armor Chest Схема: сверхлегкий нагрудник брони Зверолова Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF48 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Leg_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Robot Armor Legs Схема: ноги темной брони робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002E8D7 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Metal Armor Limbs Схема: конечности металлической брони с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00030554 recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Raider Armor Limbs Схема: конечности брони рейдера с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00027DC4 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Torso_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Metal Armor Chest Схема: сверхлегкий нагрудник металлической брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268A3 recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Arm_Material_BOS Plan: BoS Combat Armor Arms Схема: руки боевой брони Братства Стали Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002FC6A recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Raider Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони рейдера с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000269C0 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Robot Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони робота с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002B975 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Metal Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник металлической брони с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00035690 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Arm_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Leather Armor Arm Схема: руки темной кожаной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00022E99 recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Combat Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник боевой брони с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00027DC5 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Torso_Mesh_BioComm Plan: BioCommMesh Metal Armor Lining Схема: обшивка из биосети для металлической брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002190F recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Torso_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Combat Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник темной боевой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00030552 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Torso_ResistanceRadiation Plan: Lead Lined Leather Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник кожаной брони со свинцовой обшивкой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00030553 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Torso_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Leather Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник темной кожаной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002321D recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Combat Armor Limbs Схема: конечности боевой брони с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00035365 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Limb_ResistanceLimbDamage Plan: Strengthened Leather Armor Limbs Схема: укрепленные конечности кожаной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0003546B recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Leather Armor Limbs Схема: конечности кожаной брони с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026A20 recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Raider Armor Limbs Схема: конечности брони рейдера с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002B974 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_LimbLeg_ReducedFallingDamage Plan: Cushioned Metal Armor Legs Схема: амортизирующие ноги металлической брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF30 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Torso_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Robot Armor Chest Схема: сверхлегкий нагрудник брони робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF35 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_LimbLeg_ReducedFallingDamage Plan: Cushioned Robot Armor Legs Схема: амортизирующие ноги брони робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00035364 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Limb_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Leather Armor Limbs Схема: сверхлегкие конечности кожаной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026888 recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Leg_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Combat Armor Legs Схема: ноги темной боевой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268BB recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Torso_Mesh_BioComm Plan: BioCommMesh Trapper Armor Lining Схема: обшивка из биосети для брони Зверолова Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000224FD recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Torso_Material_BOS Plan: BoS Combat Armor Chest Piece Схема: нагрудник боевой брони Братства Стали Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF34 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Limb_ResistanceLimbDamage Plan: Strengthened Robot Armor Limbs Схема: укрепленные конечности брони робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00035691 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Leg_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Leather Armor Legs Схема: ноги темной кожаной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000218C4 recipe_DLC03_mod_armor_Marine_Lining_Limb_ResistanceLimbDamage Plan: Strengthened Marine Armor Limbs Схема: укрепленные конечности брони морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268A4 recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Arm_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Combat Armor Arms Схема: руки темной боевой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268A2 recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Torso_ResistanceRadiation Plan: Lead Lined Trapper Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони Зверолова со свинцовой обшивкой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002FC69 recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_LimbLeg_ReducedFallingDamage Plan: Cushioned Raider Armor Legs Схема: амортизирующие ноги брони рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF31 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Torso_Mesh_BioComm Plan: BioCommMesh Robot Armor Lining Схема: обшивка из биосети для брони робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026943 recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Trapper Armor Limbs Схема: конечности брони Зверолова с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026889 recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Combat Armor Limbs Схема: конечности боевой брони с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000269D2 recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Raider Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони рейдера с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000218B4 recipe_DLC03_mod_armor_Marine_Lining_Torso_ResistanceRadiation Plan: Lead Lined Marine Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони морской пехоты со свинцовой обшивкой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026887 recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Leg_Material_BOS Plan: BoS Combat Armor Legs Схема: ноги боевой брони Братства Стали Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002321F recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Limb_ResistanceLimbDamage Plan: Strengthened Combat Armor Limbs Схема: укрепленные конечности боевой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF49 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Robot Armor Limbs Схема: конечности брони робота с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268E6 recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Trapper Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони Зверолова с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000218B5 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Arm_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Robot Armor Arms Схема: руки темной брони робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00021911 recipe_DLC03_mod_armor_Marine_Lining_Limb_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Marine Armor Limbs Схема: сверхлегкие конечности брони морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026944 recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Trapper Armor Limbs Схема: конечности брони Зверолова с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000337B7 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Torso_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Leather Armor Chest Схема: сверхлегкий нагрудник кожаной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000269D3 recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Torso_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Raider Armor Chest Схема: сверхлегкий нагрудник брони рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002E8D6 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Metal Armor Limbs Схема: конечности металлической брони с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF36 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Robot Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони робота с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268E4 recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Limb_ResistanceLimbDamage Plan: Strengthened Trapper Armor Limbs Схема: укрепленные конечности брони Зверолова Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002F5EA recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Torso_ResistanceRadiation Plan: Lead Lined Raider Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони рейдера из свинцовой обшивки Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0003546C recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Leather Armor Limbs Схема: конечности кожаной брони с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00021910 recipe_DLC03_mod_armor_Marine_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Marine Armor Limbs Схема: конечности брони морской пехоты с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002F5EC recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Leg_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Metal Armor Legs Схема: ноги темной металлической брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026A1F recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Torso_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Metal Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник темной металлической брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000269BF recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Limb_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Robot Armor Limbs Схема: конечности брони робота с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268E5 recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_LimbLeg_ReducedFallingDamage Plan: Cushioned Trapper Armor Legs Схема: амортизирующие ноги брони Зверолова Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026A1E recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Torso_ResistanceRadiation Plan: Lead Lined Metal Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник металлической брони со свинцовой обшивкой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00026945 recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Limb_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Trapper Armor Limbs Схема: сверхлегкие конечности брони Зверолова Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000218C6 recipe_DLC03_mod_armor_Marine_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Pocketed Marine Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони морской пехоты с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002E8D8 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Limb_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Metal Armor Limbs Схема: сверхлегкие конечности металлической брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000268B9 recipe_mod_armor_Trapper_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Trapper Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник брони Зверолова с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002FC68 recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Limb_ResistanceLimbDamage Plan: Strengthened Raider Armor Limbs Схема: укрепленные конечности брони рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000337B8 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Torso_Mesh_BioComm Plan: BioCommMesh Leather Armor Lining Схема: обшивка из биосети для кожаной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF32 recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Torso_Material_Shadowed Plan: Shadowed Robot Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник темной брони робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000218C5 recipe_DLC03_mod_armor_Marine_Lining_LimbLeg_ReducedFallingDamage Plan: Cushioned Marine Armor Legs Схема: амортизирующие ноги брони морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000224FC recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Torso_ResistanceRadiation Plan: Lead Lined Combat Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник боевой брони со свинцовой обшивкой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00022E9A recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Combat Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник боевой брони с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00035366 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity Plan: Pocketed Leather Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник кожаной брони с карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0003546A recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_LimbLeg_ReducedFallingDamage Plan: Cushioned Leather Armor Legs Схема: амортизирующие ноги кожаной брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00022E98 recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_LimbLeg_ReducedFallingDamage Plan: Cushioned Combat Armor Legs Схема: амортизирующие ноги боевой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0001BF4A recipe_mod_armor_Robot_Lining_Limb_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Robot Armor Limbs Схема: сверхлегкие конечности брони робота Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00027DC3 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Metal Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник металлической брони с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002321E recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Limb_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Combat Armor Limbs Схема: сверхлегкие конечности боевой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000269D1 recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Limb_Lighter2 Plan: Ultra-Light Build Raider Armor Limbs Схема: сверхлегкие конечности брони рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000269BE recipe_mod_armor_RaiderMod_Lining_Torso_Mesh_BioComm Plan: BioCommMesh Raider Armor Lining Схема: обшивка из биосети для брони рейдера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0002B973 recipe_mod_armor_Metal_Lining_Limb_ResistanceLimbDamage Plan: Strengthened Metal Armor Limbs Схема: укрепленные конечности металлической брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000337B6 recipe_mod_armor_Leather_Lining_Torso_ImprovedCarryCapacity2 Plan: Deep Pocketed Leather Armor Chest Схема: нагрудник кожаной брони с глубокими карманами Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x000224FB recipe_mod_armor_Combat_Lining_Torso_Mesh_BioComm Plan: BioCommMesh Combat Armor Lining Схема: обшивка из биосети для боевой брони Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0018331B recipe_mod_melee_BoxingGlove_ExtraHeavyHead Plan: Boxing Glove Lead Lining Схема: боксерская перчатка со свинцом Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00182F4D recipe_mod_Chainsaw_Bar_Bow_Long Plan: Chainsaw Long Bow Bar Схема: длинная изогнутая пильная шина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0018325A recipe_mod_melee_ChineseOfficerSword_ShockAndSerrated Plan: Chinese Officer Sword Electrified Serrated Blade Схема: электрический меч китайского офицера с зазубренным клинком Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x001832DB recipe_mod_melee_ChineseOfficerSword_Shock Plan: Chinese Officer Sword Electrified Blade Схема: электрический меч китайского офицера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00182F4E recipe_mod_Chainsaw_Flamer Plan: Chainsaw Flamer Схема: бензопила-огнемет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x001A10B7 recipe_DLC04_mod_melee_BaseballBat_Rocket Plan: Baseball Bat Rocket Схема: реактивный бейсбольный биток Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x001A10B8 recipe_DLC04_mod_melee_BaseballBat_Rocket_SpikesLarge_Heated Plan: Baseball Bat Searing Puncturing Rocket Схема: пылающий пробивной бейсбольный биток Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x001A1385 recipe_DLC04_mod_melee_BaseballBat_Heated Plan: Baseball Bat Heated Coil Схема: бейсбольный биток с нагревательной спиралью Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003072F8 LC149_Jesse_White_Set_List Jesse White - Honkytonk Set List Джесси Уайт — список композиций в жанре "хонки-тонк" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Джесси Уайт — Танцующий бандит в "Ржавой кирке" Пятница, 22 октября — Концерт под открытым небом Сет-лист: In Time Psalms Hell Bent Sea of Tears Tornado's in Texas The Railroad Snake Song Carry My Body Down Wayfaring Stranger Lead Me Home The Devil is My Runnin' Mate Soul of a Man Thirteen COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033410D ToxicDriedLakebedNote01 Untitled Без названия props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Глава первая Ночь была COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0037744B LC174_WatogaHigh_CBLore_Note02 Memo on Candy Служебная записка о сладостях Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Шеф-повар Алонсо! По результатам нашей беседы, вам нужно придумать способ сократить невероятные запасы сладостей, которые образовались в школе после установки УМНЫХ машин. Расплавьте их и добавляйте в каждый соус, каждое мясное блюдо, в каждый суп. Это же школьники. Они не заметят разницы. Администрация COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0002E8E6 LC016_ElevatorNote Can't find the keycard Не могу найти карту-пропуск Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Слушай, я не знаю, где ты и почему тебя так долго нет, но я не могу открыть этот чертов лифт. Молоток, сверло, паяльная лампа — ничего не помогает! Даже мины его едва поцарапали! Из чего их делают?! Я постараюсь найти в штаб-квартире карту-пропуск. Ну или бронекостюм, на крайняк. Если вернешься раньше, чем я, жди меня там. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0001ABB3 LC204_GarrahanHQ_BoardRoomNote Garrahan Marketing Note Записка из отдела маркетинга "Гаррахана" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Какого черта?! За что мы вам платим?! Вы прошляпили сделку с "Маунт Блэр" и совершенно не позаботились о том, чтобы подогреть общественное возмущение пепельными бурями! Вам говорили, что понадобится агент на той стороне, но из-за вас нас застали врасплох во время этой истории с АМС. А теперь что? Позволите Пенни Хорнрайт вешать людям лапшу на уши о том, как они очищают воздух?! Мать вне себя, и если вы не уладите эту проблему или не сможете сделать на ней хороший пиар для нас, то увольнение станет для вас НАИМЕНЬШЕЙ из неприятностей. ИСПРАВЬТЕ ВСЕ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ. Б. Г. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0014E652 CultistCave_LoreNote03 His Blood Его кровь Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Лес дал Ему жизнь, даровал Ему силу, но кровь показала Его предназначение. Он собрал нас. Он научил нас делиться подобно тому, как делился сам. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0014E6B1 CultistCave_LoreNote01 He Agrees Он согласен Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Он может принять твою жертву. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0014E602 CultistCave_LoreNote05 His Springs Его источники Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Верующие в Него горевали, ведь в новом доме не хватало воды, и их глотки пересохли от жажды. Тогда Он собрал свои слезы в ветвях, оросил ими землю, и появились от них новые источники. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0014E67B CultistCave_LoreNote02 His Birth Его рождение Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Он тот, кто был до. Первородный сын Леса, чьи ветви плакали кровью, которой Он поделился со всеми, кто верил. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0014E5FD CultistCave_LoreNote06 His Priestess Его жрица Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Первая жрица Леса, ты благословенна, ведь благодаря тебе мы слышим Его голос, благодаря тебе мы обретаем Его силу. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0014E627 CultistCave_LoreNote04 His Home Его дом Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Он поведал нам, верующим, связанным кровью, о нашем новом доме. О том, что мы должны прийти к безбожному и быть отринуты трижды, после чего Он откроет нам путь. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001A1B24 LC178_WatogaPlaza_CBLore_Note02 Women's Dresses Женские платья Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Наденьте платье из нашей новой коллекции "Сошедшее с небес", и вам позавидует вся Ватога! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001A1983 LC174_WatogaHigh_CBLore_Note01 Booze Run Поход за выпивкой Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джексон! Эти идиоты из "Контрабандиста" больше не хотят доставлять нам товар. Боятся роботов-охранников. За что мы им платим? Собирай парней. Когда начнется комендантский час, пойдем за бухлом. Возьмите с собой бейсбольные биты. Эти уроды узнают, как в школе Ватоги наказывают за плохой сервис. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001A1AC2 LC178_WatogaPlaza_CBLore_Note01 Men's Suits Мужские костюмы Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Житель Ватоги всегда в движении, и поэтому ему лучше всего подходит "Дикий лев" — наша новая коллекция дизайнерских костюмов! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001A1CD0 RSVP00_Book_LORE_Database_Intro Memo: Responders Объявление: Спасатели props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Спасатели! База данных сейчас заблокирована. Только волонтеры и Спасатели могут получить к ней доступ до тех пор, пока все снова не наладится. Это всего лишь мера предосторожности. Когда это все поутихнет, мы вернемся, чтобы восстановить нашу великую страну. Я только внесла в базу новые сведения о припасах, так что когда мы вернемся, то сможем приступить к распределению ресурсов для выживших. Делберт и Киша вызвались остаться, чтобы позаботиться о выживших. Дасса COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002FC47D LC036_AccessCode Airlock C7 Inventory List Воздушный шлюз C7 — Инвентарная ведомость Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Космическая станция "Вэлиант" Код доступа к воздушному шлюзу C7: 111418 Инвентарная ведомость: Скафандры Шлемы скафандров Баллоны с кислородом COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00313517 recipe_Armor_BoS_Knight_Underarmor Plan: BOS Knight Uniform Схема: форма рыцаря Братства Стали Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003132CC recipe_Armor_Marine_Underarmor_Wetsuit Plan: Marine Wetsuit Схема: гидрокостюм морской пехоты Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003132F8 recipe_Armor_BoS_Soldier_Underarmor Plan: BOS Soldier Uniform Схема: форма солдата Братства Стали Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003132CB recipe_Armor_Casual_Underarmor_FlannelJeans Plan: Flannel Shirt and Jeans Схема: фланелевая рубашка и джинсы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00313516 recipe_Armor_BoS_Officer_Underarmor Plan: BOS Officer Uniform Схема: форма офицера Братства Стали Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0031352A recipe_Armor_VaultSuit76_Underarmor_Clean Plan: Vault 76 Jumpsuit Схема: комбинезон Убежища 76 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00313390 POST_recipe_Armor_VaultSuit63_Underarmor Plan: Vault 63 Jumpsuit Схема: комбинезон Убежища 63 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003132F9 recipe_Armor_Casual_Underarmor_ShirtJeans Plan: Undershirt & Jeans Схема: майка и джинсы Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0031338F recipe_Armor_VaultSuit96_Underarmor Plan: Vault 96 Jumpsuit Схема: комбинезон Убежища 96 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00313494 recipe_Armor_VaultSuitVT_Underarmor Plan: Vault Tec University Jumpsuit Схема: комбинезон университета "Волт-Тек" Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00313493 POST_recipe_Armor_VaultSuit94_Underarmor_Clean Plan: Vault 94 Jumpsuit Схема: комбинезон Убежища 94 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0034785E LC015_BootleggersShack_Note Watoga High School Школа Ватоги Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Больше не принимай поставки в школу Ватоги: в последний раз роботы-протектроны попытались просканировать ящики. Повезло, что они не слишком расторопные. Передай этим бездельникам вот что: если им нужен самогон, пусть сами приходят и забирают его. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D3A Template_PostCardPumpkinHouse01 Pumpkin House Postcard Test Note Тестовая открытка "Тыквенный дом" interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "ТЫКВЕННЫЙ ДОМ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardPumpkinHouse01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_PumpkinHouse01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D41 Template_PostCardHarpersFerry01 Harpers Ferry Postcard Test Note Harpers Ferry Postcard Test Note interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardHarpersFerry01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_HarpersFerry01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D44 Template_PostCardDollySods01 Dolly Sods Postcard Test Note Dolly Sods Postcard Test Note interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "ДОЛЛИ СОДС" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardDollySods01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_DollySods01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D3E Template_PostCardFreddyFears01 Freddy Fears Postcard Test Note Тестовая открытка "Фредди Фирз" interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "ФРЕДДИ ФИРЗ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardFreddyFears01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_FreddyFears01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D52 Template_PostCardBerkeleySprings01Note Berkeley Springs Postcard Test Note Berkeley Springs Postcard Test Note interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ БЕРКЛИ-СПРИНГС Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardBerkeleySprings01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_BerkeleySprings01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D37 Template_PostCardValleyGalleria01 Valley Galleria Postcard Test Note Тестовая открытка "Галерея в долине" interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "ГАЛЕРЕЯ В ДОЛИНЕ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardValleyGalleria01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_PostcardValleyGalleria01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D3B Template_PostcardRedRocketMegaStop01 Red Rocket Mega Stop Postcard Test Note Тестовая открытка "Мегастоянка "Красная ракета" interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА "КРАСНАЯ РАКЕТА" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardRedRocketMegaStopLow01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_RedRocketMegaStop01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D3D Template_PostCardHarpersFerry02 Harpers Ferry 02 Postcard Test Note Тестовая открытка "Харперс-Ферри" interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ 02 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardHarpersFerry02LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_HarpersFerry02 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D53 Template_PostCardBerkeleySprings02Note Berkeley Springs Postcard Test Note Berkeley Springs Postcard Test Note interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ БЕРКЛИ-СПРИНГС Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardBerkeleySprings02LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_BerkeleySprings02 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E5D40 Template_PostCardDollySods02 Dolly Sods Postcard Test Note Dolly Sods Postcard Test Note interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ ДОЛЛИ СОДС 02 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardDollySods02LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_DollySods02 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000B104B AMSHQ_CBLore_Note01 Subject 43 Объект 43 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Особь 43. Голый землекоп. Подвергнут воздействию нагретого ультрацита. Показатели стандартные. Наблюдаемый эффект: сильная мутация, соответствующая повышенным дозам радиации. Заключение: в ультраците зафиксирована высокая концентрация радиоактивной энергии. Если сжигать даже малый объем вещества, выделяется достаточное количество этой энергии, чтобы применять ее в различных областях промышленности. Рекомендуется одобрить все предложенные проекты. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000B03D3 AMSHQ_CBLore_Note02 Subject 67 Объект 67 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Особь 67. Корова. Подвергнута воздействию нагретого ультрацита. Двойная доза. Наблюдаемый эффект: рост второй головы. Функциональность не теряется. Заключение: эффект от воздействия ультрацита по-прежнему коррелирует с интенсивными мутациями, вызванными радиацией. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00145894 MTR_ManVsMachineArticle Charleston Herald - Man vs. Machine Чарлстон геральд — Люди против машин! props props/newspaperlowpoly.nif DESC: ЛЮДИ ПРОТИВ МАШИН! Понедельник, 18 октября 2077 года, Льюисберг. Соперничество между "Хорнрайт индастриал" и "Гаррахан майнинг" началось, стоило первой кирке вонзиться в богатые минералами склоны Аппалачии. Эти две компании вели друг против друга настоящую войну за титул титана горнодобывающей индустрии Западной Вирджинии. "Хорнрайт" нанесли первый удар, построив базу Рокхаунд на вершине Маунт Блэр, после чего "Гаррахан" открыли ответный огонь, продемонстрировав свою новую раскопочную силовую броню. Затем последовал залп со стороны "Хорнрайт" с их последней разработкой, созданной вместе с компанией "Атомик майнинг сервисиз": автошахтеры — полностью автономные роботы для горнодобычи. Теперь взгляд публики был прикован к "Гаррахан майнинг" в ожидании ответных мер, но вместо этого общественность потрясло провокационное заявление президента компании Вивиан Гаррахан. Она предложила соревнование "Люди против машин". Целые сутки непрерывной добычи руды должны были определить победителя из двух враждующих лагерей: роботы-автошахтеры "Хорнрайт индастриал" против оснащенных раскопочной силовой броней специалистов "Гаррахан майнинг". Силы были равны, а потому и цена победы настолько высока: возможность утвердить свое превосходство и положить конец многолетней войне. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00145890 MTR_HornwrightWinsArticle Charleston Herald - Hornwright Wins! Чарлстон геральд — Хорнрайт побеждает! props props/newspaperlowpoly.nif DESC: ХОРНРАЙТ ПОБЕЖДАЕТ! Понедельник, 18 октября 2077 года, Льюисберг. Эта битва не прекращалась многие годы. Два горнодобывающих гиганта сражались за превосходство, и их силы были равны: знаменитые самостоятельные автошахтеры "Хорнрайт" против сверхпрочной раскопочной силовой брони "Гаррахан майнинг". Оба показали невероятные результаты на своих участках, но исход битвы решил отрыв в 1,85 тонн, который обеспечил триумф "Хорнрайт индастриал". Президент компании, Дэниел Хорнрайт, признает, что победа была бы невозможна без упорного труда сотрудников отдела исследований и разработки, а также помощи "технологических гениев" из "Атомик майнинг сервисиз". "Это победа всей нашей команды, ведь мы вместе смогли доказать превосходство машин над людьми. Это начало нашей общей дороги в будущее", — говорит Дэниел. Президент проигравшей компании, Вивиан Гаррахан, так прокомментировала ситуацию: "Наши ребята сделали все, что могли, и я очень горжусь ими. 1,85 тонн с трудом хватит на один грузовик. Вряд ли это можно назвать победой в полном смысле слова". Что же это: речь уверенного лидера или всего лишь обидчивые оправдания проигравшего? Ответ на этот вопрос решит будущее "Гаррахан майнинг". COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0016F832 TestAlyssa_Quest01_Book Obscure Book of Doom Загадочная "Книга Рока" SetDressing SetDressing\BooksClean\PrewarBookSingle02.nif DESC: КнИга РоКА БудЕТ пРЕСлЕДОваТЬ тЕБЯ в КоШМаРАХ! СилА ЕЕ СлоВ СлиШкОМ ВеЛИкА дЛЯ пРОСтЫХ сМЕрТНых. оДНО ЛиШь СЛово СПоСобНо УниЧТожИТЬ ТвоЙ рАЗуМ. ЗаЧеМ тЫ ПроДОлЖАешЬ? ОстАНоВИсЬ И СКлОНиСЬ ПеРеД сиЛОЙ КниГИ! COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EAA0D UntitledPoem01 Untitled Poem Безымянное стихотворение props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Гора из ржавых труб дребезжание несыгранных игр которые каждый крадет себе в карман губы сомкнуты туда и обратно крышки застряли в протертом журнале На всех лицах — общая грязь все то же на каждом лице от природы остались только мухи везде, где бы ни оказался COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EA9EB UntitledPoem03 Untitled Poem Безымянное стихотворение props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Лунный лес мычит в молчании среди древесной древесины острые камни под мягкими склонами и шипы в малиновых зарослях Я стремительно бегу сквозь тьму все дальше и дальше в темноту не отвлекаясь, не замедляясь, все дальше я стреляю бомбами и пулями осаждающимися в гигантский Кумулус кровоточащий с американской точностью COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EA9F2 UntitledPoem02 Untitled Poem Безымянное стихотворение props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: белый кедр прислонился к тени нашей реки высокий и надежный, как стены убежища ковыляющий к давно мертвой мечте о достоинстве обогнать воспоминания проще простого как найти гнилой зуб в недрах болота мы оставим все как есть и получим взамен лишь сломанные крылья COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EA9B9 UntitledPoem04 Untitled Poem Безымянное стихотворение props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Взрывы вдалеке грохот выстрелов стремится вниз по склонам привычней трели сверчков или жалоб браминов я стреляю в ответ не глядя уставший посылаю метал растерзать плоть мишени не думая, не размышляя, не останавливаясь движение ради движения, действие ради действия как капля, пронзающая прах спасительная в своей пустоте COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00530816 DWDForestPOI01Note01 Suspicious Note Подозрительная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: МОЕ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00530817 DWDForestPOI01Note02 Suspicious Note Подозрительная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Предостережение COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052FDF8 Recipe_Cooking_TatoVegetableTastyStew Recipe: Sweet Tato Stew Рецепт: суп из сладкой тошки PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE04 Recipe_Cooking_SootFlowerHerbTastyTea Recipe: Infused Soot Flower Tea Рецепт: чай, настоянный на грязноцвете PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDFB Recipe_Cooking_GlowingFungusVegetableTastySoup Recipe: Glowing Fungus Puree Рецепт: пюре из светящегося гриба PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDF9 Recipe_Cooking_DeathclawMeatTasty Recipe: Deathclaw Wellington Рецепт: вкусное мясо когтя смерти PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE00 Recipe_Cooking_MoleratMeatTasty Recipe: Ground Molerat Рецепт: вкусный молотый кротокрыс PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDF4 Recipe_Cooking_BloatFlyMeatTasty Recipe: Bloatfly Loaf Рецепт: хлеб из дутня PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE08 Recipe_Cooking_RadStagMeatTastyStew Recipe: Radstag Stew Рецепт: вкусный суп из рад-оленя PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDF6 Recipe_Cooking_BloodLeafHerbTastyTea Recipe: Infused Blood Leaf Tea Рецепт: чай, настоянный на кроволисте PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE07 Recipe_Cooking_RadscorpionEggTasty Recipe: Tasty Radscorpion Egg Omelette Рецепт: вкусный омлет из яиц радскорпиона PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDF7 Recipe_Cooking_YaoGuaiMeatTasty Recipe: Yao Guai Roast Рецепт: вкусный жареный яо-гай PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE09 Recipe_Cooking_SiltBeanVegetableTastySoup Recipe: Silt Bean Puree Рецепт: пюре из илофасоли PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDFF Recipe_Cooking_MirelurkSoftshellMeatTasty Recipe: Mirelurk Softshell Cake Рецепт: торт из болотников с мягким панцирем PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE02 Recipe_Cooking_SquirrelMeatTastyStew Recipe: Tasty Squirrel Stew Рецепт: вкусный суп из белки PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE01 Recipe_Cooking_MutantHoundMeatTastyStew Recipe: Mutant Hound Stew Рецепт: суп из гончей-мутанта PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE06 Recipe_Cooking_MutfruitFruitTastyTea Recipe: Sweet Mutfruit Tea Рецепт: чай из дикого мутафрукта PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDFE Recipe_Cooking_MirelurkMeatTastyJerky Recipe: Mirelurk Jerky Рецепт: вкусный вяленый болотник PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FE03 Recipe_Cooking_SquirrelMeatTasty Recipe: Squirrel On A Stick Рецепт: шашлык из белки PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDF5 Recipe_Cooking_BloodbugMeatTasty Recipe: Bloodbug Peppersteak Рецепт: перченый стейк из гнуса PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDFD Recipe_Cooking_MirelurkMeatTastyCake Recipe: Mirelurk Cake Рецепт: вкусный кекс из болотника PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDFA Recipe_Cooking_DogMeatTasty Recipe: Dog Meat Steak Рецепт: стейк из собачатины PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052FDFC Recipe_Cooking_IguanaMeatTastySoup Recipe: Iguana Soup Рецепт: вкусный суп из игуаны PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0052EEDE RE_ObjectCMB02_Concert_Flyer Honky Tonk Flyer Рекламка концерта в жанре "хонки-тонк" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Пятница, 22 октября 2077 Джесси Уайт — Танцующий бандит Лучшая группа по эту сторону Миссисипи Ночь пятицентового пива! Красный эль "Нью-ривер" Старый опоссум Лагер "Оук-холлер" Старый опоссум Пилзнер "Кирка" Сварено в "Блэкуотер" Не упустите свой шанс, или будете жалеть всю жизнь! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052CAAB DWDMountainPOI01Note02 Defeated Note Побежденная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Повезло. Думаю, это сойдет за ничью. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052CAAA DWDMountainPOI01Note01 Angry Note Гневная записка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Как? Как он все время выигрывает? Каждую игру меня уделывает. Этот сукин сын даже читать не умеет и все равно как-то выигрывает. Он точно мухлюет. Я ему покажу. Сегодня ночью, пока спать будет. Он даже опомниться не успеет. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052B8E3 RE_SceneTS01_Note2 Responder's Assignment Задание Спасателей Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сообщают о группе выживших недалеко от места , у них кончаются припасы. Да, знаю, у нас у самих мало осталось, но все-таки принеси им немного еды и постарайся научить чему-нибудь полезному. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052B8E5 RE_SceneTS02_Note1 Last Words Последние слова props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Если вы читаете это, помогите! Мы с группой шли мимо места , и на нас напали . Я смог сбежать, а вот мои друзья... Мне очень стыдно, но я струсил помочь им и теперь не могу собраться с духом, чтобы отомстить. Пожалуйста, если можете, отомстите за моих друзей! Мне нечего предложить вам в награду... Может, вас устроит моя бесконечная благодарность? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0052B584 FF12_AutomatedBells Charleston Herald - Bell Article Чарлстон геральд — статья в "Белл" props props/newspaperlowpoly.nif DESC: Звонкая история колоколов! Понедельник, 18 октября 2077 года. Чарлстон. Церковь Первых друзей претерпела широко известные изменения, которые стали возможными после кампании по сбору средств на автоматизацию колоколов. Пастор Обадайя Уильямс благодарит весь приход за участие в богоугодном деле. "Эти колокола станут лучом надежды в эти трудные времена и буду напоминать, чего мы способны достичь сообща", — заявил пастор во время вчерашней трогательной службы. Эти колокола переживут прихожан, так как источником энергии для них служит ядерный блок, с большой скидкой предоставленный церкви мистером С. Л. Ллевелином, владельцем электростанции "Грозовая гора". COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00529E21 LC149_Jesse_White_Set_List_old Jesse White - Honkytonk Set List Джесси Уайт — список композиций в жанре "хонки-тонк" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джесси Уайт — Танцующий бандит Сет-лист: In Time Hell Bent The Railroad Snake Song Carry My Body Down Wayfaring Stranger Lead Me Home The Devil is My Runnin' Mate Soul of a Man COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00529DE6 RSVP00_Book_Recipe09_SunshineOil Recipe: Delbert's Sunshine Oil Рецепт: масло "Солнечное" от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Масло "Солнечное" от Делберта - Возьмите горсть грибов и выдавите масло - Для вкуса покрошите туда Сахарных бомб - Секретный ингредиент: cветящаяся кровь, чтобы взбодриться, как следует От самогонки лучше спится, зато от "Солнечного" масла — бодрость и здоровье. Если вас и это не разбудит, скорее всего, вы уже труп! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529DE1 RSVP01_Book_LORE_Newsletter Flatwoods Gazette Флэтвудс Газетт SetDressing SetDressing\DotMatrixPrinter\DotMatrixPrinterNote01.nif DESC: ФЛЭТВУДС ГАЗЕТТ 16.06.96 Требуются волонтеры! Нам нужны люди, чтобы накормить и приютить выживших. Воспользуйтесь киосками волонтера в таверне для регистрации. Мы обучим вас всему и укрепим ваши силы едой и броней. РАБОТА Повар на кухню: слишком много ртов, не хватает поваров. Обращайтесь к Делберту. Архивист: нужен человек для каталогизации голозаписей. Обращайтесь к Дассе. СООБЩЕСТВО Коровы:мы можем поговорить о них на следующем городском собрании? Ситуация перестает быть нормальной. Конкурс на лучшего повара:вы завоевали победу в конкурсе чили и мое сердце. Гостиничный номер, 20:00. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00529DE3 RSVP00_Book_Recipe10_TatoSalad Recipe: Delbert's Tato Salad Surprise Рецепт: салат из тошки "Сюрприз" от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Салат из тошки "Сюрприз" от Делберта - Нарежьте тошку кубиками - В грязной воде растворите сахар и кипятите до бурой патоки - Смешайте все, сверху посыпьте чертополохом Проварите до мягкости и приятного аромата. Сил придает, как надо... и ни капли спиртного! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529DE4 RSVP00_Book_Recipe02_Chitlins Recipe: Delbert's Traditional Chitlins Рецепт: традиционная требуха от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Традиционная требуха от Делберта - Возьмите волчьего мяса и внутренностей - Подлейте немного воды и сока для густоты У большинства зверей после бомбежки внутренности разваливаются от сока, но только не у волков! Волки едят мясо, поэтому их внутренности достаточно жесткие. Из-за сока они становятся даже хрустящими! Размешайте и готовьте, как обычно. Лучше всего на сковороде, до хрустящей корочки! Насладитесь чудесным ароматом дымка! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529DE5 RSVP00_Book_Recipe07_MudCookie Recipe: Delbert's Mud Cookie Рецепт: печенье из грязи от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Печенье из грязи от Делберта - Смешайте как следует пиво с яйцом - Добавьте любой муки для густоты - Водички плесните, чтоб забурлило Жарьте, как густой омлет, наслаждайтесь пивным ароматом. Можно до корочки, если так больше нравится. Ешьте горячим или холодным. Если любите вкус подмокшей древесины — вам будет в самый раз. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00529DE2 RSVP01_Book_LORE_PatientChart Patient Chart: Buzz Амбулаторная карта пациента: Базз props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Пациент: "Кайф" Йейтс Жалобы: Пациент принят в 21:00 с жалобами на расстройство желудка. Выпил несколько банок грязной воды. Заявляет, что ему нравится "земляной" вкус. Симптомы: Пациент испытывает сильнейшее ощущение дискомфорта в кишечнике, слабость, дезориентацию. Едва жив. Лечение: Пациент умер до начала лечения. Примечания: Пациент был слишком слаб, чтобы перенести обыкновенное падение с кровати. Большое количество выпитой грязной воды значительно ослабило его физически вследствие сильного радиационного повреждения и заражения. Он умер не по этой причине, но даже небольшое ранение привело к его гибели. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00529A68 RE_SceneTS01_Note1 Responder's Assignment Задание Спасателей props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Спасатель! Говорят, — это место, где живут люди, нуждающиеся в нашей помощи. Отправляйся туда и узнай, что мы можем сделать. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00528623 Template_MultiPageNote Test Multiple Page Note Test Multiple Page Note Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ МНОГОСТРАНИЧНАЯ ЗАПИСКА Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur vel risus vestibulum massa blandit sodales. Sed vitae nisl tempus, consectetur nibh in, congue eros. Mauris justo felis, ullamcorper eget laoreet id, sodales sit amet tellus. Suspendisse imperdiet porttitor ligula, sed rhoncus ante imperdiet at. Etiam et volutpat orci. Phasellus nisi sem, commodo sed egestas eget, porttitor at tortor. Integer iaculis eros et justo scelerisque suscipit. Ut venenatis blandit ex in finibus. Proin vel ligula efficitur, convallis libero non, maximus ligula. Praesent ultrices in leo id eleifend. Donec sed ante mi. Sed lacus nisl, sagittis sed velit eget, aliquam porta ligula. Sed libero lectus, accumsan bibendum dapibus non, porta id lorem. Ut vestibulum auctor leo. Duis interdum, odio at laoreet ultrices, nibh diam ullamcorper purus, eget ultricies massa enim vitae elit. Praesent cursus metus ut elit imperdiet ornare. Suspendisse auctor mattis turpis, vitae lobortis purus aliquam ac. Aenean eu accumsan velit. Mauris sodales auctor facilisis. Phasellus aliquet leo eget accumsan auctor. Etiam sagittis enim nec pulvinar feugiat. Aliquam ac porttitor risus, et ornare velit. Sed faucibus lacus est, sit amet dictum neque mattis non. Vivamus quis justo enim. Curabitur eu rutrum est, ullamcorper laoreet turpis. Maecenas egestas congue ex in auctor. Suspendisse pretium malesuada nibh quis iaculis. Cras nec magna non dui tincidunt dictum et in eros. Curabitur faucibus porttitor magna, vel semper odio mattis vel. Fusce eget felis diam. Donec porttitor finibus purus, eget posuere mi vehicula at. Suspendisse et nulla urna. Vivamus lorem mi, dignissim eu dapibus eu, consequat in massa. Morbi ac felis mi. Nulla eleifend porta nisl vel porttitor. Maecenas in nisi et sapien ultrices luctus. Phasellus cursus nulla vitae ante lobortis, eget facilisis sem volutpat. Maecenas eu tortor at est iaculis lobortis. Vestibulum varius nunc luctus, viverra arcu vitae, hendrerit justo. Nulla maximus, eros quis tristique finibus, elit est mattis nunc, a pellentesque justo odio ac nibh. Praesent egestas ex sed felis rhoncus, id aliquam tortor suscipit. Cras purus lorem, dignissim et mi eget, eleifend condimentum velit. Donec eu elit quis nibh vestibulum hendrerit sed nec mauris. Maecenas sed elit ac sapien viverra volutpat. Donec vel mauris odio. Sed vitae gravida nisl, cursus sollicitudin libero. Fusce nisl neque, viverra in elit non, imperdiet sagittis erat. Suspendisse porttitor nisi vel maximus condimentum. Donec eu ullamcorper dolor. Quisque tincidunt urna justo, ut vehicula massa egestas et. Cras ipsum neque, hendrerit id sapien sed, dictum dapibus orci. Duis rhoncus mauris in sollicitudin accumsan. Suspendisse eleifend augue et enim efficitur rutrum. Duis tristique id nulla sed placerat. Integer lacinia varius metus non consequat. Mauris commodo velit ante, quis ullamcorper leo fringilla iaculis. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur vel risus vestibulum massa blandit sodales. Sed vitae nisl tempus, consectetur nibh in, congue eros. Mauris justo felis, ullamcorper eget laoreet id, sodales sit amet tellus. Suspendisse imperdiet porttitor ligula, sed rhoncus ante imperdiet at. Etiam et volutpat orci. Phasellus nisi sem, commodo sed egestas eget, porttitor at tortor. Integer iaculis eros et justo scelerisque suscipit. Ut venenatis blandit ex in finibus. Proin vel ligula efficitur, convallis libero non, maximus ligula. Praesent ultrices in leo id eleifend. Donec sed ante mi. Sed lacus nisl, sagittis sed velit eget, aliquam porta ligula. Sed libero lectus, accumsan bibendum dapibus non, porta id lorem. Ut vestibulum auctor leo. Duis interdum, odio at laoreet ultrices, nibh diam ullamcorper purus, eget ultricies massa enim vitae elit. Praesent cursus metus ut elit imperdiet ornare. Suspendisse auctor mattis turpis, vitae lobortis purus aliquam ac. Aenean eu accumsan velit. Mauris sodales auctor facilisis. Phasellus aliquet leo eget accumsan auctor. Etiam sagittis enim nec pulvinar feugiat. Aliquam ac porttitor risus, et ornare velit. Sed faucibus lacus est, sit amet dictum neque mattis non. Vivamus quis justo enim. Curabitur eu rutrum est, ullamcorper laoreet turpis. Maecenas egestas congue ex in auctor. Suspendisse pretium malesuada nibh quis iaculis. Cras nec magna non dui tincidunt dictum et in eros. Curabitur faucibus porttitor magna, vel semper odio mattis vel. Fusce eget felis diam. Donec porttitor finibus purus, eget posuere mi vehicula at. Suspendisse et nulla urna. Vivamus lorem mi, dignissim eu dapibus eu, consequat in massa. Morbi ac felis mi. Nulla eleifend porta nisl vel porttitor. Maecenas in nisi et sapien ultrices luctus. Phasellus cursus nulla vitae ante lobortis, eget facilisis sem volutpat. Maecenas eu tortor at est iaculis lobortis. Vestibulum varius nunc luctus, viverra arcu vitae, hendrerit justo. Nulla maximus, eros quis tristique finibus, elit est mattis nunc, a pellentesque justo odio ac nibh. Praesent egestas ex sed felis rhoncus, id aliquam tortor suscipit. Cras purus lorem, dignissim et mi eget, eleifend condimentum velit. Donec eu elit quis nibh vestibulum hendrerit sed nec mauris. Maecenas sed elit ac sapien viverra volutpat. Donec vel mauris odio. Sed vitae gravida nisl, cursus sollicitudin libero. Fusce nisl neque, viverra in elit non, imperdiet sagittis erat. Suspendisse porttitor nisi vel maximus condimentum. Donec eu ullamcorper dolor. Quisque tincidunt urna justo, ut vehicula massa egestas et. Cras ipsum neque, hendrerit id sapien sed, dictum dapibus orci. Duis rhoncus mauris in sollicitudin accumsan. Suspendisse eleifend augue et enim efficitur rutrum. Duis tristique id nulla sed placerat. Integer lacinia varius metus non consequat. Mauris commodo velit ante, quis ullamcorper leo fringilla iaculis. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur vel risus vestibulum massa blandit sodales. Sed vitae nisl tempus, consectetur nibh in, congue eros. Mauris justo felis, ullamcorper eget laoreet id, sodales sit amet tellus. Suspendisse imperdiet porttitor ligula, sed rhoncus ante imperdiet at. Etiam et volutpat orci. Phasellus nisi sem, commodo sed egestas eget, porttitor at tortor. Integer iaculis eros et justo scelerisque suscipit. Ut venenatis blandit ex in finibus. Proin vel ligula efficitur, convallis libero non, maximus ligula. Praesent ultrices in leo id eleifend. Donec sed ante mi. Sed lacus nisl, sagittis sed velit eget, aliquam porta ligula. Sed libero lectus, accumsan bibendum dapibus non, porta id lorem. Ut vestibulum auctor leo. Duis interdum, odio at laoreet ultrices, nibh diam ullamcorper purus, eget ultricies massa enim vitae elit. Praesent cursus metus ut elit imperdiet ornare. Suspendisse auctor mattis turpis, vitae lobortis purus aliquam ac. Aenean eu accumsan velit. Mauris sodales auctor facilisis. Phasellus aliquet leo eget accumsan auctor. Etiam sagittis enim nec pulvinar feugiat. Aliquam ac porttitor risus, et ornare velit. Sed faucibus lacus est, sit amet dictum neque mattis non. Vivamus quis justo enim. Curabitur eu rutrum est, ullamcorper laoreet turpis. Maecenas egestas congue ex in auctor. Suspendisse pretium malesuada nibh quis iaculis. Cras nec magna non dui tincidunt dictum et in eros. Curabitur faucibus porttitor magna, vel semper odio mattis vel. Fusce eget felis diam. Donec porttitor finibus purus, eget posuere mi vehicula at. Suspendisse et nulla urna. Vivamus lorem mi, dignissim eu dapibus eu, consequat in massa. Morbi ac felis mi. Nulla eleifend porta nisl vel porttitor. Maecenas in nisi et sapien ultrices luctus. Phasellus cursus nulla vitae ante lobortis, eget facilisis sem volutpat. Maecenas eu tortor at est iaculis lobortis. Vestibulum varius nunc luctus, viverra arcu vitae, hendrerit justo. Nulla maximus, eros quis tristique finibus, elit est mattis nunc, a pellentesque justo odio ac nibh. Praesent egestas ex sed felis rhoncus, id aliquam tortor suscipit. Cras purus lorem, dignissim et mi eget, eleifend condimentum velit. Donec eu elit quis nibh vestibulum hendrerit sed nec mauris. Maecenas sed elit ac sapien viverra volutpat. Donec vel mauris odio. Sed vitae gravida nisl, cursus sollicitudin libero. Fusce nisl neque, viverra in elit non, imperdiet sagittis erat. Suspendisse porttitor nisi vel maximus condimentum. Donec eu ullamcorper dolor. Quisque tincidunt urna justo, ut vehicula massa egestas et. Cras ipsum neque, hendrerit id sapien sed, dictum dapibus orci. Duis rhoncus mauris in sollicitudin accumsan. Suspendisse eleifend augue et enim efficitur rutrum. Duis tristique id nulla sed placerat. Integer lacinia varius metus non consequat. Mauris commodo velit ante, quis ullamcorper leo fringilla iaculis. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00523DA6 Nuke_SolutionSilo02 Launch Code Solution Код запуска interface interface/note/NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00523DA5 Nuke_SolutionSilo01 Launch Code Solution Код запуска interface interface/note/NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00521F4D Recipe_Workshop_MiscStructures_DeconArch Plan: Decontamination Shower Схема: обеззараживающий душ props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 2500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0051B8D9 TreasureMap33 Cranberry Bog Treasure Map #03 Карта сокровищ Клюквенного болота #3 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8C1 TreasureMap18 Toxic Valley Treasure Map #04 Карта сокровищ Ядовитой долины #4 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8AC TreasureMap07 Ash Heap Treasure Map #02 Карта сокровищ Шлаковой бездны #1 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8D7 TreasureMap31 Mire Treasure Map #03 Карта сокровищ Топи #3 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8D6 TreasureMap30 Cranberry Bog Treasure Map #02 Карта сокровищ Клюквенного болота #2 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8CA TreasureMap24 Savage Divide Treasure Map #08 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #08 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8B8 TreasureMap13 Toxic Valley Treasure Map #02 Карта сокровищ Ядовитой долины #2 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8B9 TreasureMap14 Forest Treasure Map #10 Карта лесных сокровищ #10 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8CC TreasureMap25 Savage Divide Treasure Map #09 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #09 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8A9 TreasureMap05 Forest Treasure Map #04 Карта лесных сокровищ #4 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8A6 TreasureMap02 Forest Treasure Map #02 Карта лесных сокровищ #2 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8CD TreasureMap26 Cranberry Bog Treasure Map #01 Карта сокровищ Клюквенного болота #1 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8DB TreasureMap34 Mire Treasure Map #05 Карта сокровищ Топи #5 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8A7 TreasureMap03 Forest Treasure Map #03 Карта лесных сокровищ #3 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8C8 TreasureMap23 Savage Divide Treasure Map #07 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #07 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8C0 TreasureMap17 Savage Divide Treasure Map #02 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #02 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8D2 TreasureMap28 Mire Treasure Map #02 Карта сокровищ Топи #2 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8B0 TreasureMap09 Forest Treasure Map #07 Карта лесных сокровищ #7 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8C7 TreasureMap22 Savage Divide Treasure Map #06 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #06 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8AE TreasureMap08 Forest Treasure Map #06 Карта лесных сокровищ #6 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8AA TreasureMap06 Forest Treasure Map #05 Карта лесных сокровищ #5 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8A8 TreasureMap04 Ash Heap Treasure Map #01 Карта сокровищ Шлаковой бездны #1 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8B6 TreasureMap12 Forest Treasure Map #09 Карта лесных сокровищ #9 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8BA TreasureMap15 Savage Divide Treasure Map #01 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #01 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8BC TreasureMap16 Toxic Valley Treasure Map #03 Карта сокровищ Ядовитой долины #3 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8D8 TreasureMap32 Mire Treasure Map #04 Карта сокровищ Топи #4 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8CE TreasureMap27 Mire Treasure Map #01 Карта сокровищ Топи #1 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8B2 TreasureMap11 Forest Treasure Map #08 Карта лесных сокровищ #8 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8C2 TreasureMap19 Savage Divide Treasure Map #03 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #03 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8DE TreasureMap35 Cranberry Bog Treasure Map #04 Карта сокровищ Клюквенного болота #2 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B7A2 TreasureMap01 Forest Treasure Map #01 Карта лесных сокровищ #1 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8B1 TreasureMap10 Toxic Valley Treasure Map #01 Карта сокровищ Ядовитой долины #1 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8D4 TreasureMap29 Savage Divide Treasure Map #10 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #10 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8C4 TreasureMap20 Savage Divide Treasure Map #04 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #04 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0051B8C6 TreasureMap21 Savage Divide Treasure Map #05 Карта сокровищ Дикого рубежа #05 interface interface/note/lowpoly_notepad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005189C1 The_Domestics_04 The Domestics Note 4 Записка от местных 4 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это место, где мы с Синди нашли участок с дикими тыквами. Каждую осень мы приносили отсюда тыкву для Хеллоуина. Джефф COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x005187CC Recipe_SURV_WaterFilter Plan: Water Filter Схема: фильтр для воды PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 10 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00509C73 HuntersRidgeNote03 Hunter's Journal Дневник охотника Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Вчера вечером Карсон поймал в лесу заблудившуюся парочку, которая потрошила нашу ловушку. Я сказал ему, что у них на уме не было ничего плохого, но он не стал слушать. Он связал их и заставил пройти по доске, которую они с Итаном смастерили на прошлой неделе. Я думал, он просто хочет их попугать, пока он не столкнул их обоих в яму внизу. Мне становится страшно. Целый день они слушают эту сумасшедшую бабу по радио. Все время болтают об этом месте на востоке. Говорят, там есть запасы и укрытие, но нам и тут хорошо. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы эти двое, наконец, свалили. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00509C6A HuntersRidgeNote02 Hunter's Warning Предупреждение охотника Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ВНИМАНИЕ Если вы это читаете, значит, здесь уже стало опасно. Я не знаю, что случилось на горнолыжном курорте Плезент-Вэлли, но вскоре после того, как Итан и Карсон ушли к ним, на наш лагерь напала банда. Я знаю, что среди этих людей был Итан. Даже через противогаз я мог узнать его кашель. Не могу сказать, куда мы ушли, но мы понаставили там ловушек на случай, если эти уроды решат вернуться. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00509C68 HuntersRidgeNote01 Unsent Letter Неотправленное письмо Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Моя дорогая Эмили! Мне удалось найти несколько других выживших, которые рылись в мусоре в Саттоне. Они прятались в лесах, пока все это не закончилось. Я рассказал им, что был заядлым охотником, и они пригласили меня в свой лагерь. По большей части они кажутся приличными людьми. Сегодня утром я проснулся и увидел, что Итан и Карсон устраивают яму с кольями у подножия утеса. Спросил, зачем они это делают, и они ответили, что это "для защиты". Но как огромная яма с кольями может помочь нам? Я думаю, у этих ребят поехала крыша. Но, во всяком случае, они чем-то заняты. Еще из новостей: Мэдисон вчера сварила великолепный суп. Я спросил, в чем ее секрет, и она ответила "лишняя голова". Скоро я найду тебя, обещаю. Дилан COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004F5717 Recipe_Armor_Marine_Torso Plan: Marine Torso Схема: броня морской пехоты для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F570F Recipe_Armor_Combat_Arms_Light Plan: Light Combat Arms Схема: легкая боевая броня для рук Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5712 Recipe_Armor_Robot_Arms_Light Plan: Light Robot Arms Схема: легкая броня робота для рук Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5713 Recipe_Armor_Robot_Legs_Light Plan: Light Robot Legs Схема: легкая броня робота для ног Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5714 Recipe_Armor_Robot_Torso_Light Plan: Light Robot Torso Схема: легкая броня робота для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5718 Recipe_Armor_Trapper_Arms Plan: Trapper Arms Схема: броня Зверолова для рук Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 225 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F570D Recipe_Armor_Metal_Arms_Light Plan: Light Metal Arms Схема: легкая металлическая броня для рук Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5709 Recipe_Armor_Metal_Torso_Light Plan: Light Metal Torso Схема: легкая металлическая броня для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F570C Recipe_Armor_Metal_Legs_Light Plan: Light Metal Legs Схема: легкая металлическая броня для ног Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5711 Recipe_Armor_Combat_Torso_Light Plan: Light Combat Torso Схема: легкая боевая броня для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5715 Recipe_Armor_Marine_Arms Plan: Marine Arms Схема: броня морской пехоты для рук Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5719 Recipe_Armor_Trapper_Legs Plan: Trapper Legs Схема: броня Зверолова для ног Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 225 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F571A Recipe_Armor_Trapper_Torso Plan: Trapper Torso Схема: броня Зверолова для туловища Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 225 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5716 Recipe_Armor_Marine_Legs Plan: Marine Legs Схема: броня морской пехоты для ног Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F5710 Recipe_Armor_Combat_Legs_Light Plan: Light Combat Legs Схема: легкая боевая броня для ног Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4785 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Revolver Plan: Revolver Схема: револьвер Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 720 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4787 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Flamer Plan: Flamer Схема: огнемет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4789 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_GatlingPlasma Plan: Gatling Plasma Схема: гатлинг-плазма Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F476B Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Blackpowder_Pistol Plan: Blackpowder Pistol Схема: пистолет на дымном порохе Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 400 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4788 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_GatlingLaser Plan: Gatling Laser Схема: гатлинг-лазер Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1800 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F476E Recipe_Weapon_Mod_Ranged_PipeGun_receiver_automatic_base Plan: Pipe Gun Automatic Mod Схема: гладкоствол с автоматической модификацией Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4783 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_RadiumRifle Plan: Radium Rifle Схема: радиевый карабин Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 540 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4769 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_PumpActionShotgun Plan: Pump-Action Shotgun Схема: помповый дробовик Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 225 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F476D Recipe_Weapon_Mod_Ranged_LaserGun_SCOPE_MediumScope_Base Plan: Laser Gun Medium Scope Схема: средний прицел лазера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F478B CUT_Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_LaserMusket Plan: Laser Musket Схема: лазерный мушкет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4770 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_AssaultRifle_MQ Plan: Assault Rifle Схема: штурмовой карабин Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 945 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4784 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_HandmadeGun Plan: Handmade Gun Схема: самодельная пушка Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 810 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F478E Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_MissileLauncher_MQ Plan: Missile Launcher Схема: ракетомет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F478F Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_GatlingGun Plan: Gatling Gun Схема: гатлинг Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1575 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F476F Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Blackpowder_Rifle Plan: Blackpowder Rifle Схема: карабин на дымном порохе Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 660 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F478A Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_GaussRifle Plan: Gauss Rifle Схема: карабин Гаусса Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1800 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F478C Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_M79 Plan: M79 Grenade Launcher Схема: гранатомет M79 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4786 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_DoubleBarrelShotgun_MQ Plan: Double Barrel Shotgun Схема: двуствольный дробовик Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 80 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F478D Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_MG42 Plan: MG42 Light Machine Gun Схема: легкий пулемет MG42 Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4781 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Cryolater Plan: Cryolator Схема: криолятор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 840 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4790 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Ultracite_LaserGun Plan: Ultracite Laser Gun Схема: ультрацитовый лазер Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1350 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F476C Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_SingleActionRevolver Plan: Single-Action Revolver Схема: револьвер одиночного действия Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 510 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4791 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Ultracite_GatlingLaser Plan: Ultracite Gatling Laser Схема: ультрацитовый гатлинг-лазер Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2700 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4768 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_FlareGun Plan: Flare Gun Схема: ракетница Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4782 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_LeverGun Plan: Lever Gun Схема: рычажная винтовка Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 810 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F476A Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_10mmSMG Plan: 10mm SMG Схема: 10-мм пистолет-пулемет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 420 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F477E Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_AutoGrenadeLauncher Plan: Auto Grenade Launcher Схема: автоматический гранатомет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 2025 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F477F Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Combatshotgun Plan: Combat Shotgun Схема: боевой дробовик Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 750 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F4780 Recipe_Weapon_Ranged_Crossbow Plan: Crossbow Схема: арбалет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F42E5 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_MrHandyBuzzBlade Plan: Mr. Handy Buzz Blade Схема: циркулярный резак Мистера Помощника Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 300 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F42E3 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Ripper Plan: Ripper Схема: потрошитель Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1170 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F42E4 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Shishkebab Plan: Shishkebab Схема: шиш-кебаб Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 1080 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F42E0 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_DeathTambo Plan: Death Tambo Схема: танбо смерти Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 720 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F42E1 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_GrognaksAxe Plan: Replica Grognak's Axe Схема: копия топора Грогнака Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004F42E2 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Powerfist Plan: Power Fist Схема: силовой кастет Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 900 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EE7A1 LC172_MaintenanceRequestNote_CBLore_Note Maintenance Request Form Форма запроса на техобслуживание Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Экстренные службы Ватоги Запрос на техобслуживание здания Дата: 12.01.77 Тип запроса: СРОЧНЫЙ — ВЫПОЛНИТЬ В ТЕЧЕНИЕ 8 ЧАСОВ Этаж/расположение: верхний этаж/доступ на крышу Заявитель: Боб Мэсси, старший вице-президент отдела Автоматизированного управления имуществом Исполнитель: АСВ, отдел техобслуживания Требуется: восстановить работу аварийной энергосистемы Примечания: Оскар Да, я понимаю, вам стоило больших трудов наладить автоматизацию, чтобы роботы сами справлялись с ремонтом, но вы не хуже меня знаете: даже Мистеру Помощнику не добраться туда с запасным генератором. Может, я и не строил это здание, но ваши чеки печатал исправно. И еще: вы, помнится, собирались расширить отдел техобслуживания, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что мы осилим это, раз даже с нынешней работой справиться не в состоянии. Так, может, пора перестать ныть и научить уже протектрона пользоваться лестницами? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ED991 LC117_LeavingAtDawn_Note Leaving at Dawn Отправляемся на рассвете Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Милли и я отправимся на юг, как рассветет. Будем рады, если ты отправишься с нами. Если передумаешь, нас несложно найти: сегодня мы заночуем у "Льюис и сыновья", а потом в Кэмден-парке. Просто иди вдоль реки на юг. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ED98D LC117_SearchTeams_Note Search Teams Поисковые команды Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Медикаменты и поисковые команды Арктос фарма Дж. Лэйк М. Спаркмен К. Мур Медцентр AVR А. Хьюсо М. Мартинез С. Пауэрс Университет "Волт-Тек" Т. Ламберт Р. Тейт С. Уитакер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ED990 LC117_MorningShift_Note South Bridge Watch Дозор южного моста Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джексон! Тебе придется подменить Маккоя в утреннем дозоре на Южном мосту, пока он не поправится или пока я не найду подходящую замену. Нам всем какое-то время нужно будет взять на себя чуть больше обязанностей. Филдс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ED4EB LC042_Church_01 Harvest Собрать props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Ропот безвольных, предательский шепот. Еще одна жертва пока что вопит. Чтобы заткнуть им их мерзкие глотки. Если на то будет воля Жнеца. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ED191 LC042_Responders_01 Responder Outposts Форпост Спасателей props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Спасатели? Флэтвудс (заброшен) Пойнт-Плезант Харперс-Ферри COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ED18A LC042_HotelNote_01 Airplane Crash Авиационная катастрофа props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Я с местными схожу посмотреть на место аварии. Жители города сходят с ума, и это событие может стать последней каплей — не важно, выжил там кто-то или нет. Жди меня здесь и будь наготове, чтобы мы могли уйти, когда я вернусь. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ED190 LC042_ReaversNote_01 Reaver Scout Скаут-грабитель props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Город опустошен. Ничего ценного не осталось. Веди Разбойников на юг вдоль реки. Встретимся под Саммерсвиллом. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ECF42 MoM03ClueNote02 Harvey's Deal Сделка Харви Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Эй, ты! Боишься "загадочных убийц" и не знаешь, что делать? Думаешь, твоя банда будет следующей? Обратись к своему доброму приятелю Харви, у него есть именно то, что нужно: ракетомет! Стрельнешь разок — и от этой девахи останется дымящаяся ямка. Мне позарез нужна работа. Даешь половину награбленного — и я к твоим услугам. Заходи, если захочешь поговорить. Харви COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ECF44 MoM03ClueNote04 Jake's Note Записка Джейка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Снейк Уверен, что не хочешь с нами? Хоук говорил, эти девицы дважды в одном месте не бывают, так что, думаю, на севере сейчас безопаснее всего. Подумай еще разок, ладно? Джейк COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ECF45 MoM03ClueNote05 Lewisburg Ambush Засада в Льюисберге Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Слышал про засаду в Льюисберге? Тоже устроила одна из этих девиц. Ребята караулили ее, напали, и все равно она прикончила половину банды Керри, пока ее не уложили. Сам старик Керри погиб вместе с ней. Он все еще должен был мне за покер с той недели. Думаешь, много крышек осталось у него в заначке? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ECF43 MoM03ClueNote03 The Assassins Убийцы Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Ага, я тоже не могу поверить, что пара девах провернула все эти нападения. Типа, да, я тоже убивал, было дело, как без этого. Многим морды набил, разумеется. Но скольких они замочили — это просто невероятно! И ведь до этого никто о них и не слышал даже! Хотя согласись, даже забавно, что серьезным людям вроде нас приходится прятаться от пары подростков в хеллоуинских костюмах. Матерые, должно быть, умирают со смеху. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004ECF41 MoM03ClueNote01 Tony's Orders Приказы Тони props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Тони! Броди передал, что его девчонка не подвела: запись у него. Направляйся в его комнату и ищи. Если это то, о чем он говорил, значит, мы наконец-то похороним этот Орден тайн. Торп COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004EC713 LC042_FreyjasHausNote01 Checklist Контрольный список props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Гюнтер! Столовое серебро. Кухонная утварь. *приоритет* Консервы. Поищи картошку, ее можно посадить под вышкой. Береги себя. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004EB73D Recipe_Weapon_Melee_CultistBlade Plan: Cultist Blade Схема: клинок сектанта Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 210 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EB73E Recipe_Weapon_Melee_CultistDagger Plan: Cultist Dagger Схема: кинжал сектанта Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 240 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EB73C Recipe_Weapon_Melee_ChineseOfficerSword Plan: Chinese Officer Sword Схема: меч китайского офицера Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 225 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EB740 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_PickAxe Plan: Pickaxe Схема: секач Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 180 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EB73F Recipe_Weapon_Melee_FireAxe Plan: Fire Axe Схема: пожарный топор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 45 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EB741 Recipe_Weapon_Melee_RevolutionarySword Plan: Revolutionary War Sword Схема: меч времен Войны за независимость Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 225 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EAEEB Recipe_Weapon_Melee_WalkingCane Plan: Walking Cane Схема: посох Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 30 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EAEEE Recipe_Weapon_Melee_WoodCuttingAxe Plan: Wood Axe Схема: деревянный топор Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 120 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EAEED Recipe_Weapon_Melee_Spear Plan: Spear Схема: копье Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 240 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004EAEEC Recipe_Weapon_Melee_MeatHook Plan: Meat Hook Схема: крюк для мяса Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 90 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FB9 Recipe_Workshop_Lights_HighTechLights Plan: High-Tech Light Set Схема: высокотехнологичный осветительный набор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FED Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Radstag Plan: Mounted Radstag Head Схема: голова рад-оленя на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FC7 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Signs_SmallLetters Plan: Small Letters Set Схема: набор маленьких букв props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 1000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FE7 P01B_Mini_Random02_Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_YaoGuai Plan: Mounted Yao Guai Head Схема: голова яо-гая на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FEB Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Molerat Plan: Mounted Molerat Head Схема: голова кротокрыса на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FE9 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Cat Plan: Mounted Cat Head Схема: голова кошки на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FF3 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_FeralGhoul Plan: Mounted Feral Ghoul Head Схема: голова дикого гуля на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FE5 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Stingwing Plan: Mounted Stingwing Схема: чучело жалокрыла props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FBF Recipe_Workshop_Lights_SignsAndLetters Plan: Signs and Letters Схема: вывески и буквы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 5000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FDD Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_MirelurkQueen Plan: Mounted Mirelurk Queen Claw Схема: клешня матки болотников на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FBD Recipe_Workshop_Lights_StreetLamps Plan: Street Lights Схема: уличное освещение props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FFB Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Deathclaw Plan: Mounted Deathclaw Head Схема: голова когтя смерти на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FF1 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Brahmin Plan: Mounted Brahmin Heads Схема: головы брамина на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FD9 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Bloodbug Plan: Mounted Bloodbug Схема: чучело гнуса props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FBB Recipe_Workshop_Lights_MiscLights Plan: Assorted Lights Схема: разнообразное освещение props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FFD Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Mirelurk Plan: Mounted Mirelurk Claw Схема: клешня болотника на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FE1 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Radroach Plan: Mounted Radroach Схема: чучело рад-таракана props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FC5 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_WallPaintings_Modern Plan: Modern Paintings Схема: современный рисунок props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FD4 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Dog Plan: Mounted Dog Head Схема: голова собаки на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FD1 Recipe_Workshop_PowerConnectors_AdvancedItems Plan: Advanced Power Connectors Схема: улучшенные соединители props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FCD Recipe_Workshop_Resources_ScavengingStation Plan: Scavenging Station Схема: станция сбора мусора props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FDF Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Raddog Plan: Mounted Mongrel Head Схема: голова дворняги на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FC3 Recipe_Workshop_Lights_TableLamps Plan: Table Lamps Схема: настольная лампа props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FE3 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Radscorpion Plan: Mounted Radscorpion Схема: чучело радскорпиона props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FC1 Recipe_Workshop_Lights_FancyLights Plan: Elegant Light Set Схема: элегантный осветительный набор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FF7 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_FeralGlowingOne Plan: Mounted Glowing One Head Схема: голова Светящегося на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FEF Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_Bloatfly Plan: Mounted Bloatfly Head Схема: голова дутня на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FB7 Recipe_Workshop_Lights_TrackLights Plan: Track Lighting Схема: дорожное освещение props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FF5 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_FEVHound Plan: Mounted Mutant Hound Head Схема: голова гончей-мутанта на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FCF Recipe_Workshop_Resources_Collector_Fertilizer Plan: Brahmin Pen Схема: загон для браминов props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FDB Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_MirelurkKing Plan: Mounted Mirelurk King Head Схема: голова короля болотников на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E9FF9 Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Taxidermy_MirelurkHunter Plan: Mounted Mirelurk Hunter Head Схема: голова болотника-охотника на подставке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E896E Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_WoodStove Plan: Wood Stove Схема: деревянная плита props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E899D Recipe_Workshop_MiscStructures_BasketballHoop Plan: Basketball Hoop Схема: баскетбольное кольцо props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E89A3 Recipe_Workshop_MiscStructures_Tent_Large Plan: Large Tent Схема: большая палатка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E899B Recipe_Workshop_DefensiveStructures_Artillery Plan: Artillery Схема: артиллерия props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E897D Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_IceMachine Plan: Ice Machine Схема: автомат для подачи льда props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E898D Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_TelevisionTable Plan: Table Television Схема: настольный телевизор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8989 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_BathroomBathtub_Broken Plan: Bathtub Схема: ванна props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8987 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_BathroomToilet_Broken Plan: Bathroom Toilet Схема: унитаз props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8973 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_Jukebox Plan: Jukebox Схема: музыкальный автомат props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8979 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_Television Plan: Television Схема: телевизор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8977 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_HighTechAshtray_Dirty Plan: Ashtray Схема: пепельница props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E897B Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_CigaretteMachine Plan: Cigarette Machine Схема: автомат по продаже сигарет props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E898B Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_Stove Plan: Kitchen Stove Схема: кухонная плита props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E89A1 Recipe_Workshop_MiscStructures_Tent_Medium Plan: Tent Схема: палатка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8981 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_NukaColaMachine Plan: Nuka-Cola Machine Схема: автомат с Ядер-колой props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8983 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_Grill01 Plan: Park Grill Схема: парковый гриль props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E89A5 Recipe_Workshop_MiscStructures_PortaPotty Plan: Portable Toilet Схема: переносной туалет props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8971 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_Eatotronic Plan: Eat-o-Tronic Схема: едатрон props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E899F Recipe_Workshop_MiscStructures_BasketballHoop02 Plan: Basketball Hoop 2 Схема: баскетбольное кольцо 2 props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E897F Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_MilkMachine Plan: Milk Machine Схема: автомат с молоком props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8975 Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_HighTechTV_Dirty Plan: Modern TV Схема: современный телевизор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8813 LC005_Aaronholt_John_LastWords_Note John's Last Words Последние слова Джона Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: У Лоуэлла есть этот чертов ключ от амбара. Я знаю, что есть. Он прикидывается дурачком. Сказал, что понятия не имеет, где ключ. На меня напали бешеные собаки. Сильно разодрали ногу. В амбаре есть лекарства. Мне не выжить. Я мог бы прожить жизнь Райли, но уже поздно. Пора смириться и присоединиться к семье. Лоуэллу, если найдет мой труп: чтоб ты сдох! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E8811 LC005_Aaronholt_Shawn_Journal_Note Shawn's Journal Дневник Шона Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дневник Шона Ааронхолта Нас с Джоном достала непрерывная болтовня Лоуэлла о Чикаго. Он хочет, чтобы мы собрались и отправились туда. Кому на хер нужно это Чикаго? Я всегда хотел съездить на юг и посмотреть, выжил ли кто-то из наших кузенов. Мы с Джоном не можем найти ключ от амбара, в котором полно патронов и лекарств. Лучевая болезнь совсем подкосила меня. Без лекарств я протяну недолго. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E8812 LC005_Aaronholt_Lowell_Will_Note Lowell Aaronholt's Last Will and Testament Завещание и последняя воля Лоуэлла Ааронхолта Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Тому, кто найдет мой труп. В амбаре есть продукты, которые позволят вам продержаться некоторое время. Я все думаю, что стало с моими братьями, Шоном и Джоном. Надо было мне поехать в Чикаго. P.S. Берегитесь огромных летучих мышей! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E853D Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Rugs_WelcomeMats Plan: Welcome Mats Схема: входной коврик props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8535 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Rugs_Bearskin_Rug Plan: Authentic Bearskin Rug Схема: ковер из настоящей шкуры медведя props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8537 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Rugs_DaisyRug Plan: Daisy Rug Схема: ковер с маргаритками props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8520 Recipe_Workshop_Containers_Whitespring_Trashcan Plan: Resort Trashcan Схема: курортная урна props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84E9 Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadeCryo Plan: Cryo Grenade Схема: криогенная граната Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8541 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_Fountain01 Plan: Stone Fountain Схема: каменный фонтан props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8545 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_Scarecrows Plan: Scarecrows Схема: пугало props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84F2 Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadePlasma Plan: Plasma Grenade Схема: плазменная граната Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8539 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Rugs_Rug01 Plan: Rug Схема: ковер props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84F6 POST_Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadeThrowingBearTrapBleeding Plan: Thrown Bear Trap Схема: метательный медвежий капкан Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8507 Recipe_Workshop_Walls_PoweredGates Plan: Powered Gates Схема: электрические ворота props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84ED Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadeFragMIRV Plan: MIRV Frag Grenade Схема: разделяющаяся осколочная граната Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 175 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8526 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Whitespring_Vases Plan: Resort Vases Схема: курортная ваза props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E850B Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Whitespring_Mirror Plan: Resort Mirror Схема: курортное зеркало props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84F3 Recipe_Tinkers_MinePulse Plan: Pulse Mine Схема: импульсная мина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8500 Recipe_Workshop_Water_WaterPurifier Plan: Water Purifier Схема: водоочистная установка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E854D Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_VaultCardboardCutouts Plan: Vault-Tec Cardboard Standees Схема: картонная фигура "Волт-Тек" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84FC Recipe_Workshop_Water_WaterPumpPowered Plan: Water Purifier - Small Схема: водоочистная установка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84F4 Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadePulse Plan: Pulse Grenade Схема: импульсная граната Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8547 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_VaultBoy Plan: Vault Boy Схема: Волт-Бой props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84F5 POST_Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadeThrowingBearTrap Plan: Thrown Bleeding Bear Trap Схема: метательный окровавленный медвежий капкан Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84EF Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadeNuka Plan: Nuka-Cola Grenade Схема: граната с Ядер-колой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E850D Recipe_Workshop_WallDecor_Signs_LetterLabels Plan: Letter Labels Схема: табличка с буквами props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E852C Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Whitespring_Dome_Sculpture Plan: Dome Sculpture Схема: купольная скульптура props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8531 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_Primitive_Furniture_Spindle Plan: Wooden Spinning Wheel Схема: деревянная прялка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E852F Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_LawnFlamingos Plan: Lawn Flamingoes Схема: садовый фламинго props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84EB POST_Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadeNukaCherry Plan: Nuka Cherry Grenade Схема: граната с Ядер-Вишней Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8533 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_RedRocketGasSign01 Plan: Gas Signage Схема: газовый указатель props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84F0 Recipe_Tinkers_MineNuke Plan: Nuke Mine Схема: ядерная мина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E854B Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_VaultBoyUniversityStatue01 Plan: VTU Statue Схема: статуя УВТ props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E852D Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Misc_PottedPlants Plan: Potted Plants Схема: растение в горшке props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E853B Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Rugs_Rugs02 Plan: Rug Set 2 Схема: набор ковров 2 props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8519 POST_Recipe_Workshop_Vendors_Stores Plan: Vendors Схема: торговец props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8524 Recipe_Workshop_Lights_Whitespring_Lamps Plan: Resort Lamps Схема: курортные лампы props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E851C Recipe_Workshop_Tables_Whitespring_Tables Plan: Resort Tables Схема: курортный столик props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84EE Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadeNukaQuantum Plan: Nuka Quantum Grenade Схема: граната с Квантовой Ядер-колой Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 225 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E854F Recipe_Workshop_Appliances_PicnicGrill Plan: Backyard Grill Схема: гриль props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8549 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_VaultGirl Plan: Vault Girl Схема: Волт-Герл props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8543 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_Lions Plan: Lion Statues Схема: статуя льва props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84F1 Recipe_Tinkers_MinePlasma Plan: Plasma Mine Схема: плазменная мина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8502 Recipe_Workshop_Water_WaterPump01 Plan: Water Pump Схема: водяная колонка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84EA Recipe_Tinkers_MineCryo Plan: Cryo Mine Схема: криогенная мина Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84EC POST_Recipe_Tinkers_GrenadeFragSmart Plan: Smart Frag Grenade Схема: умная осколочная граната Props Props\InstR03BluePrint.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E853F Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Statues_Baseball01 Plan: Baseball Player Statue Схема: статуя бейсболиста props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E84FE Recipe_Workshop_Water_WaterPurifierLarge Plan: Large Water Purifier Схема: большая водоочистная установка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E8522 Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Whitespring_Busts Plan: Whitespring Busts Схема: бюсты Уайтспринга props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E851E Recipe_Workshop_FloorDecor_Whitespring_Planters Plan: Resort Planters Схема: курортная клумба props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E7A55 Recipe_Workshop_Power_Generator_Windmill Plan: Windmill Схема: мельница props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E7A57 Recipe_Workshop_Power_Generator_Medium Plan: Medium Generator Схема: средний генератор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E7A53 Recipe_Workshop_Power_Generator_Fusion Plan: Fusion Generator Схема: ядерный генератор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E7A59 Recipe_Workshop_Power_Generator_Large Plan: Large Generator Схема: большой генератор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CE8 Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Stone Plan: Stone Benches Схема: каменная скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CF1 Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Wood_Garden Plan: Wooden Patio Chair Схема: деревянный садовый стул props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CF2 Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Wood_Stool Plan: Wooden Stool Схема: деревянная табуретка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CF4 Recipe_Workshop_Walls_Warehouse_Set Plan: Warehouse Building Set Схема: складской строительный набор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 200 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CF5 Recipe_Workshop_Walls_Brick_Set Plan: Brick Building Set Схема: набор для строительства из кирпичей props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 600 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CF6 Recipe_Workshop_Walls_Metal_Set Plan: Metal Building Set Схема: набор для строительства из металла props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 1000 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CF3 Recipe_Workshop_Walls_Barn_Set Plan: Barn Building Set Схема: амбарный строительный набор props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 150 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CE7 Recipe_Workshop_Benches_Metal_Asylum Plan: Garden Bench Схема: садовая скамья props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CEB Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Stools_Metal Plan: Metal Stools Схема: металлическая табуретка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CEF Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Wood_Rockers Plan: Wooden Rocking Chairs Схема: деревянное кресло-качалка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E6CF0 Recipe_Workshop_Chairs_Chairs_Wood_Antique Plan: Antique Wooden Chairs Схема: старинный деревянный стул props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E5BB6 CB04_LetterFromJennica Letter from Jennica Письмо от Дженники Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Скотт! Какого черта?! Так ты говорил правду? Я думала, ты херню несешь. Как ты мог так поступить со всеми этим людьми? Мир и правда катится в ад. Нам нужно держаться вместе, чтобы выжить. У всех выпадают волосы, из глаз идет кровь, и это в лучшем случае! А единственная больница в километрах отсюда, в Ватоге!!! Что же ты наделал?! Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь, чудовище. Дженника COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E5BB7 CB04_LetterToJennica Letter to Jennica Письмо для Дженники Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дженника! Если тебе повезет получить это сообщение, знай, что мне жаль. Очень жаль. Все так и есть, я — чудовище. Я сделал это, потому что верил в мир, где мужчины и женщины будут равны. Я пытался воплотить эту мечту в жизнь. Хотя бы в Ватоге. А что если живых людей не останется? Не такого равенства я хотел. Откуда мне было знать, что бомбы начнут падать уже на следующий день? Однако это меня не оправдывает. Даже если бы мир не рухнул, я совершил ошибку. Теперь я это знаю. Меня сковал паралич, думаю причины неврологические. Это случилось утром, после того, как у меня всю ночь звенело в ушах и ужасно болела голова. Не могу пошевелить ногами. Становится трудно дышать. Но я хочу все записать. На случай, если ты придешь меня проведать. Или убить. Что бы ни случилось, теперь уже неважно. Я подписал смертный приговор всем нам. Мне правда очень жаль. Скутер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E5BBA CB04_Password_Note Saboteur's Work Password Рабочий пароль диверсанта Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Дорогой будущий я! Если опять напьешься и забудешь пароль от работы, то вот он: Yg3liZI _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , , @ , \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / \ _ / ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \oo/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ | A A A A A=A A=A A=A A=A A=O=A A=O=A A=O=A A=O=A |OOO| |OOO| /\ |OOO| |OOO| |X_X| |X_X| (__) |X_X| |X_X| COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E4B3D MTNL01_AdminPasswordNote Palace Admin Password Пароль администратора дворца props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ПРЕВОСХОДСТВО ТАЙНЫ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E4B3E MTNL01_MargieNote Margie's Goodbye Note Прощальная записка Марджи props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Заберите меня тоже COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E4858 Recipe_Workshop_Bed_BedVault02 Plan: Vault-Tec Bed 2 Схема: кровать "Волт-Тек" 2 props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E4885 Recipe_Workshop_Crafting_CraftingCooking_Stove Plan: Cooking Stove Схема: кухонная плита props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E4854 Recipe_Workshop_Bed_BedMilitaryCot Plan: Military Cot Схема: солдатская койка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E4881 Recipe_Workshop_Crafting_CraftingTinkers Plan: Tinker's Workbench Схема: ремонтный верстак props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E487D Recipe_Workshop_Crafting_CraftingCooking_Spit Plan: Cooking Spit Схема: вертел для готовки props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E4850 Recipe_Workshop_Bed_NpcBunkBedLay01 Plan: Bunk Bed Схема: двухъярусная кровать props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E486B Recipe_Workshop_Doors_DoorsWood_Shack Plan: Wooden Shack Doors Схема: деревянная дверь хижины props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E4852 Recipe_Workshop_Bed_BedMetal Plan: Metal Bed Схема: металлическая кровать props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E484B Recipe_Workshop_Bed_BedHospital Plan: Hospital Bed Схема: больничная койка props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E484D Recipe_Workshop_Bed_BedMattress Plan: Mattress Схема: матрас props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E4869 Recipe_Workshop_Doors_DoorsWood_Barn Plan: Wooden Barn Doors Схема: деревянная амбарная дверь props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E485B Recipe_Workshop_Bed_CharGen_Bed01 Plan: Simple Modern Bed Схема: простая современная кровать props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E487B Recipe_Workshop_Crafting_CraftingChems Plan: Chemistry Workbench Схема: химический верстак props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 250 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E484F Recipe_Workshop_Doors_DoorsWood_Painted Plan: Painted Wooden Doors Схема: раскрашенная деревянная дверь props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E4871 Recipe_Workshop_Doors_DoorsMetal_Diner Plan: Metal Diner Doors Схема: металлическая дверь кафе props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E487F Recipe_Workshop_Crafting_CraftingPowerArmor Plan: Power Armor Stations Схема: пункт обслуживания силовой брони props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 500 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E485D Recipe_Workshop_Bed_NpcFancyBed_Full Plan: Fancy Bed Схема: причудливая кровать props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E486D Recipe_Workshop_Doors_DoorsMetal_Industrial Plan: Metal Industrial Doors Схема: металлическая промышленная дверь props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E486F Recipe_Workshop_Doors_DoorsMetal_Security Plan: Metal Security Doors Схема: защищенная металлическая дверь props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E4856 Recipe_Workshop_Bed_BedVault Plan: Vault-Tec Bed Схема: кровать "Волт-Тек" props props/bostechdocs.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x004E417F NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageMonongah01 Top Secret Сверхсекретно interface interface/note/NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageMonongah.nif DESC: 12345678910 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E417D NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageSugarGrove01 Top Secret Сверхсекретно interface interface/note/NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageSugarGrove.nif DESC: 12345678910 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E417E NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageSpruceKnob01 Top Secret Сверхсекретно interface interface/note/NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageSpruceKnob.nif DESC: 12345678910 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E33AB LC095_VTUPostcardNote01 Postcard from Home Открытка из дома interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Дорогой Билл! Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Извини, что пишу, но мне сложно дозвониться в твою новую школу. У Рокки дела совсем плохи. Он умирает от старости. Он много спит, он ослеп. Нам кажется, что ему осталось жить всего несколько дней. Думаем усыпить его, чтобы он не мучился... Мы оплатим тебе билет на автобус, чтобы ты мог приехать домой и попрощаться со своим старым псом. Звони в любое время. С любовью, мама COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E33AC LC095_VTUPostcardNote02 Postcard from Mom & Dad Открытка от мамы и папы interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Дорогая Алиша! Все время думаем о тебе. Мы тобой очень гордимся. Успехов тебе во время первого семестра в "Волт-Тек"! Ты всегда была умничкой и красавицей! С любовью, мама и папа COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E2B4B FFZ13_GiantTeapotManual Operations Manual Руководство по эксплуатации props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Эксплуатация гигантского чайника Гигантский чайник оборудован великолепным варочным аппаратом Автомокатель, который способен производить большие объемы чая. Среди его автоматических функций: - Очищение путем обеззараживания - Дозаправка резервуаров для воды с помощью специальной системы - Контроль за температурой - Аварийное отключение Управление котлом осуществляется вручную, что позволяет контролировать процесс заваривания. Важные примечания - Чтобы предотвратить повреждение Автомокателя, котел нельзя включить, пока не заполнены резервуары для воды - Требуется поддерживать правильное давление, иначе Автомокатель отключится, чтобы предотвратить критические повреждения COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E2101 LC095_RoofClimberNote01 Roof Climber's Poem Поэма гуляющего по крышам props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Заходи в любое время Спрятаться от шума Посмотреть по сторонам И расслабиться Лишь наверх Наверстать С глаз долой Не умолять pagebreak Слышу ветер Вижу птиц Мозг разрушен Лишь пиши Хочу прыгнуть Стало страшно Но сижу И пишу COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004E1FCE LC095_ConcernedNeighborNote01 Note from a Concerned Neighbor Записка от обеспокоенного соседа props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемые Болтоны! Счастливого Хеллоуина!!! Просто по-дружески хотим напомнить вам, что до Рождественских выходных еще много времени. Может быть, веселая тыква у вашего порога была бы более подходящей? Приятных выходных! Небезразличный сосед COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE23A Nuke_CodePageSilo01_07 Silo Bravo Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Браво" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE23C Nuke_CodePageSilo02_01 Silo Charlie Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Чарли" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE238 Nuke_CodePageSilo01_05 Silo Bravo Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Браво" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE241 Nuke_CodePageSilo02_06 Silo Charlie Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Чарли" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE237 Nuke_CodePageSilo01_04 Silo Bravo Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Браво" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE236 Nuke_CodePageSilo01_03 Silo Bravo Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Браво" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE234 Nuke_CodePageSilo01_01 Silo Bravo Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Браво" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE233 Nuke_CodePageSilo01_00 Silo Bravo Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Браво" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE235 Nuke_CodePageSilo01_02 Silo Bravo Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Браво" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE239 Nuke_CodePageSilo01_06 Silo Bravo Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Браво" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE23B Nuke_CodePageSilo02_00 Silo Charlie Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Чарли" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE23D Nuke_CodePageSilo02_02 Silo Charlie Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Чарли" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE242 Nuke_CodePageSilo02_07 Silo Charlie Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Чарли" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE240 Nuke_CodePageSilo02_05 Silo Charlie Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Чарли" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE23F Nuke_CodePageSilo02_04 Silo Charlie Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Чарли" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x004DE23E Nuke_CodePageSilo02_03 Silo Charlie Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Чарли" - props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00485038 recipe_DiseaseCure_HerbalMedicine_SavageDivide Recipe: Disease Cure (Savage Divide) Рецепт: лекарство (Дикий рубеж) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00485039 recipe_DiseaseCure_HerbalMedicine_TheMire Recipe: Disease Cure (The Mire) Рецепт: лекарство (Топь) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0048503A recipe_DiseaseCure_HerbalMedicine_ToxicValley Recipe: Disease Cure (Toxic Valley) Рецепт: лекарство (Ядовитая долина) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x0048503B recipe_DiseaseCure_Antibiotics Recipe: Antibiotics Рецепт: антибиотики PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00485035 recipe_DiseaseCure_HerbalMedicine_AshHeap Recipe: Disease Cure (Ash Heap) Рецепт: лекарство (Шлаковая бездна) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00485036 recipe_DiseaseCure_HerbalMedicine_CranberryBog Recipe: Disease Cure (Cranberry Bog) Рецепт: лекарство (Клюквенное болото) PROPS PROPS/RecipeBook/RecipeBook01.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x00485032 TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob01 Top Secret Сверхсекретно props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectSpruceKnob.nif DESC: S 7 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00485031 TransceiverObjectMonongah01 Top Secret Сверхсекретно props props/transceiverobject/TransceiverObjectMonongah.nif DESC: R 8 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00485026 TW007_FreddyHomeNote Freddy's Hasty Note Торопливая записка Фредди props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Папа! Я потерял тебя, и мне страшно! Тут везде сирены, а еще пришел дядя и сказал, что я должен идти с ним в тайное место. Он говорил, что папа дал денег, чтобы я пошел в убежище и был там в безопасности. Дядя Отис у плотины. Мы веселились, но он стал злой и я ушел. Ты где??? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FC98 MTRZ05_LuckyMap002 Prospector's Map Карта старателя props props/ExcavatorMap_LowPoly.nif COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0042FC99 MTRZ05_LuckyMap003 Excavator's Map Карта экскаватора props props/ExcavatorMap_LowPoly.nif COST= 75 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EB6A0 NewRiverGorgeBridgeNote0 Frank's Note Записка Фрэнка props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Даг, пошел в Кэмден-парк встретиться с покупателем и взял твой ключ от западной двери. Прости, но мне надоело каждый раз приходить домой и разгребать последствия просто потому, что тебе невтерпеж опробовать наш маленький проект еще разок. Наш клиент почему-то решил провернуть сделку, одновременно управляя Душегубом. Странный выбор, похоже на какую-то шпионскую операцию. Но мне-то что, я согласен: с детства мечтал покататься на этом жеребце. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EB3D6 TransceiverObjectSugarGrove01 Silo Alpha Transciever Object Трансиверный приемник шахты "Альфа" PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: T 6 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EB3D4 Nuke_Solution_ALPHABET Launch Code Solution Код запуска Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ДОСТУП ОГРАНИЧЕН: НЕОБХОДИМ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ ДОСТУПА Неавторизированный доступ к этой части кода карается согласно главе 18 статье 793 Кодекса США. Ключевое слово: Код шифра: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EB31E MTRZ05_LuckyMap001 Miner's Map Карта шахтера props props/ExcavatorMap_LowPoly.nif COST= 25 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EAA35 RSVP00_Book_Recipe08_PotholePotpie Recipe: Delbert's Pothole Potpie Рецепт: мясной пирог "Колдобина" от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Мясной пирог "Колдобина" от Делберта - Возьмите пару любых мелких тварей - Добавьте грязной воды - Посыпьте хлебными крошками Воспойте хвалу этому рецепту, потому что он спасет вас, когда сил ни на что другое уже не останется. Мясо пожарьте на сковородке, слегка притушите в собственном соку, потом выложите в жестянку и присыпьте крошками. Запекайте, пока от запаха слюнки не потекут. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003EA83A LC044_CookingLessonsNote01 Free Cooking Lessons! Бесплатные кулинарные уроки! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ВКУСНО и БЕСПЛАТНО Уроки кулинарии! Возле таверны Флэтвудса на автостоянке Преподобный Делберт Уинтерс дает уроки кулинарии каждый день. БЕСПЛАТНО ДЛЯ ВСЕХ ВЫЖИВШИХ! Приходите поесть и научиться готовить в стиле ретро! МЕНЮ: * Знаменитый Аппалачили преподобного Уинтерса! * Кукурузные лепешки! Ням-ням! * Крэмбургеры! (Это точно мясо! Ну, может быть! Во всяком случае, мясо там есть!) Обращайтесь к вашему местному Спасателю за подробностями и расписанием уроков. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003EAA29 LC044_FlatwoodsCasualtyReportNote01 Casualty Report: Flatwoods Данные о пострадавших: Флэтвудс props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Данные о пострадавших: Флэтвудс pagebreak 2093 22 мая 2093 года * Перл Сонгер, 78 — нападение животного 17 ноября 2093 года * Джессика Саутхолл, 56 — нападение животного pagebreak 2094 Сообщений о погибших нет. Это был хороший год. pagebreak 2095 5 июля 2095 года * Уилбур Торнберг, 48 — нападение животного * Эмили Уэзерхилт, 43 — нападение животного 8 августа 2095 года * Венди Бурчард, 32 — нападение животного * Барбара Клинтон, 28 — нападение животного 25 декабря 2095 года * Джессика Сойер, 38 — нападение животного pagebreak 2096 2 февраля 2096 года * Миа Вард, 8 месяцев — нападение животного COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E9FA9 RSVP00_Book_Recipe04_Cramburger Recipe: Delbert's Bunless Cramburger Рецепт: крэмбургер без булочки от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Крэмбургер без булочки от Делберта - Положите в миску немного крэма - Смешайте с яйцом, добавьте воды - Добавьте кетчупа или чего найдется Слепите котлетки и жарьте их как обычно. Латук добавьте, или что под руку попадется, и наслаждайтесь. Аллилуйя! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003E9FA8 RSVP00_Book_Recipe06_MountainHocks Recipe: Delbert's Mountain Hocks Рецепт: горный окорок от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Горный окорок от Делберта - Возьмите пару ломтей крысиного мяса - Склейте их между собой липким соком - Замаринуйте в водке Бросьте на решетку и жарьте, пока кровь не вытечет. Вознесите хвалу и налетайте. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003E9FA7 RSVP00_Book_Recipe05_Deerskins Recipe: Delbert's Delicious Deerskins Рецепт: вкуснейшая шкура оленя от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Вкуснейшая шкура оленя от Делберта - Возьмите крупного оленя, все равно откуда - Снимите с него шкуру, чем тоньше, тем лучше - Шкуру помойте, засыпьте чертополохом и залейте бурбоном - Присыпьте обугленной травой для вкуса Готовьте в яме с углями, чтобы добавить привкус дымка, и возносите Ему хвалу за все Его щедроты! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003E98C8 RSVP03_Book_Syllabus Camping Syllabus План похода props props/note_classified.nif DESC: План похода 1. Найдите безопасное место! Осмотритесь на предмет свежих животных — ИЛИ человеческих! — экскрементов. Помните: ночевать рядом с какашками — плохая примета! 2. Постройте палатку из подручных средств! Хлам можно найти почти везде. 3. Зачем нужен лагерь? В лагере есть пункт приготовления пищи и даже ваш собственный тайник! Задание: ученики должны объединиться с одним из местных Спасателей и разбить лагерь. При этом они должны уметь создать простой пункт приготовления пищи, а также место хранения припасов и продемонстрировать эти навыки Спасателю. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E858F SurvivialTrainingCenter_armoryNote Armorer's Note Записки бронника Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ВСЕ ОТСТУПИЛИ ПРИ СРАЖЕНИИ ЗА ФОРТ ДЕФАЙАНС — ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РУБЕЖ НЕМИНУЕМ М. Р. В. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E8517 LC095_LoveNote01 To Janet Для Дженет props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: 4 мая 2096 Моя дорогая Джанет! О, как мне тебя не хватает. Не хватает твоей неизменной озорной улыбки, твоих теплых крепких объятий. Я не могу забыть, как мы были счастливы, когда жили вместе, хотя и не могу вспомнить твоего лица. Прости меня, Джанет. Надо было поверить тебе и войти в то Убежище, держа тебя за руку. Каждый день все эти 20 диких лет я корю себя за свою идиотскую ошибку. Здесь настоящий ад. Но это уже не важно. Я наконец-то прощаюсь. И я никогда не забуду тебя, милая. Здесь становится совсем невыносимо. Я так долго ждал, что Убежище откроется, и я снова увижу твое сияющее, улыбающееся лицо. Но я больше не могу ждать. Не нужно мне было соглашаться на эту должность в Вашингтоне. Удачи тебе, Джанет. И с днем рождения, принцесса. Навеки твой, Джеймс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84E4 LC044_TavernOrderNote04 Guest Check #022 Проверка гостей #22 props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ТАВЕРНА ФЛЭТВУДСА 1 стейк из собачатины, картошка фри к супу из гончей 3 пиво ИТОГО Спасибо! Приходите еще! ЧЕК 022 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84E2 LC044_TavernOrderNote02 Guest Check #024 Проверка гостей #24 props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ТАВЕРНА ФЛЭТВУДСА 2 суп из оленины без овощей 1 сок из мутафрукта 1 виски ИТОГО Спасибо! Приходите еще! ЧЕК 024 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84E1 LC044_TavernOrderNote01 Guest Check #023 Проверка гостей #23 props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ТАВЕРНА ФЛЭТВУДСА 1 бургер двойной сыр без картошки фри 1 суп из сладкой тошки 2 пиво, любое ИТОГО Спасибо! Приходите еще! ЧЕК 023 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84E3 LC044_TavernOrderNote03 Guest Check #025 Проверка гостей #25 props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ТАВЕРНА ФЛЭТВУДСА 1 "мясной" рулет супер-хрустящий 1 порция овощной смеси 1 стакан вина, если оно у нас есть ИТОГО Спасибо! Приходите еще! ЧЕК 025 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84C4 EN01_LockedOut Locked Out? Заблокировано? Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ДВЕРИ СНОВА ЗАПЕРТЫ? Скорее всего, питание перезагружается ночью. Это не твоя вина, старик. 1. Отправляйся наверх, в комнату охраны. 2. Войди в "Терминал системы безопасности". 3. Выбери вариант "Сбросить учетные данные для лазерной решетки" Забыл пароль? Прими ментаты и забери руководство по перезагрузке (стол наверху). COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84C2 EN01_LowOnFood Low on Food? Кончается еда? Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: КОНЧАЕТСЯ ЕДА? 1. Отправляйся в Беркли-Спрингс (на запад от входа в пещеру) 2. Изучи инструкцию "Выходишь наружу?" перед уходом COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84BE EN01_OutsideChecklist Going Outside? Отправляешься наружу? Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ВЫХОДИШЬ НАРУЖУ? 1. Возьми капюшон. 2. И бандану. 3. Не забудь карабин. 4. Когда окажешься наверху, пройди через тоннель слева, а не через главный вход. 5. Постоянно будь начеку. За тобой могут следить где угодно. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84D2 EN01_TheBlackwellInterview The Sam Blackwell Interview Интервью Сэма Блэквелла props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Интервью с Сэмом Блэквеллом Вопросы задавала Квин Картер Когда повсюду гремят восстания шахтеров, забастовки и гражданские беспорядки, у всех на устах одно имя — Сэм Блэквелл. Он начал общественную карьеру как активист профсоюза, вел переговоры между ущемленными в правах шахтерами и сильными мира сего в лице компаний "Гаррахан майнинг" и "Хорнрайт индастриал". Его карьера продолжила стремительно развиваться, когда его переизбрали в сенат Соединенных Штатов. На этих выборах он набрал рекордные 73% голосов. Однако популярности сенатора начала вредить его открытая поддержка Свободных Штатов Аппалачии — это местное движение за выживание, знаменитое сепаратистскими наклонностями. Однако после того, как мелкие стычки между Свободными Штатами и полицией стали перерастать в открытую конфронтацию, а сенатор стал активнее выражать свою позицию, оживились и те, кто требовал его отставки. Затем сенатор внезапно исчез. Звонки ему домой и в чарлстонский офис оставались без ответа. Его дочь, Джудит, перестала посещать занятия в УВТ. Полиция и обеспокоенные граждане организовали несколько поисковых групп, но результатов это не дало. И вот, всего три дня назад на моем столе оказалось письмо без обратного адреса с предложением взять интервью у пропавшего сенатора. Хотя это и было похоже на обман, я согласилась на встречу. Однако все оказалось правдой. Чтобы взять эксклюзивное интервью у столь неоднозначной фигуры, я встретилась с бывшим сенатором в тайном месте. Меня интересовало, почему сенатор Блэквелл покинул сенат. Я полагала, что причиной стало его разочарование в общественной работе, вызванное давлением со стороны избирателей. Однако ответ сенатора оказался куда более мрачным, чем я могла предположить. "В рядах правительства действуют зловещие силы... И я больше не хотел иметь к этому отношения". Когда я спросила о подробностях, Блэквелл напрямую обвинил в заговоре высшие эшелоны власти: правительство США, министерство сельского хозяйства, крупнейшие корпорации. И для этих людей простые американцы, по словам сенатора, — "лишь пешки в безумной игре". Нашим гражданам, над которыми нависла эта пугающая угроза, сенатор советует: "У обычного американца остался только один выход: бежать из города в глушь... туда, где есть хоть какая-то надежда укрыться от взоров правительства, которое замышляет против нас недоброе". На протяжении всей беседы сенатор был собран, говорил четко и определенно верил, что все им сказанное, как бы дико оно ни звучало, было правдой. Пожалуй, из всех шокирующих откровений этого вечера, наименее удивительным из всех стал отказ сенатора от должности в сенате Соединенных Штатов. "Считайте, что это интервью — мое заявление о том, что я покидаю правительство и народ". После этого меня выдворили, оставив в раздумьях о том, что из сказанного сенатором считать бредом, а что — отчаянной попыткой спасти своих сограждан. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84CD EN01_Judy Judy Джуди Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ДЖУДИ Мою малышку погубил мой же выбор. Не обесценивай смерть Джуди. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E84CA EN01_HeadFuzzy Head Fuzzy? Кружится голова? Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ГОЛОВА НЕ ВАРИТ? Прими ментаты. Кончились ментаты? Тогда тебе нужно вот что. - 1 цветок моркови (если в кладовке закончились, их полно в горах на западе) - 2 больших мозгогриба (растет в пещере наверху) - 1 огненный гриб (проверь в кладовке, а если там нет... ну, тогда придется немало погулять по ближайшему лесу) Очисти с помощью химического оборудования Джуди. Принимай, как только остынут. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E61DA LC064_ShoppingListNote01 Shopping List Список покупок props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Список покупок еще пива курево мясо бумажные тарелки, салфетки бобы COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E1F89 Template_FormatNote Format Testing Note Тестовая заметка формата props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Основной шрифт Шрифт терминала Шрифт текста отладки Шрифт Brody Рукописный шрифт Скрипт Евы жирный Veteran Typewriter Redacted Handwriting Neat Шрифт Leia Полужирный Курсив Подчеркивание SIZE ЦВЕТ Opacity (100% - FF / 95% - F2 / 90% - E6 / 85% - D9 / 80% - CC / 75% - BF / 70% - B3 / 65% - A6 / 60% - 99 / 55% - 8C / 50% - 80 / 45% - 73 / 40% - 66 / 35% - 59 / 30% - 4D / 25% - 40 / 20% - 33 / 15% - 26 / 10% - 1A / 5% - 0D / 0% - 00) Изображение Необходимо использовать полное название пути доступа к структуре. Название файла должно начинаться с img:// Абзацы — объединяется с остальным текстом. Действительные значения: "налево" "направо" "подтвердить" "центр" pagebreakРазрыв страницы COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E1360 EN01_QuinnCarterBlackwellNotes Sam Blackwell Interview Notes Заметки об интервью Сэма Блэквелла props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ЗАМЕТКИ К ИНТЕРВЬЮ Общее впечатление: не думаю, что Блэквелл сумасшедший, но здесь что-то не так. Покинув свою должность, он мало что приобрел. Он искренне верит, что тут замешаны какие-то злые силы. Может, он сходит с ума, но просто скрывает это лучше остальных? Следующий шаг: узнать, что за "зловещие силы" заставили сенатора сбежать. ОБЩИЕ ЗАМЕТКИ - Предложение взять интервью поступило в самодельном конверте. Я подключила знакомства в полиции, и выяснила, что конверт от сенатора. Ничего себе. - Место встречи: железнодорожная станция Беркли-Спрингс - На рассвете встретилась с молодой женщиной в маске — это точно была Джудит Блэквелл (наверное забыла, что мы виделись на губернаторском балу) — и пожилым человеком, тоже в маске. Наверняка сенатор. - Примерно полчаса шли в основном на восток (видела восход сквозь мешок. Хотя затея неплохая) - Прошли через ручей, по шоссе, немного по болоту (?), в пещеру и потом вниз на лифте - Остальное можно узнать из записей. Блэквелл включил настоящего политика: выражал позицию, говорил уверенно и всем силами старался впечатлить меня страшилками. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003E036B Nuke_SolutionSilo00 Launch Code Solution Код запуска interface interface/note/NuclearLaunchCodeCipherPageSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DB454 TestRecipe_Notetype Alarm Clock Test Recipe Тестовый рецепт будильника props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА — БУДИЛЬНИК Тестирование заметки в качестве рецепта COST= 50 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003DB3E6 RSVP00_Book_Recipe01_Appalachili Recipe: Delbert's Appalachili Рецепт: Аппалачили от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: "Аппалачили" от Делберта - Возьмите пару помидоров поуродливее - Добавьте говядины любого качества - Закиньте горсть садовой фасоли (только не дерьмо из банки!) - И немного очищенной дождевой воды для более земного вкуса Как следует перемешайте, а потом долго-долго томите на маленьком огне. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003DA64A Nuke_CodePageSilo00_02 Silo Alpha Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Альфа" - PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DA648 Nuke_CodePageSilo00_00 Silo Alpha Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Альфа" - PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DA64F Nuke_CodePageSilo00_07 Silo Alpha Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Альфа" - PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DA64C Nuke_CodePageSilo00_04 Silo Alpha Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Альфа" - PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DA64E Nuke_CodePageSilo00_06 Silo Alpha Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Альфа" - PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DA64B Nuke_CodePageSilo00_03 Silo Alpha Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Альфа" - PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DA649 Nuke_CodePageSilo00_01 Silo Alpha Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Альфа" - PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003DA64D Nuke_CodePageSilo00_05 Silo Alpha Code Piece - Фрагмент кода шахты "Альфа" - PROPS PROPS/TransceiverObject/TransceiverObjectSugarGrove.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003CD0E8 RSVP00_Book_Recipe03_CornPone Recipe: Delbert's Corn Pone Рецепт: кукурузные лепешки от Делберта props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Кукурузные лепешки от Делберта - Очистите зерна кукурузы с пары початков - Разбейте одно большое скользкое яйцо речного краба - Плесните грязной кипяченой водички - Присыпьте сверху сахаром Как следует перемешайте и жарьте на сковороде, на открытом огне. Отлично пойдет под вискарь! И не забудьте похвалить повара! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,25 0x003CD099 Nuke_FullCode Launch Codes Коды запуска Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: - - - - - - - - COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C614F RSVP02_Book_LORE_Certificate_Completion Volunteer Certificate Сертификат волонтера Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Форпост Спасателей Флэтвудса засвидетельствовано Спасательницей Дассой Бен-Ами настоящим подтверждаю, что Колонэл получает сертификат об освоении самых базовых навыков выживания, который свидетельствует о прохождении необходимых курсов волонтерской программы Спасателей Дасса Бен-Ами Руководитель флэтвудского лагеря Спасателей COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C5B82 RSVP01_Book_LORE_Report_WaterJuly Water Safety Report Отчет по безопасности воды SetDressing SetDressing\DotMatrixPrinter\DotMatrixPrinterNote01.nif DESC: ОТЧЕТ ПО БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ ВОДЫ 23.06.96 ИСПЫТАТЕЛЬ: Волонтер (Колонэл) РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ: Содержание патогенных микроорганизмов ............ ВЫСОКОЕ * Обнаружены бактериальные группы ----- FW05-FW10 * Обнаружены мутировавшие бактериальные группы --------- FW01-FW04 * Обнаружены бактерии неопределенного типа -------- FW11-FW15 Уровень радиации ........ КРАЙНЕ ВЫСОКИЙ Обнаружены частицы .... КРУПНЫЕ + Уровень кислотности.................... НЕБЕЗОПАСНЫЙ Содержание препаратов ......... ВЫСОКОЕ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЕ: Вода пригодна для питья только после тщательного кипячения. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003C5B85 RSVP00_Book_LORE_SurvivorsGuilt Dealing with Survivor's Guilt "Вина выжившего": что делать? Props Props\NoteRipped_LowPoly.nif DESC: Как преодолеть вину выжившего Шаг 1: научитесь прощать себя На это могут уйти годы, может, даже вся жизнь, и это нормально: вы пережили ужасные вещи, с их последствиями не так просто справиться. Шаг 2: найдите собеседника COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003BDB6D LC117_BathroomKeyNote Wilson's Bros. Garage Гараж братьев Уилсон Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Джефф, ты забыл свои ключи в гараже. Сейчас они у меня в доме (в том, что в горку от гаража), рядом с дверью. Если меня не будет, заходи и бери их. Не забудь их забрать, когда получишь свой грузовик. Богач Уилсон А, и спасибо за плакат с Молеротом! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003BD55E CUT_RSVP02_Book_QT_Password Delbert's New Password Новый пароль Делберта Props Props\NoteRipped_LowPoly.nif DESC: Делберт!!! Пароль к терминалу кладовой moly — смени его как можно скорее! Мигель COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003BD55F RSVP02_Book_LORE_Concerns Concerns Опасения Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дасса! У меня есть серьезные опасения относительно еды, которую все едят. Господи, у коров две головы. Я взял под контроль часть местных огородов, чтобы наблюдать и за растениями. Возможно, мы не должны показывать каждому, как готовить такую пищу. Ты видела помидоры? Тут что-то не так. Или, возможно, все так... теперь. Черт, я больше ничего не знаю. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,10 0x003BAC8F Template_DotMatrixPrinterNote01 Dot Matrix Printer Test Note Тестовая заметка о матричном принтере Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О МАТРИЧНОМ ПРИНТЕРЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: DotMatrixPrinterNoteINV01 Preview Transform: MiscNote02 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 _ ,_, _ / `'=) (='` \ /.-.-.\ /.-.-.\ ` " ` COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003B9808 The_Domestics_01 The Domestics Note 1 Записка от местных 1 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это место, где я впервые позвал Синди сплавляться по реке. Она всегда любила воду. Джефф COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003B9806 The_Domestics_02 The Domestics Note 2 Записка от местных 2 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это место, где я сделал Синди предложение. Небо было кристально чистым, вода — спокойной. И она сказала "Да!" Джефф COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003B9807 The_Domestics_03 The Domestics Note 3 Записка от местных 3 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это место, где стоял наш первый дом. Из гостиной открывался отличный вид на озеро. Когда я возвращался после тяжелого дня на фабрике, Синди всегда готовила роскошный ужин. Джефф COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003B32E8 RSVP01_Book_LORE_EquipmentCheckOutSheet Equipment Check-out Sheet Ведомость проверки оборудования props props\note_classified.nif DESC: Ведомость выдачи оборудования Просьба регулярно обновлять ведомость до тех пор, пока не будет установлен терминал для мониторинга. * Комплект для проверки почвы выдан Делберту Уинтерсу * Комплект для проверки качества воздуха передан в аэропорт Моргантауна * Комплект для проверки воды выдан Кише Макдермотт — за церковью * Метаболизатор в наличии COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003AEF9F MTNS01_RespondersNote01 Signal Repeater Notes Записи ретранслятора Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Схемы вполне понятны. Не нужно сильно смыслить в электронике, чтобы разобраться. Вот что будет нужно: - передатчик SMU-97 - региональный манифест 98 NAR вероятно, частично уже есть - дуплексная антенна RCX01-A39 - обломок самолета "Хорайзон" Эта антенна — часть государственного комплекса, поэтому не удивительно, что для нее нужны такие странные детали. Если ты не найдешь их, придется выяснять, кто их сделал и стоят ли эти базы до сих пор. Будем надеяться, что да. После сборки нужно вставить модуль ретранслятора во вспомогательный слот антенны и подключить его к питанию через систему управления. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003AC529 AutumnAcreCabin_Note_01 Mists of Autumn Acres Туманы осенних земель Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Туманы осенних земель роман Г. Д. Блорвуда Осенний туман клубился над горами, подобно плотному клубящемуся туману. Барон фон Хербст оглядывал осенние земли с незатуманенной уверенностью человека, который могущественней, чем другие. Умный, сильный, всеобщий любимец, барон держался скромно и, возможно, даже более скромнее. Единственное проявление признания собственного превосходства проявлялось в сообразительных и остроумских посланиях Барона к своим ленивым и некомпитетным управляющим, чьи головы были полны тумана. Они все время пытались испортить его гинеальные творения, своими так называемыми правками. Барон фон Хербст осматривал свои земли, в то время как утренний туман оседал в туманных низинах, где Барон Барон фон Хербст был идиотом, его роман никогда бы не опубликовали COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003AB078 Template_EnvelopeNote01 Envelope 01 Test Note Тестовая заметка конверт 01 interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАПИСКА В КОНВЕРТЕ 1 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_EnvelopeLow01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Envelope01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003AB07A Template_DepartmentofDefenseNote Department of Defense Test Note Тестовая заметка о министерстве обороны props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О МИНИСТЕРСТВЕ ОБОРОНЫ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_DepartmentofDefenseLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_DepartmentofDefense Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 50 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A9094 KnifeEdge_Note_Salvage Masks Маски Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Уивер хочет достать противогазы перед тем, как мы начнем растаскивать депо. После той разведки легкие Ману никуда не годятся, так что противогазы нам не помешают. Когда выйдете в следующий раз, берите все, что может пригодиться: противогазы, защитные комплекты, что угодно. Я хочу начать разбирать депо уже сейчас. Чейз COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A5616 EN07_AccessCodeGamma Silo Charlie Silo Access Code Код доступа ракетной шахты "Чарли" Interface Interface\Note\NuclearLaunchCode01.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A5615 EN07_LaunchCodeGamma01 Silo Charlie Launch Code Код запуска ракетной шахты "Чарли" Interface Interface\Note\NuclearLaunchCode01.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A5614 EN07_AccessCodeBeta Silo Bravo Silo Access Code Код доступа ракетной шахты "Браво" Interface Interface\Note\NuclearLaunchCode01.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A5613 EN07_LaunchCodeBeta01 Silo Bravo Launch Code Код запуска ракетной шахты "Браво" Interface Interface\Note\NuclearLaunchCode01.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A5612 EN07_AccessCodeAlpha Silo Alpha Access Code Код доступа ракетной шахты "Альфа" Interface Interface\Note\NuclearLaunchCode01.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A5611 EN07_LaunchCodeAlpha01 Silo Alpha Launch Code Код запуска ракетной шахты "Альфа" Interface Interface\Note\NuclearLaunchCode01.nif DESC: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01CB Template_WhiteSpringNote Whitespring Test Note Тестовая заметка о Уайтспринге props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О УАЙТСПРИНГЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_WhitespringLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Whitespring01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 15 Y: 75 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C7 Template_PostCard03 Postcard 03 Test Note Тестовая открытка 03 interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА 03 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardLow03 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard03 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01B8 Template_EnvelopeNote02 Envelope 02 Test Note Тестовая заметка конверт 02 interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАПИСКА В КОНВЕРТЕ 2 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_EnvelopeLow02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Envelope01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C6 Template_PostCard02 Postcard 02 Test Note Тестовая открытка 02 interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА 02 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardLow02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard02 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C3 Template_NotePlain03 Note Plain 03 Test Note Note Plain 03 Test Note props props/note_classified.nif DESC: TESTING NOTE PLAIN 03 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotePlainLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Plain03 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01BA Template_GarahanNote Garrahan Mining Test Note Тестовая заметка о "Гаррахан майнинг" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О "ГАРРАХАН МАЙНИНГ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_GarrahanMiningCoLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_GarrahanMining Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 75 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C9 Template_PresidentNote President Test Note Тестовая заметка о президенте props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О ПРЕЗИДЕНТЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_PresidentOfficeLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_PresidentOffice01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 75 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01B9 Template_FreeStatesNote Free States Test Note Тестовая заметка о Свободных Штатах props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О СВОБОДНЫХ ШТАТАХ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_FreeStatesLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_FreeStates01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01BC Template_JournalNote Journal Cover Test Note Тестовая заметка об обложке журнала props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА ОБ ОБЛОЖКЕ ЖУРНАЛА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_JournalCoverLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_JournalCover01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01BE Template_LinedPaperLowNote Lined Paper Low 01 Test Note Lined Paper Low 01 Test Note props props/note_classified.nif DESC: TESTING LINED PAPER LOW 01 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_LinedPaperLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_LinedPaperLow01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01B5 Template_CharlestonNote Charleston Test Note Тестовая заметка о Чарлстоне props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА ЧАРЛСТОНА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_CharlestonLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Charleston01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 50 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01BB Template_HornwrightNote Hornwright Industrial Test Note Тестовая заметка о "Хорнрайт индастриал" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О "ХОРНРАЙТ ИНДАСТРИАЛ" Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_HornwrightIndustrialLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_HornwrightIndustrial01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 75 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C1 Template_NotePlain01 Note Plain 01 Test Note Note Plain 01 Test Note props props/note_classified.nif DESC: TESTING NOTE PLAIN 01 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotePlainLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Plain01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C0 Template_Notebook02 Notebook 02 Test Note Тестовая заметка о записной книжке 02 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: TESTING NOTEBOOK 02 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotebookPageLowPoly02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_NotebookPaper01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 25 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C5 Template_EnclaveNote Enclave Test Note Тестовая заметка об Анклаве props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА ОБ АНКЛАВЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_EnclaveLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Enclave01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C8 Template_PostCardUncannyNote Uncanny Caverns Postcard Test Note Тестовая открытка "Необыкновенные пещеры" interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ НЕОБЫКНОВЕННЫХ ПЕЩЕР Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardUncannyCavernLow01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_PostcardUncannyCavern Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C2 Template_NotePlain02 Note Plain 02 Test Note Note Plain 02 Test Note props props/note_classified.nif DESC: TESTING NOTE PLAIN 02 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotePlainLowPoly02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Plain02 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01CA Template_PropagandaNote Propaganda Leaflet Листовка с пропагандой props props/Note_Propaganda01.nif DESC: Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_PropagandaLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_PropagandaLeaflet Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 50 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01BF Template_Notebook01 Notebook 01 Test Note Тестовая заметка о записной книжке 01 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: TESTING NOTEBOOK 01 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotebookPageLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_NotebookPage01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 15 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01C4 Template_NotePlain04 Note Plain 04 Test Note Note Plain 04 Test Note props props/note_classified.nif DESC: TESTING NOTE PLAIN 04 NOTE Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_NotePlainLowPoly02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Plain04 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01BD Template_LinedPaper01Note Lined Paper 01 Test Note Тестовая заметка о линованной бумаге 01 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАПИСКА НА ЛИНОВАННОЙ БУМАГЕ 1 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_LinedPaperLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_LinedPaper01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01B6 Template_CharlestonHeraldNote Charleston Herald Test Note Тестовая заметка о Чарлстон геральд props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА ЧАРЛСТОН ГЕРАЛЬД Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_CharlestonHeraldLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_CharlestonHerald01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 85 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003A01B7 TestDoDNote DOD Test Note Тестовая заметка DOD props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О МИНИСТЕРСТВЕ ОБОРОНЫ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_DepartmentofDefenseLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_DepartmentofDefense Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 50 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0039FC6F FFZ13_GiantTeapotAd Giant Teapot Advertisement Реклама гигантского чайника props props/newspaperlowpoly.nif DESC: С 1938 года Гигантский чайник Удостоен величайших почестей! Фирменные чаи Свитуотера обладают изысканным вкусом и тонким ароматом. Они идеально подойдут как для вечернего чаепития в компании, так и для тихого послеобеденного отдыха. Лучшее в Аппалачии! Посетите гигантский чайник уже сегодня! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0039198A CB04_WatogaObjective_Note_GeneralsSteakHouse Generals Генералы Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Генералы! Ребята, вы самые классные! Спасибо, что поверили и ведете себя со мной по-человечески, а не как остальные. Мне понадобятся ваши фотографии. Я загружу их в программу, и вы сможете попасть в Ватогу без риска быть убитыми. Скотт Тернер (ваш лучший клиент) P.S. Если вы положите копии моего объявления в свои меню (особенно с заказами на вынос) — будет здорово! P.P.S. Новые Мясорубки изумительны. Что это за мясо? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0039198C CB04_WatogaObjective_Note_AbbiesBunker Where are you? Где вы? Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Эбби! Ты где? Я уже несколько часов прождал. У меня больше нет времени, но я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Надеюсь, ты найдешь эту запись. Я слышал, ты подумываешь о переезде в Ватогу. Не надо. Там опасно. Я точно не знаю, в чем дело, но похоже там всех убили, или что-то еще случилось. Р. Филдс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00391988 CB04_WatogaObjective_Note_BigBendTunnel Thom and Molly Том и Молли Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Том и Молли УХОДИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! Выбирайся из Ватоги! Не пытайся отсидеться дома. Встретимся в тоннеле "Большой излом"! С любовью, мама и папа COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00391990 CB04_WatogaObjective_Note_AlleghenyAsylum Operation Watoga Операция "Ватога" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Операция "Ватога" Статус задания: прекращено Цена слишком высока. Когда разберемся со зверожогами, тогда и подумаем о новых набегах на Ватогу. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00391992 CB04_WatogaObjective_Note_MorgantownHighschool Hey man Эй! Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Привет, чувак, где был? Помнишь о наводке, которую я тебе дал? Забей на нее. В Ватоге жопа. Не ходи туда. Если тебя долго не будет, я заберу кое-что из барахла! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00390EB5 BMO_BunkerNote02_BunkerNote Initial Analysis Предварительный анализ Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Результаты первичного исследования показывают, что их происхождение может быть внеземным. Вероятно, это наша самая значительная находка за долгое время. Состав вещества внутри довольно сложный и крайне разрушительный, поэтому рекомендую предпринять все меры предосторожности при взаимодействии с образцами. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00390EBA BMO_BunkerNote02_HackerNote Leaving Town Ухожу из города Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Они вышли на нас. Меня уволили. Этой ночью уезжаю из города. Береги себя. Л. С. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038FAA8 BMO_BunkerNote02_CabinNote_01 Trevor's Note Записка Тревора Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Майк! Я спущусь посмотреть на артефакт, как только смогу. Хочу взять с собой эксперта, Кристофера Вида. Я ему доверяю, но дополнительная проверка не помешает. Скоро мы узнаем правду. С уважением, Тревор COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038F1B9 FS01_MQ_Warn_MiscWatogaBook Supply List Список припасов props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Вивьен! Еще раз спасибо за помощь. Вот список. Приноси все, что найдешь, в мой бункер. Код ты знаешь. Эбби - Стимуляторы - Антибиотики - Предохранители - Проводка - Батарейки COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038F1B2 FS01_MQ_Warn_MiscResponderBook De'Andre's Note Записка Де'Андре Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Моему дорогому возлюбленному! Эбби разрешила отметить в бункере нашу годовщину. Там мы сможем устроить все, что ты запланировал. Я знаю, прошло всего несколько месяцев... Ну, то есть два месяца, три недели и четыре дня, но я так взволнована! Ты изменил мою жизнь, Де'Андре. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. С любовью, Лидия COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038F1AE FS01_MQ_Warn_MiscSundayBrosBook Reminder Напоминание props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Себе на заметку... Поговорить с Эбби о Джей Ди и Брианне. Может, она поможет вразумить моего братца. Брианна — девчонка бедовая. Я знаю, что она использует его, но он мне не верит. Эбби умная, Джей Ди к ней прислушивается. Она сможет его убедить. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038EEB2 SFZ04_Waste_MiscPOTWPBook Unsent Letter Неотправленное письмо Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дорогой Кирш! Видишь? Я обещала написать тебе и написала! Обязательно приезжай в Дворец Извилистого Пути, это место твоей мечты. Хватай коробку с препаратами, жди меня у мегастоянки QUOTEКрасная ракетаQUOTE и готовься к началу QUOTEдуховного путиQUOTE. Я встретила одного парня, у него есть для тебя что-то невероятное. Главное не попадайся на глаза протектронам: они еще хуже копов. Если все же попадешься, то постарайся найти терминал управления и отключить их. Уверена, там нет ничего сложного: у тебя точно хватит знаний. Джинни COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038E4B8 POI203_LookoutTower08Note Note to Trespassers Записка для чужаков Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Они забрали его. Забрали мою собаку. Я собираюсь вернуть Руфуса. Возможно, я погибну. Но он будет со мной до самого конца. Если вы читаете это, выпейте за меня и моего мальчика. Мы пытались держаться в стороне. Но этот кошмар поглотил нас целиком. Подпись: Дейв COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038DCDF LookoutTower02Note Responder's Note Записка рейдера Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Эй, придурки, хотите вскрыть сейф? Без проблем! Мы сбросили ключ с балкона, пока вы поднимались сюда. На улице валяется, на крыше сортира! Уверен, что тупицам вроде вас не по силам чтение, так что удачи, мудачье! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038CD6D MTR02_Misc_ExcavatorFinalSteps "Excavator Suit" - Final Steps "Раскопочная броня" — Последние шаги props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемый мистер Хорнрайт! Мы близки к тому, чтобы наконец разделаться с "Гаррахан майнинг" раз и навсегда. Благодаря работе моей команды, о наших автошахтерах говорят все вокруг, пока курс акций "Гаррахан майнинг" стремительно падает. Настало время заключительного этапа. Как мне подсказывают мои советники, в "Гаррахан майнинг" используют запатентованные революционные технологии по обнаружению полезных ископаемых, и это нельзя оставить без внимания! Нужно подмять их под себя, это самое здравое решение в нашей ситуации. Только представьте: полный комплект автоматизированных и практически неразрушимых автошахтеров, которые, к тому же, могут самостоятельно находить ценные минералы! За такими технологиями будущее, Дэниел. Только так мы обойдем АМС на их же поле. Надо только собраться с духом. Я настаиваю, чтобы мы начали действовать немедленно: проект "Золотая жила" может и подождать, сейчас важнее — не упустить возможность стать крупнейшим промышленным концерном к востоку от возвышенности. Только скажите — и меньше чем через 24 часа совет будет здесь в полной готовности обсуждать наши дальнейшие действия. Кроме того, я рекомендую вам сжечь это письмо сразу после получения. Датч Уортон Старший вице-президент, отдел корпоративного взаимодействия Хорнрайт индастриал COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038C032 LookoutTower07Note02 Henrick's Note Записка Хенрика Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мистер Бозли будет в наблюдательной вышке по ту сторону озера завтра в 2 часа дня. И не говори, что я никогда ничего для тебя не сделал. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABEA TestFontDefault Test Default Font Тестовый шрифт по умолчанию props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: ПРОВЕРКА ШРИФТА ПО УМОЛЧАНИЮ BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABE6 TestFontHandwritten Test Handwritten Font Тестовый рукописный шрифт props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: TESTING HANDWRITTEN FONT BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABE5 TestFontBrody Test Brody Font Тестовый шрифт Броди props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: ПРОВЕРКА ШРИФТА BRODY BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABE4 TestFontDebugTextFont Test DebugTextFont Test DebugTextFont props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: TESTING DEBUGTEXTFONT BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABE2 TestFontTerminal_Font Test Terminal_Font Test Terminal_Font props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: TESTING TERMINAL_FONT BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABE0 TestFontMAIN_FONT Test MAIN_Font Test MAIN_Font props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: TESTING MAIN_FONT BOLD text ITALIC text UNDERLINE text Размер шрифта по умолчанию Размер шрифта 10 Размер шрифта 20 Размер шрифта 30 Размер шрифта 40 Размер шрифта 50 Размер шрифта 60 Размер шрифта 70 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABDE Template_RippedNote Ripped Test Note Тестовая рваная записка props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ПОРВАННАЯ ЗАМЕТКА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_NoteRipped Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABD7 Template_TopSecret04Note Top Secret 04 Test Note Тестовая сверхсекретная записка 04 props props/note_topsecret.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА 04 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret04 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABD6 Template_TopSecret03Note Top Secret 03 Test Note Тестовая сверхсекретная записка 03 props props/note_topsecret.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА 03 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret03 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABD5 Template_TopSecret02Note Top Secret 02 Test Note Тестовая сверхсекретная записка 02 props props/note_topsecret.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА 02 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret02 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABD4 Template_TopSecret01Note Top Secret 01 Test Note Тестовая сверхсекретная записка 01 props props/note_topsecret.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА 01 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABCF Template_Classified04Note Classified 04 Test Note Тестовая засекреченная записка 04 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 4 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified04 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABCE Template_Classified03Note Classified 03 Test Note Тестовая засекреченная записка 03 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 3 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified03 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABCD Template_Classified02Note Classified 02 Test Note Тестовая засекреченная записка 02 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 2 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified02 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABCC Template_Classified01Note Classified 01 Test Note Тестовая засекреченная записка 01 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 1 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified01 Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABC9 Template_TopSecretNote Top Secret Test Note Тестовая сверхсекретная записка props props/note_topsecret.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАМЕТКА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_topsecret.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_TopSecret Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0038ABC7 Template_Note Test Note Записи о тестировании props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_lowpoly.nif Material Swap: NONE InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 300 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Handwritten Font, Brody, Handwriting Neat, Leia, Eva COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00389D3A LookoutTower05Letter_03 Department Notice Объявление отдела SetDressing SetDressing\DotMatrixPrinter\DotMatrixPrinterNote01.nif DESC: Операторам пожарной вышки #5. До нас дошли сведения, что вы оба выкупали поставляемые департаментом в честь Хеллоуина украшения у других вышек. Напоминаю: использование украшений разрешается, однако их чрезмерное количество значительно ухудшает видимость из окон вышки. Пожалуйста, здраво оцените риски и верните заимствованные украшения владельцам. Региональный директор Блейк Служба национальных парков США COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00389D35 LookoutTower05Letter_02 Department Notice Объявление отдела SetDressing SetDressing\DotMatrixPrinter\DotMatrixPrinterNote01.nif DESC: Операторам пожарной вышки #5. Операторы вышки #3 видели, как вы сбрасывали с балкона вышки #5 предметы мебели. Мы попытались связаться с вами по радио, но так и не получили ответа. Пожалуйста, немедленно свяжитесь с центральным офисом департамента. Региональный директор Блейк Служба национальных парков США COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00389D34 LookoutTower05Letter_01 Department Notice Объявление отдела SetDressing SetDressing\DotMatrixPrinter\DotMatrixPrinterNote01.nif DESC: Операторам пожарной вышки #5. Вы получили множество предупреждений, которые предпочли игнорировать. Такое поведение просто возмутительно. Вышка #5 — это вам не место для вечеринок на Хеллоуин. Немедленно уберите все украшения для Хеллоуина, верните в первоначальное состояние КАЗЕННУЮ мебель и перестаньте, наконец, игнорировать радиосообщения! Если вы этого не сделаете — оба немедленно будете уволены. Региональный директор Блейк Служба национальных парков США COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00389CD9 LookoutTower07Note01 Bosley's Note Записка Бозли Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Ты можешь найти его по ту сторону озера, на крыше "Графтон стил", завтра, в 2 часа дня. Прикончи мистера Хенрика, и считай, что долг оплачен. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00389CC1 SFZ03_Queen_MiscCabinBook Investigative Report Журналистское расследование Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Расследование: Шелби О'Рурк Я встретился с одной студенткой УВТ по имени Шелби О'Рурк, она готовилась писать диплом. Хотела доказать существование местных криптидов: Снелли, Молерот, Графтонское чудовище и прочие. Сказала, что хочет даже построить QUOTEбазуQUOTE где-то в болотах на северо-востоке Аппалачии. Я проверял ее, но не нашел ничего интересного: образцовая студентка УВТ, правда, немного эксцентричная. Но лучше все-таки не спускать нее с глаз. Меня настораживает ее уверенность в том, что она и правда может найти какие-то доказательства. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00389A86 SFZ03_Queen_MiscFreddyBook The Plan План: Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: План 1. Закончить костюмированное шоу 2. Одолжить у кого-нибудь костюм монстра 3. Встретиться у амбара Парсонс в час ночи 4. Пробраться в хижину Шелби и напугать ее до смерти COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00387991 LookoutTower06Note Gerald's Note Записка Джеральда Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дорогая Сэнди! Я проснулся сегодня, а тебя уже не было с нами. Почему-то я знаю, что и я здесь надолго не задержусь. Эти четыре года были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни. Там внизу мир сходит с ума, но здесь, наверху, поспевает наш урожай, а твои цветы все еще радуют глаз. Когда ты рядом, я могу наконец ненадолго забыться. Скоро мы снова будем вместе, любимая. Джеральд COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00382262 SFS02_Play_MiscHavenBook Formal Complaint Официальная жалоба Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Уважаемый пастор Уильямс! Я забирала Сюзи после занятий в воскресной школе и увидела кое-что очень странное. Я наткнулась на Мисс Няню по имени Хлоя, которая, кажется, принадлежит семье Дэвис. Она вела себя просто ужасно! Заперлась в туалете, сказала, что играет с детьми в прятки и отказывалась уходить оттуда. Вы понимаете, пастор: робот сидит в туалете, хотя людям он может понадобиться, и QUOTEиграет в пряткиQUOTE, закрыв дверь так, что ребенку туда не пробраться. Я требую, чтобы семья Дэвис не допускала свою Мисс Няню на территорию школы и принесла извинения. Если я еще раз увижу здесь этого мерзкого робота, то буду просто вынуждена обратиться к адвокату. С уважением, Беверли Клайн COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00380B07 LC039_MiscHavenBook Fall Retreat Flyer Листовка осеннего курорта Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ЕЖЕГОДНЫЙ ОСЕННИЙ СЪЕЗД Присоединяйтесь к ежегодному осеннему съезду в Долли Содс! Вас ждут еда и напитки, а также мероприятия для взрослых и детей. Кроме того, будет организован особый стол для блюд от участников съезда, поэтому обязательно привезите что-нибудь с собой! Когда: 30 октября с 10:00 до 20:00 Где: Долли Содс Мероприятие организует старший скаут Чарли COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00380B04 SFM04_Organic_MiscAPBook Cedric's List Список Седрика Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Надо поискать: - баффаут - стимуляторы - янтарные лилии - огненные грибы Чтобы лилии не завяли в пути, заверни их стебли во влажную ткань и отнеси к моему бункеру! Спасибо, что согласился помочь еще раз, Сед. Ты очень смелый человек. Элла COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0037FEE8 FS01_MQ_Warn_MiscSSLBook Scouting Report Поисковый отчет props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: Болотный лес - Обнаружила бункер. Можно неплохо разжиться припасами, если мы сможем попасть внутрь. Единственная проблема — хозяева все еще там. Уверена, одну из них зовут Эбби. Будем надеяться, что они или достаточно щедры или их можно легко напугать. - Здесь есть мегастоянка "Красная ракета", стоит проверить. Учитывая, сколько там было ресторанов, должно найтись что-нибудь полезное. К тому же людей не видно, только роботы. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0037A45B TW010Pointer Hemlock Holes Flyer Листовка "Хемлок Хоулс" DESC: Посетите курсы по игре в гольф в Хемлок Хоулс Мы предоставляем уникальные площадки для игры в гольф в регионе Графтона, где вас ждут девять изумительных лунок, расположенных среди живописных лесов и прудов. Если вы только учитесь играть, то сможете арендовать Мистеров Помощников в качестве инструкторов. Они станут вашими надежными наставниками и будут всегда рады помочь, если у вас что-то не получается. Будьте уверены, одной игры хватит, чтобы вы захотели стать членом гольф-клуба Хемлок Хоулс и получить скидку 2% за пользование нашим полем. В нашем ресторане вас ждет наше фирменное блюдо — чили "Пожарная тревога", а в распоряжении нашего магазина всегда есть все лучшее из мира гольфа. Каждый месяц мы проводим особые мероприятия только для членов клуба, такие как "Гусиный гольф", "Слепые водители" или "Гольф на скорость". Даже если вы не захотите стать членом клуба, мы всегда рады вас видеть на наших сезонных мероприятиях, таких как "Летний пикник", где найдется развлечение даже для самых маленьких гольфистов, ведь они смогут сыграть в веселые игры вроде "Нырок за мячом" или "Клубная полировка". Хемлок Хоулс — это отличное место для отдыха всей семьи! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00370672 76CharGenDinerNote Love Note Любовное письмо Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дорогая Лиза! Милая Лиза! Знаешь ли ты, как замирает мое сердце всякий раз, когда я тебя вижу? Я слышу во снах твой нежный голос, слышу, как ты говоришь: "С молоком и три ложки сахара, пожалуйста". Я так хочу поцеловать тебя Хочу Для тебя я просто один из тех, кто печет пирожные и разносит напитки... Но ты меня совсем не знаешь. Я ездил в Конго, жил среди туземцев Океании Слишком хвастливо? Я хочу быть с тобой, хочу защищать тебя, хочу COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0036C8D3 TW007_FreddyNote1 Freddy's Adventure #1 Приключение Фредди #1 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Секреты Фредди! Дядя Отис подарил мне игру про Грогнака!!! Он такой крутой! Мы залезли внутрь плотины. Дядя Отис сказал, что пошел за едой. Вот бы за пиццей. ПИЦЦА это круто!!! Я забрал сладости из стола. Хахахахаха! Просто так. Я залез и спрятал их. Они теперь ВСЕЕЕЕЕ мои! Бобби будет ривновать. Дядя Отис разрешает мне делать всякое. Мы тут пукали в трубы а самый вонючий пук получил приз. Я ПОБЕДИЛ!!! Я лучший! ФРЕДДИ ВЕЛИКИЙ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0036C8D4 TW007_FreddyNote2 Freddy's Adventure #2 Приключение Фредди #2 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ЕЩЕ секретики! Дядя Отис забрал мои конфеты! Он говорит, мои зубы сгниют и выпадут. Так НЕчестно! Еда дяди Отиса очень мерзкая. Он теперь злой и совсем не веселый. Хочу домой играть с ружьем. БАМ! БАБАХ! Я хороший стрелок. У меня была крыса но она умерла и стала скучная. ДЯДЯ ОТИС КОЗЕЛ!!!!!!!! Я его достану. Я хочу домой а он говорит НЕТ! Я хочу конфет а он говорит НЕТ! Я хочу попукать в трубу а он говорит НЕТ! Я сделаю ловушки как в лесу у скаутов-пионеров и поймаю дядю Отиса потому что я ЛУЧШИЙ!! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0036C8D5 TW007_FreddyNote3 Freddy's Adventure #3 Приключение Фредди #3 props props/note_classified.nif DESC: САМЫЙ БОЛЬШОЙ СЕКРЕТ! Сработало!!!! Дядя Отис подскользнулся и упал где я разлил масло. Он злой и орет на меня! Он теперь застрял вверх ногами. Хахахахаха. Я показал ему!!! Я еду домой. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00364533 BBSmallMountainPOI010Note Raider Note Записка рейдера Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Майло меня достал! Никогда не затыкается! После вчерашнего дела он нам больше не нужен. Помнишь, он все время хвалился, что надолго умеет задерживать дыхание? Пришла пора выяснить, трепался он или нет. Ты знаешь, что делать... Да, и закинь туда же все его барахло. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035F12D TestSecretNote TEST TEST Props Props\Note_TopSecret.nif DESC: , сокращенно , это от , которого зовут . это . Ваше имя , вы . COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035F0C2 TreasureMap01_01 Treasure Map 01 Карта сокровищ 01 interface interface\note\LowPoly_NotePad01.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035F12B Template_ClassifiedNote Classified Test Note Засекреченная тестовая заметка props props\note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ СЕКРЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСКА 5 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_ClassifiedLowPoly01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Classified Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 35 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035F132 Template_GovernorNote Governor Test Note Тестовая заметка губернатора props props/note_classified.nif DESC: ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА О ГУБЕРНАТОРЕ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_GovernorLow01 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Governor Preview Transform: MiscNote01 Text Offset X: 0 Y: 100 Рекомендуемый шрифт: Veteran Typewriter Redacted, Brody, или Handwriting Neat COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC25 RE_SceneMP03_Note01 Remember Them Помните о них props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: В последний раз я видел их там. Мы попрощались, и все уже знали, что это был конец. Я сказал им: "Идите без меня, я заберу из дома оружие. Встретимся в Убежище!" Это был последний раз, когда я говорил с ними. Я уже почти не помню их лица... но зато отлично помню, как мы прощались, помню последние слова, что мы сказали друг другу. Надеюсь, у них все сложилось хорошо. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC1E RE_ObjectMP11Note05 Note Заметка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Чтобы возродить это место, нужно обеспечить оружием все известные нам поселения выживших. Отнеси в место и постарайся НЕ СДОХНУТЬ! Узнай, сколько еще они хотят, и мы постараемся прислать больше. Нам нужно как можно больше сторонников. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC1D RE_ObjectMP11Note04 Note Заметка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Вокруг конец света, а ты решил уйти от меня? Поверить не могу. Я-то думала: вот, нашли, наконец, эту дыру, теперь-то можно пожрать помоев под луной в свое удовольствие и попутно узнать друг друга по-нормальному. Но окей. Вали. Мне плевать на тебя. ждет тебя. Вали обратно к своей тупой бывшей. Бери свой дурацкий нож, мне тоже даром не нужна. И убирайся уже. Видеть тебя больше не хочу. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC22 RE_SceneMP03_Note04 Survive Выживание props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Он умер вскоре после бомбежки. Он и до того был болезненным... таким хрупким. Я так по нему скучаю. Не могу больше все это тащить на себе. И закопать не могу себя заставить. Так что просто брошу все это здесь. И буду думать только о том, как выжить. Если вы это читаете — и если вы кого-то потеряли, — оставьте здесь их безделушки, одежду, воспоминания. И забудьте о них на время. Это необходимо. О вас вспоминать будет некому. Вы должны выжить. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC20 RE_SceneMP03_Note02 All Gone Никого не осталось Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Вас больше нет. Вы нас бросили... гнить заживо, страдать от радиации, умирать. Вы там крепко спите у себя в убежищах, сосете джин, лопаете пирожные. Когда-нибудь вы обнаружите все это. Людей, которых вы тут бросили на верную смерть. Мы надеемся, что ад, в котором вы окажетесь, будет еще страшнее того, в котором им пришлось умирать — в котором скоро умрем мы все. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC27 RE_ObjectMP11Note02 Note Заметка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Привет, Пит! Один бродяга сказал, что в какая-то семья отсиживается в месте . Они, вроде как, дружелюбные, но торговать не хотят, даже лишнюю броню типа не отдадут. Может, переубедишь их? Ты мастер общаться, так что... поговори. Или я поговорю. С пистолетом. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC1F RE_ObjectMP11Note06 Note Заметка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Добро пожаловать, Выживший! Вы пережили Апокалипсис — буквально победили сам конец света! Приходите в Новое поселение в месте и присоединяйтесь к нам! Каждому новичку — в подарок*! * Если вы остаетесь жить в нашем поселении и вносите свой вклад, помогая выживать другим. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC21 RE_SceneMP03_Note03 Memorials Мемориалы props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Мы построили эти мемориалы. Мы построили их, чтобы сохранить память о людях, бывших здесь, стоявших с нами в одних рядах, обещавших нам любовь и безопасность. Это призраки тех, кто умер в первой волне. Мгновенно, без боли. Их тела так и не были найдены. Это место создано для того, чтобы о них жила память. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC26 RE_ObjectMP11Note01 Note Заметка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Эй, красотка! Бери кота и отправляйся в местечко . Там тебя будут ждать хорошие надежные люди, они защищают таких же выживших, как и мы. У них и броня есть, и оружие разное, , например. С ними ты будешь в безопасности. Я пока что навещу брата в Харперс-Ферри, а потом приеду к тебе. Почеши Дабби пузико за меня. Я люблю тебя, дорогая. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC23 RE_SceneMP03_Note05 Not Sorry Никаких сожалений props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Ну да, поставили тут этот мемориал. Отлично. Молодцы. Хнык-хнык, мы ВСЕ кого-то потеряли — и что? Кому от этого легче?! Всякий раз, когда буду такие места находить, буду забирать все, что вы тут оставили. Нытики. Потому что я еще живу, и мне это нужно. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0035EC1C RE_ObjectMP11Note03 Note Заметка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Да, да, я все понимаю, ты хочешь восстановить этот драндулет. Но тебе лучше будет все же собрать вещички и уйти ради всеобщей безопасности, это ТВОЙ ВЫБОР! Мне не плевать на все это! Слушай, не знаю, насколько это пригодится теперь, когда упали бомбы, но я припрятал кое-что в месте . Химические наборы, фильтры для воды, теплую зимнюю одежду, , оружейные детали и кое-какие консервы. Вряд ли это все там... но можешь попытаться. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00357FFB MoM03RaiderSysadminNote Pleasant Valley Intranet Memo Циркуляр в интранет Плезент-Вэлли interface interface/note/dotmatrixpage01.nif DESC: КОМУ: Суки, это вам всем ОТ: Тони Лагрен ТЕМА: Интрасеть ДАТА: 18.11.86 Да, знаю, интрасеть снова полегла, но я уже занимаюсь этим. Если мы найдем козла, который поставил этот уцененный кусок дерьма, я ему же эту херню в пасть и запихаю. Скорее всего, придется снова удалить журналы пользователей. Так что вы не можете войти в терминал — загляните ко мне в главную хижину, чтобы переустановить пароль. А до тех пор поднимайте жопы и ходите искать тех, с кем хотите поговорить. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00357EA2 MoM02ARaiderNote Jake's Letter Письмо Джейка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Эй, Снейк! По поручению Торпа я отправился вместе с Карлой, Хоуком и Боунзом проверить контрольный пункт на старом шоссе и по-моему, все не так плохо. Сделано добротно, место просто отличное. Хотя истории про него ходят жуткие. Ты слышал про банду Мака? Хоук рассказывал, их всех прикончили за одну ночь, без предупреждения, это сделал какой-то маньяк-одиночка. Только Броди и выжил. Ковылял обратно до Плезент-Вэлли. С таким стрелком, как ты, должно быть поспокойнее. Пока что дела так себе, но караваны должны пойти, как только погода улучшится. Ну что, ты в деле? Джейк COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00354E3F SF06_JuliansNote Letter to Miss Grunwald Письмо для мисс Грюнвальд Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Моя дорогая Патриция! Большое спасибо, что помогла мне с гардеробом. Знаешь, даже торговля пошла лучше с тех пор, как ты занялась моим внешним видом. Наконец-то Джулиан теперь тоже модный! Одна пожилая дама услышала, как я играю, и купила сразу два рояля от Steindorf. Два, представляешь! Поверить не могу, что мне так повезло! Она сказала, что хочет подарить их своим внукам. СИНДИ даже пошутила: "Рояль без размаха — как музыка без Баха". Мы так смеялись! Джулиан Прайс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00354E42 SF06_PatriciasNote FALLON'S ORDER DETAILS ИНФОРМАЦИЯ О ЗАКАЗЕ В ФЭЛЛОНС Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: УНИВЕРМАГ ФЭЛЛОНС НОМЕР ЗАКАЗА: E2184111 ПОЛУЧАТЕЛЬ: ПАТРИЦИЯ ГРЮНВАЛЬД, НАПРАВИТЬ В "ГАЛЕРЕЮ В ДОЛИНЕ" ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ Отправляю тебе эти прелестные платья, которые тебе так понравились в последний визит. Я была очень рада снова увидеть тебя, Пэт. Скоро буду у вас, обязательно загляну к тебе! Эмма Фэллон COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00354E44 SF06_GeorgesNote NOTICE TO PRANKSTER ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ШУТНИКА Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ОТ КОГО: ДЖОРДЖ УИЛТОН КОМУ: МЕРЗАВЦУ, КОТОРЫЙ ДЫРЯВИТ МОИ БУТЫЛКИ С КЕТЧУПОМ Ты понимаешь, как это мерзко?! Не смешно, а мерзко! Попробуй сам отмыть кетчуп от белой ткани, тогда поймешь. Хуже было только когда такие же как ты шутники спрятали кусок горгонзолы за холодильником, и я неделю не мог найти его. НЕДЕЛЮ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0034CEA8 LC149_Rusty_Pick_Diary Clara Webber Diary Дневник Клары Уэббер Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дневник Клары Уэббер В этой старой таверне есть тайная комната для собраний, пристроенная к старому входу в шахту. Когда-то это было место, где шахтеры могли утолить жажду после смены. Комната принадлежала одной женщине в годах, ее мужа и сыновей засыпало в шахте. Эта таверна передается в ее семье из поколения в поколение: во времена Сухого закона тут был подпольный бар, сейчас — секретное место для профсоюзных собраний. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0034736C LC147_Hawkes_Refuge_Diary Brianna Hawke's Diary Дневник Брианны Хоук Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дневник Брианны Хоук Когда Харперс-Ферри разрушили, выжившие и сторонники Свободных Штатов разбежались из города кто куда. Две группы беженцев отправились на запад: братья Хуан-Диего и Хесус Сандей, и я с родичами. Братья поддерживали Свободные Штаты и были профессиональными выживальщиками: у них имелся маленький, но хорошо оборудованный тайный бункер прямо под хижиной. А семья Хоук — всего лишь простые люди, которым некуда идти. Мы даже были друзьями когда-то, и я встречалась с Хуаном-Диего до войны. Но когда все пошло под откос, и выживание стало делом первой важности, браться больше не горели желанием с нами связываться. Наша группа обосновалась в пещере на склоне холма: мы сделали там деревянные полы и притащили мебели из домов в округе. Не этого, конечно, заслуживают Свободные Штаты, но жить можно. За последние месяцы напряжение заметно выросло. Братья Сандей жили в своем бункере довольно неплохо и даже выращивали что-то на придомовом участке, а мы были вынуждены копошиться в болотах и питаться тем, что удастся собрать. Мы ненавидели их высокомерие, они презирали нас как животных. Когда переговоры о поставках пищи провалились, мы начали устраивать набеги на их участок. Братья построили стену и расставили ловушки, которые прикончили некоторых наших ребят. Однажды во время ночного набега кто-то уронил фонарь, от которого загорелось все поле. Почти все погибли в последовавшей за этим бойне. Те, кто остались в живых, попытались спасти хотя бы что-то из огня или пробраться в бункер, но безуспешно. Без пищи и шансов на спасение, боюсь, мы скоро умрем от голода. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00345D8D MoM01RaiderNote Kerry's Orders Приказы Керри Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Керри! У меня тут новые сведения: одна из девиц должна отправиться за тобой в четверг. Поговори с Головешкой и его ребятами из Большого излома, попроси помочь (а помощь тебе понадобится). Доберись до Льюисберга, найди хорошую точку для снайпера и устрой засаду. И не смей недооценивать ее! Дашь ей шанс на ответный удар — и вам всем конец. Постарайся не облажаться. Броди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00342E80 LC129_Pumpkin_House Pumpkin Carving Automation Notes Заметки по автоматизации резьбы по тыквам Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Что ж, я наконец-то научил роботов вырезать из тыкв светильники и заставил их работать. Правда, они еще не научились складывать тыквы ровно, чтобы те не заваливались. Но в целом, мне очень нравится вся эта идея с автоматизацией. Венди назвала Джеком Фонарем робота, который будет встречать гостей. Думаю, дети будут в восторге! 31 октября уже скоро, и это будет лучший праздник в истории! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00342E7F LC149_Clara_Webber_Diary Agatha Aaronholt's Diary Дневник Агаты Ааронхолт Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дневник Агаты Ааронхолт Трое моих братьев были потрясены решением правительства забрать фермерские земли для строительства лесопилки и примкнули к рядам протестующих местных, чтобы саботировать ее работу. Но все безуспешно. Единственное, к чему привели их старания, — необходимость скрываться от правосудия. Какое-то время им удавалось прятаться, но когда объявились стервятники, они из упрямства решили сражаться в надежде защитить свою землю, и в итоге погибли за нее. Боюсь, меня ждет такая же судьба. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00341B35 EN05_UniformVoucherPage01 Uniform Disbursement Log Журнал выдачи униформы Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: __________________________ ЖУРНАЛ ВЫДАЧИ УНИФОРМЫ __________________________ //// 23.10.77 //// ИМЯ: Джексон, Лоуренс КАЗАРМЫ: Альфа КВИТАНЦИЯ: получена УНИФОРМА: выдана /////////////////////////// ИМЯ: Арчибальд, Дерек КАЗАРМЫ: Браво КВИТАНЦИЯ: УТЕРЯНА УНИФОРМА: возвращена в раздатчик ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: кадет направлен в бараки, чтобы забрать квитанцию. /////////////////////////// ИМЯ: Миллер, Линн КАЗАРМЫ: Браво КВИТАНЦИЯ: получена УНИФОРМА: выдана //// КОНЕЦ СПИСКА //// COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033F7D1 FF05_Balance_TerminalPassword Amy's Note Записка Эми props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Джефф! Пароль от моего терминала с программой наблюдения за окружающей средой, который стоит на водоочистной станции "Тигарт" — BABYLON. Передай результаты моих исследований Спасателям, но ни в коем случае не допусти, чтобы они попали в руки козлов из Братства. Эми COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033CE95 CB04_LetterToSandy Letter to Sandy Письмо для Сэнди Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сэнди! Возвращайся. Встретимся за комплексом после работы. Я проведу тебя по-тихому и запишу твою физиономию обратно в программу. В следующий раз не будь такой сволочью. Скотт COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033CE93 CB04_LetterToMom Letter to Mom Письмо маме Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мама! Я знаю, ты не веришь, что это произойдет. Но все случится. Я близок к успеху. Мне удалось сделать так, чтобы роботы-повара испортили всю еду в городе. Когда у меня получится взломать протоколы экстренных служб, начнется революция! Когда все закончится, я хочу, чтобы ты перебралась в Ватогу. Если отец не поедет, это его дело. Пусть и дальше гниет в этой дыре. Но ты достойна большего! Скутер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033CE92 CB04_LetterToMayor Letter to Mayor Письмо мэру Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мэр Томас Х. Молли Я серьезно, все это правда. Помнишь, когда все роботы-повара вдруг начали уничтожать продукты? Это все устроил я! Прошлый мэр как раз собиралась отдать приказ об эвакуации города. Почему ты мне не веришь? Я уверен, она что-то записала. Наверное, должен быть какой-нибудь черновик указа или запись в дневнике, ну хоть что-нибудь. Вся идея с выборами мэра случайным образом невероятно глупая. Неужели никто не проводил экспериментов, чтобы заранее понять, насколько она ужасна? Я буду на месте в понедельник. Приходи туда. С уважением, Скотт У. Тернер COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033CE91 CB04_Manifesto Free Watoga! Свободная Ватога! Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Мы горбатились на их полях, они обрекли нас на голод. Мы набили золотом их казну, они набили наши легкие пылью. Мы гнули на них спину, они согнули нашу волю. Мы говорили им о нашей боли, они подсадили нас на таблетки. Мы голосовали, они украли наши выборы. Мы просили честной зарплаты, они выжали нас досуха. Мы требовали достойных условий труда, они забрали у нас работу. Мы хотели нормальной жизни, они лишили нас американской мечты. Мы дружили, они заставили нас следить за соседями. Мы собрались вместе, они отправили нас умирать в чужие страны. Мы провозгласили человечность, они отреклись от нее. У нас усталые, но гордые лица настоящих мужчин и женщин, они прячутся за жестяными лакеями и пластиковыми масками. Нам нужен мир, в котором живут люди, им нужно кладбище с роботами-охранниками. Настало время объединиться, чтобы сбросить их вместе с бездушными машинами! Ватога принадлежит НАРОДУ! Народная партия Свободной Ватоги COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033C775 BoS02SoldierCertificate Soldier's Certificate Удостоверение солдата props props/note_lowpoly.nif DESC: ЛАГЕРЬ МАККЛИНТОК УДОСТОВЕРЕНИЕ СОЛДАТА В качестве свидетельства о прохождении всех этапов предбоевой подготовки вам вручается данное удостоверение. Оно подтверждает ваше вступление в ряды вооруженных сил. Вам присваивается звание рядового армии США. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ АДМИНИСТРАЦИИ: данное удостоверение не может использоваться для идентификации личности владельца. Чтобы получить соответствующий идентификатор, пожалуйста, обратитесь в департамент транспортных средств в Капитолии Чарлстона. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033B870 TestDrewBook01NonTakeable Non Takeable Note Записка, которую невозможно взять Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это книга, которую мне нельзя трогать Так это слова! Столько текста! Ух ты-ы! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033B86E TestDrewBook01Takeable Takeable Note Записка, которую можно взять Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Это книга, которую мне можно трогать Так это слова! Столько текста! Ух ты-ы! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033A7EC TestSmoke20Note Test Smoke 20 Note Тест Дым 20 Примечание Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: , сокращенно , это от , которого зовут . это . Ваше имя , вы . COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033A515 v96_LastStandNote Last Stand Последний бой Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Все заполонили существа, которых никто никогда не видел, и мы теперь не можем пробраться в главное Убежище. Мы попробуем открыть защитные двери и вручную зачистить Убежище, но то, что мы уже видели, было просто ужасно. Это было Если здесь остался кто-нибудь живой, знайте, что мы сделали все, что в наших силах, чтобы выполнить миссию, которую возложил на нас "Волт-Тек". Post Tenebras Lux, Оставшиеся сотрудники Убежища 96 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0033595A LC046_KeyNote Stop taking the key! Прекратите брать ключ! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Рой! Перестань забирать чертов ключ и бросать его где попало. Теперь бригадир я, это мой ключ, и он должен лежать в моем кабинете. Если не начнешь слушать, что я говорю, вылетишь отсюда. Мне плевать, кто твой дядя. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00331CB7 MTR05_ResumesInArchives Filing Status Статус документов props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемый Мистер Хановер! Я добавил почти все файлы отдела кадров в архивную систему, но если все эти новости по радио правда, то, боюсь, я буду вынужден покинуть пост. Прошу прощения за то, что ухожу раньше времени, но я обязан убедиться, что с моими родителями все в порядке. Надеюсь, это не отразится на моей характеристике. Еще раз извините, Мистер Хановер. Грег COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00330B99 SFL02_Track_CourtneyBook Courtney's Note Записка Кортни props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: Тому, кто найдет эту записку Если вы читаете это, значит, я, разумеется, мертв, но мои две кошки ЕЩЕ ЖИВЫ. Пожалуйста, если в вас есть хоть немного сострадания, разыщите моих любимых Лулу и Дымку в Харперс-Ферри и позаботьтесь о них или передайте в надежные руки. Вы можете без сомнений отдать котиков этим людям: Нирадж или Эбби Синф, Тайра ВанБюрен или Кассандра Робертс. НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ не отдавайте их Чарли Уокеру! Предупреждение: если Дымка вас укусит, значит она вас полюбила. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0032E504 BoS01_BreadCrumbNote_GeneralSteakhouse Defiance Mission Report Отчет о задании в Дефайанс Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: 06.03.96 Карпентер побежал к канаве, но зверожог его заметил. Парню удалось добраться туда. Мы уж думали, он спасся, но тут полезли горелые. Сначала немного, а потом целая толпа. Он достойно сражался. 09.03.96 Обнаружил фермера, который в одиночку прятался глубоко в пещере. Он знал о Братстве Стали и Дефайанс. Заявил, что "Дефайанс" — это форт Дефайанс, который стоит где-то глубоко в глубине болота. Сказал, что Братство уничтожено и мы скоро последуем за ними. Оставили ему немного еды и ушли. 13.03.96 Пробираемся по канавам. Еще никогда не видел столько летающих по небу зверожогов. Впереди никаких признаков жизни, кроме горелых. Ватога уже близко. 14.03.96 Поворачиваем назад. Адлер взбешен, но если Раллей хочет выяснить подробности о сигнале бедствия от Братства, пусть сам его ищет. 16.03.96 Горелые идут по нашему следу. Разделяемся, чтобы хоть кто-то смог добраться назад. Эти уроды вообще не устают, что ли? Черт. Всем, кто это читает. Отыщите Эбби Синф или Раллея. Скажите им, что Братство погибло. Расскажите, что в Дефайанс все скрывали. Они идут Я не стану этой тварью COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0032E503 BoS01_BreadCrumbNote_IsolatedCabin Message to Sammy Сообщение для Сэмми Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Спасатели не знают ни хера. В небе каждую ночь все больше тварей. Братство предупреждало Спасателей и всех нас. "Дефайанс пал", — говорили они. Что это вообще значит? Припасы на исходе. Наверное, постараюсь добраться до Эбби по перевалу. Свободные Штаты должны узнать подробности. Сэмми, если ты это читаешь, доберись до Эбби. Иди строго на восток от мегастоянки "Красная ракета". Эбби знает о Братстве Стали больше всех. Пусть за тобой присмотрят ангелы. Больше присматривать некому, это уж точно. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0032CE09 NuclearLaunchCode01 Top Secret Сверхсекретно Interface Interface\Note\NuclearLaunchCode01.nif DESC: 12345678910 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00322189 PioneerScoutGuidePage04_Camping PIONEERBOOK: Camping КНИГА СКАУТА: Лагерь props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РУКОВОДСТВО СКАУТА-ПИОНЕРА США ЛАГЕРЬ Разбивая лагерь, обращайте внимание на следующие факторы. ПОГОДА. От нее зависит, что и в каком количестве вы возьмете с собой. Сильный ветер и дождь могут пойти в самый неподходящий момент, поэтому заранее убедитесь, что у вас при себе есть распечатанная и заламинированная метеосводка на ближайшие 10 дней, а также одежда, белье и спальные мешки по погоде. ПАЛАТКИ. Выбирая палатку, учитывайте, где и как долго вы собираетесь ей пользоваться, а также число людей, которое она должна вместить. Не забывайте, что места для личного пространства может не остаться, поэтому заранее выберите компаньона, с которым вам будет комфортно. Трехсезонная палатка подходит для большинства случаев, однако если вы планируете разбивать лагерь зимой или на большой высоте, отдайте предпочтение четырехсезонной палатке. Не забудьте прихватить инструменты для ремонта: 8 долларов могут спасти вас от перспективы ночевать в землянке под дождем. МЕСТО. Убедитесь, что вы выбрали подходящее место: не разбивайте лагерь в низовьях рек и на расстоянии ближе 60 метров к воде, чтобы избежать затоплений. Если есть возможность, ставьте палатки на деревянные платформы, а если нет, постарайтесь найти участок ровной каменистой почвы. Чтобы избежать резких перепадов температур, выбирайте для лагеря тенистое место и не забудьте посмотреть вверх, чтобы ненароком не расположиться вблизи сухого дерева или шаткой каменной глыбы. Такое соседство может обернуться катастрофой! МУСОР. Всегда носите с собой пакеты для отходов и использованных средств личной гигиены. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003202BA PioneerScoutGuidePage03_Cooking PIONEERBOOK: Meal Prep КНИГА СКАУТА: Приготовление пищи props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РУКОВОДСТВО СКАУТА-ПИОНЕРА США ПРИГОТОВЛЕНИЕ ЕДЫ Неважно, что вы делаете: готовите у костра или собираете большой скаутский слет, помните о главном. Мы не рассчитываем на санитарные условия ресторанного уровня, но считаем нужным соблюдать несколько простых правил. ЧИСТАЯ ПОСУДА. Обязательно мойте посуду до и ПОСЛЕ готовки, а также убедитесь, что у других скаутов есть возможность помыть за собой тарелки после еды. У нас система трех ведер: в одном ведре смываем основные загрязнения, в другом ведре с мыльной водой дезинфицируем, в третьем ведре споласкиваем уже чистую посуду. ЗДОРОВЬЕ. Внимательно следите за своим питанием и отдавайте предпочтение калорийным блюдам с высоким содержанием полезных микроэлементов. Старайтесь избегать готовых пайков и по возможности готовьте самостоятельно. Помните, в вашей диете должно быть в идеале: 40% углеводов, 30% полезных жиров и 30% белка. СОБИРАТЕЛЬСТВО. Быть скаутом-пионером — значит уметь выживать в дикой природе и питаться подножным кормом. Главное правило здесь: СОМНЕВАЕШЬСЯ — НЕ ЕШЬ. Для начала посоветуйтесь с более опытным скаутом, который носит значок за собирательство. ЕДА В ПУТИ. Перед тем как покинуть лагерь, убедитесь, что все хорошо экипированы, а запасов пищи в два раза больше, чем нужно на запланированный срок. Не забудьте упаковать сэндвичи, а также питательные батончики из орехов и сухофруктов для перекуса. ТВОРЧЕСТВО. Не бойтесь проявлять изобретательность в готовке, ведь вместе с другими скаутами вы можете преобразить надоевшие всем блюда и поднять боевой дух всего отряда. Специи — легкий способ создать что-то новое. Носите с собой базовый набор приправ и проявляйте фантазию! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000487DF RS06_Manual_Stims_Formula Diluted Radiation Medicines Разбавленные лекарства от радиации Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Разбавленный Рад-Х Смешайте Рад-Х и очищенную воду в пропорции 1:4 Разбавленный антирадин Смешайте антирадин и очищенную воду в пропорции 1:6 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031BA8B ABT_ShoppingList_Note Mycology Notes Заметки по микологии Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Контрольной группе достается слишком много света по вечерам. Увеличьте кислотность удобрений вдвое. Желтые с рыжими пятнами отвратительны на вкус. Время — это плоский круг. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031BA8A CP_Booklist_Note Reading List Список книг Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Марти, Мне СРОЧНО нужны эти книги! Польза корпоративных песнопений Добейтесь успеха! Стойкие личности Деньги Деньги Деньги Принеси голозаписи, мне некогда читать. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002BA56D BACKUP_Magazine_AstonishingTales05Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 5 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 5 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002BA56B BACKUP_Magazine_AstonishingTales04Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 4 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 4 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002BA569 BACKUP_Magazine_AstonishingTales03Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 3 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 3 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002BA567 BACKUP_Magazine_AstonishingTales02Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 2 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 2 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002BA565 BACKUP_Magazine_AstonishingTales01Book Tales from the West Virginia Hills 1 Истории с холмов Западной Вирджинии 1 props props/grognakcomic/TalesFromtheWestVirginiaHills_LowPoly.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003133CA PioneerScoutGuidePage02_Fundraising PIONEERBOOK: Fundraisers КНИГА СКАУТА: Сбор средств props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РУКОВОДСТВО СКАУТА-ПИОНЕРА США СБОРЩИКИ И СБОР СРЕДСТВ Сбор средств должен каким-либо образом задействовать местное население. Распродажи выпечки, массовые забеги, субботники и городские соревнования — все это поможет установить теплые дружеские отношения с людьми и создать позитивный образ Организации в их глазах. Сбор средств должен производиться только с разрешения и под наблюдением взрослых. ПОЛИТИКА НЕАГРЕССИВНОСТИ. Наша цель — рассказать людям о себе и о важности наших идеалов, а не заманивать их подарками и безделушками. ОБУЧЕНИЕ. Важно использовать навыки скаутов для обучения других. Например, курсы по оказанию первой помощи и основам выживания станут полезным для всех способом сбора средств. ПРОВЕДЕНИЕ. Скаутам запрещено продавать медицинские препараты и излишки коммерческой продукции, а также оказывать охранные услуги или заниматься любым видом криминальной деятельности. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003133C2 PioneerScoutGuidePage01_Forward PIONEERBOOK: Foreward КНИГА СКАУТА: Предисловие props props/note_classified.nif DESC: РУКОВОДСТВО СКАУТА-ПИОНЕРА США ИЗДАНИЕ 2075 ГОДА ПРЕДИСЛОВИЕ Есть пять принципов Организации скаутов-пионеров, которые отражают ценности, лежащие в фундаменте Соединенных Штатов Америки со времен основания государства: выживание, сотрудничество, исследования, открытия и инновации. Мы хотим следовать примеру двух величайших мужей Америки — Томаса Джефферсона и Мэриуэзера Льюиса, которые составили план и объединили людей для исследования гигантского неизведанного континента в те времена, когда лошадь была самым быстрым средством передвижения по этим землям. Они храбро приняли этот вызов и проявили изобретательность и упорство, полагаясь на команду опытных ветеранов и туземцев. Чтобы повторить то, на что у первопроходцев ушло бы два года, сегодня нам хватит не больше двух часов. И это стало возможно благодаря духу инноваций, который движет исследователями многие годы и стал фундаментом, скрепившим эту страну. Вы — следующее поколение героев, мужчин и женщин, которым предстоит расширить наши представления о невозможном! Встретимся на маршруте! Эдмунд Кинг Маршалл Организации скаутов-пионеров США COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00312B4C BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife10Book Scouts' Life 10 "Жизнь скаута" 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00312B49 BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife09Book Scouts' Life 9 "Жизнь скаута" 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00312B46 BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife08Book Scouts' Life 8 "Жизнь скаута" 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00312B43 BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife07Book Scouts' Life 7 "Жизнь скаута" 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00300F2E BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife06Book Scouts' Life 6 "Жизнь скаута" 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00300F16 BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife05Book Scouts' Life 5 "Жизнь скаута" 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002DE677 BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife04Book Scouts' Life 4 "Жизнь скаута" 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002DE659 BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife03Book Scouts' Life 3 "Жизнь скаута" 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0031141F EN01_WeSupportQuinnCarter THE HERALD SUPPORTS QUINN CARTER "ГЕРАЛЬД" ПОДДЕРЖИВАЕТ КВИН КАРТЕР props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Мы поддерживаем Квин Картер за авторством редакционной коллегии "Чарлстон Геральд" Мы, участники редколлегии "Чарлстон Геральд", хотим публично выразить свою поддержку нашему репортеру Квин Картер и поддержать решение оставить ее в штате нашего издания. Общественные призывы отправить мисс Картер в отставку после ее интервью с бывшим сенатором Сэмюэлем Блэквеллом противоречат принципам свободы прессы в нашей стране и не согласуются с нашим долгом сообщать гражданам важные новости. Интервью мисс Картер полностью защищено законами нашей великой страны. Согласно им она не обязана раскрывать местонахождение сенатора Блэквелла, вне зависимости от характера заявлений, сделанных во время данного интервью. Таким образом, мы не видим причин отказывать мисс Картер в нашей полной поддержке. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00311416 EN01_ArrestQuinnCarter CARTER AND BLACKWELL - TRAITORS! КАРТЕР И БЛЭКВЕЛЛ — ПРЕДАТЕЛИ! props props/note_classified.nif DESC: СЭМ БЛЭКВЕЛЛ И КВИН КАРТЕР — ПРЕДАТЕЛИ! Если бы вы или я сидели в комнате и записали ограбление, а потом отказались сообщить информацию о преступниках, мы бы оказались в тюрьме! Но Квин Картер, несмотря на то, что взяла интервью у человека ВИНОВНОГО в БОЛЕЕ СЕРЬЕЗНОМ преступлении, — ходит на свободе! Поддержите справедливость и НЕ ПОКУПАЙТЕ выпуски QUOTEЧарлстон геральдQUOTE, пока Квин Картер не предъявят обвинения в сговоре с целью ИЗМЕНЫ или пока она не расскажет, где скрывается ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ СЭМ БЛЭКВЕЛЛ и его подельники-сепаратисты из QUOTEСвободных ШтатовQUOTE! Граждане Чарлстона Против Коррупции COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003113E0 EN01_WelcomeToTheSenate Senate Orientation Letter Письмо с инструкциями сенату Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ, СЕНАТОР! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: УДОСТОВЕРЕНИЕ КОНГРЕССА #: 778232 Мистер Блэквелл, добро пожаловать в сенат Соединенных Штатов. Ваше избрание в этот орган власти — одна из величайших почестей, которой может удостоиться американский гражданин. Пожалуйста, запомните номер пропуска, указанный выше. С ним вы можете воспользоваться некоторыми из многих привилегий для членов сената — среди прочего, это доступ к документам в библиотеке и к спортзалу Конгресса, скидкам на питание в столовой Капитолия и многому другому. Пожалуйста, возьмите с собой этот пропуск и правительственное удостоверение с фотографией, когда отправитесь на первую ознакомительную лекцию в Капитолии, которая состоится в январе (дата проведения будет объявлена позднее). Желаем вам долгого и почетного пребывания на должности сенатора Аппалачии. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x003113DF EN01_RecordofDivorce Record of Divorce: The Blackwells "Запись о разводе: Блэквеллы" props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Запись о разводе_____________________________________________________________ Номер дела: 118t-44123 Судья: Фолкленд, Арчибальд _____________________________________________________________ Податель: Блэквелл, Эмили Ответчик: Блэквелл, Сэмюэл Дата заключения брака: 18.12.2055 Дата развода: 15.10.2077 _____________________________________________________________ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, СОХРАНИТЕ ЭТОТ ДОКУМЕНТ ДЛЯ ЛИЧНОГО АРХИВА. _____________________________________________________________ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0029D65C SurvivalTrainingCenter_Pamphlet02 Survival Planning Checklist План выживания Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: V.E.S.T. — ПЛАН ПО ВЫЖИВАНИЮ В ДИКОЙ ПРИРОДЕ КОНТРОЛЬНЫЙ СПИСОК НЕОБХОДИМОГО В ПОХОДЕ - В два раза больше пищи, чем вы планируете съесть - Мультитул - Острый карманный ножик - Большое мачете - Аптечка - Непромокаемые спички - Фонарик - Заводное перезаряжаемое радио - Мешки для мусора - Камера, чтобы запечатлеть веселые моменты и живописные сцены - Хорошее настроение! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0014453F SurvivalTrainingCenter_Pamphlet01 Survival Planning Checklist План выживания Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: V.E.S.T. — ПЛАН ПО ВЫЖИВАНИЮ В ДИКОЙ ПРИРОДЕ - Поделитесь своим планом с командой: - с КЕМ вы; - КОГДА вы собираетесь вернуться; - КАК вы собираетесь разместиться; - КАКОЕ оборудование у вас при себе. - Создав план, придерживайтесь его и не забывайте уведомлять членов команды, если собираетесь отклониться от намеченного. - Берите с собой в два раза больше пищи и воды, чем планируете использовать. - Прислушивайтесь к своим ощущениям. Если вы чувствуете себя неважно или вам кажется, что вы заблудились, немедленно вернитесь в безопасное место и обратитесь за помощью. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F5B0 BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife02Book Scouts' Life 2 "Жизнь скаута" 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F5AB BACKUP_Magazine_ScoutsLife01Book Scouts' Life 1 "Жизнь скаута" 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F5A7 BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman10Book Backwoodsman 10 Жизнь в глуши 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F5A4 BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman09Book Backwoodsman 9 Жизнь в глуши 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F59E BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman08Book Backwoodsman 8 Жизнь в глуши 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F599 BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman07Book Backwoodsman 7 Жизнь в глуши 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F594 BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman06Book Backwoodsman 6 Жизнь в глуши 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F58F BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman05Book Backwoodsman 5 Жизнь в глуши 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F58B BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman04Book Backwoodsman 4 Жизнь в глуши 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F586 BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman03Book Backwoodsman 3 Жизнь в глуши 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F580 BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman02Book Backwoodsman 2 Жизнь в глуши 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0030F57C BACKUP_Magazine_Backwoodsman01Book Backwoodsman 1 Жизнь в глуши 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00054F91 test_Wendigo_TestBook Astoundingly Awesome Tales Невероятно крутые истории Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0027563D NukaColaPlant_FeedbackForm02 NCB02-A6A1 Feedback Form Анкета NCB02-A6A1 Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ФОРМА ОБРАТНОЙ СВЯЗИ ДЛЯ ДЕГУСТАЦИИ QUOTEЯДЕР-КОЛЫQUOTE НАЗВАНИЕ ОБРАЗЦА: NCB02-A6A1 ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ 1 ДО 10, ГДЕ 10 — НАИБОЛЕЕ ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ ПОКАЗАТЕЛЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОЦЕНИТЕ СВОИ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: ГЛУБИНА ВКУСА: 6 КОНСИСТЕНЦИЯ: 2 КИСЛОТА: 5 АРОМАТ: 7 ОТТЕНКИ ВКУСА: 7 СЛАДОСТЬ: 2 МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИВКУС: 9 ПОСЛЕВКУСИЕ: 4 ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПОВТОРИТЬ: 4 ВКУС В ЦЕЛОМ: 3 ОБЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: 5 КОММЕНТАРИЙ: зуд в зубах — это нормальная часть послевкусия? Если да, значит, давайте в подарок зубочистку или, скажем, сверло. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00256966 NukaColaPlant_FeedbackForm01 NCQ17-JH1A Feedback Form Незаполненная форма NCQ17-JH1A Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ФОРМА ОБРАТНОЙ СВЯЗИ ДЛЯ ДЕГУСТАЦИИ QUOTEЯДЕР-КОЛЫQUOTE НАЗВАНИЕ ОБРАЗЦА: NCQ17-JH1A ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ 1 ДО 10, ГДЕ 10 — НАИБОЛЕЕ ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ ПОКАЗАТЕЛЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОЦЕНИТЕ СВОИ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: ГЛУБИНА ВКУСА: 10 КОНСИСТЕНЦИЯ: 10 КИСЛОТНОСТЬ: 10 АРОМАТ: 10 ОТТЕНКИ ВКУСА: 10 СЛАДОСТЬ: 10 МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИВКУС: 10 ПОСЛЕВКУСИЕ: 10 ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПОВТОРИТЬ: 10 ВКУС В ЦЕЛОМ: 10 ОБЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: 10 КОММЕНТАРИЙ: я взглянул в лицо всемогущему господу, ощутил его бесконечное величие и стал един со всеми живыми существами на земле. мир должен познать это великолепие. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001F398C NukaColaPlant_FeedbackFormBlank Blank Feedback Form Чистая анкета Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ФОРМА ОБРАТНОЙ СВЯЗИ ДЛЯ ДЕГУСТАЦИИ QUOTEЯДЕР-КОЛЫQUOTE НАЗВАНИЕ ОБРАЗЦА: ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ 1 ДО 10, ГДЕ 10 — НАИБОЛЕЕ ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ ПОКАЗАТЕЛЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОЦЕНИТЕ СВОИ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: ГЛУБИНА ВКУСА: КОНСИСТЕНЦИЯ: КИСЛОТА: АРОМАТ: ОТТЕНКИ ВКУСА: СЛАДОСТЬ: МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИВКУС: ПОСЛЕВКУСИЕ: ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПОВТОРИТЬ: ВКУС В ЦЕЛОМ: ОБЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: КОММЕНТАРИЙ: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00042E1D FSZ01_BerkleySprings Berkley Springs Postcard Открытка из Беркли-Спрингс Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Беркли-Спрингс COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00044A6D FSZ01_RedRocket Red Rocket Postcard Открытка "Красная ракета" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Красная ракета COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000450BF FSZ01_PumpkinHouse Pumpkin House Postcard Открытка "Тыквенный дом" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Тыквенный дом COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00045182 FSZ01_DollySods Dolly Sods Campground Postcard Открытка "Лагерь "Долли Содс"" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Лагерь "Долли Содс" COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000450C9 FSZ01_ValleyGalleria Valley Galleria Postcard Открытка "Галерея в долине" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Галерея в долине COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00042E34 FSZ01_HarpersFerry Harpers Ferry Postcard Открытка из Харперс-Ферри Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Харперс-Ферри COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00044A17 FSZ01_FreddysScares Freddy's House of Scares Postcard Открытка — Дом страхов Фредди Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Дом страхов Фредди COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000617A2 POI_TransmissionTowerNote Note to Sugarplum Заметка для Конфетки Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Конфетка, я сейчас вместе с Тыковкой поеду к озеру, привезем еды и воды. Постараемся вернуться не позже полудня: ты и не заметишь, что нас не было. С любовью, папуля COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002ECD0E MTNL01_GourmandsNote Gourmands Note Записка Гурманов Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Он сказал, что мы не будем есть друг друга, но потом... бедный Грегори. Мы прогнали Морриса после этого, и плевать, что он тут главный. Говорят, он поселился с женой Эди в пещере на другой стороне горы. Понятия не имею, что изменилось к лучшему после этого. Наши люди все еще пропадают... COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002ECCF7 MTNL01_TrappersNote Trappers Note Записка Звероловов Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Эти мутировавшие выродки напали на нас, Торп. А ведь мы просили вас помочь, чтобы ударить первыми. Помогли так помогли. Они забрали Уолтера и еще пару человек обратно в Хантерсвилл. Не знаю, что они хотят делать с ними, но я точно не собираюсь выяснять это на своей шкуре. Уолтер уже наверняка мертв, а запись со всеми данными была у него. Так что теперь это твои проблемы. Хочешь вернуть запись? Иди в Хантерсвилл и ищи труп Уолтера. Последний раз его видели в этих диких камуфляжных шмотках. С корабля бегут последние из нас. С этим покончено. Чак COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00055F2D BMO_BunkerNote06_GuardNote01 Being Followed Объект для слежки Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Слушай, все слухи и россказни о "Шугар гроув" оказались правдой. Тут речь не просто о шпионаже и вторжении в частную жизнь. Дело гораздо серьезнее, они тут такое вытворяют... Мы о таком не договаривались. Делаю все, чтобы помешать им, но тут просто ад, и они не отстанут от меня, пока не уничтожат даже намеки о моем существовании. Выдвигаюсь утром. X COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00055F02 BMO_BunkerNote06_GuardNote02 Help them Помочь им Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Если ты это найдешь, помоги всем, кому сможешь — мне удалось установить станцию депрограммирования в бункере "Шугар гроув", где хранятся записи и архивы. Отыщи всех, кто выжил, и все им растолкуй. То, что мы сделали, было необходимо, но неправильно. Надеюсь, это станет первым шагом на пути к исправлению всего, что мы натворили. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000055F5 FS_JeremiahPart02 Jeremiah's Journal Page 4 Дневник Джеремайи, с. 4 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Ну все, мне нужно убираться отсюда. Я поймал странную передачу, она то появляется, то пропадает, и я думаю, что федералы могли найти меня. Пора уходить, не дожидаясь, когда меня выследят и запрут. Я им не подопытный кролик и ни за что не дам себя пытать. Я собрал все необходимое и зарядил дробовик. Думаю, я пойду через горы. Надеюсь, там дела получше, если горы встали на пути радиационных осадков. Можно наведаться к хижине, где я варил самогон, и посмотреть, на месте ли она. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0000425C FS_JeremiahPart01 Jeremiah's Journal Page 2 Дневник Джеремайи, с. 2 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Слышал по радио, что Рейли передал сигнал "все в порядке". Он полагает, что можно, наконец, покинуть бункеры. Думаю, что делать дальше. Похоже, дьявол как следует здесь потрудился. Болота, красные лозы, дикие существа, которых я никогда раньше не видел... Я знал, что правительство под прикрытием войны просто проводило свои безумные эксперименты, но чтобы так... Этого я и представить не мог. После того, что они натворили, мы все в опасности. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00181BF8 BMO_BunkerNote03_CrazyLadyWatoga Rich Taylor's Testament Завещание Рича Тейлора Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Тому, кто это найдет... Я... не пройду дальше пешком. Здесь не так много припасов, а идти я уже не могу... Попил воды из ручья, по-моему зря. На мою семью напала научная сотрудница с работы. Я думал, что знаю своих коллег, но чужая душа потемки, как говорится. Она добралась до моего сына прежде, чем я успел ее одолеть. Ни разу не хотел никого убивать, и сам не хотел умирать вот так. Если вы найдете эту записку, передайте моей жене, что я люблю ее. Рич Тейлор COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A8FC9 FS_LydiaPart05 Lydia's Journal Page 24 Дневник Лидии, с. 24 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Я так не могу. Сегодня поступил Коннер с оторванной ногой. Джесси сказала, что на него напал заглот. Как же так? Было столько крови... и мы даже не смогли его спасти. Элла сказала, что он потерял слишком много крови еще до того, как его доставили сюда, но они сделали все, что могли. Коннер был моим ровесником. У него не было безопасного бункера во время войны. Он был бойцом... но этого оказалось недостаточно. Когда же это закончится? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A8FC7 FS_LydiaPart04 Lydia's Journal Page 20 Дневник Лидии, с. 20 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сегодня я встретила парня! Его зовут Де'Андре, и он очень симпатичный. Я просто не верила, что такие парни еще есть на свете. А еще он говорит, что один из тех, кто называет себя Спасателями. Они немного помогают здешним выжившим. Надеюсь, мы с ним будем часто видеться. Может, мне пора добровольно поработать в больнице! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A8FC5 FS_LydiaPart03 Lydia's Journal Page 12 Дневник Лидии, с. 12 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Сегодня был большой день. Только не уверена, в хорошем или плохом смысле. Мы встретили всех этих выживших... и их было совсем не так много, как я думала. Некоторые из них были очень, очень... лохматые. Ясно, что от нас им будет много пользы... Натали сказала, что мы должны научиться выживать в этом новом мире... И да, это совсем другой мир. Лес целиком превратился в заросшее болото. Кругом эти красные лозы. Существа, которых я никогда не видела... Это все мерзко и отвратительно. А Харперс-Ферри? Там одни развалины. Я даже не знаю, как эти выжившие... так долго продержались. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A8FBF FS_LydiaPart02 Lydia's Journal Page 4 Дневник Лидии, с. 4 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Я решила попытаться поверить в эту идею с Харперс-Ферри. Натали задала хороший вопрос... Что мне больше нравится — прожить всю жизнь в этом бункере с папой и мамой или попытаться начать новую жизнь снаружи? Может... встретить симпатичного парня? Миру нужно будущее, правда же? В общем, я начала собираться. Мама и папа очень обрадовались. Я не уверена, что мы смогли бы пережить еще одну ссору, потому что все уже были на взводе. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A8FBD FS_LydiaPart01 Lydia's Journal Page 1 Дневник Лидии, с. 1 Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Папа сказал нам, что мы собираемся выйти из бункера и попытаемся устроиться в Харперс-Ферри. Рейли думает, что это хорошая идея. Может, так оно и есть. А может, я думаю только о себе. Я, наверное, просто хочу оставаться в безопасности за запертой дверью, где полно всякого добра. Может, мне действительно не хочется делиться тем, что мы здесь собрали. Я не знаю. Точно есть другие выжившие, которым нужна наша помощь, но это те люди, которые все время насмехались над нами. Особенно над Рейли... Так почему же он хочет им помогать, а я говорю, что мне на них наплевать? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002E9C21 BMO_BunkerNote03_MarketingMemo Nuka-Cola Marketing Memo Служебная записка отдела маркетинга "Ядер-кола" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Кому: Всем штатным сотрудникам отдела маркетинга От кого: Р. Маркус Тэйлор Тема: Отпуск Хочу напомнить всем, что в течение двух следующих недель у меня семейный отпуск в Ватоге. По всем вопросам насчет маркетинга и исследований обращайтесь к Пэту Волкеру. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Маркус COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00096A06 BMO_BunkerNote03_MomGoodbyeNoteSutton Clara's Note to Mom Записка для мамы от Клары Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мам, мне так жаль, что в результате моих исследований ты пристрастилась к этому... пойлу. Я отомщу уродам из маркетингового отдела, которые в этом виноваты, обещаю. Люблю тебя и очень скучаю Клара COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00094FE8 BMO_BunkerNote03_Lockernote Clara's Note to Alexis Записка для Алексис от Клары Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Алексис, надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это. Я знаю, в прошлом мы часто не сходились во взглядах на методологию и подход к исследованиям, но мы всегда соглашались в том, что маркетинг — это зло в мире Ядер-колы. Я не могу позволить им проводить эксперименты на невинных людях, так что я забрала мышьяк, ртуть, стронций-90 и остальное. Отправляюсь домой, к Саттону. Надеюсь, ты поймешь Клара COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0012BC0F BMO_BunkerNote05_LuggageNote Scoutmaster's Confession Признание командира скаутов Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Нужно присесть, хоть на минутку. Лихорадка немного отпускает, если закрыть глаза, но рот сушит, сколько бы воды я не пил. Я поверил мужику из отдела техбезопасности на электростанции. Он прямо говорил, что никаких долгосрочных последствий для озера не будет... Я не могу... Сама мысль о том, что с теми мальчишками творится то же самое, это просто... Хотел бы я вернуться на добывающую станцию... COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00001487 BMO_BunkerNote05_SparekeyNote RE: Motherlode Spare Key RE: Запасной ключ от "Золотой жилы" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Эдди, я захватил ключи с собой в приют Скаута. Возьми запасные в коробке на вершине холма. Извини за неудобства. Билл COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A6DE4 BoS02GovernmentIDCard Military ID Card Армейский идентификатор interface interface\note\LowPoly_Government_ID.nif DESC: ИМЯ: (Указанное имя) ПРОФЕССИЯ: (Указанная профессия) АДРЕС: 1203, Грейп-стрит COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A6DE1 BoS02_ApplicationFormStamped DMV-AT-21C Form (Stamped) Форма DMV-AT-21C (с печатью) Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ЗАЯВКА НА ПОЛУЧЕНИЕ ГОСУДАРСТВЕННОГО ИДЕНТИФИКАТОРА (DMV-AT-21C) Департамент транспортных средств Чарлстона Почтовая ячейка 27000 Назначение: используйте данный бланк для оформления заявки на получение государственного идентификатора Инструкции: пройдите в отдел B и вручите эту форму сотруднику департамента транспортных средств ИМЯ: ПРОФЕССИЯ: АДРЕС: 1203, Грейп-стрит УТВЕРЖДЕНО АДМИНИСТРАЦИЕЙ ГУБЕРНАТОРА COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A6DDC BoS02_DMV_Number_02 Ticket Number A3 Номер билета A3 Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: A3 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0027E586 BoS02_ApplicationFormV DMV-AT-21C-V Form Форма DMV-AT-21C-V Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ГОСУДАРСТВЕННОГО ИДЕНТИФИКАТОРА (DMV-AT-21C-V) Департамент транспортных средств Чарлстона Почтовая ячейка 27000 Назначение: отказ от ответственности при несоответствиях типов 3A, 3C и 4X Инструкции: вернитесь в отдел B и вручите эту форму сотруднику департамента транспортных средств ИМЯ: ПРОФЕССИЯ: АДРЕС: Поправка 21C-V: АДРЕС: 1203, Грейп-стрит Указанное выше исключение одобрено администрацией округа. Форма 21C-V действительна в течение тридцати (30) рабочих дней с момента выдачи. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0027E55A BoS02_DMV_Number_01 Ticket Number C42 Номер билета C42 Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: C42 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0027E2D6 BoS02_JunkMail Junk Mail Почтовая макулатура props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: ИЗВЕЩЕНИЕ О ДЕНЕЖНОМ ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИИ! РАСЧЕТНАЯ ПАЛАТА РОКУЭЛЛА УОЛЛА-УОЛЛА, ВАШИНГТОН *** СТО МИЛЛИОНОВ ДОЛЛАРОВ И 00/100 ЦЕНТОВ *** ТЕКУЩИЙ ПРОЖИВАЮЩИЙ 1203, Грейп-стрит Чарлстон, Западная Вирджиния COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0027E2CB BoS02_ApplicationForm DMV-AT-21C Form Форма DMV-AT-21C Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: ЗАЯВКА НА ПОЛУЧЕНИЕ ГОСУДАРСТВЕННОГО ИДЕНТИФИКАТОРА (DMV-AT-21C) Департамент транспортных средств Чарлстона Почтовая ячейка 27000 Назначение: используйте данный бланк для оформления заявки на получение государственного идентификатора Инструкции: пройдите в отдел B и вручите эту форму сотруднику департамента транспортных средств ИМЯ: ПРОФЕССИЯ: АДРЕС: COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001E59F1 BoS02_SecurityNote Squire Evelyn's Journal - Page 16 Дневник оруженосца Эвелин — стр. 16 props props/note_classfied.nif DESC: 4 июня Белмонт ушел в самоволку и вернулся только через несколько дней, довольный как слон. После того, как Эспозито устроил ему взбучку, он вышел, забрал свои вещи и двинул прямо через защитные двери. Все прямо кирпичей навалили. Паладин лично допрашивала его несколько часов. Однако теперь Белмонта перевели на "Грозовую", а остальные салаги, типа нас, застряли тут. 8 июня В общем, я подловил Белмонта, чтобы разузнать, как ему удалось обойти защиту. Через нее могут пройти только военные, а он до войны был механиком. Единственное, что он мне сказал — "Лагерь Макклинток". Какого черта? Вот засранец. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001EB2C3 LC117_CultLeaderManuscript01 Sermon: Summoning the Mothman Проповедь: вызов Молерота Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Проповедь: 21 октября 2077 Мы, Культ Молерота, стремимся познать его вселенскую мудрость, ведь Молерот — предвестник смерти и разрушения. Только мы, следуя его предупреждениям, сможем жить свободно, пока другие устремляются к своей погибели! Поприветствуем же Молерота с открытыми объятиями и чистым разумом! Да, мы готовы призвать его! Мы, почитающие и проповедующие его мудрость. Истинно верующие пусть придут сегодня вечером. Мы приветствуем тебя, о, Молерот. Прими наше скромное приглашение и убереги нас от опасности! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0005F4A5 TW007_IncriminatingSafetyReport Confidential Safety Data Конфиденциальная информация о безопасности props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Уважаемый Мистер Вуд! По вашему запросу направляю статистику травматизма за прошедший квартал. Я доработала данные согласно вашим пожеланиям, и теперь они выглядят гораздо лучше. Оригинальная версия: Первый квартал 2077 --------------- Число смертей: 31 Число тяжких увечий: 12 Число случаев заболевания: 123 Доработанная версия: Первый квартал 2077 --------------- Число смертей на производстве: 2 Число тяжких увечий на производстве: 6 Число случаев заболеваний, подтвержденных корпоративным врачом: 13 Стейси Тиббетс Менеджер по персоналу Графтон стил COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00283ED0 EN01_JudysGone Entry - Judy's Gone Запись — Джуди умерла Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: 15 ФЕВРАЛЯ Покойся с миром 15.02 Джуди умерла. Я похоронил ее на вершине. Там она сможет наблюдать, как летают ее птицы... Правда... теперь они уже совсем не птицы. А эти... твари. Болезнь, погубившая ее... Развивалась очень быстро. Слишком быстро. Ее кожа начала... облезать. Прямо как... в сообщениях разведки об одном из этих "проектов". Этого ли мы добивались? Что же тогда было на уме у Экхарта и министерства сельского хозяйства? Возможно, они могли бы вылечить ее в бункере. Меня бы казнили за измену... но, может, ей сохранили бы жизнь. Мы уже никогда это не узнаем. Вместо этого я заперся в склепе своей дочери. Другие снаружи тоже умирают, так же, как Джуди. Переговоры по рации из Харперс-Ферри с каждым днем все мрачнее. Похоже, консервов у меня больше, чем мне потребуется. Я вовремя решил прогуляться. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00283ECC EN01_IntelNote Intelligence Memo - 8/16/77 Разведзаписка — 16/8/77 Props Props\Note_TopSecret.nif DESC: [[ ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ [[ КОМИТЕТА [[ ПО РАЗВЕДКЕ Сенатор! Ваше решение потянуть за финансовые ниточки клубок этого "бункера Конгресса" было правильным. МОДУС, "Волт-Тек", люди из нашего правительства. Они все участвуют. Я много слышу о том, что большую роль во всем этом играет министерство сельского хозяйства. И в центре этой паутины — министр Экхарт. В этом я не сомневаюсь. Даже если вся система прогнила до самой верхушки, это неудивительно. Запомните этот номер — 417604. Это номер счета за заказ, размещенный министерством сельского хозяйства по указанию Экхарта. Заказ для бункера. Они утверждают, что в этом заказе техника для "автоматизации" комплекса. Это ложь. Заказ 417604 — это экспериментальное оборудование. Передовые технологии. И его там много. Вся эта сказка про автоматизацию — лишь прикрытие. Сэм, кое-что из этого — настоящее военное снаряжение. Биологическое оружие. Эксперименты на людях. Они готовятся к войне. Точнее, хотят положить ей конец. Я продолжу копать в этом направлении. Посмотрим, что вылезет на поверхность. Понимаю, Сэм, тут есть из-за чего паниковать. Никто не знает, как они отреагируют, если узнают, что мы в курсе их дел. Т. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00002A2A EN01_PowerSurgeWarning Security System Manual Reset Ручная перезагрузка системы безопасности Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: РУЧНАЯ ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА СИСТЕМЫ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ - Поверни рубильник в прачечной - Открой вытяжку над генератором - Включи проводку наверху в вентиляции Скажем спасибо Джуди и ее несбывшейся мечте зажечь несколько конфорок сразу. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0023D33A TW007_MediaLetter Letter to the Media Письмо в газеты props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Сообщение для: Квин Картер, Чарлстон геральд Уважаемая мисс! Это ключ от ящика, в котором хранятся все нужные вам доказательства. Я отправил его вам, потому что люди должны знать правду. Народ Аппалачии доверяет вам, и он прислушается, если вы сами проведете расследование. "Графтон стил" наплевательски относится к стандартам безопасности и подвергает нас всех риску, сбрасывая в воду токсичные отходы. Мы не должны спустить им с рук такое просто потому, что они помогают фронту. Из-за них гибнут дети! Обеспокоенный гражданин COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002430DD TW007_IncriminatingHRLetter Important Memo Важная записка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Графтон стил — СЛУЖЕБНАЯ ЗАПИСКА Кому: всем сотрудникам От кого: Стейси Тиббетс, менеджер отдела персонала Я рада сообщить, что государство признало "Графтон стил" своим главным военным поставщиком. Благодаря нашим и ВАШИМ усилиям мы разгромим коммунистов! Радостные новости повлекли за собой радостные изменения. 1. Повышение производительности. Все смены теперь переходят на 6-дневную 72-часовую рабочую неделю, чтобы выполнить необходимый объем. Не забывайте: из 12 часов вашей смены вам положены 30 минут, чтобы пообедать на рабочем месте, а также три пятнадцатиминутных перерыва! 2. Согласно закону "О производстве в условиях военного времени" за работу в дополнительный 11-й и 12-й час каждой смены вы получите половину обычного оклада в качестве бонуса!Еще больше денег! Ура! 3. Больничный больше не оплачивается. Каждый случай отсутствия требует справки от врача. Помогите "Графтон стил", помогите фронту! Стейси Тиббетс Менеджер по персоналу Графтон стил ДЕЛОВАЯ КОНФИДЕНЦИАЛЬНАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002D658A BoS01_EndNote Final Stand Последний бой Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: 18-08-95 В генераторах закончилось топливо. Учитывая, сколько вокруг этих зверожогов, не уверен, как долго еще смогут продержаться парни на "Грозовой горе". ПВО отключается... Нам конец. Всем, кто это прочтет — знайте, я сделал все, что мог. Мы все выложились по полной. Братство Стали держало оборону так долго, как только могло, но этим зверожогам нет конца. Мое время на исходе. Если зверожоги все еще нападают, доберитесь до верхнего этажа. В защитных дверях применяются последние военные технологии безопасности — отыщите способ попасть внутрь. Сделайте то, что не удалось нам. Остановите зверожогов. Перебои в питании. Пора идти. Я наконец понял, что это значит. Ad victoriam. Скриптор Грант COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002A14F2 BoSTrainingCamp_SecurityReprimandNote Belmonte Incident Инцидент с Белмонтом Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: От кого: Рыцарь Эспозито, сержант по боевой подготовке Кому: Старший рыцарь Уилсон, командир по боевой подготовке Тема: Инцидент с Белмонтом Я беру на себя всю ответственность за письмо домой оруженосца Белмонта и не ищу оправданий. Однако хочу отметить, что правила оперативной безопасности и соответствующие процедуры за время обучения были объяснены дважды. При этом, очевидно, данная тема требует большего внимания с моей стороны. В будущем я приложу все усилия, чтобы кадеты прочно усвоили эту информацию. Ad victoriam. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0020C2B1 BoS01_TrainingCamp_Note Letter to Tommy Письмо Томми Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Томми! Рыцарь Уилсон говорит, что мы высаживаемся завтра. Закончить обучение планируем раньше срока. Похоже, в форте Дефайанс нужны бойцы. Знаю, тебе не понравилось, что я записался сюда. Однако насчет Братства все ошибаются. На болоте целая армия горелых. Это правда, я видел зверожогов своими глазами. Приезжай, без тебя нам трудно. Сложно спать, когда ожидаешь высадки. Тренировки тренировками, но скоро нам предстоит сражаться по-настоящему. Думаю, основать Дефайанс на месте старой психушки Аллегейни — мудрое решение. Нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы туда отправиться. Знаю, для тебя это пустые слова, Томми, но — Ad Victoriam. Ради всех нас, Ad Victoriam. Б COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0020C2B0 BoS01_BreadCrumbNote_Morgantown Mission to Abigayle Путешествие к Эбигейл Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Тэмми! Я знаю, что в горах сейчас опасно — но нам нужно получить отчет от Свободных Штатов. Фермеры очень волнуются из-за последнего сообщения от Братства Стали. Так что отыщи кого-нибудь, кто сможет добраться до бункера Эбигейл за мегастоянкой "Красная Ракета". Спроси у нее вот что. * Дефайанс — это штаб Братства, так? С Братством все в порядке? * Что нам угрожает? * Как вообще дела? Я знаю, что у Братства последнее время врагов и так хватает, но все происходящее очень настораживает. Мария COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001091E7 SURV_Tutorial_HolotapeOLD Happy Reclamation Day! Поздравляю с Днем возрождения! Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: BOOK - WILL BE HOLOTAPE Сотрудники "Волт-Тек" надеются, что вам понравилось в Убежище 76, однако пора возвращаться! Хорошего Дня возрождения! В "Волт-Тек" говорят: "Готовьтесь к будущему!" Однако для вас, добрый гражданин, будущее уже настало. В служебном наборе "Волт-Тек" для возрождения вы найдете небольшой справочник по выживанию в дикой природе под названием "Готовьтесь к настоящему!". Он поможет вам в первые дни за пределами Убежища. Обращайтесь к нему при первой необходимости (но бросайте его и бегите, если кто-то или что-то пытается вас сожрать!) Этот справочник ответит на множество важных вопросов. Как разбить базовый лагерь? Сухие пайки и стимуляторы в вашем служебном наборе выживания "Волт-Тек" не вечны. Очень скоро вам нужно будет научиться самодостаточности. Важный первый шаг — найти безопасное место для базового лагеря, где можно обеспечить себя пищей, водой и другими припасами, и где можно сохранить и защитить с трудом добытые ресурсы. Как развести костер? Привыкли вы к кулинарным телешоу, где готовят великолепные блюда на сверхсовременных кухнях, или же вообще не имели никакого отношения к готовке до конца света, — в любом случае вам придется научиться готовить горячие блюда с нуля. Но прежде всего вам понадобится кое-что, без чего в готовке не обойтись! Как обезопасить питьевую воду? Вода из этого ручья кажется вам кристально чистой и освежающей? Будьте осторожны, ведь она может оказаться опасной и заразить вас страшными болезнями! Чтобы обезопасить себя, набирайте воду из проверенных источников в бутылки и всегда кипятите ее перед питьем! Как убедиться, что еда не сожрет вас сама? Возможно, растения и животные подверглись ужасающим мутациям, которые изменили их до неузнаваемости. Но когда ваш запас пайков закончится, вам придется есть и их тоже. Даже если что-то кажется вам знакомым, никогда и ни за что не ешьте это сырым. От сырой еды можно заразиться болезнями или паразитами. Единственный способ гарантировать, что от съеденной пищи вам не станет хуже — это приготовить ее. Как создать целебную мазь? Давайте по-честному, жизнь после конца света временами бывает очень непростой. Рано или поздно вы чем-нибудь поранитесь. Может, вы неудачно оступитесь, а может, какой-нибудь бешеный мутировавший зверь попытается слопать вас на обед. Без паники! Осмотритесь: вокруг вас полно растений, из которых можно, как в старину, приготовить множество различных мазей и кремов, которые вылечат чесотку, облегчат страдания от ожогов или ускорят заживление ран. И помните: всегда лучше иметь пару баночек мази про запас. Мало ли что. Первые уроки выживания в этом новом мире могут показаться вам очень непростыми, но они несомненно самые важные. Не опускайте руки, и у вас все обязательно получится! А когда вам вдруг покажется, что все пропало и надежды нет, просто вспомните, что вы попали в Убежище 76! А это значит, что особая технология генетической проверки и тщательный отбор позволили "Волт-Тек" сделать вывод, что вы достойны быть среди тех, кому суждено заново населить нашу планету! Человечество спасалось в самые темные времена своей истории, а вы, наш драгоценный выживший, являетесь одним из лучших представителей этого человечества! Удачи вам! Будьте осторожны и счастливы! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00022276 BoS_GraveNote Plea for the Fallen Мольба за павших Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Незнакомец! Ты ступаешь по священной земле. Здесь погибли мы — Братство Стали. Мы сражались до последнего человека, стремясь уничтожить зверожогов. После нашей гибели пусть Господь смилостивится над всеми нами. Если каким-то чудом небеса очистились, то и земля будет в безопасности... И люди снова придут сюда. Незнакомец, пожалуйста, верни солдатские жетоны наших товарищей на эти могилы и подари нашим братьям заслуженный покой. Ad victoriam! Рыцарь Уилсон Оруженосец Эвелин Оруженосец Белмонт и остальные COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00118546 CBZ04_Note Brotherhood Note Записка Братства Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Прошлой ночью один зверожог вдруг спикировал, вырвал винтовку прямо из рук командира и взмыл обратно. На нас не нападал, ничего такого. Мы по нему постреляли, но он ушел. Кажется, мы знаем, где его найти, но точно не уверены. Командир велел не преследовать тварь. Жалко — хорошую пушку потерял. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0004718B RE_SceneKMK01Note05 Scavenger's Note Записка мусорщика Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Задание по поиску припасов: - , если там еще есть что-то; - запчасти для генераторов; - резиновый шланг для очистителя. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0004718A RE_SceneKMK01Note04 Scavenger's Note Записка мусорщика Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Обязательно зайди по дороге в место и проверь, там ли еще . COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00047189 RE_SceneKMK01Note03 Scavenger's Note Записка мусорщика Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Задание по поиску припасов: - Самое важное — . Говорят, там есть. - Любая упакованная еда, какую найдешь. - Еще у нас плохо с маслом и проводкой, так что обращай внимание. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00047188 RE_SceneKMK01Note02 Scavenger's Note Записка мусорщика Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: — я узнал, где найти еще. Проверь местечко и будь осторожен! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00228385 TW007_OtisPikeDiaryEnd Diary of Otis Pike Дневник Отиса Пайка Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Продолжение этого дневника... все еще не могу закончить. 15 октября 2077 — ходил смотреть на аквапарк, куда через пару дней привезем мальчишку. Меня почти засекли, но я разбросал листовки "Графтон стил", чтобы отвлечь внимание. 17 октября 2077 — я знал, что он тот еще сорванец, но не настолько же! Может, это и правда не самый удачный план. 18 октября 2077 — обосновались на плотине, заперлись на все засовы, чтобы нас не нашли. Пока с выкупом не особо везет. Я же не денег хочу, а закрыть этот чертов завод и навести там наконец-то порядок. 20 октября 2077 — сначала мальчишке нравилось наше маленькое приключение, а теперь он только ноет и рисует обидные картинки, так что я уже не уверен, кто из нас заложник: я или он. Артур оставил записку о выкупе и уже получил ответ: делайте, мол, что хотите, завод не закрою, смерть сына лучше победы коммунистов. Отлично. 21 октября 2077 — этот пацан хочет убить меня, клянусь. Он уже несколько раз пытался столкнуть меня с мостика, а недавно начал играть с веревкой. Сказал, что тренируется вязать узлы скаутов-пионеров, но это больше похоже на удавку. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0006926C MTR05_CheatSheet Senior Executive Exam Answer Key Ответы к экзамену на должность топ-менеджера props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Ответы к экзамену на должность топ-менеджера ОТВЕТЫ: Вопрос 1: 2 Вопрос 2: 2 или 3 Вопрос 3: 1 Вопрос 4: 2 Вопрос 5: 1 ВОПРОС 1 "2. Обвинить в произошедшем подстрекателей и местных профсоюзов" ВОПРОС 2 "2. Шантажировать их, чтобы получить дополнительную информацию" ИЛИ "3. Передать информацию в СМИ, воспользоваться падением их акций после публичного скандала и сыграть на понижение" ВОПРОС 3 "1. Собрать компромат на политика, чтобы сбить цены" ВОПРОС 4 "2. Предложить им прибыльные должности, чтобы узнать их истинную суть" ВОПРОС 5 "1. Передать информацию о предложении команде корпоративной разведки Хорнрайта" COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00068509 MTR05_Resume01 Penelope Hornwright's Resume Резюме Пенелопы Хорнрайт SetDressing SetDressing\DotMatrixPrinter\DotMatrixPrinterNote01.nif DESC: Пенелопа Хорнрайт Кандидат на должность топ-менеджера Цель Через внедрение современных экономичных технологий сделать горнодобывающую промышленность одной из ключевых отраслей развития страны в XXII веке. Опыт работы Стажировка (лето 2068): "Хорнрайт индастриал", департамент операций. Стажировка (лето 2069): "Атомик майнинг сервисиз", департамент автоматизации. Образование Университет "Волт-Тек", выпуск 2070 года, диплом с отличием Двойной диплом: деловое администрирование и геология Рекомендации Д-р Анджела Уайт: административно-коммерческое отделение УВТ Харви Брок: "Атомик майнинг сервисиз", сотрудник отдела исследований и разработок COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002C543E BoSz04MissionNote Mission 099-01 Orders Задание 099-01 — приказы props props/note_classified.nif DESC: Братство Стали Форт Дефайанс, Аппалачия ПРИКАЗЫ 099-01 Ударная группа должна проникнуть на территорию университета "Волт-Тек" (УВТ) и добраться до автоматизированной лаборатории (АЛ). Задача группы — любой ценой восстановить работу АЛ. Как только центральный компьютер будет подключен к сети, загрузите АПИ-001. Два участника команды должны остаться в лаборатории и обеспечить ее безопасность. Подходящие образцы ДНК зверожогов будут высланы после возврата комплекса в строй. Проникновение и секретность имеют первостепенное значение. Таггерди приказывает не вступать в столкновения со Спасателями. В случае атаки нужно перегруппироваться в "Грозовой горе" и ожидать новых приказов. Личное примечание: группа оруженосца Монтгомери так и не вернулась. Будьте осторожны. Кто знает, что ожидает вас внутри УВТ. Если Монтгомери удалось восстановить работу АЛ, вот пароль: !hOpe4FUTURE* Скриптор Грант COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002C4624 TW007_CampPostcard Camp Tomahawk Postcard Открытка из лагеря "Томагавк" interface interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif DESC: Привет, дядя Отис! Из-за меня Бобби вырвало 4 раза, так клево!!! Видел мертвое животное. Там были кишки и много червяков. Сьюзи Мэй ревела. Девчонки тупые. Хахахахахахаха! Фредди ВЕЛИКИЙ! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x002C4622 TW007_TerminationPaperwork Notice of Termination Уведомление об увольнении Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Графтон cтил Район Большой Аппалачии 14 августа 2077 Мистер Отис Пайк Уэст-Уилфорд-стрит 316 Графтон Тема: Прекращение трудовых отношений Уважаемый мистер Пайк! Это письмо служит официальным подтверждением результатов нашей сегодняшней неформальной беседы о прекращении ваших трудовых отношений с компанией "Графтон стил". Мы сожалеем, что вы оказались вовлечены в эту смехотворную ситуацию с пропагандой. Как законопослушная фирма, выполняющая заказ по государственному контракту, "Графтон стил" обязана соответствовать всем стандартам безопасности на производстве. Своим поведением вы продемонстрировали полное неуважение по отношению к репутации компании, ее вкладу в победу над врагом, а также совету, призванному помочь вам. С уважением, Стейси Тиббетс Менеджер по персоналу COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0004D8EC AgCenterMacFaddernBook02 Note to Mac Записка для Мака Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мак! Ты нам нужен. У фермы Тилли видели горелых. Пока что мы с детьми живем вместе, но все здешние мужчины сейчас в Моргантауне. Мы не получали от них вестей уже несколько недель. Мы так давно тебя не видели, а ты все возишься со своими дурацкими роботами... Возвращайся домой! Люблю тебя! Марджери COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0004D8E7 AgCenterMacFaddernBook01 Note to Marge Записка для Мардж Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Мардж! Я ужасно скучаю по тебе и мальчишкам. Не считай меня трусом. С Божьей помощью я постараюсь сделать для спасения все, что в моих силах. Этот сельскохозяйственный центр — шанс накормить всех. У меня получится, уже скоро. Я это чувствую. МакФадден COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00033AFD LC101Guestbook Alpine River Cabins Guestbook Книга отзывов в хижинах у горной реки Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: 17/04 — Брендон и Лори Ааронхолт — идеальное место, где можно отдохнуть на выходных. Мы скоро вернемся! 03/05 — Джефферсоны — Дети обожали купаться в пруду и наблюдать за оленями. Наверное, гости часто их кормят. Они тут везде! 21/05 — Джеймс, Блейк, Эллисон и Стефани — Скучно! Здесь нечем заняться! Больше не приедем! 15/07 — Тэйлоры —- В целом очень спокойное местечко! В первую ночь слышали странные звуки. Наверное, кругом бродили какие-то подростки. 05/08 — Джексон и Беверли Харт — Жуткие звуки, по ночам медведи подходят слишком близко, и клянусь, картины на стенах перемещаются с места на место. Больше не приедем! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00151439 TestGuidestonesNote Carlo's Note Записка Карло Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: A — Test1 B — Test2 C — Test3 COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00290FDA FS_CalebNote Caleb's Note Записка Калеба Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Я сделал все возможное, чтобы спасти свою семью, помочь соседям, но все пошло прахом... Бет. Дети. Мы больше не поругаемся с Мэдди из-за разбросанных игрушек. Я больше не напомню Максу сделать дырочки в банке со светлячками... Потому что их больше нет. Они погибли. Надо было остановиться, когда они пришли? Не давать Бет ее лекарство? Или вообще не слушать Рейли? Я ведь всего лишь хотел спасти их, а в итоге остался ни с чем. Лишь тем утешаю себя, что скоро и меня здесь не будет. И да, Бет... Если мы не встретимся в другой жизни... прости меня. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001203E3 WatogaMunicipalNote_01 Waste Baskets Мусорные корзины Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Меня достало ждать. Поэтому я пишу эту жалобу. Надеюсь, эти роботы умеют читать. Моя претензия состоит в том, что в этом здании нет мусорных корзин. Ни одной. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001203BA WatogaMunicipalNote_02 All the Baskets! Все корзины! Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Наконец-то! Все корзины! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0018C8D4 FFZ10_Light_ResponderNote Brother Moncrief's Note Записка брата Монкрифа Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Верховная жрица! Я был прав. Светлячки прилетают сюда для спаривания. Они немного не в себе и сильно меня потрепали, но я смог собрать достаточно слизи, чтобы зажечь лампу. Теперь остается только ждать. Великий Молерот придет. Должен прийти. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0009ADA1 ENz09_RequestList Whitespring Guest Requests Просьбы гостей "Уайтспринга" Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Жильцу из комнаты XXX требуется следующее: Последнее известное местонахождение указанных предметов: Последнее известное местонахождение указанных предметов: Получив предметы, верните их в Уайтспринг, чтобы забрать ключ от комнаты. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00182142 EN05_Patriotism_JimmyEvidence Jimmy's Evidence Улика Джимми Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Папа последние пару дней ужасно кашляет, но начальник шахты заставляет его работать. Я за него сильно переживаю. Митчелл говорит, с его отцом то же самое. Сколько можно? Сегодня я обзвоню своих друзей и мы уговорим отцов взять отгул! Всем вместе! А потом, может, и еще один. И еще один после этого! Мы покажем этим шахтерским начальникам, что мы их не боимся! Рабочие — это им не рабы! Устроим забастовку! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0018212F EN05_Patriotism_JimmyPassword Jimmy's Terminal Password Пароль от терминала Джимми props props/noteripped_lowpoly.nif DESC: Пароль Джимми: FDR COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0018212E EN05_Patriotism_JimmyDiary Jimmy's Diary - May 2nd Дневник Джимми — 2 мая props props/note_classified.nif DESC: \\\ 2 мая \\\ Дорогой дневник! Сегодня в школе мы изучали историю Франклина Делано Рузвельта. Наверно, "дружбаны" называли его ФДР. Он так много сделал для граждан этой страны, когда они нуждались в помощи. Работая в правительстве, он пытался сделать жизнь простых людей лучше. Какой славный человек! Если бы сегодня он был жив, было бы круто получить его автограф. Или позвать его в нашу бейсбольную команду! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0018208C EN05_Patriotism_TophersDiary Topher's Diary - June 9th Дневник Тофера — 9 июня props props/note_classified.nif DESC: -- Запись от 9 июня -- Поверить не могу, что родители заставили меня устроиться на эту работу по продаже газировки. "Тебе нужно понять, насколько важно трудиться, сынок". Да ну на фиг. Предки Джерри подарили ему тачку на 16 лет. Но я им всем покажу. Я буду работать так усердно, что когда-нибудь эта лавка станет моей! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00073782 MTR06_CheatSheet Knowledge Exam Cheat Sheet Шпаргалка для экзамена по знаниям Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Грег, вот ответы к теоретическому экзамену для вступления в отряд Огнедышащих. Либо мы работаем вместе, либо не работаем вообще. Только не говори никому, ладно? Вопрос 1 — 3) Как можно скорее эвакуироваться Вопрос 2 — 2) Влажная тряпка Вопрос 3 — 1) Аккуратно обвязать ожог чистыми бинтами Вопрос 4 — 2) Немедленно отступить Вопрос 5 — 3) Пол-литра очищенной воды, 2 пепельных розы, 2 гриба, 2 грязноцвета (а так хотелось, чтобы 2) Вопрос 6 — 2) Отступить и атаковать огнестрельным оружием с дальней дистанции Вопрос 7 — это мы оба с тобой офигенно знаем. И поэтому мы здесь. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00052D22 DotMatrixPrinterNote01 Printer Note Записка печатника Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: Ржавчина пухом COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00088AE6 TWZ07_PermitSigned Business Permit Разрешение на предпринимательскую деятельность Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Территория Аппалачии Разрешение на предпринимательскую деятельность Коммерческое обозначение: стрельбище в Кларксберге Адрес: Кларксберг, почтовая ячейка 752 Собственник: Анита Морганс Потенциально опасные предметы или вещества, хранящиеся на территории: порох, патроны Ночное освещение: нет Уровень шума: высокий Подача алкоголя: нет Возрастные ограничения: только для взрослых Налоговый залог: нет Подпись: майор В. Зяточник COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00088AE5 TWZ07_Permit Business Permit Разрешение на предпринимательскую деятельность Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Территория Аппалачии Разрешение на предпринимательскую деятельность Коммерческое обозначение: стрельбище в Кларксберге Адрес: Кларксберг, почтовая ячейка 752 Собственник: Анита Морганс Потенциально опасные предметы или вещества, хранящиеся на территории: порох, патроны Ночное освещение: нет Уровень шума: высокий Подача алкоголя: нет Возрастные ограничения: только для взрослых Налоговый залог: нет COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000089A0 CUT_SF08BarnesBook Barnes' Journal (TEMP) Дневник Барнса (TEMP) Props Props\NoteRipped_LowPoly.nif DESC: Правительство США выдало мне лицензию на уничтожение кротокрысов, мне можно было убивать их в любой момент. Но чтобы убивать, нужно знать своего врага. Мои враги — паразиты. Паразиты, как вьетконговцы: не перестанут вредить, пока не сдохнут. Так что единственный вариант одолеть их — интеллект и превосходство огневой мощи. Вот все, что она написала. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0011CED0 RE_SceneKMK01Note01 Scavenger's Note Записка мусорщика Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif DESC: Задание по поиску припасов: - . Там должен быть хотя бы один. - Патроны .308 калибра, если остались. - Антибиотики, разумеется. COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x000524A7 BoS01MorseBook Tomahawk Life: Morse Code and YOU! Жизнь томагавка: азбука Морзе и вы! Props Props\Note_LowPoly.nif COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00110B84 ADV012SkeletonsNote Drain Corpse Note Записка с высохшего трупа Props Props\NoteRipped_LowPoly.nif DESC: Они все время смотрят. Думаешь иногда: "Ну может хоть прервутся ненадолго?" Но нет. Они бросают их одного за другим и смеются, как дети, играющие в салочки. Пока мне везло, но даже если я выживу после падения, они меня точно заметят. Рискнуть или нет? COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0000FFEE FF09ReaperDirectiveNote Harvesting Directive Директива — Сбор урожая Interface Interface\Note\DotMatrixPage01.nif DESC: ГЛАВНАЯ ДИРЕКТИВА ОТ МОДУЛЯ 001-VT-AG-RC: СОБРАТЬ ВЕСЬ БИОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ МАТЕРИАЛ ВЕРНУТЬ МАТЕРИАЛ В ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОЕ ХРАНИЛИЩЕ УДОБРЕНИЙ ДЛЯ ОБРАБОТКИ ВТОРОСТЕПЕННАЯ ДИРЕКТИВА: НАЙТИ ОРУЖИЕ И ПОЛЕЗНЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДОСТАВИТЬ ИХ В ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОЕ ХРАНИЛИЩЕ ДЛЯ СОРТИРОВКИ УРОЖАЙ ДОЛЖЕН ЗРЕТЬ Предоставлено сельскохозяйственным центром "Волт-Тек" Обеспечим вас сельскохозяйственными технологиями будущего уже сегодня! COST= 0 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001D1F55 PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal09 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001D1F53 PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal08 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001D1CD6 BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove09Book Live & Love 9 Жить и любить 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001C63ED PerkMagLaCoiffe05 La Coiffe Ля куаф Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001C2E28 BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove08Book Live & Love 8 Жить и любить 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001C2E26 BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove07Book Live & Love 7 Жить и любить 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001C2E24 BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove06Book Live & Love 6 Жить и любить 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001C1418 PerkMagRobcoFun05 RobCo Fun Веселье с "РобКо" Props Props\GrognakComic\RobcoFun\RobcoFunZetaInvader.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00185CEE PerkMagPicketFences05 Picket Fences Заборы Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00185CE2 PerkMagTattoo05 Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00185CDD PerkMagPicketFences04 Picket Fences Заборы Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00185CD1 PerkMagHotRod03 Hot Rodder Хот-род Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00185CCD BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove05Book Live & Love 5 Жить и любить 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00185CC2 BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove04Book Live & Love 4 Жить и любить 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00185CBF PerkMagHotRod02 Hot Rodder Хот-род Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DC6 BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove03Book Live & Love 3 Жить и любить 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DC4 PerkMagRobcoFun04 RobCo Fun Веселье с "РобКо" Props Props\GrognakComic\RobcoFun\RobcoFunPipFall.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DC0 PerkMagTattoo03 Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DB9 BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove02Book Live & Love 2 Жить и любить 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DB7 PerkMagPicketFences02 Picket Fences Заборы Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DB2 PerkMagRobcoFun02 RobCo Fun Веселье с "РобКо" Props Props\GrognakComic\RobcoFun\RobcoFunGrognak.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DA7 BACKUP_Magazine_LiveAndLove01Book Live & Love 1 Жить и любить 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DA5 PerkMagTattoo02 Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184DA1 PerkMagRobcoFun01 RobCo Fun Веселье с "РобКо" Props Props\GrognakComic\RobcoFun\RobcoFunAtomicCommando.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184D9B PerkMagTattoo01 Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00184D8B PerkMagPicketFences01 Picket Fences Заборы Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00180A36 PerkMagPicketFences03 Picket Fences Заборы Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00180A2A PerkMagTattoo04 Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00180A24 PerkMagHotRod01 Hot Rodder Хот-род Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001696A7 BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales02Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 2 Невероятно крутые истории 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001696A6 BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales12Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 12 Невероятно крутые истории 12 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001696A5 BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales09Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 9 Невероятно крутые истории 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001696A3 BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales13Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 13 Невероятно крутые истории 13 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001696A2 BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales05Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 5 Невероятно крутые истории 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001696A1 BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales07Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 7 Невероятно крутые истории 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x001696A0 BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales03Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 3 Невероятно крутые истории 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0016969F BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales01Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 1 Невероятно крутые истории 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0016969E BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales10Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 10 Невероятно крутые истории 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0016969D BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales04Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 4 Невероятно крутые истории 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0016969C BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales08Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 8 Невероятно крутые истории 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0016969B BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales11Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 11 Невероятно крутые истории 11 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0016969A BACKUP_Magazine_AwesomeTales06Book Astoundingly Awesome Tales 6 Невероятно крутые истории 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00135F07 BACKUP_Magazine_Unstoppables05Book Unstoppables 5 Несокрушимые 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00135F06 BACKUP_Magazine_Unstoppables04Book Unstoppables 4 Несокрушимые 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00135F05 BACKUP_Magazine_Unstoppables03Book Unstoppables 3 Несокрушимые 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00135F04 BACKUP_Magazine_Unstoppables02Book Unstoppables 2 Несокрушимые 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00135F03 BACKUP_Magazine_Unstoppables01Book Unstoppables 1 Несокрушимые 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0009473E PerkMagLaCoiffe01 La Coiffe Ля куаф Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00094736 PerkMagTotalHack03 Total Hack Тотальный взлом Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00094735 PerkMagTotalHack02 Total Hack Тотальный взлом Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00094734 PerkMagTotalHack01 Total Hack Тотальный взлом Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A8F BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets10Book Guns and Bullets 10 Пистолеты и пули 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A8E BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets09Book Guns and Bullets 9 Пистолеты и пули 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A8D BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets08Book Guns and Bullets 8 Пистолеты и пули 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A8C BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets07Book Guns and Bullets 7 Пистолеты и пули 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A8B BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets06Book Guns and Bullets 6 Пистолеты и пули 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A8A BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets05Book Guns and Bullets 5 Пистолеты и пули 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A89 BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets04Book Guns and Bullets 4 Пистолеты и пули 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A88 BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets03Book Guns and Bullets 3 Пистолеты и пули 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A87 BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets02Book Guns and Bullets 2 Пистолеты и пули 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A83 BACKUP_Magazine_GunsAndBullets01Book Guns and Bullets 1 Пистолеты и пули 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A80 BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience09Book Tesla Science 9 Наука Теслы 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A7F BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience08Book Tesla Science 8 Наука Теслы 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A7E BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience07Book Tesla Science 7 Наука Теслы 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A7D BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience06Book Tesla Science 6 Наука Теслы 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A7C BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience05Book Tesla Science 5 Наука Теслы 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A7B BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience04Book Tesla Science 4 Наука Теслы 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A7A BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience03Book Tesla Science 3 Наука Теслы 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A79 BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience02Book Tesla Science 2 Наука Теслы 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A78 BACKUP_Magazine_TeslaScience01Book Tesla Science 1 Наука Теслы 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A72 BACKUP_Magazine_TumblersToday05Book Tumblers Today 5 Современные замки 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A71 BACKUP_Magazine_TumblersToday04Book Tumblers Today 4 Современные замки 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A70 BACKUP_Magazine_TumblersToday03Book Tumblers Today 3 Современные замки 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A6F BACKUP_Magazine_TumblersToday02Book Tumblers Today 2 Современные замки 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A6D BACKUP_Magazine_TumblersToday01Book Tumblers Today 1 Современные замки 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A6A PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor08 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A69 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor07 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A68 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor06 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A67 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor05 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A66 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor04 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A65 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor03 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A64 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor02 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x00092A63 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor01 Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E751 PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal07 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E750 PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal06 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E74F PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal05 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E74E PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal04 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E74D PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal03 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E74C PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal02 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E74B PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal01 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E74A BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian10Book Grognak the Barbarian 10 Грогнак-варвар 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E749 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian09Book Grognak the Barbarian 9 Грогнак-варвар 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E748 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian08Book Grognak the Barbarian 8 Грогнак-варвар 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E747 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian07Book Grognak the Barbarian 7 Грогнак-варвар 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E746 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian06Book Grognak the Barbarian 6 Грогнак-варвар 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E745 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian05Book Grognak the Barbarian 5 Грогнак-варвар 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E744 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian04Book Grognak the Barbarian 4 Грогнак-варвар 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E743 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian03Book Grognak the Barbarian 3 Грогнак-варвар 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E742 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian02Book Grognak the Barbarian 2 Грогнак-варвар 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E741 BACKUP_Magazine_GrognakTheBarbarian01Book Grognak the Barbarian 1 Грогнак-варвар 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E740 BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps10Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 10 Руководство по тайным операциям США 10 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E73F BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps09Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 9 Руководство по тайным операциям США 9 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E73E BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps08Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 8 Руководство по тайным операциям США 8 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E73D BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps07Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 7 Руководство по тайным операциям США 7 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakMar.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E73C BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps06Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 6 Руководство по тайным операциям США 6 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E73B BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps05Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 5 Руководство по тайным операциям США 5 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E73A BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps04Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 4 Руководство по тайным операциям США 4 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakJan.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E739 BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps03Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 3 Руководство по тайным операциям США 3 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakFeb.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E738 BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps02Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 2 Руководство по тайным операциям США 2 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00 0x0008E737 BACKUP_Magazine_USCovertOps01Book U.S. Covert Operations Manual 1 Руководство по тайным операциям США 1 Props Props\GrognakComic\Comic_GrognakApr.nif COST= 100 WEIGHT= 0,00